Lost Inside A Pattern
by Corbeaus Alcove
Summary: AU story. Both Emily and Naomi struggle with their burgeoning feelings. Neither is completely confident, which leads to quite a bit of angst and also some lovely moments of openness. This will be a learning process for them both.
1. Chapter 1

_**LOST INSIDE A PATTERN.**_

_Skins - AU - Emily and Naomi._

_Disclaimer: This story is not written for profit, all characters within the Skins world belong to Brian Elsley, Jamie Brittain and channel 4. I make no legal claim to them, I write only for entertainment purposes._

_Please Note: Most but not all of my locations for cafes / clubs / shops are not factual, it didn't work for the story, so hey, I changed things up! _

_This is an adult story – rated M - there will be swearing and intimate moments between two people of the same sex. If this offends your sensibilities then leave now, please. You have free will, so I don't particularly want you sending bigoted remarks my way because you continued past your comfort zone. _

_I accept anonymous reviews, and ask that you please remain respectful at all times. Constructive criticism is most welcome, but rudeness will not be tolerated. _

_Setting the stage: Naomi and Freddie work in a bookstore in Bristol, and count JJ and Cook as their friends. Through the course of the story, they meet Effy, Pandora, Thomas, Emily and Katie. Don't worry, it all happens pretty much at the stories beginning._

CHAPTER ONE.

It was a typical start to the morning. Nothing earth-shattering, no instant revelation that the day had a purpose beyond the others. It was disappointing in a way, Naomi thought, as she pulled herself out of bed. She was cynical by instinct, but still ...

"Shit!" Her inner dismay fell to pain as she rolled her ankle on an empty vodka bottle. "Fuck!" The pain increased at the same rate as her anger.

Naomi Campbell, twenty five and hung over. Actually, given the amount she consumed, she was probably still drunk. It was the same as the day before when she was Naomi Campbell and twenty four years old. The lightning bolt of maturity and wisdom didn't strike her overnight, nor was it showing itself now.

"Fucking happy birthday," she tossed into the mirror, her reflection unforgiving. Limping off to the shower, Naomi began to cultivate the personality she needed to get through the day.

* * *

"Happy birthday, sweetie," her mum dropped a quick kiss and pushed a hot coffee in front of her. That was the extent of the fanfare, her mother properly warned about making a fuss. If Naomi's reaction to her surprise party last year was any guide, her mother was best suited to treat this day as any other.

Ah, last year. Naomi scoffed, recalling the mess. She had rocked into the house, drunk and on some A-grade shit, with some random crew of people she'd met that night. Her mum had come from London, brought a cake and gift, and she'd left the very same night in tears, bemoaning something about her daughter wasting her life away.

"Love, what happened to your foot?" Gina couldn't help but notice the swelling around Naomi's ankle.

"Fucking twisted it or something," Naomi replied in a muffled tone, not interested in the concern.

"Best put a pack on it, get that swelling down," Gina suggested as she poked her head into the freezer.

Naomi said nothing, just waited for her mother to fix everything. There was no protest, no harsh words. Truth of the matter was the ankle hurt like a fucking bitch.

"Here you go, love," Gina smiled as she placed the cold towel on Naomi's ankle.

"Might need a x-ray or something," she shrugged at Naomi's silent question.

"Yeah. Maybe." Naomi replied.

Gina knew that was all she was going to get from her daughter these days, so she left the kitchen. That suited Naomi just fine. She wanted to be alone, it was a mode she knew best. Given how much life fucking sucked, it was a comfort to know her mother had almost stopped trying.

* * *

"He said it had to be done today, but fuck knows why. He's such a fucking slave driver," Naomi's colleague, Tracy, complained in between puffs of her menthol cigarette. Her long peroxide hair looked scraggy as usual, and her tight clothing exposed her bra sausage and other unattractive parts, Naomi thought silently. She wasn't adverse to peoples weight and appearance, but Tracy was an all-over slob. The work their boss, Freddie, had asked her to do was pretty rudimentary: unpack the latest batch of magazines and put them on the shelves. And, Naomi wanted to say, he had asked her to do it all last week too, but she seemed to take two weeks to do one simple task.

Freddie McClair was one of the few people Naomi actually liked spending time with. He was around the same age as her, but he had applied himself through his schooling much better than most. His mothers death had really shaken him up, and his fragile relationship with his father and sister, Karen had caused him to focus on getting good marks and fucking out of his house at the first chance he got. Which lead he and Naomi to fall into a job at a small, yet profitable, bookstore in the rejuvenated city centre of Bristol. It was nestled in-between yet another upscale restaurant that operated as a cafe during the day, and an information booth for tourists.

Freddie soon took on more responsibility when the owner remarried a woman much younger than himself and took an extended honeymoon – two years and counting – while Naomi became his second-in-charge. Naomi's interest layed in "fucking useless causes" as Freddie mocked good naturedly: social justice and the environment with a splash of politics just for fun.

"Shit, I've gotta get those fucking mags in," Tracy dashed inside as she heard Freddie enter through the side door. Naomi just watched her, shaking her head. One of the frustrating things about their jet-setting owner, his sister was part of the deal so they couldn't fire her.

"Hey," Naomi smiled slightly as she watched him reach for something in his leather messenger bag, a gift from her when he began taking over the store.

"Hey. Happy birthday," Freddie pulled her into a quick hug, handing over a small box.

"Fred," Naomi warned, knowing he would get her a gift regardless of her protesting.

"Just fucking open it, will ya?"

Naomi grinned, pulling the lid off. Inside was a framed photo of her, Freddie, Cook and JJ. It was a lovely photo, actually. All four were laughing, well JJ was smiling confused, but it still perfectly captured them. Cook's head was rocking backwards and his hands were thrust into the pockets of his jacket. Freddie's eyes were sparkling, a sure indication of happiness and Naomi who was usually so reserved, was beaming at her three best boys.

"Thanks Freds," Naomi kissed cheek, carefully putting the box under the desk at the register.

"It's a fucking great snap," Freddie smiled sadly.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded, knowing he was referring to Cook, who, for another two months, was in prison. Assault. They missed his brashness, his cockiness and even his recklessness, and it was hard to see JJ so upset at the mere mention of his name. Poor JJ, thought Naomi. People picked on him less when James Cook was around. Being diagnosed Asperger's was hard enough at the best of times when people were looking for a reason to be a fucking prick to you, but without his protector it was more difficult. She and Freddie did their best to stop the taunts, but they just didn't have the fear factor like Cook. He still blamed himself for where Cook was too, though he seldom admitted that as if by repetition it would become something Cook would blame him for too, though everyone knew it would never happen. They were – JJ in particular – all the family James Cook had.

It meant JJ stayed home a lot more, falling into his moods with deeper concern, and he'd only go out if it was to Keith's pub, because Cook's standing was still alive and kicking there.

"We going to Keith's tonight?" Naomi suggested, though she really wanted very little fanfare. She shook off her jacket and began her daily routine. She actually enjoyed this job, but a lot of had to do with the older clientele and one of her best mates working alongside her than anything else.

"I'll ring JJ. He'll love that," Freddie smiled, walking off to the stock room, thinking his blonde friend really needed to carry less of the world on her shoulders.

* * *

Naomi was chatting with Norm, a seventy-odd year old regular who came in more for the company than book purchasing when Freddie tried to catch her attention. It either meant she'd skipped her lunch break – again – or there was a hot bird he wanted her to look over for him. In many ways Mr. Professional was still led around by his cock, but Naomi didn't mind most of the time because she wanted Freddie to move on from the crazy bitches he'd gone out with over the years, onto someone a bit more mature.

"Will you excuse me, Norm?" Naomi smiled, leaving him with his cup of tea and book on the parliamentary system. Walking over to Freddie, she quickly spotted who he was desperately trying not to stare at. She was a few years younger than them, Naomi guessed, with a long ponytail and garish poly-blend pants. When she found the novel she was after, she exclaimed, "whizzer!" before blushing, realising she had been quite loud.

"Not exactly your type," Naomi whispered sarcastically.

"Not her. Her. Effy, from college" Freddie shook his head to the right.

Naomi had to almost stretch across the register but once he said her name, she knew who to look for. She was still thin, her dark brown hair falling past her shoulders. She seemed more intense than the times she had seen her at college, Naomi could gather that solely from her body language. She always looked like she didn't much care about anything, but Naomi knew that kind of front only meant she had a whole heap of fucked-up turmoil swirling around inside her. She knew that because she fronted up as a different person all the time and she recognized the signs.

"No," was all Naomi said.

"No? Come on, she's stunning," Freddie moaned, sounding like his seventeen year old self.

"She's a mess," Naomi said, walking off. She knew Freddie was going to invite her to the pub tonight with or without her blessing, so it didn't do her sanity much help hanging around.

Freddie grinned, not even looking at his friend, Effy had his complete attention.

TBC ...

Reviews would be welcomed with hot tea or coffee and maybe a biscuit.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

Naomi had been very surprised when the Effy and the 'whizzer' girl left together. She would never have picked them as ever having anything worth sharing, but she guessed that's what people say about her and her 'three musketeers'. People seldom surprised her, but that had.

"That was Pandora. Remember her?" When Naomi shook her head in the negative he added, "They're coming tonight if that's okay?" Freddie told her as Naomi left for the day. Half day on her birthday, Freddie had insisted and she'd eagerly taken him up on it.

As she walked home, she came upon a few children all holding hands in pairs, crossing the road. One driver impatiently layed on their horn, a female's voice yelling out the window. Naomi shook her head as she crossed.

"It's a fucking bunch of kids ya twat," Naomi shouted in the direction of the car.

"Fuck off!" She heard in reply, stunned that the driver had heard her and better yet, took time out of her busy horn-beeping schedule to reply. Looking over, she realised the car was closer than she first thought.

"Keep ya tits in, they're almost across," Naomi bit back.

The car suddenly veered to the gutter and a very pissed off redhead jumped out of the car and made her way over to Naomi. Naomi looked at the woman, smiling as she stood her ground. This redhead sure acted fiery, but she doubted she'd be too difficult to fight with if it came to that.

"Why don't you fucking mind your business, blondie?" The angry redhead suggested, a slight lisp present in her voice.

"You do realise," Naomi started, crossing her arms over her chest, "that by pulling over to have it out, you've actually made yourself later for that beauty appointment or whatever riveting matter you have to attend to?" Naomi sarcastically replied.

"Bitch, you're just jealous."

Naomi laughed, and kept laughing after the redhead slapped her across the face, but she stopped when she realised she was seeing double. But the double she was seeing were dressed differently.

"Katie! Get the fuck in the car!"

"Fuck off, Emily. I fucking hate this shit hole! The roads are a fucking mess and the traffic is fucking ridiculous!"

Naomi held her cheek, watching the interplay between the two redheads. The one who had slapped her – Katie – was being pushed into the passengers side seat and the other one who Naomi thought was kinda cute was coming over to her. Shit. Naomi braced for another attack.

"I'm Emily. I'm sorry about my sister, she's a cunt," the rough yet sexy voice caused Naomi to shake her head a little. Woah, what was going on here?

"It's okay. I've been hit harder." Naomi smiled weakly.

"It's still not right," Emily replied, smiling in reply, about to walk back to the pit bull who was glaring at them from the car.

"It's my birthday," Naomi blurted out, startling both herself and Emily.

"Yeah? My sister's always been crap at gifts," Emily joked, wincing as she saw the red mark on Naomi's cheek.

"Next time I'll ask for a charitable donation," Naomi suggested, pulling on the strap of her bag nervously.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Katie bellowed from the car.

"Sorry," Emily turned to leave, "happy birthday."

"Thanks. My name's Naomi. I'm having a party tonight if you want to come. You can chain your sister up outside," Naomi blushed at Emily's raised eyebrow.

"Give me the details and I'll see." Emily smiled, handing over her phone.

"We'll be there from about five," Naomi wrote out the address and her number, "and you can bring your sister, there'll be a lot of other people there so she'll find someone else to slap by the time the night is over."

"Thanks Naomi. I might see you later," Emily waved, and jumped in the car.

"Why did you spend so much time with that bitch?" Katie asked as soon as she closed the car door.

"It's called fucking damage control," Emily bit back, watching a retreating Naomi in the rearview mirror.

"She's lucky I didn't do more," Katie sulked.

"She's got a party tonight. Said we could go."

"Fucking Bristol, its parties are as lame as its fucking people," Katie remarked. Waiting until Emily pulled out of the gutter she asked, "What time did she say?"

Emily smiled, knowing her sister couldn't pass up a party.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Naomi asked herself aloud as she turned the corner. She had been flirting with that Emily girl, and it had felt kinda good. It had been quite some time now since she'd felt anything like excitement over someone else. Just before Cook had been sent inside. Since then all she'd thought about was her job, saving enough to get out of Bristol, and making sure JJ and Freddie didn't fail making something of themselves. A few boring snogs here and there, and maybe a quick one-night stand, but it had all been a bit of nothing.

She had pursued an older man before Cook went away, but she focused on his intellectual appeal and nothing else. When she realised she was looking at him to be comfortable and not to hold her deep into the night, she started limiting their discussions. She blamed it on finding legal representation for Cook, for making sure he had regular visitors and keeping JJ together, but all those were just convenient ways to avoid him. After a few months he gave up, and while she still saw him around, they no longer talked.

But Naomi remembered every small detail about Emily. Her smile, the deep voice and sparkling eyes. Her smell was subtle, but still nice. Shit, this was not happening.

"Stop it. She probably won't come," Naomi berated herself, wincing as she realised her ankle was starting to hurt quite a bit.

Limping slightly, Naomi headed home, planning her outfit.

"Fucking hell," Naomi cursed as she pulled her tights off. Her foot was not looking too good. It was swollen and bruised, and it was beginning to throb.

"Ouch," Gina appeared with another ice pack, and a bandage.

"Yeah," Naomi smiled as her mum handed over a few painkillers.

"I'm going away for a few months love," Gina said, handing over the water.

"Okay," Naomi didn't need to know where she was going.

"Want me to bandage that?"

"Thanks," Naomi knew she was upsetting her mother with her one-worded replies, but she had felt quite disconnected from her ever since the end of college when she had shacked up with one of her teachers. It was a very long time to hold a grudge, but as it was improving, Gina had banned Cook from entering her house after one fateful evening when Cook had thrown a 'fuck university, fuck learning' shindig at Uncle Keith's pub and it had managed to travel from there to Naomi's house.

Gina had always disliked Cook, but after he managed to smash one window, urinate near a bloke who was chatting to his latest bit on the side and head butt another guy who tried to grab Naomi's arse and push her into the bedroom, it seemed the breaking point for Naomi's mum. So when Cook was arrested, Gina had been less than supportive of the work Naomi was doing on his behalf.

Gina carefully bandaged Naomi's foot, and for a while, it felt good to be taken care of, Naomi thought. She quickly snapped out of that, almost yanking her foot away. No, she didn't need mothering anymore, Gina had long since forfeited that title.

"Try to stay off it tonight," Gina suggested, though she knew it was pointless.

"Yeah, yeah I will," Naomi absently remarked as she picked up her phone to text Freddie. It was Naomi's way of signaling the conversation was over.

"Alright love, have fun." Gina sighed. This was not how she had envisioned her relationship with her daughter would pan out. The trip away would hopefully work in both of their favour, or so she told herself.

* * *

The strapping had made movement a little less painful, but Naomi was still limping. It made organising an outfit a little difficult, so she took the scissors to an old blue pair of pants and cut them to rest just below her knees. She tried a pair of tights, but looked like a git, so went for thick blue socks instead. Her limp was pronounced by the time she had done her grey shirt up, but at least she didn't have a visible bulge down round her injured foot.

It wasn't her best outfit ever, but she put it down to trying something a little new for her birthday. She just hoped Emily came and that she didn't think she was dressed like a wanker.

Naomi stopped, looking at her smile in the mirror. This was unusual, the feeling of anticipation at seeing a stranger. She wasn't typically good at meeting new people, outside of the bookstore at least. She was dreading looking like a tosser, and behaving worse than that. Yet why? Emily probably wouldn't even come and if she did, that psycho sister of hers would be in tow.

Naomi shook her head, pulling of her grey top. She wanted something brighter.

"Love, Freddie and JJ are here," Gina tapped on Naomi's door.

"Come in guys," Naomi shouted, picking a black necklace up and holding it against her near-naked skin.

"I like the sapphire one, it brings out your eyes and would go perfectly with those pants. Are those pants new? I haven't seen them previously, so regardless of how you answer that they will be new to me ..." JJ sucked in a deep breath as Freddie gripped his shoulder. "Stopping now. Stopping. Happy birthday, Naomi."

Naomi grinned, throwing on a singlet. She was so used to seeing Freddie when she was in her underwear that she had forgotten that JJ found that kind of situation overly-stimulating.

"Hey Jay, thanks," she dropped a kiss on his cheek. She picked up the necklace he had suggested and put it on which brought a smile to his face. "Good pick."

"You going to be long?" Freddie asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly. His boyish fascination with Naomi's body was a long time in the past. Not that he didn't notice, but nowadays it wasn't something he really had to see, not now he counted Naomi as a step-sister of sorts.

"She won't come," Naomi said to Freddie, though she looked in the mirror as she said it as if trying desperately to tell herself the same about Emily.

"She said she would," Freddie's attitude was dampened by Naomi's remark. He knew she was looking out for him, but they weren't teenagers anymore, he could take care of himself.

Naomi just nodded.

"I'm going to wait out in the kitchen or something." JJ said, realising Naomi would have to take her singlet off to get changed.

"I'll come with you, Jay," Freddie followed, smiling as he noticed Naomi had put his gift on her dresser right next to her bed.

Naomi sighed as she looked at her range of tops. What the fuck was she going to wear?

* * *

TBC ...

There you go - two for starters. That way everyone (nearly) has been introduced.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE.

"Here she is now, the birthday girl!" Keith laughed as Naomi sighed loudly.

"I don't want a fucking big to-do," she took in the room and saw balloons, a banner and party hats.

"Don't worry love, you don't have to wear one of those," Keith grabbed her for a quick hug, handing a party hat to JJ and Freddie. Both put theirs on, and Naomi couldn't help but smile as Freddie rolled his eyes.

"So, drinks?" Keith asked, but didn't wait for a reply, knowing it would be in the affirmative. As they sat, three beers, six tequila shots and a bottle of vodka appeared on the table in front of them.

"Thanks Keith," Naomi raised her first tequila his way and he grinned in reply. He was a staple of Bristol, and he took some getting used to, but he really was a nice bloke if a little sexist at times. The way he was brought up, Naomi knew, and as long as you gave it back just as strongly he respected you for it. Over the years she had had some blazing rows with him over his inappropriate behaviour, but she knew it was wrong to hold a grudge when he really was getting better. She wasn't trying to change him completely, she knew that was futile, she just would like him to tone his remarks and jokes down.

Naomi turned to her two best friends and they all clinked glasses in a silent gesture to their missing friend, Cook. Freddie wrapped his arm around JJ, who dropped his head in sadness. Naomi let them have a moment before sliding over a second shot. JJ smiled just slightly as Freddie moved away, giving him some room. It was always best to let JJ know he still had people who cared for him, but they both knew that he also liked a few minutes to collect himself.

"So, don't see her," Naomi teased Freddie.

"She'll be here," Freddie replied, hoping the confidence he felt was a positive sign.

"Just don't look up in hope everytime the door opens," Naomi continued teasing him, but it was to calm her own nerves.

"Yeah, yeah."

"This is a fucking sorry looking party," a voice from behind Naomi remarked sarcastically.

Naomi turned, her face going from scowl to smile in a matter of seconds. Emily had come! She felt her heart rate increase, taking in Emily and what she was wearing. She had on a flowing black skirt that dropped past her knees, and emerald-looking ballet pumps. She wore a green button-down top with the sleeves rolled up just before her elbow, the buttons undone to show a tight black top underneath. The colours went wonderfully with her red hair which was straight and falling around her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Katie. Katie Fitch," a buxom Katie went straight over to a very perplexed Freddie. He took her hand, but looked over to Naomi as if to say 'what the fuck?'

"I met Katie and Emily," Emily waved her hello at her introduction and waited for Naomi to continue, "I met them this afternoon and invited them out."

"Yeah, right, and where is this fucking party?" Katie demanded, smiling sweetly at Freddie.

"Breasts! Knockers! Tits! Nipples!" JJ exclaimed as Katie's ample cleavage rained down on him. He tired not to look, but she seemed to be encouraging it by leaning in even closer.

"Yeah, and you can't touch 'em. Just looking, yeah?" Katie patted JJ on the head like an obedient dog, which made him sink in the booth and made both Naomi and Freddie quite angry.

"Katie," Emily's warning voice did nothing to deter her sister. It seldom did, if she were to be honest.

"Don't worry about my sister," Katie said, pushing her way in closer to Freddie, "she's just jealous that I pull all the boys."

Naomi watched as Emily cringed at her sisters behaviour, wondering if Emily had to constantly justify how Katie behaved, and if she did, why did she put up with it?

"I'm not interested," Freddie told Katie, though she seemed not to hear him as she rubbed her chest up his arm.

Keith appeared with more beers and tequila, winking at Freddie as he set them down on the table.

"Keith, meet Emily and Katie Fitch," Naomi did the introductions, watching as Emily stood in the same place as she had when they first entered. Blushing when Emily's eyes caught hers, she tried to cover it by handing over a beer which Emily declined.

"Come on, it's my birthday," Naomi inwardly groaned at how whiny she sounded.

"I'll take a shot," Emily smiled, dropping her bag and pulling up a chair.

"That's my girl!" Naomi laughed, handing a shot over.

* * *

The party was starting to heat up. Naomi was drinking faster now, and she knew her nervousness around Emily was partly to blame. Emily had not moved from her spot next to Naomi, even as people began arriving. Naomi wagered the pub was near maximum capacity, and still no Effy or Pandora. Freddie was starting to get a bit down, she could tell he really believed she was going to come, it wasn't wishful thinking. She felt bad that she had neglected him and JJ since Emily had shown up, and that was about three and a half hours ago.

Emily had kept the conversation flowing, but all the topics were very safe. Naomi still knew next to nothing about her other than she was born here but moved away when she and Katie were four because their father was looking for a new career. He was apparently quite the fitness fanatic and had a chain of gyms around Britain, with Emily working at one in Liverpool. She lived with her mother and younger brother, while Katie floated between Liverpool and London where their father lived. Naomi had no idea what they were doing in Bristol. When she asked, Emily looked over to her sister who was chatting up a few Rovers Reserves players, and changed the subject.

Emily was great to talk to, and Naomi found herself really enjoying her party. She told Emily a little about her family life, how she struggled to maintain a good relationship with her mother. It surprised her she was opening up, but it seemed quite easy to do with Emily.

"Naomi!" Freddie hissed, his smile wide.

Naomi was very surprised. Effy and Pandora had arrived. She slapped Freddie on the shoulder, laughing with Emily as he fixed his hair before walking over to greet them.

"He's nice," Emily remarked, taking some of Naomi's beer.

"Been best mates since school. Met JJ and Cook a bit later, but we're all close," Naomi replied, waving at a very excited Pandora. Effy just nodded in her direction.

"Cook? I haven't met him," Emily looked around, but Naomi stopped her, laying her hand on the other girls wrist.

"He's not here. He's away," was all Naomi would offer.

"Happy birthday, Naomi. This looks pissin' excellent!" Pandora's hair was is in pigtails, and Naomi thought that suited her perfectly.

"Thanks Pandora. Hi to you both. Keith is at the bar, Freds," Naomi hinted to her friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. Ladies, drinks?"

"Whizzer! Can I get a vodka and something Eff? What should I drink?"

"We'll have some tequila shots," Effy said quietly.

"Find somewhere to sit," Naomi offered, watching as Effy sized her up.

"I'm Emily."

Everyone made their introductions, Pandora sitting in the booth wide-eyed at the environment around her.

"This is like a club, only it's got no music like the stuff Thomas plays. Thomas is my boyfriend, he's wicked lush and is the d.j at the Rubin club, have you been there? It's loud and people are all sweaty, but the drinks are cheap and Thomas is really good, isn't he Effy?" Pandora took a breath, waving to whomever would look her way.

"Yeah, he's great, Panda," Effy replied, smiling.

"I'll have to check him out," Naomi smiled.

"You can't have him, he's mine. Loves me, and I love him."

"No, I meant – "

Naomi was cut off by Freddie's return. He tried taking a seat next to Effy, but she was sitting on the end and made no attempt to move, so he ended up sitting between Pandora and Naomi. Naomi patted his leg apologetically.

"So, Emily, your sister seems to be enjoying herself," Freddie said smiling.

"She always does," Emily replied a touch bitterly. She felt comforted by Naomi's smile though, and a warm feeling rushed through her body. She could get herself into trouble feeling so happy to be near Naomi. Excusing herself, she made her way over to her sister, trying desperately not to look over at Naomi.

Naomi watched as Emily almost ran over to her sisters side, confused by her departure. She didn't look like she was enjoying herself over there, yet she remained even as it clearly looked like Katie was making fun of her in some way. Maybe she had bored her long enough, and Emily was looking forward to going somewhere else? It made Naomi a little disappointed, she really wanted Emily to stay with her and keep talking.

* * *

"Let's go, Naomi," Freddie was standing with Effy and Pandora, holding his jacket and looking at her expectantly.

"Huh?" Naomi had no idea what was going on.

"To see Thomas. Panda says she can get us in for free." Freddie frowned, wondering what had his friend so spaced out.

"Thomas says it's totally cool. He'll meet us out the front." Pandora nodded.

"Can I bring two friends?" Naomi asked, catching Emily's eye. She had been trying to do that for sometime now, which is probably why she missed the conversation unfolding around her.

"Everyone can come, but only your friends can get in for free," Pandora explained.

"Okay." Naomi nodded, standing gingerly. Her foot was going to hurt quite a bit by nights end.

"Shit, your foot," Freddie winced in sympathy.

"It'll be fine."

"Okay, well I'm just going to walk JJ home, but I'll meet you at the club?" With a quick smile, Freddie was gone.

* * *

TBC ...

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

"So, Effy, you're like, well hot. Any guys round here you've got your eye on?" Katie had sidled up to Effy on the fifteen minute walk which made Naomi smile. Effy was giving the Fitch twin nothing, yet it didn't stop her at all.

"Is she always like this?" Naomi asked, not sure if she would offend Emily with the question.

"Pretty much."

"And you what, follow her around?" Naomi asked a little sarcastically.

"She's my sister," Emily replied, angry at Naomi's tone.

Naomi was struggling on her foot, and slowed down. Emily noticed and stopped.

"What happened?" Emily looked down, but saw no injury.

"Rolled my ankle. Twisted the fucking thing I think. Was the first of a few birthday injuries," Naomi was relieved when Emily smiled.

"And you're going out to a club, are you fucking crazy?" Emily chastised.

Naomi blushed at Emily's tone.

"Yes. It's okay Emily," Naomi shook off Emily's helping hand, a bit put out by this strangers concern. She was shutting her out, and while she tried to fight against it, she knew it was better to do it now rather than later.

Emily dropped her hand and moved away, leaving Naomi to limp off to the club.

"Fucking idiot," Naomi cursed at herself. She probably wasn't going to see Emily again after tonight, she shouldn't be acting like such a fucking twat, not when she was genuinely enjoying the redheads company.

"Here we are!" Pandora's loud voice was heard by Naomi even though she was behind the group. Naomi sighed, this girl was just far too rosy.

"I think they guessed that, Panda," Effy remarked dryly.

Naomi looked over to the group, and not for the first time tonight, knew it just wasn't the same without Cook. She didn't get sentimental often, but when she did it typically focused on her absent friend.

"JJ says sorry," Freddie shrugged his shoulders, knowing Naomi would understand.

Naomi linked her arm with his, leaning on him for a moment. She smiled apologetically at Emily who looked down, averting her eyes.

"Friends! More friends!"

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Thomas. Thomas, this is Naomi, Freddie, Katie and Emily. They're twins, like wicked identical or somethin'." Pandora did the introductions with her typical exuberance.

Naomi had to admit that this Pandora girl was one shock after the other. Thomas, while exuding an openness, was nervous and over-compensating with grand gestures like free entry and a promise of free alcohol. His accent was not from here, and while he seemed dressed with the latest fashions, he looked uncomfortable in them. Still, he seemed genuinely friendly, and she had had quite enough of pretense and show to last her quite a fucking long time.

"Come on," Effy took over in a calm manner, pulling Pandora in with her. Pandora clung onto her hand like a life preserver. Naomi had guessed there was a lot to Effy, and that gesture was just another example to prove it. Still, she didn't think Freddie should get too interested in her. She had a feeling that would not end well. After all, he had never had the courage to talk to her at college.

Katie walked in, head high and chest out, winking to a few on the line as she strutted in, Freddie chuckling as she almost tripped on the entrance step. Emily trailed behind her sister, Effy turning with what looked to be a knowing smile in Emily's direction. Naomi wondered what that was about, and was very interested when Effy stopped to whisper something in Emily's ear. Whatever it was, it caused Emily to stiffen and nod.

"So, what do you think?" Freddie had to raise his voice as they got closer to the club's front doors.

"I think she'll break your fucking heart," Naomi conceded.

"I can take it," Freddie promised.

Naomi said nothing, but she knew she'd have to have a chat to Effy if anything began to happen between them.

Sitting at a table Thomas has reserved for them, Naomi lifted her sore ankle onto a vacant chair. Katie had disappeared onto the dance floor with Effy and Pandora, while Freddie was off getting drinks. Naomi had no idea where Emily was, until the redhead sat across from Naomi at the table.

"Not dancing?" Naomi asked casually.

"Not really my thing. Not when I'm not completely fucking wasted," Emily smiled shyly, as if admitting that made her a bad person.

"One night I'll get you totally wasted and we'll dance the fucking night away," Naomi winked.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you," Emily moved to sit next to Naomi so she didn't have to shout to have a conversation with her.

"It's okay," Naomi waved it off.

"It's just with my sister? It's complicated and I kinda resent having to be Katie Fitch's sister."

"Did Effy upset you earlier?"

"You spying on me?" Emily asked playfully, blushing when Naomi looked away.

Naomi was glad Freddie arrived at that time with the drinks.

"Thanks Freddie," Emily watched as he stared into the bodies on the dance floor.

"I'm going to dance," Freddie down three shots and pushed his way through the mass of people.

"That'll end in shit," Naomi said sadly, worried about her friend.

"She asked me if I was Katie's doormat," Emily answered Naomi's earlier question, "And I guess that's the perception. Not only from the outside."

"I have to say, that while your sister left an impression," Naomi tapped her cheek for added emphasis, "I'm much more interesting in knowing Emily Fitch than her."

Naomi purposefully neglected to use Katie's name, hoping to make a bigger impact. It seemed to work, because Emily blushed and ducked her head. Her red hair fanned around her face in the process, and Naomi couldn't help but move some of it behind her ear.

"So, why did you invite us out?" Emily switched gears, too afraid of the personal nature the conversation had taken.

"Two more presents?" Naomi joked.

"We didn't get you a present."

"No, you didn't, did you? Fucking cheap bitches."

Emily couldn't help but laugh softly.

"You seemed interesting," Naomi took a long drink of her beer to calm down.

"You don't have like a twins thing, do you?" Emily teased.

"What? No. I don't, I mean I'm not, I'm not you know," Naomi spluttered that nonsensical reply out.

"Joke, Naoms, geez." Emily couldn't help but laugh at Naomi's scared look.

"You're most dangerous than your sister. She's not subtle. You creep up on people," Naomi said with half-seriousness. She was feeling things she shouldn't be and blamed the alcohol for them escaping. She's snogged a few girls out and about, but never thought about taking one to bed. She never thought about soft skin against hers, breasts pressed together. She wondered what Emily's neck felt like, she wanted to taste it with her lips. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Emily asked.

"A compliment. I like complex," Naomi patted Emily's hand, amazed when Emily turned her hand over. They linked fingers and looked out onto the dance floor. Emily willed her heartbeat to regulate, while Naomi just prayed she was still breathing.

Their moment was shattered by a loud laugh and a crash of empty glasses onto the floor. Emily sighed and removed her hand as she saw her sister a table over stumbling around with a guy in a leather jacket.

"Emzzzzzz," Katie slurred out, wrapping her arm around her sister, "This is Jason and he's going to take me back to his for a while, okay?"

"Katie, that's not a good idea," Emily warned, knowing it was useless to stop her.

"She's sensitive, she always worries," Katie shouted at Jason who just seemed to leer at both sisters and raise an appreciative eyebrow at them both.

Naomi could sense Emily's discomfort and made her mind up to go over there, but her sore ankle made that difficult. Pulling herself up, she limped over, wincing with each movement.

"Excuse me, Emily? I'd like to get on home now," Naomi hadn't planned on leaving, but once she said it, she knew she was ready to go.

"Yeah, you take blondie home and I'll see you at mum and dad's old place later okay? Don't wait up sis," Katie planted a sloppy kiss on Emily's cheek and was happily lead out of the club by Jason.

"Sorry, I thought maybe I could help?" Naomi answered Emily's glare.

"I hate it when she does that," Emily crossed her arms in anger.

"Will she be okay? I mean, going home with someone that drunk in a neighbourhood she doesn't really know?"

"She'll find her way home, she's like fucking Lassie," Emily bit angrily, putting her hand up immediately in apology. "I want to get out of here," she said, heading back to the table for her bag.

"Just let me say goodbye to Freddie and I'll walk you," Naomi hoped Emily would wait, because she wasn't going to be able to chase her down, not on this fucking foot.

Getting through the crowd was a painful experience, but she finally found Freddie. He was dancing with Pandora and Effy. Effy was surrounded by young men, but she paid them no attention.

"Hey!" Freddie pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going, Freds. My foot," Naomi knew he'd offer to walk her home, so she got in before him. "Emily is coming with me."

"Emily hey?" Freddie raised his eyebrow appreciatively.

"You fool, not like that," Naomi slapped his chest.

"I'll text you later, yeah? Happy birthday. Next one Cook will be here, okay? It'll be okay to celebrate," Freddie said into her ear as he hugged her. Pulling back he kissed her cheek and laughed as she wiped it off.

"Love you, Freds. You just be fucking careful, okay?" Naomi waved to Pandora and Effy and left the dance floor, hoping to see Emily waiting for her. She couldn't help the smile when she saw Emily holding her jacket, standing near the table.

"Thanks," Naomi laughed as Emily helped her put her jacket on, "It's my foot that's bad, not my arms," though she accepted the help, her arms laying a trail of goosebumps as Emily touched her.

"So, how far to yours?" Emily asked, cringing at how that line sounded.

"Let's get a fucking taxi, I'm not walking it tonight."

Emily followed, wondering just what the fuck was going on.

* * *

"Oh Jay, you sweet boy," Naomi sighed as she read his long text message, apologising for leaving early and hoping she got home safely. She replied with a message nowhere near as long, but hopefully as nicely put before turning to Emily apologetically.

"JJ, he gets locked on," she offered by way of explanation.

"You really are the mother hen, aren't you?" Emily said, hoping not to offend.

"We're a misfit bunch. We fucking get a lot said about us, but I do love them, my three musketeers, and I'd fucking kill for them. They're my family."

"That's nice. I don't have that," Emily began, pulling her jacket closer to her body to ward off the cold, "I have a twin sister who doesn't see me, a pervy younger brother and a separated mother and father."

"No one has the perfect family. I mean my mother and I? We should get along really well so everyone says, but we don't."

Sticking her arm out, Naomi signaled to the taxi that was letting people out near the club's entrance. Opening the door for Emily, she followed, rattling off her address to the driver.

"Are you sure it isn't more than sprained?" Emily asked, concerned.

"It isn't broken," Naomi crossed that one off the list.

"You could have ligament damage."

"See a lot of that at the gym?" Naomi asked, just desperate to keep Emily talking to her.

"Yeah, some. Usually from people who don't warm up or from grown men showing off in the mirror," Emily laughed with Naomi, "I'm serious! I'm always seeing it!"

"Does your dad have control over all the gyms?"

"He has me in charge of the Liverpool one, and he tried putting Katie in charge of one in London," Emily replied.

"Tried? Wasn't a fucking roaring success?"

"No. She had two sexual harassment complaints that my dad had to take care of," Emily cringed as she aired her families problems out to a girl she only met this afternoon and a taxi driver she'd met about ten minutes ago.

Naomi felt Emily's shutdown before it occurred, so she changed the subject.

"How long are you in Bristol?" Naomi had tried getting this kind of information out at the pub, but Emily had given her nothing. Now she had Emily opening up, she wanted to get as much information as she could.

"Not sure. Dad is coming in a few days. He wants to open a gym here. A small one like the one in Liverpool, like the world needs more fucking fit Fitches."

Both remained silent for a while, until Naomi offered to open herself up to Emily.

"You should come in a see where I work."

"I love cozy bookstores," Emily smiled, liking the idea.

"Are you a big book reader?" Naomi cringed at how her question sounded, but Emily didn't seem to mind.

"It's how I unwind after a day of testosterone," Emily admitted, "I'm currently reading Al Gore's 'The Assault on Reason.' Very interesting."

"Come in, I'll shout you a book if you find something that takes your fancy," Naomi promised, impressed with Emily's current book of choice.

"I'll come, but I insist on paying," Emily didn't like being indebted to anyone, not after the incident with Trevor. He was an ex-client at the gym who seemed friendly, but kept buying her things. It started small, almost unnoticeable, but when he offered to take her away to Paris for five months, she began to worry he thought they were going to be more than casual friends. When she rebuffed his offer, he started waiting for her after lock-up time and while he never touched her, his constant hovering scared her. It took a visit from her dad to stop him from coming near her.

"So you'll come in? Tomorrow?"

"More like today, it's after three am," Emily checked her watch.

"Just stop here, please," Naomi took out the fare, and pulled Emily out without asking if she was coming inside with her.

"Naomi, wait!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you saying no, so I just acted," Naomi was stunned by her behaviour.

"Are you trying to get me in your bed, Naomi?" Emily was tired, her buzz was clouding her mind and she had no idea where she was in relation to her place. Her defenses were down.

"Are you flirting with me, Ms. Fitch?" Naomi moved closer to Emily, spurred on by the alcohol and her genuine need to be close to this girl.

Emily reacted, pulling Naomi closer. Her lips reached out, hoping for soft contact with the other woman's lips. She didn't have to worry, because Naomi was eager to reciprocate. Lips met delicately, almost ghosting a touch upon each other. Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders, pressing her against her chest. A mashing of breasts made both moan, as their kisses became more passionate, more expressive.

Emily opened her mouth, praying for Naomi's tongue to touch hers. Soon tongues were dueling, massaging and mapping out foreign mouths, while Emily's hands pressed into Naomi's lower back. Naomi was first to pull away, panting into Emily's neck, a neck she had wanted to taste. Not knowing if she'd have chance again, she pressed her wet lips against the neck she longed to taste. Emily gripped at Naomi's shirt as the blonde layed kiss upon kiss on her neck, a hiss released as Naomi gently bit down on her shoulder.

"Say something," Naomi whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily wanted to flee; to never see Naomi again, to never be reminded of this moment. She wanted to tell her it was a mistake, blame alcohol or the other woman for forcing her out of the taxi. Yet when she moved away to see the fear in Naomi's eyes, she realised she didn't want to do that, not this time.

"Happy birthday?" Emily tried to joke, and was relieved when Naomi threw her head back and laughed. It released some of the tension both women were feeling.

"That might be the best fucking gift I've ever received," Naomi hugged Emily, letting go to steady herself.

"You've had pretty shit gifts then," the huskiness in Emily's voice was pronounced as she spoke.

"I'm hard to shop for," Naomi shrugged, holding out her hand.

"I don't know, you know, um, you, um, know," Emily stuttered nervously.

"Babe, I'm tired, my foot is fucking killing me, and you might be a fucking good kisser, but I ain't fucking your brains out tonight." Naomi closed her eyes as Emily took her hand, wishing that Emily was a bloke she could have a one-night stand with. She'd never thought about a girl in that way, yet her thoughts at the moment were anything but heterosexual in nature.

Naomi led Emily up the path slowly, on account of her fucking foot. Letting her hand go once she opened the door, Naomi switched on the lights that led to the kitchen.

"Drink?"

"Just a water," Emily replied, sitting at the table.

Grabbing a water for Emily, a beer for herself and ice for her foot, Naomi dropped herself on a chair next to Emily. She wanted to reach out and touch the redhead, but decided against it. Instead she peeled off her sock and surveyed the damage.

"Fuck me," Naomi knew she was in trouble. Her foot looked worse, not better.

Emily pushed her chair out and came over to check on Naomi's foot. Touching it gently, she felt a surge of anticipation as soft, yet swollen skin warmed to her touch. Naomi was biting her lip – a trait Emily had recognized a few times earlier tonight and found quite attractive – and trying hard not to look at her.

"This needs an x-ray or at the very least a trip to the doctor," Emily said firmly.

"Yeah. Mum suggested the same." Naomi shrugged, downing most of her beer in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Come on, lets get you to bed. I'll get a pillow so you can elevate it a bit while you're sleeping."

"Bossy," Naomi muttered.

"Sorry," Emily blushed.

"No, it's okay. I was only joking. Will you stay here tonight? I don't want you going home alone," Naomi offered.

"I went home with a stranger, how much more trouble could I get into?" Emily flirted.

"You can take my bed. I'll drop onto the couch. Let me get you something to wear," Naomi began the walk to her room, only to be stopped by Emily's hand on her arm.

"I can take the couch," Emily said in a tone that brokered no argument. Well, had Naomi paid the tone any mind. Instead she shook her head, not liking the idea of Emily laying on the couch.

"Come on Ems, you can shack up with me. I promise to treat your side of the bed

like Switzerland. No invading." Naomi flirted, enjoying the feel of Emily's hand on her bicep.

"Does this actually work?" Emily teased.

"I don't invite people into my bed, actually," Naomi admitted honestly. Most of her one-night stands occurred either at the guys place or in Fred's shed, as unattractive as that sounded. She had never had sex in her bed, but a few times one of the her boys had crashed in there after a night out. Except JJ, JJ found the idea very uncomfortable.

Emily said nothing, trying not to think about Naomi's reply too much. She couldn't afford to find the blondes bashful admittance incredibly cute. She had fucking just better be careful here.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE.

Emily woke to an alarm and a slew of curse words. Rolling over, she watched with amusement as Naomi threw her small alarm against a pile of clothes. The muffled alarm stubbornly rang for a while longer, but Naomi made no attempt to get out of bed.

"That was fun to watch," Emily's raspy voice made her blush.

"Morning," Naomi leant across to press a quick kiss against Emily's cheek. She froze, but Emily didn't seem to mind, if her shy smile was any indication.

"I better get up, Katie will be wondering where I went," Emily was about to jump out of bed when she realised she was dressed only in a borrowed t-shirt and underwear.

"I'll show you were the shower is if you'd like?" Naomi turned, giving Emily the privacy to get out of bed and change. Emily smiled at the gesture.

"It's okay. Seems silly to wash my body when I'm putting on the same clothes," Emily replied.

"Oh yeah."

"So, off to work?"

"Actually, we're closed on Sunday's, and one Sunday a month, Freddie competes in a skateboarding competition so I'll be heading there later today. A few of our customers actually come along too which is nice."

"Then why did you invite me to the store?" Emily asked, frowning.

"I thought maybe I could show you around, just me," Naomi admitted, extremely embarrassed.

"You're sweet," Emily came and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the covers off slightly to look at Naomi's foot.

"Fuck off, I am not," Naomi replied, smiling.

"I think you should get that checked today."

"I'll do it tomorrow," Naomi sulked.

"Today. I'll drive you if you'd like?"

Naomi smiled inwardly. She hated doctors, but at least she would still be able to spend a part of the day with Emily. Freddie would understand if she were running a little late.

"Okay."

Emily smiled, pulling the covers back over.

"Good. Now, I'll just text my sister," Emily left the room smiling.

Naomi smiled at the retreating Emily. This was dangerous territory, that she knew without doubt, but for now was there any harm in enjoying it? Whatever 'it' may be?

Gina watched, saying nothing. There was a stranger in her house, one she found charming and friendly, but this young woman, what was she doing here? More to the point, Gina thought, why was Naomi so happy to have her here? Naomi was never nice to any of the men she took into her bed, and Naomi herself never had people other than those three boys over. Well two, now she'd banned that James Cook from entering the house. Emily was even helping prepare breakfast, though it wasn't difficult. Cereal, some toast and whatever spread was in the refrigerator, that was on the menu.

The two of them didn't say much, but they looked happy, like they were enjoying themselves. If Gina didn't know her daughter, she'd swear this was the morning after a night of spectacular shagging.

"So, Emily," Gina couldn't stand remaining silent any longer. "You in Bristol for a holiday?"

"No, Gina. My dad owns a string of gyms called 'Fitched Fit'," Emily swiped at Naomi as she giggled at the name, "And well, he wants to open one here."

"Not big on the gyms, us lot," Gina remarked. "But I'm sure once we started we'd get into the spirit."

"We used to live here," Emily replied as she carried over two bowls through from the kitchen to the table. Placing one in front of Gina, she smiled, "My sister is here too, and dad's here soon."

"Where are you staying, love?" Gina smiled her thanks and began eating.

"My parents own a place here, my cousin lives in it now. We're staying there."

"That's nice. So you and Naomi are friends?" Gina asked, her voice trying to remain neutral.

"Enough with the questions, mum. Emily just wants to eat," Naomi smiled apologetically at Emily, who shrugged. She knew where this prodding was leading, and she wasn't comfortable. The last thing she wanted was for Emily to feel as embarrassed as her.

"Actually, I don't mind," Emily spoke up, pleased she was able to stick up for herself. Usually at home her voice was drowned out by her mother, James or a visiting Katie.

"Not everyone finds talking with me as unpalatable as you, Naomi," Gina remarked sadly.

Emily felt Naomi shift uncomfortably and took charge of the conversation.

"Gina, do you think maybe I could ask you a bit about Bristol? Dad wants to open up near the docks, but I'm not sure if that'd be the best place for a gym. What do you think?" Emily's business tone took over as she listened to Gina's suggestions.

Naomi couldn't help but stare at Emily. She took command of a delicate conversation, steering it away from the area where she usually lost her temper, and onto something else. Emily's tone changed as she listened to Gina, as if she was really interested in her mother's opinion. Her breakfast was long forgotten as she just sat and watched. She could have watched it all day, but she felt her mother's quizzical look and blushed.

"I'm going outside for a smoke," Naomi clumsily pulled herself up from the table, refusing Emily's helping hand.

Sitting out back always helped Naomi to think. Sometimes she'd return inside feeling calmer, but other times she'd feel more cluttered, more on edge. But, she never regretted the time she spent out here, because the process always led somewhere. Today though, all she could think about was Emily. How she smiled, how her voice changed to suit the situation, how she felt when they kissed, how she managed to give the impression she was sharing herself when in actual fact she offered very little insight into her life, and how completely fucking stupid she was for thinking of Emily in that way.

"Ya know," Emily suddenly appeared, lighting up one of Naomi's cigarettes, "I don't even know your fucking surname."

"Campbell," Naomi waited for the inevitable punch line.

"Oh. That must suck," Emily remarked dryly.

"Yeah. If you want free crack at a model-esq. joke, do it now," Naomi waved her hands, as if giving Emily the room.

"You did laugh at the name of my gym," Emily paused as if considering a joke, but shook her head. "Nah, I'll let you off the hook."

"Come on, Ems!" Naomi couldn't help but laugh at the name of the gym.

"You try having to say it whenever someone rings us up," Emily scowled.

"Hello, 'Fitched Fit', Emily Fitch speaking," Naomi teased.

"You're a bitch, Campbell," Emily smiled good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry, it really is catchy," Naomi leant her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah like a fucking plague or something," Emily gently pushed Naomi off her shoulder.

"You're the boss, you could delegate those phone calls," Naomi tried not to act hurt as Emily rebuffed her, but she couldn't quite manage it.

"I'm not used to people touching me," Emily blushed, ducking her head.

"I'm not really touchy-feely and all that shit either," Naomi moved away from Emily.

"I like being close with you though, I think." Emily held out her hand, hoping Naomi would reach out. When she did, almost immediately, both smiled and blushed, which only caused a new round of nervous laughter. They held on together for only a few seconds, as if agreeing that it wasn't wise to continue down that track, not when it look all too different.

"Why did your mother ask me if I was staying over again tonight?" Emily asked, not looking over at Naomi as she asked.

"Because she's nosy soddin' cow," Naomi shrugged.

"She said I made you look happy and with the way she said it Naomi, I have a feeling that's an unusual state for you," Emily prodded gently, not sure what Naomi's response would be.

"It's easier to get the shits with her than really think about it," Naomi admitted.

"That's a pretty fucked up way to live," Emily noted.

"It ain't all fucking glitter at your place, with the way you always seem to deflect talk on your family," Naomi bit back.

"Fuck you, Naomi," Emily stabbed out her cigarette and threw it on the grass.

"Shit," Naomi watched as Emily walked back inside, putting out her ciggy for later, she decided to follow.

"I don't even fucking know you," Emily began, as if sensing Naomi wanted to continue on with the conversation. When Naomi seemed to pull up, Emily frowned.

"Tell me something," Naomi suggested lightly, propping her foot up on the couch. She had wanted to apologise, but it seemed fucking stupid. Why should she apologise to someone she only met the day before?

"What?" Emily blinked, looking over at the blonde. She was struggling to keep up.

"I'll go first. When I was in college, I ran for one of those boxy student president things. I had a slogan, fucking colour pamphlets on how I could make that shit hole better and I even had JJ do magic shows before I spoke at those debate things."

"Did you win?"

"No. Cook did," Naomi smiled, remember the total fucking anarchy that broke out after his win. It had been a fucking task to get everything back in working condition, not to mention fucking pricey. Oh well, she mused, it was the fucking college's fault letting Cook run when they knew he'd win.

"Who is Cook? You've mentioned him a few times. Boyfriend?" Emily didn't know why she asked if he was her boyfriend. No, she did, she couldn't deny it. She wanted to know if Naomi was taken.

"He fucking wishes!" Naomi smiled with affection.

"So, not a boyfriend. Is he in that photo next to your bed?"

Naomi was impressed. Emily had taken in a lot more than she thought.

"He's one of my best mates, as I told you earlier?" Naomi waited for Emily's nod before continuing. "He always finds trouble. One night he found too much of it and he got busted. He's out in about two months," Naomi quietly waited for Emily's reaction.

"Oh," Emily understood what she was saying. This Cook fellow was in prison for obviously hurting someone in some way. He didn't sound like a terribly nice person, but from what little she knew of Naomi, she didn't think that was all there was to the story of this mysterious Cook.

"I won't condone violence, but I can understand it from his point of view. He was set upon by six guys and manage to get them all off him, with the help of Freddie, but one went for JJ who was standing near them. Cook lost it."

"So, the guy, is he dead?"

"No."

"How long did he get?"

"Three years," Naomi smiled weakly. "The witness was too scared to say he saw Cook, only gave vague descriptions and shit, but they had his initial witness statement and it kinda hurt Cook. They busted him with assault, but said there were mitigating circumstances given he was at first a part of an unprovoked attack. I got him a lot of legal help, and it was worth it. I mean, he'd never really been busted before, god knows how, so they couldn't use hearsay and shit, they could only use this event. They had to assess the balance between culpability and harm? Anyway, because the injuries were not too severe, he escaped a longer sentence."

"What about the guy he hurt?"

"Didn't say a thing. It's one of those warped law of the street things. He got fucking done and that was that," Naomi shrugged, surprised at how much like Cook she sounded.

"I don't know what to say," Emily admitted. She deplored violence, and hated the idea of anyone trying to justify their actions. Sure, she got fucking mad, but she let out her aggression in the gym.

"Just say what you want," Naomi said, bracing herself.

"I hate violence," Emily admitted.

"I don't think it's a fucking joy," Naomi remarked sarcastically.

"I think your friend was lucky, and I find that unfair. A friend of the family was once attacked by three men. She was so traumatised over it she killed herself. Why should she have to suffer that much that she took her own life – and it was fucking beautiful one before the attack – while the people who did it are still living life somewhere?"

Naomi made her way over to Emily who looked distraught, but Emily waved her off.

"I'm sorry that your friend died. But I'm Cook's friend. I won't apologise for that, or for wanting him to come back to us here."

"You shouldn't have to, okay?" Emily shook her head, embarrassed.

"I appreciate that you were honest. I don't hear enough fucking truth around here anymore." Naomi surprised herself with how easy she was going on Emily, given she'd blown up at people for less. Cook was her family, she defended him like a fucking lioness, but she let Emily have her opinion without hostility.

"Jesus, you're a fucking interesting person, ya know that, Naomi?" Emily pulled Naomi up, wincing as the blonde tried to hide her pain.

"Don't tell anyone." Naomi limped to the kitchen, grabbing her bag. "Come on, let's get you home. I think I really do need that fucking doctor now."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Katie ripped open the door as Emily began turning the key. She had picked up her car from outside Keith's pub, knowing that last night she was too drunk to drive it anywhere. After leaving Naomi in the backseat, promising not to take long to get ready, she headed home. Naomi had received a call from Freddie, so she seemed pretty occupied.

"Fucking hell, Katie. Good morning to you too."

Katie followed her sister up the stairs.

"You send me a message that says you stayed with blondie, and that you'll be home soon. Why the fuck did you stay with her? This isn't a repeat of that ugly lezza who supported fucking, what was that team?"

Emily cringed, knowing her sister would never stop talking about 'that lezza' until she married a guy and shat out a few kids. Her and her mother, two fucking peas in a pod.

"Her name was Leah and it was Liverpool FC. Should be easy to remember, it the name of the city you come whenever you're broke or Dad's kicked you out for being a complete fucking twat," Emily shouted, slamming the door of the bathroom.

"I don't want you seeing that blondie again, you hear me?" Katie opened the door, shouting at Emily as she showered.

"I'll see who I want!" Emily shouted, glad there was at least a thin barrier of shower curtain between them.

"Wait until I tell mum you've broken your promise!" Katie yelled, closing the door on her way out.

Emily dipped her head under the shower head. Fuck.

* * *

"She told me it'll be at her place," Freddie was rattling off the address like Naomi would remember it. She was pretty poor at those kinds of things.

"Fred, send it, okay?"

Freddie laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. So, will you bring your twin?"

"My twin?" Naomi's eyebrow raised at Freddie's obvious teasing.

"It's okay you know. If you and her, ya know," Freddie would have winked had he been face-to-face with her.

"Fuck off," Naomi laughed.

"So you didn't? Campbell, you're such a gentleman."

"Freddie, you can't be making those kinds of jokes around Emily, okay?"

"I won't, come on, you know me."

Naomi closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yeah. Sorry, Freds. I'm just a little sensitive. We kissed last night."

"Woah!" Freddie's grin was pretty wide now.

"Yeah. I've kissed girls before. But this one, this one might be fucking different."

"You okay?" Freddie worried she would fuck it up. She tended to do that, in his opinion, when things really mattered to her. Her relationship with her mother was a perfect example. In fact, only her friendship with him, JJ and Cook strayed from the usual protect-and-flee approach she took when shit got too heavy.

"I'm confused as all fucking hell," Naomi admitted. "But today we've been talking and I told her about Cook. Freds, I'm in the fucking shit here."

Freddie paused. He had never, never heard her talk about someone like this. She might like to convince herself that she was serious about that wanker, the one who she said was really intelligent, but he knew her a bit better than that.

In a way, he was feeling the same about Effy. They were both in the shit, he mused.

"Shit, Naomi. We're both kinda fucked." He laughed, relieved when she joined him.

"She's taking me to the doctor, in fact, she's coming now. I'll let you know what he says, okay?" Naomi hung up, smiling as she saw Emily approach.

"Sorry. My sister was in a mood." Emily didn't wait for Naomi to put on her seatbelt, tearing out of the street in a rush.

"Everything okay there, lead foot?" Naomi teased from the backseat.

"She's such a fucking bitch. I hate how spending even a few minutes with her makes me small."

"You look nice," Naomi couldn't think of anything else to say. It was the truth, though. Emily was wearing black leggings, a short red skirt over them. She wore a cotton shirt with red and black plaid print. Again, her sleeves were rolled up.

"Thanks. It's a relief that I don't have to dress the same as my sister any longer."

"I'd fucking hope not!" Naomi laughed.

"You'd be surprised. My mum still buys us clothes and they're always the same."

"That's disturbing," Naomi muttered.

"She sees us as one person."

"As Katie," Naomi guessed.

"Exactly."

"I could see two people from the moment I met you," Naomi admitted.

"Liar," Emily laughed. Naomi needed a moment to let Emily's laughter wash over her.

"It's fucking true! Katie is all fucking boobs, bluster and attention. You came over calmly, but with fucking confidence. You seem to know who you are a lot more than Katie does," Naomi offered.

"I'm more fucking confused than you think," Emily muttered.

Naomi stored that little remark away for later.

"You'll have to give me directions, I have no idea where the fucking place is," Emily changed the subject, fearful of revealing too much.

"Okay," Naomi knew Emily was shutting down. She shrugged, who was she to insist Emily spill all her demons?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN.

"Oh my God, I'm so fucking bored," Naomi groaned, throwing another magazine onto the coffee table.

"You keep saying it like it matters," Emily looked over, handing another magazine to her blonde friend. "They said several hours."

"Why are you still here?" Naomi asked.

"Oh. Do you want me to go? I should fucking be going," Emily stood, collecting her bag.

"No. Stay." Naomi reached out immediately. "I didn't put that well. I meant why would you want to stay?"

"All your fucking bitching is making me wonder the same," Emily replied sarcastically.

"I'm incredibly grateful you are here," Naomi admitted. She had hated the idea of sitting here alone, but Emily had sat right next to her without a word, and had remained with her all this time.

"Yeah?" Emily grinned.

Naomi knew Emily was flirting, but didn't quite know what it meant.

"I'll even buy you a drink or two when we get out of here," Naomi decided that if Emily was okay with a bit of flirting, why shouldn't she join in?

"You can invite me to Effy's party." Emily had heard something about it shouted at her by her rampaging sister just before she slammed the front door shut.

"It's a deal," Naomi replied.

Before Emily had a chance to reply, Naomi's name was being called.

* * *

"A second degree sprain, Miss Campbell. Simple as that, really."

"Which means?" Naomi sighed, this doctor was openly checking Emily out and it was giving her the shits.

"You should use these and try to stay off your ankle as much as possible," he handed over a pair of crutches. "But as soon as you think you're okay to walk, you should try. Gently."

"Okay," Naomi begrudgingly took the crutches.

"You must have been walking around on it, Miss Campbell. That swelling was quite pronounced."

"Yeah," Naomi tried to get up, but Emily was blocking her path.

"Will she need pain medication?" Emily asked, holding onto Naomi's shirt.

"Yes. I'll write out a prescription. Oh and ice, she'll need to keep doing that today, okay? Every two hours for about half an hour. Then tomorrow and Tuesday you can change it to two hours: twenty minutes. Don't forget to elevate. I'll show you how to correctly wrap the ankle." His attention was directly on Emily and Naomi suddenly knew why Emily was holding on. She was uncomfortable.

"Ems, can you get the car?" Naomi didn't know how to help Emily, but at least getting her out of the room seemed a smart idea.

Emily smiled, happy to comply.

"If you have any questions on your friends treatment, you should call," he was a nice man, but Emily didn't want him to get his hopes up. She knew he wasn't her type.

"Oh, and no alcohol. Drinking creates bleeding and swelling, and you don't want that," he added.

Naomi hated doctors. She really fucking hated them.

* * *

After buying two new compression bandages, some anti-inflammatory medication and a larger ice pack, Naomi tried out her crutches. They were a fucking disaster. She had landed on her sore foot several times between the corridors and Emily's car. So much for staying off them with the help of the crutches, she thought.

"You should have waited," Emily scolded as she opened the back door.

"I have to fucking get my ankle massaged when it heals to prevent scar tissue or some fucking ridiculous thing."

"So you don't re-injure your ankle, yeah. It's important to strengthen the ankle."

"I already got the lecture about letting it heal properly, thanks," Naomi replied sarcastically.

"You're a cranky fucking patient," Emily smiled, holding Naomi's crutches for her as she got in the car.

"He said three to fucking six weeks before I can get back to regular activities, Em!" Naomi groaned in frustration.

"Do everything right and it might be less than six," Emily replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh no, you're one of those easy-going people. I fucking hate those kind of people," Naomi replied good naturedly.

"I see injuries at my gym, and whilst I'm not a trainer, I do have first aid training," Emily pushed back some of the blonde hair that was falling over Naomi's face before getting in the drivers seat.

"Do you still want to go to Effy's party with me?" Naomi asked, a little nervous about Emily's answer.

"Of course. You'll get a whole lot of sympathy and I'll be dancing and drinking the night away right in front of you," Emily joked, knowing how any of what she just suggested would make Naomi fucking cranky.

"You, Emily Fitch, have a fucking mean streak," Naomi chuckled.

"Naomi, I want to tell you something, but you can't freak out, okay?"

Naomi nodded and bit her lip.

"I'm really fucking enjoying myself with you. I've not laughed and really fucking talked to someone in a long time. I used to with Katie, but we've changed so much now. I just wanted to tell you that in case Katie fucks things up."

Naomi couldn't help but smile.

"You had me worried for a minute," Naomi admitted.

"Why?"

"I thought you were going to tell me you wanted that doctors number," Naomi joked, pleased when Emily's laugh tore through the car.

"Just don't tell Katie. She already thinks I'm a fucking freak," Emily cringed, not exactly wanting to say that.

"Fuck Katie. You need to be the one who is happy with your decisions," Naomi wanted to delve into that remark, but knew Emily wouldn't tell her anything more than that.

"Okay, so tell me how to get to your bookstore," Emily again, changed the subject and again, Naomi let her.

* * *

TBC ... Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT.

"How did you manage to drive here from London with Katie in the car?" Naomi suddenly wondered. That sounded like a fucking nightmare.

"We both drove, so when she was, I put in my earphones and sat in the backseat," Emily shrugged.

Naomi smiled, opening the door with some difficultly. She had let Freddie know what was going on and he told her not to come to his skating competition. She felt bad though, she was already up and about, so she decided to ignore his kind suggestion and make an appearance anyway.

"Wow. It has a great smell," Emily blushed as Naomi looked at her.

"I spray a specialized book air freshener," she teased.

"I like the layout. It's really something, Naomi."

"You're easily impressed," Naomi remarked. After all, Emily had only been inside for a matter of minutes.

"It pulls you in, Naomi. The stillness, the good light, the way the books are all close to you on the shelves and not pushed too far back."

Naomi sat at one of the small tables where she did a lot of her work and just watched Emily slowly go around the room.

"There are so many books here," Emily smiled at Naomi.

"I initiated a little thing here which might be silly, but here," Naomi handed over a book with thick leather binding. It was her pride and joy, something she took great pleasure in sharing with her customers.

"Fuck me," Emily carefully turned the pages. It looked like synopsis after synopsis of books all written out in blue pen with lovely, clear handwriting. She felt Naomi's sarcastic tone infused with sharp intellect and some pretty sharp humour too. She almost felt like she was intruding in on Naomi's personal thoughts, but she was seduced by the blondes obvious passion for her work.

"It's not every book in here. Just the ones in my section," Naomi blushed as Emily ran her fingers along the text.

Emily put the book down gently, and impulsively leant in to kiss Naomi. Naomi moved, unaccustomed to people getting so close, and that movement caused Emily to back up, almost knocking a book display over.

"Hey," Naomi spoke softly, waiting for Emily to look up. She fucking cursed her immobility. "Emily."

Emily shook her head.

"Please?" Naomi's voice was light, but she couldn't help the slight smile as Emily refused to come closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to do things like that." Emily almost whispered the admittance.

"Like what?" Naomi asked gently, wanting to preserve the moment.

"It's why my parents split," Emily still wouldn't look up and Naomi, but she continued speaking. "Because I had a girlfriend."

Naomi blew out a surprised breath.

"I didn't really. She liked me, but I didn't like her that way."

"So what was the problem?"

"She kissed me and my sister saw," Emily moved closer to Naomi, wanting her comfort. Naomi opened her arms immediately, and Emily fell into them.

"You could have told your family that," Naomi whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily pushed out of Naomi's embrace, but kept her hands on Naomi's thighs.

"But it wasn't all true. I might not have felt that way about Alex, but – "

"Emily, are you telling me you're gay?" Naomi thought both she and Emily had just felt a natural pull.

"No. Yes. No," Emily shook her head.

"Well that's fucking clear," Naomi replied sarcastically.

"I have kissed boys when I was younger, but I didn't like it at all. The three girls I've kissed I've felt something," Emily admitted.

"Okay."

"I want to kiss you again," Emily whispered.

Naomi smiled, pulling Emily into her arms. She didn't really want to process what Emily had just told her, not yet. She wanted to kiss Emily, that she knew. So, she did. It was so easy to get lost in those lips, to wrap her arms around her and want to keep holding on even after they broke away for air.

"I don't know how to process what you've told me," Naomi admitted aloud, keeping a firm hold of Emily.

"I wanted to say it. I fucking hate how my life has become a fucking charade."

"I'm not gay," Naomi stated. "And I want to say that I fucking hate your family. If you're gay, Ems, you should be able to live happy, you shouldn't have to be denying who you are."

"Don't hate them, they still love me in their way."

"It's their way or nothing though, Emily. That's not fair."

"Can we not talk about them for a while? I want to keep looking around," Emily pulled out of Naomi's embrace, smiling.

"Of course." Naomi nodded, needing the separating as much as the redhead.

Emily smiled, continuing her investigation of the store. Every so often she would stop, pull a book off and studiously read the jacket sleeve or the blurb on the back and gently slide it back in place. Naomi never thought book selection was sexy, but Emily made the entire process look quite sensual.

"See anything you like?" Naomi cringed at how suggestive her tone was, but smiled in Emily's direction anyway.

"There are quite a few books here that I could happily take home," Emily admitted.

"My offer of buying you one still stands, Em."

"No. I can't. I don't accept gifts from people I don't know," Emily shook her head.

"You know me," Naomi frowned. "Plus, it would be more like a thank you for driving me to the doctors and listening to me bitch and moan."

"I'd rather buy one, if you don't mind?" Emily knew she wasn't making much sense, but she was relieved when Naomi just shrugged and hopped over to the register.

"Have you finished shopping, ma'am?"

Emily laughed.

"Interesting," Naomi noticed Emily had picked up 'The Limits of Power'.

"I have a thing for American politics at the moment," Emily blushed.

Naomi refrained from telling Emily just how fucking sexy she found her current reading theme to be; one because it scared her to think about it and two, because she knew it would probably send Emily running away from her. Emily was obviously a complex woman, if the books she read were any indication. Some people might pick out Al Gore's book, 'The Assault on Reason' because of the authors name, but she had seen it herself, people pushed it back onto the shelf when they realised it wasn't connected to the much-hyped documentary 'An Inconvenient Truth'. Now this book by Andrew J. Bacevich? It took someone interested in the military and political sphere of the United States of America past, present and future to select this book. Or at least, in her opinion.

"I know, I'm kinda boring," Emily took Naomi's silence to be a negative thing, which made her think that perhaps Naomi herself wasn't really as passionate about 'her books' as she had proclaimed.

"Boring?" Naomi shook her head.

"I read 'The Imperial Tense' and found his style of writing quite stimulating. I'm not one of these people who can speak with too much eloquence like you, but I do have a real interest in this kind of thing."

"Hun, I was just thinking how fucking hot I find you right now," Naomi wanted to hit her head on the floor. Why the fuck did she say that aloud?

"Oh," Emily blushed, ducking her head.

"Shit, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no it's okay. I just haven't heard anyone say that to me in a bookstore before," Emily teased.

"Now that I've completely embarrassed myself, I'm going to head over to Freddie's skateboarding thing, okay?" Naomi hopped back over to her crutches.

"Um Naomi?"

"Yeah?" Naomi turned, nervous.

"You didn't let me pay," Emily stood with her cash in her hand, smiling.

"Just put it in an envelope and I'll sort it out later," Naomi wanted to get out of there quickly.

"Nah. I think you can give this to me as a gift now. I like the idea of reading it and thinking that you find me hot," Emily teased, dropping her voice to a husky tone.

"As long as you read it in bed," Naomi winked. Two can play this game, Naomi thought.

It was Emily's turn to blush.

* * *

Naomi and Emily parted as Naomi locked up, though Emily had wanted to spend the day with her blonde friend. She felt somewhat disappointed when Naomi suggested parting, but didn't say anything. She just assumed Naomi had had enough of her and wanted to spend time with her actual friends, but Naomi must have sensed what she was thinking because she kissed her on the cheek and told her she had had a wonderful day. Promising to pick Naomi up for Effy's party, Emily waved and left, a big smile refusing to disappear.

Naomi was struggling to part with Emily too, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Spending too much time with her would end badly given the other girl lived in Liverpool. She had to keep reminding herself that Emily was not here to live, she was here to scout gym locations and once all that shit had been sorted, she was back to her life. It was wonderful, she wasn't being dishonest, but she had to limit the time they spent together. She thought of this as a bit of a fling, and took solace in the fact that while it might be a little intense, it was just what she needed before having to start the next phase of her life outside of Bristol. Emily was hot, there was no harm in enjoying the redheads company as long as they both realised it wasn't going to be something serious.

Gathering up her crutches, Naomi began the slow and frustrating walk to the local skateboarding course near the university. Once she got there, she felt fatigued. Her arm pits were sore, her biceps tight and her foot was throbbing. All in all, she was feeling pretty shit. Smiling as JJ waved, she remained where she was, waiting for him to come over to her.

"Hey Naomi," JJ looked down, concerned.

"It's a sprain," Naomi answered his gaze. "Got a whole bunch of rules and shit to follow," she added.

"Should you be sitting?" JJ asked, looking for somewhere that would be comfortable.

"Just on the grass here will be fine, Jay," Naomi assured him.

"Did they give you anything?" JJ asked, holding her crutches as she unceremoniously dropped to the grass.

"Yeah. He also said I can't drink alcohol or walk on it," Naomi grumbled.

"Are you going to listen?" JJ had a slight glint, knowing that kind of thing would be difficult for his friend to follow.

"I don't have much say in the matter if I want it to repair," Naomi shrugged. She wasn't quite sure if she believed herself there, but for now, it was true.

"I like Effy," JJ blurted as he and Naomi waved to Freddie who waved in return.

"There's a lot of that going around," Naomi remarked dryly.

"Not in that way, though I suppose she is attractive in a skinny girl kind of way. She's not very interested in talking a lot though, is she? She smokes a lot and her friend Pandora is very disconcerting, but I don't like her that way." JJ stopped, taking a deep breath.

"Freddie likes her in that way," Naomi shook her head.

"You think he won't survive her," JJ nodded, knowing Naomi worried about Freddie's choices in women.

"Something like that," Naomi admitted. People often mistook JJ's diagnosis, or took it too literally. Because of the medication and the tireless work by his mother to get him into speech therapy, social group therapy and whatever else was on offer, he had actually shown improvement since the early days, when she met him and he refused to look her in the eyes, refused to display empathy towards others and would not handle a room full of strangers at all. She loved JJ, no matter what, but she was so fucking proud of the progress he'd made. So fucking proud.

"I got a letter from Cook," JJ pulled the folded letter from his chest pocket.

Naomi smiled. Cook wasn't a renowned wordsmith, but she could almost hear his words as she read one of his letters as sure as they were having a conversation. He always addressed them to JJ, though they were usually for the group. Naomi loved that little touch from their friend, and she knew JJ did.

She and Freddie were always very careful with the letters. They always folded them in the way they came, because JJ kept them all in a folder. They were never stained or torn, always lovely cared for by all three of them. Some might think it wrong that they cared so much, but he was their family and they would always want him safe and happy, no matter the circumstances.

"Thanks, Jay," Naomi wiped her sweaty hands on her thighs, opening up the letter. She couldn't help but smile as he wished her a happy birthday and told her to "fuck on, fuck up and fuck it again". That was her James Cook alright. His situation hadn't dampened his sense of humour in the slightest.

Finishing the letter always left her a little melancholy, it was as if each time she was seeing him led off by the police again. But today she couldn't help but feel a slight burst of optimism, wondering where that came from. He still had two months, and it was dragging along for them all, but today she felt maybe things were beginning to look up. Kissing JJ's cheek, she smiled as he blushed.

"Are you coming to Effy's party?" Naomi asked, hopeful.

"I think I might." JJ nodded.

"Excellent. You can meet Emily, properly this time," Naomi liked the idea of JJ getting to know her.

"She seems nice," JJ admitted. "But her sister with the big breasts everywhere scares me."

Naomi laughed.

"You ain't fucking alone there, Jayj."

Freddie hadn't been able to come over for a while, and by the time he was, JJ was asleep on Naomi's shoulder while Naomi was obsessively checking her phone for messages from Emily. So far, she had received none.

"I told you not to come," Freddie smiled down at her. "Shit, you weren't joking about the fucking crutches."

"I couldn't miss your big event, Freds," Naomi moved her crutches so Freddie could lay next to her. Turning her head to the right, she continued, "I see Effy was here."

"Yeah, I was surprised she came," Freddie admitted freely. His smile gave him away anyway.

"Doc says no alcohol," Naomi groaned as Freddie laughed.

"Shit man. You'll go crazy."

"Thanks Freds."

"I hope you don't expect me to give it up with you," he continued laughing.

"You're a fucking horrible friend," Naomi groaned, hitting Freddie on the stomach.

"I've gotta get going, will JJ and I come pick you up later?"

"No it's okay. Emily is picking me up." Naomi blushed as Freddie sat up and grinned at her. "Stop, don't say it."

"I wasn't going to say a thing," Freddie lied, biting his tongue.

"Fuck off," Naomi playfully poked him with one of her crutches. Laying back, she closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around JJ. A quick snooze in the sun was just what she needed.

* * *

TBC ...

A/N : Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I intend to thank you all personally, but I'm a little behind on that, so apologies.

New reviewers are always welcome, as a 'regulars'.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE.

"Naomi, I have to go home. Mum says she's making chicken casserole tonight just for three." JJ gently shook Naomi awake.

"Okay JJ. Tell your mum I say hi, okay?" Naomi replied, rubbing her face in her hands as she sat up.

JJ nodded and walked down the hill, stopping to wave as he always did when he was going. He always turned to wave, no matter where he was.

Naomi groaned as her muscles protested. Picking up her phone, she tried not to look at the screen, but her self-control was not that strong. No messages or calls from Emily. She shouldn't feel so angry, but she did. Why hadn't Emily said anything about the day they spent together? Or even told her she got home okay?

No. This wasn't right. Naomi chastised herself, she sounded like a jilted lover or something. She and Emily had only just met, she didn't know anything about her. Perhaps she was one of those people who never used their phone, who just had it for convenience. After all, not everyone enjoyed sending a message as much as she and Freddie did to each other. It wasn't fair to judge Emily. Plus, she thought, ashamed, she hadn't sent Emily a message all day either.

"Fine," Naomi grumbled at her own internal conversation. She would send Emily a message now. If she knew what she should write.

Six aborted attempts later, Naomi decided to keep it simple. She wrote out, 'Thanks for today. I'll be ready at seven x N' and sent it before she could think of another six ways to write it. She laughed out loud when she received a reply immediately which read, 'Gina invited me to dinner. See you five x E.'

Shit! That was only about an hour and a half from now! Naomi gathered up her things and began searching for a taxi.

* * *

"Why didn't you fucking tell me Emily was coming?" Naomi pounced on her mother as soon as she got up the stairs and into the house.

"I tried calling you," Gina replied, her hands in the sink scrubbing something.

Oh. Naomi had ignored those missed calls and one voice mail message because she knew they weren't from Emily.

"Why is she coming?" Naomi decided to attack on another front.

"I like her, and she rang me actually."

"How did she get your number?"

"I gave it to her," Gina replied calmly. Turning around, she noticed her daughter was on crutches. "Sit down love, before you fall down."

Naomi scrapped the chair out, knowing her mother hated that.

"Jesus, so are you two dating now?" Naomi asked sarcastically.

"No. Are you?" Gina couldn't help it, sometimes she wanted to get a rise out of daughter just as much as her daughter did with her. Though for Gina, it was sometimes the only way she'd find something out about Naomi's life.

"What? No. I'm not fucking dating her. She's a girl. I'm a girl. Two fannies? Not my cup of tea. I like cock," Naomi spluttered.

"Good to see you know your anatomy," Gina replied. "Go get ready, she'll be here soon."

Naomi happily left the kitchen, but she knew that discussion with her mother wasn't over.

* * *

"These are for you," Emily blushed as Gina kissed her cheek, smiling as she handed over a bouquet of flowers. "I got this for Naomi," Emily teased, enjoying the scowl on the blondes face as she put a bottle of non-alcoholic cider on the table.

"Thank you Emily, they are beautiful," Gina placed them on the bench and walked out of the room, muttering something about finding a vase in the bathroom.

"Hey," Emily stood with her hands in her pockets. She wore black jeans and red Converse shoes with a tight black scoop top, and two red beaded necklaces. She had just taken off her long red jacket, which Naomi thought made her look even more attractive.

"Thanks," Naomi pointed to the cider.

"It was a joke, Naomi, you don't have to look so sour," Emily had had a huge fight with Katie before she left, she wasn't in the mood for more gloom.

"Why did you call my mum?" Naomi was in a pissy mood, and she was taking it out on Emily. She knew it, the redhead knew it, and yet she couldn't stop. She was looking for a confrontation, but Emily wasn't interested.

"Fuck you, Naomi. I'm not staying here if you're going to be such a prick," Emily scooped up her jacket and began putting it on. Naomi just watched, saying nothing.

"Tell your mother I had to leave. Tell her what you'd like. Enjoy your fucking party." And with that, Emily was out the door.

"Where'd Emily go?" Gina asked a few minutes later, a vase in her hand.

"She left," Naomi shrugged and grabbed her crutches. "I'm going outside for a smoke."

Gina shook her head and grabbed her phone. It was like living with teenagers, and she'd done that, she wasn't really interested in going through that again.

"I'm still in the car," Emily answered, hanging up shortly after.

"Naomi, go get Emily." Gina shouted at her belligerent daughter, sighing at how quickly Naomi could turn her plan for a nice dinner into a fucking chore.

Naomi swore under her breath, but came back inside.

"What the fuck?"

"She's outside sitting in her car. Whatever you said, go make it better and fucking stop shutting people out." Gina seldom raised her voice to her daughter anymore. In fact, a lot of the times she just gave up in defeat. Tonight she wasn't in the mood to let Naomi have her way.

Naomi noticed the shift, and the fight left her. Muttering something about elevating her foot, Naomi hopped down the stairs and the driveway. Sure enough, there was Emily, sitting in her car.

"You turn the key in that ignition thingy," Naomi tapped on Emily's window, sighing when the redhead locked the doors. "Okay, I'm a prick."

Emily didn't have anywhere to go. Katie was still at the house, and she had no friends in Bristol. She had hoped for a great dinner and then Naomi's company, but that had turned to shit.

"I've opened the cider. It's fucking disgusting, but I'll drink the whole bottle if you come inside right now," Naomi flirted, and beamed when Emily smiled back at her.

"Okay," Emily acquiesced, unlocking the door. Naomi stood back, dropping her sore foot but maintaining the weight on the other one.

"What happened?" Naomi took Emily's silent offer of help, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. They slowly began heading back inside.

"My sister. You were just the edge of my shitty mood," Emily admitted. "Katie had some guy over and she wanted to set me up with his friend but I said no and she got the fucking shits. Then my mother called, thanks to Katie, and she ordered me back to Liverpool."

"Oh," Naomi hoped she wasn't going to leave, but didn't have the right to ask her to stay.

"So I told them to fuck off, and my mother starting crying, saying she was disappointed in me, that I didn't appreciate the situation I put her in," Emily stopped, not wanting to unload this onto Naomi.

"And you came here, and I didn't help," Naomi winced.

"I don't know you, Naomi. I keep thinking I do, but we've only just met. I thought the cider would be funny, I thought you'd find it funny. It's not right for me to be pissed that you didn't," Emily admitted.

Naomi stopped just at the door. Turning, she kissed Emily on the lips, very gently. Pulling away she tucked Emily's hair behind her ear so she could watch the blush the coloured her cheeks.

"It was funny," Naomi assured her, opening the door to let Emily in. "I was just surprised you were coming over and I freaked."

"Ah, welcome back, Emily!" Gina's happy voice filtered through the house like nothing had happened. Naomi closed the door slowly, sighing. When did this situation she now found herself in get to be something she would find herself missing when Emily went home?

Hearing laughter, Naomi hobbled into the kitchen to join in. She hadn't seen her mother that happy in a while and a pang of shame penetrated those usually solid walls. Her mother had invited a stranger into her house for dinner because she enjoyed her company more than her daughters. Naomi wasn't that cold that she didn't wish she could change the person her mother loved but found no joy in.

"Go and sit on the couch," Emily bossed, noticing Naomi was indeed drinking the cider. The problem was, Naomi was standing up and not resting her sore ankle.

"Bossy," Naomi muttered, taking her cider with her. After the first few horrible sips, it was growing on her. Laying down, she listened to Emily talk to her mother about her gym, her sister and more on meeting Naomi. Naomi smiled in parts, enjoying Emily's stories. She didn't interject with her own opinions, she happily listened. She was especially interested in the stories her mother was telling of her as a young child. She hadn't heard her mum talk about those days for years, probably because Naomi was not the same daughter she had once had.

Fuck though, Emily's laughter was doing her head in. It was a lovely sound, its tone changed depending on the kind of laugh she had. It made her feel fucking something, a rumbling of passion she never knew she had, and it made her want to fucking get away from it before it consumed and ruined her.

"Hey, dinner is ready," Emily held her hands out for Naomi to take. Taking a sip of the cider herself, Emily cringed as the bubbly taste hit the back of her throat. "Yuk. You don't have to drink it," she smiled.

"I told you I would," Naomi took Emily's hands but moved away, letting Emily walk to the table in front of her.

"Can I help you, Gina?" Emily offered.

"No, but Naomi will need her pain medication," Gina replied, catching Naomi's surprised raised eyebrow.

"Where are they, Naoms?" Emily asked, pouring her a glass of water.

"Oh. My pocket," Naomi remembered cutting two off earlier, in case she was laying in bed.

"I'm not going to reach in there, I barely know you," Emily flirted, giggling as Naomi bit her lip.

"So Emily, do you get along with your sister nowadays?" Gina didn't miss that little exchange, but chose not to say anything. She sensed how uncomfortable her daughter was and retuned to the conversation she had started with Emily a few moments before.

"No, not really." Emily felt comfortable expanding on that a little. "We used to do everything together, but Katie was always in charge. I guess that's why after a while it became Katie Fitch and her sister."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Gina patted Emily's hand.

"We're very different, but people don't want to recognise it," Emily found herself opening up some more. "In ways we share everything, but we're not connected."

Naomi smiled sadly.

"I hope I didn't bring up some bad memories," Gina was worried about Emily, but she was now concerned that she had pried too much.

"I wouldn't answer if it wasn't okay," Emily assured both Gina and Naomi.

"So this party tonight, it's at a new friends place?" Gina queried.

"Don't worry mum, I won't lead Emily astray," Naomi winked as Emily looked over at her.

"I worry, you see Emily," Gina responded.

"I understand. I'm not the reckless one in my family," Emily admitted. Sometimes though, she wished she could just let go.

Naomi noticed something in her tone, but let it pass.

* * *

"When your father arrives, we should have you, your sister and he over for dinner," Gina smiled, pleased with her suggestion. The conversation had ebbed and flowed over dinner, Gina and Emily doing most of the talking. Naomi seemed to be either completely interested in what was being said, or utterly bored.

"Um," Emily didn't quite know how to respond.

"Mum, her sister is a fucking crazy bitch," Naomi quipped.

"Naomi," Gina warned.

"It is kinda true, Gina."

"Just you and your father then?" Gina suggested.

Emily looked over to Naomi, to see if it would be okay to accept the invitation.

"That's fine, Gina. Thank you."

"Not at all, my dear."

Naomi couldn't help but smile. She was assured of at least one more night in Emily's company thanks to her meddling mother.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you to all who are reading. Reviews etc. are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN.

Naomi sat on the couch, her foot elevated, and an ice-pack strapped around the injured ankle. She was texting someone, most likely Freddie, but every so often would tilt her head back to see her mother and Emily working together amicably at the sink.

"I'm off now. I've got a date with a hot man who thinks I'm a good sort," Gina declared after Emily had insisted on helping with the washing up.

"Goodnight, Gina. Thank you," Emily hugged her briefly, pulling back to see a sadness fleet across Gina's eyes. She knew it was about Naomi, but said nothing.

"Night mum," Naomi shouted from the couch. Her mother stopped, surprised by the greeting.

"Night you two. Have fun."

Emily poured herself a glass of water and walked over to where Naomi was laying.

"Can I have a smoke?" Emily asked, taking one after Naomi nodded.

"Just open the window, you can smoke inside," Naomi offered.

"Thanks," Emily sat cross-legged near the door, blowing smoke out the window.

"I'm glad you came tonight," Naomi admitted, pushing herself up so she could see Emily a bit better.

"Me too. I like Gina."

"She fucking loves you," Naomi smiled, trying not to sound too bitter.

"No. She likes me. She loves you, Naomi," Emily chose her words carefully.

"Do you find this whole thing fucking weird?" Naomi asked, trying to keep her tone relatively normal, all the while desperately wanting an answer.

"A bit," Emily shrugged.

"I mean, we met because of your sister and we've spent most of the time since, together."

"Yeah," Emily waited, knowing there was more.

"The kissing –" Naomi blushed.

"The kissing has been nice," Emily replied in a husky tone.

"But what does it mean?" Naomi like organisation, and this situation was anything but organised.

"I don't know," Emily put out her cigarette and came over to kneel in front of Naomi. She could feel the blondes nervousness.

"I'm not gay, and you don't know if you are," Naomi whispered, watching as Emily's hand trailed up and down her arm.

"I've denied it to everyone, to myself. I'm gay, Naomi. I'm fucking sick of the shadows," Emily spoke softly, but with conviction. Even if Naomi rebuffed her, she wasn't satisfied any longer in worrying what that kind of statement would do to everyone around her. She wanted it to be the truth that she acknowledged, not a secret that she had to carry around.

"I'm not so in touch with myself," Naomi's heartbeat increased.

"I want to kiss you, right now," Emily ran her fingers down Naomi's face.

Naomi said nothing. Really, there wasn't anything to say. Pulling Emily down by the back of her neck, she kissed the redhead. It was as wonderful a feeling as it had been the other times they connected, it had not lost anything. Naomi pushed and pulled at Emily, wanting her weight on her, wanting to be completely surrounded by the other girls warmth, smell and touch. She couldn't explain the dizzying feeling that pulsed through her body as Emily moaned into her mouth and crawled to lay on top of her. Emily's hands were gripping her shoulders, but Naomi's were running up and down her back. She felt the denim of the redheads jeans, the silkiness of her top, and felt the prickle of fine hairs raising to her touch as she firmly grabbed her forearms.

Both broke away, Emily hovering above Naomi, her hair moving with her panting breaths. Neither broke eye contact until Emily climbed off Naomi and sat on the floor.

"What?" Naomi missed the feel of her warm body, but didn't ask for her to return.

"I'm, I'm a ..." Emily had never felt such shame in being so inexperienced. She'd never really had to worry about it, because boys did nothing for her and she was too scared to try with girls. Of course there had been times when she wished she had had the touch of another on her skin, but she had just accepted that she wouldn't find out what it felt like until she could break away from her mother and sister.

Naomi blushed at Emily's expense, not knowing what to say. Fuck, she'd lost her virginity like it meant nothing, or so she would try to convince herself. She had regrets a plenty when it came to her sex life, but they were always after the event and never stopped her from repeating the same mistakes, or making new ones.

"My first time, I had sex with a boy whose name I don't remember," Naomi admitted, playing with Emily's hair as she spoke.

"I've wanted to," Emily admitted.

"With Leah?"

"No. There was one girl at the gym who asked me out and I thought about what it would be like, but she didn't find me as interesting when I admitted that I'd never had sex. I felt like I could trust her with that, or maybe I was just desperate for someone to know? I'm not sure now. She told me she wasn't interested in being that person, said there was too much baggage. How can I get someone to want me when I don't fucking know what to do in the bedroom?" Emily enjoyed the contact Naomi was providing.

"No one knows their first time. Hell, some never know," Naomi offered.

"Yeah, but I'm not sixteen anymore. Virginity isn't fucking cool when you're twenty four," Emily replied.

"Be yourself, remember? Emily, you're fucking hot. You are smart, you care about people and fuck but you make my head swim when we kiss. I would have taken you to bed that first night, but I'm glad I didn't," Naomi felt Emily twitch, but continued playing with her hair. "Not because of the virginity thing, because you're not a bloke. I've only thought about men, and even then, it's never really been that exciting."

"This isn't the moment you tell me you want to have sex with me and teach me everything you know, is it?" Emily joked, pleased when Naomi laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fucking Yoda in the bedroom, Ems."

"So where was that speech leading?"

"I find you sexually attractive. Your moment will come when you feel something, the moment where you'll be ready. Until you're confident, you shouldn't rush."

Emily smiled, turning to kiss Naomi gently.

"Thank you," Emily layed her head on Naomi's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"Come on, I've got to get ready," Naomi decided it was more than enough of the heavy stuff. She wanted to get out and about.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN.

Emily thought she'd feel weird, after all the fucking shit she layed out, but Naomi hadn't let her stew about it for long. It was funny, the way she felt about coming clean. It felt fucking right. Not that she was about to embark on a fucking truth tour, though. No need to give her family more ammunition.

"Hi Emily," Freddie's warm smile felt quite welcoming, and Emily found herself really taken with Naomi's friend. He wrapped an arm around JJ, who Emily hadn't really spoken to yet, and offered her a beer. Emily declined, pointing out that she was the designated driver. Also, she felt kind of bad about drinking when Naomi couldn't.

"Hello Emily. I'm JJ."

Emily smiled at the bashful greeting, and the way JJ's eyes dropped when Emily looked at him. She rubbed his arm in reply, watching as he fought with his natural instinct to recoil.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, JJ. Naomi speaks of you very fondly," Emily got a nod of approval from Freddie which made her relax visibly.

"Maybe we can meet in a quieter place another time and I can talk to you better?" JJ mumbled, looking up just briefly.

"I'd like that," Emily smiled, excusing herself. Naomi had remained outside in some strangers car to smoke a spliff with Effy, and she found herself wanting to remain close to the blonde.

Effy gave her the most peculiar look as she leant against the brick fence. Shrugging, she smiled as Naomi waved from the opened passenger side.

"My only one, I promise," Naomi saluted and giggled.

Emily sighed, hoping Naomi didn't think she was outside to check up on her. Again, Effy looked at her, and back to Naomi. The smirk after that was quite annoying.

"Gotta go, Eff. My chauffeur slash nurse doesn't approve of my unhealthy habits," Naomi teased Emily who blushed under the scrutiny of Effy's stare.

Effy helped Naomi out of the car, silently handing her over to Emily who held the crutches out for her friend.

"Let's go inside. Maybe they have cider," Naomi mocked, winking at Emily to show she was only teasing.

"Naomi, what if I want it to be you?" Emily seized upon Naomi's relaxed mood to admit what she had been considering since Keith's pub.

Naomi stopped, looking over to see if Emily was teasing. She looked quite fucking nervous, and wasn't making eye contact. She wagered Emily was in fact, fucking serious. Shit. What could she say in reply? No one had every asked her something like that. She had had guys asking a few things of her that were different, but being asked to be someones first? Fuck. Holy fucking fuck. This was big.

Emily led Naomi inside, her initial worry about admitting she wanted to sleep with Naomi beginning to fade. If Naomi wanted to say something, she would. She knew Naomi well enough to know that. Instead of pressing her, she simply let Naomi soak in the attention her arrival on crutches garnered, staying close, but not suffocating her.

"I need a fucking drink," Emily muttered. One beer, just to take off the edge.

Emily made her way through small groups of people, all enjoying themselves. She waved at Pandora and Thomas and was greeted with two sweet smiles in return. She thought about how she was raised to believe in conventional partnerships. Her mother and father were from the same socio-economical background, had courted and then married in her mother's local church. They had never taken a honeymoon, her father went to work the day after the wedding while her mum moved their small amount of belongings into the house given to them by her dads parents and grandparents. It was, 'how things were done' her father once said, nodding and dropping a kiss on her mother's head.

The man ruled the house, or so he liked to think. He was a caring man, but not affectionate. Katie was given all her mothers attention and affection, it was how it had always been. When they decided to have another child, her father was very proud to have a son, though James had not turned out to be the apple of his eye by any stretch. Emily felt a very severe disconnect from her family, it was widening as she got older.

Seeing Thomas and Pandora together, enjoying themselves and clearly smitten made her think upon her sexuality a bit more. She thought about all of her parents married friends. All white, with a few children, and the men was usually the main breadwinner. Girls were treated like precious flowers in need of protection, while the boys were encourage to be masculine. She wondered what her mother would think of Thomas and Pandora.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Her sister hissed in her ear.

"Getting a fucking drink, okay?" Emily wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"These are my friends, you got it?" Katie roughly pulled at her sister.

"Are you fucking serious?" Emily couldn't quite believe her sister tonight.

"You stay away from my friends and hang with your mong friends," Katie ordered.

"Fuck off, Katie," Emily shoved her sister, and grabbed two beers.

"Twins!" Some random pig leered, causing Emily to roll her eyes. There was always one or more of those kinds at a party. She retreated to the other side of the room, happy to be away from Katie and her group.

"Thanks," Effy took one of the beers in Emily's hand, smiling slightly.

"Um, yeah."

"So, you and Naomi?"

"No, we're not. We're just friends."

Effy nodded and looked over to Naomi who was laughing as Freddie showed her some kind of dance.

"Truth," Effy looked back at Emily.

"I'm – " Emily didn't know how to continue.

"Yeah, thought so," Effy nodded, walking over to Freddie. Emily watched as he stopped what he was doing and followed her to the small makeshift dance floor. Emily shook her head, wondering if Effy had some kind of magical power. She was about to tell her she was gay, and she had no idea how Effy even knew. She then didn't need to say a word to Freddie. She just touched him lightly and he followed.

Emily stood by herself, watching as Naomi looked to be in the process of explaining her injury, and judging by her face, she was growing tired of explaining. Smiling as Naomi handed over her crutches, she decided to go over and sit on the side of the couch next to her.

"When you're sober, this whole thing looks more like a fucking mess," Naomi remarked as she patted the couch next to her for Emily to sit. It was squashed, but she didn't mind.

"Usually you're a part of the mess," Emily teased.

"Hey!"

"She's scary," Emily pointed in Effy's direction.

"She gets inside you doesn't she? That's the thing about people like that. They know how to read others so they don't get hurt, but end up doing the hurting," Naomi knew from personal experience.

"What the fuck is it with crutches?" Emily laughed as two of Naomi's friends began a crutch fight.

"I think everyone in the place has fucking tried them out," Naomi agreed. "I see your sister is here."

"Being her usual fucking self," Emily spat out, watching as her twin commanded the attention of several guys.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me have some of that beer," Naomi moaned.

"I don't think one beer will do too much," Emily shrugged. "I'll go get you one."

Naomi smiled, watching her walk away. She thought about Emily's confession, and knew she could easily take her up on the offer. Emily was quite a beautiful woman. But Naomi didn't want to hurt her, and she knew she would end up doing that. It was her survival instinct.

"Here," Emily wanted to warn her about too much, but she didn't want to sound like she was mothering her.

"I could kiss you right now!" Naomi laughed as Emily handed over a beer. It wasn't her preferred drink of choice to start a night, she was a spirits girl, but this was going to have to do.

Emily blushed as Naomi's hand rested on her thigh. Her first instinct was to move away and look around nervously, but she decided it was a party and everyone was amorous. One little hand on her thigh wouldn't attract any attention.

"I fucking hate just sitting here," Naomi moaned.

"What do you usually do at parties?"

"Um," Naomi took a long drink before answering. "I usually sit around."

"So this is different, how?"

Naomi smiled at Emily's teasing.

"I'm usually high or have a lovely fucking buzz."

Emily laughed softly, moving away just slightly as Freddie came over, smiling widely.

"Freds!" Naomi clapped, laughing as he kissed her forehead.

"She feels amazing," Freddie whispered in Naomi's ear. "She's amazing. We're going outside, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm okay here," Naomi looked over at Emily who was checking her phone.

"Emily, wanna come outside? Effy's gone to buy smokes," Freddie took a moment to really look at Emily. Her nervous body language was, he thought, quite endearing. He would never tell her, but he found her much nicer than Katie. It was surprising to him just how different the twins were.

Emily looked over to Naomi, not sure what to say.

"I'm staying here, don't want to lose the spot," Naomi shrugged.

"I might go out," Emily smiled.

"Cool," Naomi smiled back.

"I'll look after ya, Emily," Freddie held his hand out, which Emily took.

Naomi watched as they went out the front door, smiling as JJ immediately claimed her vacant spot on the couch.

"I like Emily," JJ remarked. He had just spent the last half hour talking to Thomas and Pandora. Pandora was a nice girl, but her exuberance startled him sometimes. Thomas seemed interested in listening to him talk about his airplane collection. In fact, he had offered to allow Thomas to fly one of his radio-controlled Prowlers which Thomas seemed quite eager to accept.

"Me too," Naomi replied carefully.

"She likes you too," JJ noticed she had been very close to wherever Naomi was ever since the pub yesterday afternoon. He never asked more though, he would ask Freddie about Naomi, but he could never ask her outright.

"Yeah," Naomi downed the rest of her beer.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drink," JJ frowned.

"A few won't fucking kill me," Naomi shrugged, whistling to Mark who was near the alcohol. "Two vodkas!" He grinned at her and threw one vodka mix in a can which Naomi carefully tapped first before opening. The other he gave to Steven who reached over a few people to hand it to her.

"Naomi, the doctor specifically told you to stay away from alcohol. I remember you telling me," JJ wondered if he should get Freddie.

"I'm only having a few, I promise," Naomi's voice brokered no nonsense, so JJ left her to her drinking.

"Want some?" Naomi asked him as he sat, fidgeting with the fabric of his pants. She didn't like making him so uncomfortable, but she really wanted a fucking drink.

"Are you fucking my sister?" Katie had been drinking and taking some fucking drug in the corner for a while, and was getting fucking wired. The boys here were all pretty average, except for the Freddie who was well fucking worth it, but he didn't even like coming near her. So she had to settle for now. Back in London she'd find some real men who fucking knew how to treat her right.

JJ hadn't even seen Katie coming, and now he was trapped as an audience arrived to watch whatever was brewing.

"What?" Naomi has seen Katie give her the evil fucking eye from the moment she and Emily sat on the couch, but decided to ignore it. Now the buxom redhead was in front of her, and she had nowhere to go.

"My sister? Emily? The drab half, the one who follows me around and apologizes for me all the time?" Katie was leaning over Naomi who continued drinking.

"Fuck off, Katie," Naomi said, not looking up. Honestly, she wasn't in the fucking mood.

"Don't tell me to fuck off, you lezz. Keep your fucking hands to yourself. She's my sister and she is not a fucking muff-muncher." Katie shouted.

Naomi looked around, pleased for once that she was surrounded mostly, by people who knew her. Had it been elsewhere, the mere idea of being a lesbian would have caused her to panic that other people thought that too. But everyone seemed to be getting back to their own conversations or whatever and leaving Katie to her.

"She's a mate, that's all," Naomi opened her second vodka mix, enjoying how it felt going down the back of her throat.

"That better be fucking all." Katie realised Naomi wasn't going to argue and it took the enjoyment out of it.

"Katie," her twin's warning voice stopped any reply Naomi would have.

"Ems, I'm just looking out for you, yeah? I'm your sister and I love you," Katie tried hugging her, but Emily rebuffed it. "You don't want people here thinking you're one of those."

"What would be so fucking wrong if people thought I was fucking Naomi?" Emily asked, fed up with Katie's supposed concern.

Naomi motioned to Freddie to move Emily away, just in case Emily was about to spill something she probably wasn't ready to reveal. Freddie, thank fuck, understood and asked Emily to dance. Looking over at Naomi's concerned face, Emily accepted.

"We ain't gay, us Fitch girls. We love cock," Katie draped herself over one of the Rovers Reserves she'd met at the pub the night before. He winked at his mates and pulled her into the hall. He'd hit the jackpot tonight, the boys would be so jealous.

"That was uncomfortable," JJ remarked, allowing himself to be pulled into a quick hug by Naomi.

"You're fucking telling me, Jay."

* * *

"She cares about you, ya know," Freddie remarked as he danced with Emily.

"She has a fucking warped way of showing it," Emily replied. Looking at the puzzlement she realised he was talking about Naomi and not her sister. "Oh, yeah, Naomi's nice."

"Nice?" Freddie teased.

"Yeah, nice," Emily smiled, tucking her head under his chin. It felt good to be held by someone who Naomi trusted. In a way, it made her trust him almost immediately too. He was very funny, he had her laughing out the front while Effy just stared and smiled occasionally. Freddie didn't seem to change too much even though he was clearly interested in Effy, which she admired. He was who he was, and that was it. Accept it, or get to fuck.

Emily had liked how kind Effy was to Pandora. It would be easy to patronize her, she guessed, because she was really gullible. Effy certainly changed around her. They talked in hushed tones, and Effy was quite tactile with her friend. Naomi was right about Effy, she was layered. Still fucking scary perceptive though.

"She's drinking," Emily said, trying not to judge her new friend.

"Yeah," was all Freddie offered.

"I'm going to sit down for a while," Emily said, giving Freddie a hug before walking over to where Naomi was.

"Oh shit, here comes Mamma Fitch to tell me I've been a bad girl," Naomi teased, wincing when Emily said nothing.

"Two beers, and three vodka mixers," Naomi answered before Emily could ask.

Emily didn't want to tell Naomi what drinking would do to her recovery, she didn't take the drink from her, or tell her to stop. She just sat on the floor next to her injured foot and opened up a chilled bottle of water. Naomi could do what the fuck she wanted.

"Your sister is one fucking crazy bitch," one of Naomi's friends told Emily.

Emily looked over at the sandy haired guy who was grinning at her. Smiling slightly, she nodded in reply.

"Hey, Steven, another?" Naomi put her empty can in the bin Mark had moved from the kitchen. She felt a pang of guilt as Emily handed it to her, but it vanished as soon as she heard the crisp opening of the can. These drinks were like fucking lollie water.

"I'm going home, Naomi," JJ said beside her. Freddie was staying, but he had had enough for now.

"I'll drive you home, Jay," Emily offered. She was surprised when he accepted.

"Bye JJ," Naomi smiled as he waved before going over to Freddie. "Emily, thanks for offering."

"I'm going home after that, okay? I'll come back here and pick you up if you're ready but if not, you'll have to get home another way," Emily said, leaving the house before Naomi could reply.

"Bye Emily!" Pandora shouted from the folded chair out the front.

"Bye Panda. Thanks for the invitation, Effy."

"No problem," Effy blew out a puff of smoke and smiled slightly.

"I'll give you precise directions to my place. Guaranteed sure-fire directions that will get us there in approximately thirteen and a half minutes. Stopping will push the time out, but I don't anticipate much traffic," JJ rattled off as he followed Emily to her car.

"JJ, if this is making you uncomfortable?" Emily wasn't sure what she would do, but she didn't want him feeling nervous all the way home.

"Locked on, sorry. I'll be alright," JJ assured her. "I like you Emily."

"I like you too, JJ," Emily grinned as he blushed. "So come then, tell me how to get to yours."

The rest of the trip was in silence, but Emily didn't mind.

"This is my place. My mother will be waiting up, she always does that."

"She cares about you, that's nice," Emily said, sadness etched in her voice.

"Naomi cares for you," JJ helped.

"Why is everyone saying that like it means something?" Emily asked, laughing nervously.

"Because she doesn't like caring for people."

"She loves you and Freddie," Emily countered.

"And Cook. Has she told you about him?" Waiting for Emily to reply, which she did in the form of a nod, he continued. "We're family. It's how it's always been, well not always, that's really more a platitude than correct measurement of time."

"JJ," Emily warned gently.

"Sorry. We're family. We're all misfits of sorts, or so people say. We try to get each other because people look at us and think we're not right."

"But that doesn't answer my question," Emily prodded.

"She doesn't like people who aren't her family, not really. She tolerates people, but she isn't drawn to people. She's drawn to you."

Emily blushed.

"I have to go inside now. Bye Emily." JJ noticed the front light on and knew his mother was sitting on the couch, waiting. He hated keeping her up, he knew she worried about him.

"Night, JJ," Emily locked the door after he got out. Waiting until he got inside, she drove off.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you again to those reading and a special thank you to those who have dropped me a line.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE.

"You're messing things up," Freddie remarked, patting Naomi on the leg as she drank another vodka mix.

"I don't want a lecture about Emily," Naomi was beginning to feel the effects of her strong medication and the cheap drinks she was knocking back and was already feeling guilty, she didn't need Freddie helping there.

"You like Emily," Freddie could say more than anyone else except for Cook, but even he had to tread lightly with his dear friend at times.

"Fuck off, Freds," Naomi warned.

"No. You've always got a lot to say about the girls I like, you can't get away from me tonight, so you're going to fucking listen," Freddie said forcefully.

"Go ahead," Naomi groaned.

"I know you've not taken women to your bed before, but that doesn't mean you can't. I see you watch her whenever she's away from you. You always know where she is, and I've not seen you smile and laugh that much with someone other than one of us."

"Emily and I only just met each other, so the idea that you think you know all that is a bit ridiculous," Naomi replied sarcastically.

"You are so full of shit," Freddie replied, laughing. "It's not a matter of time, it's the feeling you get."

"Now I have a feeling we're no longer talking about me, but you and Effy."

"No, we're talking about you. This drinking thing? Perfect fucking example. You told her you wouldn't drink and now here you are, trying to push her away. I've known you for a fucking long time Naomi, I know you."

"Fuck off, Freddie," Naomi knew he was right, but she didn't want to listen.

"I'm going, but only because I'm going to find Effy. I'll let you sit here and waste your night by being a fucking idiot," Freddie didn't get angry with Naomi too often, but if he stayed near her now, he would lose his temper. He wanted her to be happy, to be honest with herself. She deserved it, but she never took any chances. He wished Cook was here.

* * *

"You came back," Effy appeared from the shadows, scaring Emily as she walked up the road to Effy's place.

"Yeah," Emily noticed another form in the dark alleyway. "Hi Freddie."

"Hi Emily," An embarrassed Freddie replied.

Effy smiled and nodded in respect. She liked that Fitch twin.

"Naomi's in a mood," Freddie said, coming out of the shadows, wrapping his arm around Effy.

"Okay. Thanks," Emily walked off, leaving them to do whatever it was they were doing. The party had died down, people leaving for a more personal party, or heading out to a club. Naomi was laying on the couch, nursing a bottle of water on her chest.

"Hey," Emily wasn't sure if she was sleeping, which would be amazing given the music was still playing.

"Hey," Naomi pushed herself up to give Emily some room to sit down if she wanted to. Emily instead sat on the couch next to her, which Naomi couldn't blame her for, really.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you," Naomi admitted.

"It doesn't matter what the fuck I think," Emily shook her head.

"It does, in a way," Naomi said, but did not elaborate.

"I'm tired Naomi, I'd like to go home. Do you want me to drive you back to yours?"

"Please," Naomi stood, grabbing her crutches.

Emily didn't help her, she was still a little too pissed off, but when they got to the steps, Emily grabbed Naomi's elbow as she hopped down the three narrow stairs. Naomi smiled her thanks, but moved away from Emily once they got past the front gate, giving the redhead some space.

"I saw Freddie and Effy when I was coming back. They've managed to enjoy themselves," Emily chatted, wanting to keep the uncomfortable silence from swallowing them up.

"Emily," Naomi didn't want to talk about Freddie, or Effy, or Katie or anyone. She wanted Emily to look at her.

"Don't," Emily shook her head. "I am not Mamma Fitch, I am not your fucking nursemaid and I am not your fucking taxi."

"Chauffer, I said chauffer," Naomi muttered.

"Fucking hell, Naomi! What the fuck is your problem?"

Naomi dropped her crutches to the ground, pushed Emily against her car and kissed her roughly. Emily didn't enjoy the firmness of Naomi's grip or her sloppy kissing, but she couldn't get Naomi to move off her. Moving her head back was the only way she could stop the onslaught.

"Stop, Naomi," Emily waited until Naomi opened her eyes and loosened her grip. Pushing the blondes hair back, Emily slowly met Naomi's mouth, peppering small closed mouth kisses on her lips, feeling Naomi relax into her body. Once she was sure, she allowed Naomi to enter her mouth, but she still dictated the pace. Naomi's hands braced on the car hood, and she moaned as Emily's hands pushed her hips into the redheads body.

"I want to take you, I want to fuck you and then tell you to fuck off," Naomi admitted harshly. It was time Emily knew what this was, she couldn't be fucked sparing her feelings. This was just a little fun before Emily fucked off out of Bristol. It had to be.

"I'm ... Naomi, I don't think you do," Emily took a risk.

"It's how I do things," Naomi replied, shrugging. But really, Emily was right. Fuck, Freddie was right. She kept people out, it was how she protected herself and it had always worked.

"Then do it," Emily pushed Naomi off her and leant against the car, nervous. She would let Naomi take what she wanted, if it meant she could get near her.

Naomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. Emily was standing there, giving over her body, giving over her virginity to a woman who just admitted she'd take what she needed and then break her fucking heart. Oh how she wanted to do it. Emily would be so sweet to touch and taste. She would respond to her touch. Naomi wanted Emily touching her, learning how to love another persons body.

"No," Naomi finally shook her head, and bent down to pick up her crutches.

Emily sighed, not sure if she was completely satisfied with Naomi's answer.

"Get in," Emily ordered.

The drive home was painfully silent. Naomi had some difficultly getting out of the car, and rebuffed Emily's attempts of help. Muttering a quiet thank you, Naomi left Emily sitting in the car. Emily dropped her head onto the steering wheel, and waited for about five minutes before driving off.

Naomi threw her crutches down in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Opening up a window she sat where Emily had been sitting hours before and smoked until she finished the pack. Why had she been such a fucking twat? She had hoped to keep Emily's friendship longer than a day and a half, but she had really fucked everything up now.

* * *

TBC ...

Continued thanks to all.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN.

Going to work didn't hold much thrill for Naomi this morning, but she begrudging arrived with a fake smile plastered on her face. Once there she wanted to hit Freddie for his genuine smile. He was humming! She really could kill him now.

"So?" Naomi asked.

"We kissed. A lot."

"And?"

"That was it. I'm a gentleman," Freddie bowed.

"Fucking right," Naomi scowled.

"I take it your night was not as happy," Freddie grinned. He couldn't help it, he was happy.

"Fucking shit," Naomi began sorting out invoices hoping to stop thinking about Emily. It didn't help.

"You pulled a Campbell, didn't you?" Freddie sounded disappointed.

"Can I tell you something? You have to promise to tell no one. Ever." Naomi had to vent, she couldn't keep this one in and know how to fix it. She needed help.

"You hardly ever ask me that anymore," Freddie was worried. "But you know you can trust me."

"Emily admitted to me that she's gay," Naomi whispered, though there was no one else in the store. They weren't due to open for another half hour.

"Shit."

"And there's more," Naomi warned him. "She's a virgin."

"Fuck," Freddie admired Emily's bravery to let out both those things to someone she just met.

"And last night I told her I wanted to fuck her and never call her again," Naomi admitted, shamed by that performance last night. She had done it to back Emily away, to keep the redhead from really getting inside her fucking thoughts. Trouble was, it didn't seem to work.

"Naomi."

"And she was willing to let me take her," Naomi longed for a bottle of vodka.

"But you didn't," Freddie didn't need to look up, he knew she wouldn't, not with Emily.

"I like her, Freds. I really fucking like her." Naomi swore under her breath as she felt some of her bravado collapse. Freddie looked away, giving her a moment to regain her composure.

"You'll have to talk to her," Freddie suggested.

"I've rung her three times this morning, she's not interested."

"Okay. Give her a bit of time."

"Time," Naomi echoed. She wasn't sure how much of that she had, Emily could be out of Bristol in a week or so, and then what?

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Katie dropped a coffee in front of her sister, noticing her mood.

"Just tired," Emily replied.

"I'm sorry about the party, I just worry about you," Katie explained.

"Yeah, okay," Emily accepted the apology, though she knew that Katie meant she worried about her own reputation more than her state of mind.

"I'm going to stop trying to set you up while we're here, okay? They have nothing on London boys," Katie decided, hoping it would at least make her sister happy.

"Okay," Emily pushed the mug away and left the room.

"Whatever," Katie watched as Emily left the room. She missed the times they could sit and talk about things.

"I'm taking the car," Emily shouted as she shut the front door. What was the point? Katie was set in her fucking ways.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but she wanted some peace for a while. Deciding she'd actually start doing some scouting work for her father a few days early, she tried to remember where she could park and walk around freely. At least walking around a bunch of strangers was better than sitting at home, crying and avoiding her sister and calls from Naomi.

It was a cloudy day, no surprise, but it wasn't too chilly. Still, Emily wore dark blue denim jeans, a long sleeve grey spencer and loose black top and carried her black jacket with her. She felt drab, and her outfit fit her mood perfectly. She even tied her hair back, something she only did at work. She hoped she was giving off a 'don't fuck with me' kinda vibe.

Walking around to sounds and smells of people enjoying themselves made Emily wonder if she'd ever fit in. She hated London and Liverpool, while quieter, was still just a place she lived and worked in. She had very little connection to anything, and anyone for that matter.

She scoffed at her timing. As she was thinking about belonging, she saw Naomi's place of work. She put on her jacket and zipped it up, as if protecting herself from the woman that was working inside. It seemed silly, but Emily was feeling quite fucking fragile.

"Oh, fuck it," Emily mustered some bravado, and decided to go in to the bookstore. Naomi would not be expecting her, and she could finally grab the upper hand. She didn't like feeling like she wasn't good enough for Naomi to take to her bed. She didn't know what kind of game Naomi was playing with her, but she was about to change the rules.

Maybe not.

Emily couldn't go in there. She couldn't tell Naomi how much she hurt her. She wasn't quite sure herself. If she made a point of it, she'd be closer to admitting she desired Naomi in a way that would only rip her apart later. She couldn't very well take Naomi home to meet her parents. Her father wouldn't quite understand, and her mother would disown her. Katie would erupt and James would make a shit load of disgusting lesbian jokes. No, she wouldn't make a scene. She wouldn't confront Naomi.

Pulling on her hood, Emily kept walking.

* * *

Naomi found the day got easier once she was talking to her customers. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough for now. Her ankle was throbbing, which was not surprising, and she had left her medication at home. Freddie had taken her phone after she kept checking it to his distraction. He couldn't stand how defeated she looked, and it was starting to rub off on him.

"Anyone else?" Freddie asked as she bade farewell to a few young university students who engaged her in a discussion on vegans. He liked how Naomi almost became moderator of the discussion, allowing views to flow freely. And, they walked out purchasing books, which made him happy. When she first suggested adding a few tables so people could discuss books, he didn't think it would work. But Naomi had built a name for herself, creating bookings for the mid-morning on topics she picked. People would come in almost like an informal book club, but there wasn't a specific book people had to have read, rather Naomi picked broad topics like poverty, climate change, the school system etc. Every so often she had a politics week which was one of her most popular, especially during the Bush and Blair years.

The rest of the day Naomi worked on ordering, unpacking and writing up synopsis after synopsis of the books in 'her' section. People came in asking for her and she'd make time to talk to them, help them out with book selection. For someone who was a self-confessed people hater, Naomi did a lot of socialising.

"Not today," Naomi hobbled over to the register.

"Take the rest of the day off," Freddie ordered.

"I'm good, Freddie."

"You can't even hobble without wincing in pain."

"I'm okay. I'll sit down," Naomi didn't want to go home. It was quite there.

"Please, Naomi. You are in pain," Freddie didn't want to discuss the possibility of a double meaning there.

"I don't want to go home, Freddie. It's too fucking quiet and I'll start thinking too much," Naomi admitted.

"Don't make me push you out the door," Freddie joked. "You only have two more hours anyway."

"Fine," Naomi knew she wasn't going to win.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you, everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN.

Naomi decided to go and sit at the cafe next door, home just wasn't a place she wanted to be right now. Lighting up a smoke and ordering a latte, she turned her phone back on, sighing as she once again contemplated calling Emily. She knew Emily would only ignore her again, so she sent her a message saying she was at the cafe and if she wanted to join her to talk, she'd be here for a while.

It was better than nothing, Naomi thought.

Emily received the message as she was watching a few children try to fly multicoulred kites while their parents watched on. They weren't having much luck, but were all enjoying themselves. She envied their carefree nature, wondering if she ever had that much fun as a child. She couldn't recall any happy memories like that, not without remembering how Katie upstaged her in some form or another.

"Fuck it," Emily shook her head and made a decision. Perhaps it was time for her to leave Katie's shadow forever and forged her own identity.

"No mum, I don't think she is coming over today," Naomi sighed as Gina talked about making Emily another dinner.

"Why not, love?" Gina knew her daughter well enough to know there was more to this, and quite possibly it had been her own daughter who had fucked up, but she still wanted to support Naomi. She loved her daughter, even when Naomi refused to see it.

"I just don't think she is, okay?" Naomi didn't want to answer any questions about her friendship with Emily right now, especially to her fucking mother.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Gina could feel something in Naomi's voice that told her she was struggling. Knowing when to cut her losses was a skill she'd learnt over the years, and now was the perfect time to do so.

Naomi hung up without speaking, just relieved to have her mother off her back for now. Lighting another cigarette, Naomi puffed out in frustration. Was Emily going to come? Or was she going to sit here like a fucking dumb shit, waiting on a redhead who probably wanted no more to do with her.

"Holy shit," Naomi sat up as she noticed Emily walking her way. She sarcastically remarked to herself that her answer had arrived, but now Emily was coming over, she had no idea what to do.

"I'm here," Emily said, rolling her eyes at her statement. Nothing like stating the obvious, she thought.

"Would you like to sit down?" Naomi wished she had asked that, but the new waiter at the cafe got in before her.

"Um, yeah. I'm over there," Emily pointed to Naomi.

"Okay," he smiled and brought over a menu.

"Um," Naomi bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah," Emily sat down, noticing Naomi wasn't wearing those very loose knee socks her mother had given her. Instead, her ankle was un-strapped and she was sporting an ice pack

"Thanks," Naomi said. "For you know, coming."

"Yeah."

"Can I take your order?" The waiter reappeared.

"Can I get a salad sandwich, glass of orange juice and another one of what she has," Emily pointed to Naomi's drink.

"Of course," he smiled, and left.

Naomi smiled, at least Emily would be here for a while.

"Don't apologise," Emily began. "Because I know you'll say it and then fuck me over again."

"Emily, I just wanted to see you," Naomi replied.

"I'm going back to Liverpool soon," Emily said.

"I think you should stay here a while," Naomi admitted.

"I don't really think it's up to you," Emily bit back.

"Of course," Naomi visibly shrunk in her chair. Jesus, Campbell, stop making decisions on Emily's behalf.

"Shit," Emily lit up one of Naomi's smokes. "We're not getting anywhere here."

"Can I tell you something I told Freddie?" Naomi decided that while this might not have been the place she would pick, it was the only one she had.

"If you want," Emily shrugged, though she was really quite interested to know where this was going.

"I like you Emily. You already know how you make me feel, but Emily, I've never admitted anything like that to Freddie. To anyone."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Emily had no idea if that was a good thing or not. After all, she hadn't been exactly forthcoming when it was just the two of them, so what the fuck did that mean?

Naomi waited until her latte and Emily's orange juice were placed on the table before continuing.

"You know I have certain feelings for you."

"Sexual?" Emily queried nervously as if voicing that made her some kind of idiot.

"Yeah," Naomi blushed.

"Then why didn't you, you know, last night?" Emily asked.

"Because you didn't really want me to, and I didn't want to hurt you despite what I said."

"That's fucked up, Naomi. I was letting you have me that way."

"That's fucked up, Emily," Naomi parroted.

"Why?"

"Because when I have one night stands it's just to get my fucking leg over. They mean nothing to either of us."

"And I'm too fragile to cope with the fact that you only want to fuck me?" Emily asked, angry.

"You're not understanding," Naomi took out another cigarette.

"So, you go out nearly every night, get some cock and that's okay?"

"It's not every night, Emily. I'm not a fucking slut. I've had about, probably ten sexual encounters in my entire sexually active life. Most of the time Ems, it's just a bit of kissing and then I tell 'em to fuck off. It doesn't really do much for me."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I get so drunk that it feels good until about half-way through," Naomi admitted.

"That's disgusting," Emily smiled slightly.

"Yeah, sex doesn't sound all that glamorous now, does it?" Naomi would have danced she was so relieved that Emily finally smiled at her.

"So what does it mean that you told Freddie?"

"Um. I think it means that I like you and he'll fucking push me not to be so much of a fucking prick."

"Oh, so he's like your insurance?" Emily asked.

"In a way," Naomi said.

"Then why won't you let me into your bed?" Emily asked, dropping her eyes to look at the ash on the end of her cigarette.

Naomi paused. She had to put this right if she wanted Emily to understand.

"That first night I wondered what your neck tasted like, and couldn't wait to taste it after our first kiss. I tend to watch the movement of your hips, watch as your hair moves. I want to run my hands under those sleeves you fold, and feel how soft your skin is. When you were in my house with my mum, I felt happy. I was feeling happiness, Emily."

Naomi lit yet another cigarette, afraid to look at Emily.

"And it's not just a physical attraction. You make me laugh, like really fucking laugh. I want to protect you from your sister and your family, and I like how nice you are to my mother and to Freddie and JJ. People don't usually do that, but you do, and I know it isn't forced. Both Freddie and JJ like you, and that says a lot. I can't stop thinking about you in the bookstore, spending all that time in the section I take most pride in, really taking an interest in what I was doing. I want to know your opinion on everything."

Naomi stopped, not only because the waiter was arriving with Emily's sandwich, but because she needed to take a fucking breather.

"Jesus, Naomi," Emily couldn't quite cope with admission.

"I know. That's why I wouldn't let you waste your first time with me," Naomi shrugged. She wanted Emily, but it would only ruin the redhead, and she couldn't allow herself to be the usual callous blonde she liked to be when shit got too much. Emily deserved to be happy.

"I um, come with me," Emily stood and walked to the bathroom, waiting.

Naomi tried getting up, but the ice pack slid and she had to pick it up before following. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice both had gone to the bathroom at the same time.

They moved to each other together, Emily the aggressor. She couldn't find anything to say that would make more sense than grabbing Naomi and kissing her. Kissing her hard. Naomi yelped as Emily pushed her against the door, the handle digging into her side, but she didn't break away from Emily's lips. She'd never been kissed with such passion, all she could was hang on.

Emily's hand traveled from Naomi's hair down her neck to rest on her waist. Naomi felt her shirt being lifted, and warm hands touching her back. She wanted to slow down, but Emily was leading this dance, so she followed.

"Fuck," Emily hissed as she broke away from Naomi's mouth. Waiting until Naomi opened her eyes, Emily traced a shaky hand around Naomi's back to touch soft skin of Naomi's torso. Naomi bit her lip and moaned as Emily's eyes fluttered at the touch of her bra. Naomi pulled her shirt up, giggling as Emily tried to pull it off her.

"Slow, hun, it's okay," Naomi assured Emily. She would have made a joke, but Emily's look silenced her. She had never felt more desirable.

"Naomi, I don't know what to do."

Naomi could see what that cost Emily. Her shoulders slumped, and the fire that was brightly shining in her eyes mere seconds ago had disappeared.

"Give me your hand," Naomi commanded softly. Taking Emily's hand, she placed it over her heart, on the swell of her breasts.

Emily layed her head on Naomi's near-naked torso and just listened. She snuggled into Naomi's embrace, thinking she was quite possibly the dumbest virgin in the world.

"Come on, let's finish eating and then let's go for a walk," Naomi suggested. She put her top back on and smiled as Emily watched her.

"How's your foot?"

"It's okay, it's becoming second nature to stay off it," Naomi assured Emily.

"I actually need to go to the ya know," Emily admitted, pointing to the toilet.

"Okay, I'll leave and go finish my drink." Naomi kissed Emily before leaving. The passion that had reared quickly was extinguished just as fast, but Naomi felt herself liking where they were. Emily had forgiven her and they had managed to talk about it instead of allowing it to fester too long.

* * *

Naomi loved how they fell back into conversation after a few moments of nervous silence. Emily shared her sandwich with her and after Naomi strapped her ankle and put that hideous sock back on, Emily paid for everything and they began strolling in no particular direction.

"Come on, I want to show you where I first met Freddie," Naomi smiled.

"I thought it would have been at school?"

"Well yeah, but the first time I actually saw him was this way," Naomi replied, smiling as Emily pushed some of her hair back. It seemed to be something they did to each other just to have that anchor, that moment they could touch each other without people staring and judging.

"Okay," Emily liked knowing about Naomi's life, so she was happy to follow.

"He was with his mother," Naomi stopped for a moment, lost in the memory.

"Hey, it's okay," Emily didn't want to bring back anything that was unhappy for her.

"No, sorry, just got swept up in it for a minute. Anyway, he was with his mother and I was carrying a little brown horse, a stuffed animal," Naomi smiled.

"I can't see you with stuffed animals," Emily teased.

"I dropped it and didn't realise."

"Why?"

"I had a little blanket for it, and I guess I assumed I still had it," Naomi replied. "Freddie picked it up and ran after me. Almost ran across the road, but he must have been taught about fucking road safety or something. He stopped and shouted, 'hey girl you dropped your pony.' I was so offended that he called me a girl and called my horse a pony I told mum to go get it. I didn't even say thank you."

"Mean bitch," Emily kissed Naomi's cheek, noticing a few tears dropping.

"His mother was so lovely. I really miss her," Naomi wiped her tears away, but was surprisingly unashamed that Emily saw them fall. "Just there, Em, I dropped the horse just over here. Sometimes on the day of his mothers death we just come here and sit on that seat over there? We sit there, just the two of us. Sometimes we talk bullshit, sometimes we talk about her before she got sick and other times we just sit, maybe have a few smokes. We never want to forget what happened to her. She got so sick, Ems, no one could do anything. Then she did it for us, I guess. She killed herself."

Emily hugged Naomi, a task made difficult by her crutches, but she wanted to be close to her. Moving away, she didn't even think to look around and see what other people thought, she just knew she wanted to help Naomi.

"He remembered, at school? He asked me if my horse had a name," Naomi smiled, remembering how hard it had been for her to open up to him. Even back then she was protecting herself.

"Did it?"

"I don't fucking know, actually!" Naomi grinned. "Probably not."

"So you became friends right away?"

"Fuck no! I hated how fucking much he tried to befriend me. I was happy to just hang out by myself," Naomi shrugged. "He wore me down, the little shit. But it took a long time."

"That's a nice story, for the most part," Emily rubbed Naomi's back.

"I tried to resist, you see? I'm always trying to resist things that have the potential to hurt me."

"Tell me something else, Naomi. I want to know those kinds of stories," Emily smiled as they began walking again. The sun was going down, a surprising sign of quickly the day was leaving them.

"Cook tried to get me to have sex with him, every single time I saw him, for about four months," Naomi laughed.

"Did you?"

"No. No way," Naomi shook her head. "At first I found him fucking disgusting. We met at a club, though he was pretty notorious before that."

"And JJ was with him?"

"Yeah, but always on the outside. I knew him a little, met him by accident and he was really insular then. He would almost sit in Cook's back pocket. Never looked up when people spoke to him. But I made some fucking stupid joke when I first met him near the skateboarding park. There was more grass and less tress back then. He was flying some fucking Vietnam era-jet or something. Anyway, he smiled, but didn't look at me. For a while I would see him and he would always come over closer to where I was laying, reading a book or just hanging around."

"So Cook gave up trying to get you to have sex with him?" Emily frowned, she still wasn't sure about this Cook.

"He still does, but it's not serious," Naomi assured Emily.

"Okay."

"I know he doesn't sound like a perfect angel, but he is really dear to me, he isn't all like that."

"I'm sorry, I think I'm judging him and I have no right."

"I wanted to tell you about his insistence to 'willy-waggle' as he some romantically puts it, because that is the character of James Cook. He gives off a persona that makes it easy to just see what he wants to show. The trick is getting past it, and it's really fucking difficult to do. People are easily taken in by his bravado and his persona of a tough fucker who doesn't give a fuck about anything other than himself."

"A bit like someone else I'm starting to know," Emily teased.

"You're right, Ems. I'm very much like that. Maybe that's why I get him."

"So tell me more about Cook."

"Okay. One time JJ was getting picked on at college. Cook was in the middle of, well he was having sex in the store room. It looked like an easy target. Freddie was being held back by three and was shouting for JJ to run, but JJ was too afraid to move. There were two guys teasing the fuck out of him; emptying his bag, tipping garbage on him, one was imitating JJ getting locked on, it was really horrible. I got through, I guess a girl isn't much of a challenge. Anyway, I kicked one and just crouched in front of JJ, trying to get him to look at me, just to focus on me, you know?"

Emily led Naomi over to one of the park benches.

"JJ just couldn't get there, he was too fucking scared. He tells me when he's like that his mind retreats. I was trying, I just couldn't help him other than provide a bit of a buffer. Freddie had managed to get out of the hold he was in and started pushing and shoving with one of the guys, but the other one threw a desk. It got me. Thankfully it fucking didn't get me squarely. It still managed to draw blood and being a head wound, it looked pretty spectacular. Cook arrived and not only had time to give me his shirt so I could stem the bleeding, but he picked JJ up and managed to move him into the next room. Then he also calmed the situation down by taking out the ringleader. It only took one guy, you know how weak groups like that are. Once Cook had him down, they all backed off."

"Poor JJ," Emily shook her head.

"Cook had the guy picking up all of JJ's stuff, and the rubbish. He then publicly apologized to JJ and to me."

"So he used intimidation," Emily felt bad when she saw Naomi flinch.

"He threw three punches, Emily. One of those fuckers hit me with a desk." Naomi didn't know if she could continue trying to make Cook acceptable to Emily.

"I'm sorry Naomi," Emily knew she wasn't warming to Cook.

"Should I tell you about the time he saved kittens from a burning boat?"

"You don't need to be sarcastic, Naomi. I'm just saying violence scares me."

"Okay, fine. But if someone set upon you, hun, I'd be on them trying to punch, kick and scratch the fuck out of them."

"I know you love him, but don't ask me to love him just because you do, okay?" Emily said, sighing.

"Fine."

"Hey, don't be pissy. I love my sister and I know you don't like her," Emily tried to reason with Naomi.

"But you said he reminds you of me. If that's true, how does that translate to me? You like me, right?"

"I'm beginning to know you, Naomi. I don't know Cook. That's all I'm saying."

"I'm ready to go home," Naomi stood, much of her good mood now evaporated.

Emily swore under her breath, but followed Naomi.

"I'll drive you home," Emily offered.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you to all who are reading and to those who have reviewed ...


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN.

"Hi love," Gina tipped her now-cold tea into the sink, watching as Emily drove away. At least they were still talking, she thought.

"I left my fucking pills here," Naomi dropped her crutches and hopped over to the table.

"Naomi, I want to ask you something," Gina knew she should get this out now and not when – if – Emily came over with her father.

"Can I get a glass of water first?" Naomi had a feeling what was coming.

"Are you and Emily sleeping together?" Gina wasted no time. Rip the band-aid off quickly was her philosophy.

"No." Naomi wasn't lying.

"Are you involved?" Gina knew her daughter would take the question literally, she tended to do that when she was hiding something.

"Kind of," Naomi admitted, surprising both women. Naomi and her mother never had talks of this nature.

"I take it her family don't agree with her being a lesbian," Gina knew something was up when Emily was over.

"Okay mum, too much," Naomi downed her pills and shook her head. "That's something I'm not exactly comfortable talking about. That's Emily's business."

"Is this a bit of a fling?"

"Mum, enough. Please," Naomi wasn't shutting her mother out this time, she just didn't want to talk about Emily right now, she was just still a little confused about the whole Cook issue.

"Thank you for letting me ask," Gina said sincerely. For a few minutes she had felt close to her daughter and that hadn't happened for a very long time.

With that, Naomi went outside to stew over her day.

* * *

Emily hated leaving Naomi, not just because she had to head back to the house she shared with her sister, but because she loved listening to the blonde talk to her. She knew she had upset Naomi over the Cook situation, and knew she needed to try and fix that pretty quickly. After showering and changing for bed, she pulled out the book she had found at Naomi's bookstore and snuggled into her very comfortable bed. But first, she pulled out her phone and sent Naomi a message.

Naomi pulled out her phone at the sound of an incoming message. Emily had sent her a photo of her in bed with 'The Limits of Power'. She was in a white t-shirt with some kind of black either writing or design and under the picture was the text 'sexy yet?' Naomi couldn't help but smile.

Typing back with a simple, 'yes, very', Naomi put her phone down and waited for a reply. Sure enough, one came back immediately. Naomi pressed the button and up opened another photo. This one was a nice close up shot of Emily's face, obviously taken by Emily herself. Underneath the picture was the text, 'Goodnight.'

Naomi laughed, and saved both photos to her gallery. The second one she put up as her wallpaper, but changed her mind. If anyone saw her phone she could get Emily into a bit of trouble, not to mention having to explain it herself.

Typing back, 'goodnight', Naomi decided that while it was still early, she would lay in her bed with her foot up with a nice book to keep her company.

As she was getting undressed, two more messages came through. One was from Freddie who reminded her about meeting Effy after work tomorrow, and warned her to be on her best behaviour. The other was from Emily. No photo this time, but a message of text.

'I can't close my eyes without thinking about your chest and your heart beating fast. I don't know shit about it, but with you I want to learn x E.'

Naomi wondered if swooning was still a proper enough word to describe how she felt after reading that message. Do people not living in Austen still use the fucking word? Because it seemed perfectly apt. Jesus, Emily talks about inexperience, but she sure can fucking make a usually closed heart open that little more, Naomi thought. Now she had to think of something to send back.

Naomi usually slept naked, she liked the freedom of being without friction nestled in her soft sheets. When she had Freddie or Cook in with her, it was different, she wore some clothes. When Emily was over, the same. But tonight she was going to lay comfortable in her bed. Dropping the sheet just below her armpits, Naomi took a few photos until she was satisfied with the shot and sent it to Emily before she could change her mind. She wrote no accompanying text, it was just the photo.

About five minutes of panic followed when Emily sent nothing back. She was about to apologise when her phone began to ring. It was Emily.

"Hey," Naomi was fooling no one with her calm answer. Both could hear the slight crack in her voice.

"Do you sleep naked?" Emily's husky voice was doing Naomi's head in.

"When I'm here alone, yes. Why, Ems, does that bother you?" Naomi flirted.

"No. I was just wondering," Emily replied.

"Did I scare you off?" Naomi bit her lip as she waited for Emily's reply.

"No. You upped the ante, that's all." Emily answered, laughing.

"If I really wanted to do that I would have done a bit more than that photo," Naomi tried the husky voice, but it paled in comparison to Emily's.

"I have to hang up now," Emily said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to be reckless and drive over to your place," Emily wasn't sure if she was actually going to do that, but she was thinking about it.

"Stay in your bed, Ems, read your book and I'll see you tomorrow." Naomi wanted to ask, she did, but she knew neither of them were ready.

"Okay. Goodnight Naomi."

"Goodnight Emily."

Both nestled into their beds warmed by their conversation, thoughts in turmoil. Emily wanted Naomi to give in and invite her into her bed. She was ready, she wanted Naomi to know that and let her in. But she worried that Naomi wasn't going to let her be anything more than a friend she kissed and flirted with. She felt like she was still on the outside of Naomi's life, not being let in, or being let in just to where Naomi wanted.

Naomi couldn't read her book, she was too busy cursing her stupidity. Emily was a fling, she had to be. She wasn't going to do a fucking long distance thing. She wasn't going to be the kind of person who picked up the pieces after Emily couldn't cope with her coldness. She had already fought against her instincts to be this close with Emily, but there could be no further breech. This was not negotiable, she didn't want Emily in too far. She was so fucking stupid, this would never work. And yet, even after she told herself all that, she still couldn't stop looking at the photo of Emily with the book and smiling at just how fucking sweet Emily was and couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

This was so fucked up.

* * *

TBC ...

Continued thanks to those reading and to those reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN.

Freddie was dressed up, and Naomi was still wearing the clothes she picked out for work when Effy met them after closing. Naomi resisted the impulse to rib her friend about the effort he was going to for Effy. He looked so nervous already, she deemed it a little mean, so she just let him be.

Effy was standing nearby, cigarette in hand, looking up at the sky. When she saw Freddie, Naomi noticed the slight change in her eyes. They actually dropped some of the dullness. Self-preservation came in many forms, Naomi mused.

"Hey," Naomi smiled sincerely.

"Hey Naomi," Effy took Freddie's hand, smiling at her.

"Okay Freds, calm down," Naomi teased.

"No Emily?" Effy asked, ignoring the look from Freddie.

"Is it that obvious?" Naomi saw the shock on Freddie's face. It was the closest she would get to admit she and Emily were embarking on something to someone other then Freddie and JJ, but she had a weird feeling she could trust Effy.

"She makes you happy, yeah?" Effy asked.

Naomi nodded.

"So invite her," Effy suggested.

"Her father is here. Got in a few days early, so she's stuck with him." Naomi shrugged, trying not to show her frustration. Emily rang her at seven this morning to complain about her fathers early arrival and Katie's disappearing act with some guy she picked up. It meant Emily had to spend the day going around to business meetings which was okay; it was something she was going to be doing anyway, but she also had pick up clients her father was interested in training. That part was Katie's job, but she wasn't answering her phone.

"Next time," Freddie suggested. He had cautioned Naomi to be friendly, but he knew now that he hadn't needed to do so. Naomi genuinely seemed to like Effy, especially given she admitted that shit about Emily.

"So, where are we going?" Naomi asked, smiling.

"Thought we'd get some food and head to the lake?" Freddie suggested. It was a place they used to go after college to drink and smoke. It usually ended with Cook pushing someone into the freezing cold water. To take Effy there meant quite a bit.

"I've got my mums car," Effy assured Naomi.

"Okay, let's do it," Naomi was already beginning to enjoy herself.

* * *

"Thanks for letting Freddie take me here," Effy passed her spliff over.

"I don't tell him what he can and can't do," Naomi assured Effy.

"Your opinion means a lot," Effy remarked, poking a sleeping Freddie in the stomach.

"We've been close for a while, I suppose that's what happens," Naomi shrugged.

"I don't have anyone like that."

"What about Pandora?"

"She's sweet, and I love her, but she isn't my confidant."

"I can see why she isn't," Naomi replied. "I doubt you'd want to taint her idealistic world with the shit you've got going on."

"You are observant," Effy said carefully.

"You went to college with us," Naomi reminded her.

"We aren't real people there," Effy remarked, watching Freddie as he slept.

"You liked him back then," Naomi surmised. Fuck, she was channeling Effy.

"It wasn't the right time," was all Effy offered.

"Is it now?"

"Maybe," Effy layed with him, snuggling into his body. Naomi felt like she was intruding, but couldn't really go too far. Taking the spliff, she sat near them, listening to nature, remembering the fun times they'd had here over the years.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Freddie whispered as he saw Naomi sitting nearby.

"Trying to give you some privacy," Naomi muttered.

"Shut up," Freddie moved slowly, laying Effy on the picnic rug.

"Emily's coming to get me. Her father is in the car too," Naomi said nervously.

"I can wake Eff up," Freddie offered. Meeting the parents was always nerve-wracking, no matter what age you were, he thought.

"You two should stay here. Tell her about this place, Freds," Naomi suggested.

"Yeah, alright," Freddie didn't quite understand why she seemed so serious, but he guessed she wasn't telling him something.

"I'm going up just to the bend, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Naomi kissed his cheek, smiling when he frowned at her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling good, Freds," Naomi answered honestly.

* * *

Emily had warned Naomi about her father, but she didn't need to worry. She and her father were getting along famously by talking sport. Emily didn't even know Naomi enjoyed football, and was extremely surprised when she turned the discussion to cricket. Her father was engaged in a passionate defense of five-day tests over the new inclusion of Twenty20 cricket, while Naomi listened and gave her own leveled, thoughtful response. Emily was amazed that Naomi not only managed to appreciate the virtue of bringing people into the sport through the pace of T20, but also validate her father's view of a five day test. The funny part was Naomi never opened herself up to picking a preferred method, but her father thought Naomi agreed with him all the way.

Naomi grinned as Emily gave her a, 'what the fuck?' look as Rob was getting out of the car, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks, Mr. Fitch, for the talk," Naomi held out her hand which again, surprised both he and Emily. Her firm handshake impressed him.

"Call me Rob," he offered.

Emily blinked, confused.

"Rob, it was nice to meet you. I'll have to have you and Emily over for dinner tomorrow night, if you are free? My mother has met Emily, so it seems only fair," Naomi offered.

If Rob noticed Katie's omission from the invitation, he said nothing.

"I accept, Naomi."

"Wonderful. I'll have to get a list of foods you can't eat, and if you have some ideas on what would be appropriate, I would be happy to know."

"Splendid, splendid. I'll tell Emily and she can give you a call or one of those message things. Now remember that protein shake I told you about," he motioned to her foot.

"I'll make sure I put the ingredients on the next shopping list," Naomi replied solemnly.

"I have to get cracking, but Emily will drive you home, won't you kid?" Waiting for Emily's nod, he nodded in Naomi's direction. "Nice to meet you, Naomi."

"You too, sir," Naomi hopped back in the car and waited for Emily.

"How the fuck did you manage that?" Emily asked as they pulled away.

"I treated him the way I thought he would like," Naomi shrugged.

"You were fucking amazing," Emily couldn't stop smiling.

Naomi felt quite proud.

"I didn't want to let you down," Naomi admitted. She had enjoyed their discussion, but he was fucking intense and after a while, it was scaring her. But she pushed on, knowing this was important to Emily.

Emily grabbed for Naomi's hand and squeezed it before letting go to turn the corner.

"He never lets people call him Rob."

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration," Naomi smiled, thinking Emily was just being polite.

"No. None of Katie's boyfriends ever have, none of the friends we had," Emily shook her head, still amazed, "and at work it's Mr. Fitch or Boss."

"Shit," that made Naomi nervous.

"Can you understand why I'm so stunned?"

"Yeah. Though I doubt he'd be so informal with me if he knew I enjoyed kissing his daughter," Naomi remarked.

"That's the sad thing, Naomi. He likes you, but if he ever found out he'd change."

"I didn't mean to belittle the situation," Naomi leant across and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"I'm not angry. I'm just disappointed with how my family thinks."

"Speaking of family, my mother asked if we were sleeping together last night," Naomi smiled.

"We're not very good at keeping it between us," Emily remarked sarcastically.

"Tell me about it. I told her we weren't, but that we were involved."

Emily took that on board. Gina was nice, so she didn't have too much of a problem with her knowing something was going on. Though, given how she'd hidden herself away, it did kind of fill her with some apprehension. It was instinct, she thought, to worry if Gina would say something to someone she knew. Like her father. But, she shook her head of that worry, knowing Gina would not betray her trust.

"Would you consider going out on a date with me?" Emily asked shyly.

"Are you asking?"

"Don't play coy, Naomi."

Emily pulled up outside Naomi's house. Naomi didn't quite know what to say to the idea of dating. That'd make it a little too official, wouldn't it?

"Will you come inside?"

"I can't. My father needs help with some of the business stuff."

"Can I call you later?" Naomi asked almost afraid of Emily's answer.

"I'll call you."

Naomi leant across the car and kissed Emily. She moaned into her mouth, amazed at how much she had missed doing this today. She felt Emily moving away, but wouldn't let her go just yet.

"I'll talk to you later?" Naomi double checked before getting out of the car. "By the way, I think you look hot in that outfit." Closing the door before Emily could reply, she went inside.

Emily looked down at her tailored black slacks and her black business shirt with the gyms logo in red on the left side. She didn't think much of it, but her father was told early on that black was a power colour – though she tried disputing whether black was in fact a colour – that commanded attention and respect. He picked out the red because of his favourite football team – Liverpool FC – but he would always tell new clients it was because his two daughters had red hair. It was a gimmick he sold to those looking to join, as if it somehow softened him.

When she was working in the office, she wore this uniform because she often had meetings, but when she was supervising over new trainers she wore her 'floor uniform' which consisted of black cotton pants and a red tank top with the gyms logo in black. It meant she had to stay in shape, but she didn't mind using the gym. She got it for free and utilized the trainers to her favour.

Driving back home, she noticed a motorcycle parked where she usually put the car. It must mean Katie was home and she had brought someone in to meet dad. This was going to be a fucking nightmare.

* * *

Two hours of forms and looking at city specs had been enough for Emily. She excused herself and headed to the bathroom for a nice warm shower. Katie had come and gone, not staying to help of course. Her father let her go, as he always did, leaving Emily to do all the work. Sometimes she felt like he actually treated her like a partner, but other times he treated her like his daughter, someone who needed her father's help for everything.

At least he was still talking about how much he liked Naomi, she thought as she stood under the showerhead.

She had five unread messages by the time she got to bed, all bar one from Naomi. She read the one from Katie first, who asked if she could let their father know she wouldn't be home. She didn't even bother replying. The first message from Naomi was just to touch base about dinner. The second was about the protein shake – she wanted the ingredients. The third was quite sweet, it read, 'yes, I would date you'. The fourth was a photo of Naomi when she was about seven (Naomi said she was guessing about the age), holding onto the horse she had told her about. Emily couldn't help but smile at Naomi's little face.

Hitting call, Emily slipped into her bed and waited for Naomi to answer.

"Hello?" Naomi's voice was scratchy.

"Shit. You were asleep," Emily hadn't looked at the time. It was now 1:22am.

"Emily, hi," Naomi sat up in her bed, wincing as she moved her ankle.

"Want me to hang up?"

"No, it's okay."

"Thank you for your messages. I love that one of you with your horse. I might make it my phones wallpaper," Emily smiled as she heard Naomi move around in her bed.

"You're cute, Emily Fitch."

Emily giggled.

"Are you sure you can carry on a conversation?" Emily teased.

"I'm listening."

"I was thinking about your remark on my uniform," Emily began.

"I was thinking about it just before I went to sleep," Naomi yawned.

"You should see my other one, the one we call the floor uniform. I have to wear it if I'm with the trainers."

"Is it nice?" Naomi still hadn't really caught up to the conversation.

"It's a tight tank top. Red. And I wear loose black pants. No boots, not like the one you saw today, though."

"I want to see you in that," Naomi muttered.

"And I wear it sometimes when I'm working out. When I'm working up a sweat," Emily's tone dropped.

"Jesus, you're going to kill me," Naomi moaned.

"I like talking to you before I go to sleep, it calms me," Emily admitted. "Well calms me in some ways. In other ways I'm quite alert."

"Okay, you're teasing me now."

"Some," Emily replied, laughing.

"Did you get my message about the date?" Naomi asked nervously.

"Yes. But I'm too sleepy now to talk about it. I'm just glad you're open to it. I really fucking like you, Naomi. I don't know how it will go, but right now I'm so fucking happy."

"Me too, Ems," Naomi yawned again. "Sorry hun, I guess I am tired."

"It's okay. Go back to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. I'm coming over to make you a protein shake for breakfast."

"I get up at six-thirty," Naomi said, hanging up.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you again, everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN.

"Dad, I'm off!" Emily shouted, knowing her father was already up.

"Bye love, you make sure Naomi learns how to make that shake correctly. It's important to get the ingredients bang on," he patted Emily on the back, impressed that she was taking her uniform with her. He appreciated her work ethic.

"I'll pick up Mister and Mrs. Henderson after I drive Naomi to work. I'll be back here by nine if every goes well," Emily promised, laying her suit down in the back seat. She was wearing tracksuit pants and an old shirt of her fathers, but she would get changed at Naomi's. She hated walking around with that stupid gym logo on her shirt.

"I'll be here," he promised, closing her door as she got in the car.

Emily smiled as she drove to Naomi's even though it was fucking a quarter to six in the morning. She liked to lay in for a while before getting up, and take the morning slowly, but she wanted to see Naomi before her father had her running all his errands.

Knocking on the door, she smiled as Gina opened it, a bit surprised.

"Good morning Gina, Naomi up?"

"Not yet love, she hits the snooze about three times usually. But feel free to go in and get her up." Gina looked at the bags and frowned. She had no idea what was going on, but she seldom did these days, so she waited.

"Knock, knock," Emily pushed Naomi's door open. Naomi was still asleep, her blonde hair sticking up in parts and in others, fanning over her pillow. Her leg was exposed, the sheet covering her modesty, though. Emily crawled onto the bed, tempted to lift the sheet. She wouldn't, she couldn't betray Naomi like that. Snuggling into her side but careful to lay on top of the sheet, Naomi stirred as she felt an arm fall across her torso.

"What the fuck?" She jumped up, the sheet falling.

"Morning," Emily smiled, waiting for Naomi to lift the sheet back up.

"You scared the fuck out of me," Naomi shouted.

"You really do sleep naked," Emily smiled, sitting up next to Naomi.

"Did you have a fucking peek under the sheets?" Naomi blushed.

"I was tempted, but no, I didn't."

"Shame. I might have liked that," Naomi teased, leaning to give Emily a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on, get out of bed, I've got a protein shake with your name on it."

"You can't be fucking serious? You came over here at six in the morning to make me a fucking shake?" Naomi shook her head.

"I did. I wanted to see you before my father put me to work, and it was the perfect excuse," Emily looked at Naomi, her eyes traveling up and down her body. She was disappointed it was again covered by a sheet.

"There is no way you're getting a free peek, pervy. What the fuck are you wearing, by the way?" Naomi picked at a hole in Emily's shirt.

"I can take it off?" Emily teased.

Naomi lifted the sleeve and kissed Emily's upper arm. She loved the sinew in the redhead's body, and she could tell she did her share of weights. It wasn't clear definition, but her arms were firm and felt fucking good. Before she was able to stop. Naomi was rolling onto Emily's body, her sheet half-wrapped around her own body but falling off with more movement. Naomi's hands were underneath the old shirt, cold at first, but they warmed up quite quickly. Emily moaned as Naomi lifted her shirt and kissed along her stomach. She was proud of the work she had done on her body, and was glad Naomi seemed to enjoy the light highlight of muscle on her stomach.

"How did I not know this was here?" Naomi moaned as she blew her warm breath onto Emily's torso. "You are stunning," Naomi whispered. Emily was afraid to touch Naomi, afraid she'll touch skin and wouldn't be able to part from her, so she pulled Naomi's head up and kissed her.

Naomi kept her hands under Emily's shirt, inching closer to her breasts. She wanted to touch her further, but she hesitated. It was enough for Emily to break their kiss and look up at her.

"I trust you, Naomi," Emily nodded.

"I can't Emily." Naomi rolled off, blowing a frustrated breath out.

Emily pulled her body into Naomi's, holding her hand until the alarm went off.

"You weren't joking about working out in the gym," Naomi finally broke the silence.

"Ah, so you were awake enough," Emily laughed into Naomi's shoulder.

Naomi kissed Emily's head.

"I've got to get up."

"Okay," Emily layed back smiling.

"You have to get out, Emily Fitch," Naomi motioned to the door. "Go make one of those protein shakes or something."

"Can I have a shower later? I came over here with a change of clothes," Emily asked before she got to the door.

"Of course," Naomi smiled at Emily lingered at the door.

* * *

"Are you sure Naomi will drink this?" Gina asked, skeptical.

"I guess we'll find out," Emily replied, smiling as Naomi appeared, dressed for work.

"That looks awful," Naomi shook her head.

"Come on, try everything once," Emily winked.

"I'll try it, love," Gina had watched as Emily meticulously made the shake and put it in a blender she brought with her. She didn't want her daughter ruining all the work Emily put into it.

"Give it here," Naomi closed her eyes as she tried it.

"So?" Emily waited.

"It's not bad, actually."

"Dad wanted me to give you the one he had, but it really is a bit too much," Emily grinned. "This one is really easy to do. Banana, whey powder, low fat yoghurt, vanilla essence, milk, and a linseed, soy and almond mixture."

Naomi had to admit the more she drank, the better it tasted.

"Not bad, Emily," Naomi pushed her glass over so Emily could refill it.

"It took me a while to get used to his concoctions, but this one I could drink pretty much straight away," Emily was pleased Naomi tried it, and even happier she wasn't tipping it straight down the sink.

"It's filled me up too, which I guess is a good thing," Naomi admitted, leaning over to kiss Emily on the cheek. Both girls froze immediately after, forgetting Gina was still with them. Naomi turned, nervously.

"Calm down, it's okay." Gina smiled, looking at two scared faces.

"Gina, I'm sorry," Emily moved away from Naomi.

"Now listen to me, Emily. You are a lovely girl, and you make my sullen daughter happy. That, is that." Gina patted Emily on the hand. "But I don't think protein shakes are my thing."

Emily laughed, more in relief than at Gina's joke. Naomi just stood there and watched.

"You two look so guilty. I already know, remember, Naomi? Though next time you kiss Emily on the cheek, you might not want to be so obvious that it meant more than a friendly peck," Gina suggested. "Is your father coming to dinner tonight, Emily?"

"Yeah. I have a list of things he'll eat. He's picky," Emily apologised.

"Not a worry, love, I'm sure I'll find something we can all eat."

Gina laughed as she left them alone. She always seemed to be leaving those two in the kitchen, she mused.

* * *

Emily had left the room shortly after Gina, using the shower quickly. She put on her slacks and singlet and headed to Naomi's bedroom where she found the blonde using her phone.

"Freds. We're a bit obsessive sometimes. We like to message each other even if we're about to meet up."

Naomi was going to add something but she lost it as soon as she noticed what Emily was wearing.

"Do you have a thing for black?" Emily teased as Naomi stood in front of her.

"I have a thing for you in black," Naomi corrected her. "And you in boots, it would seem," Naomi added.

"Can you get me my shirt?" Emily asked, pointing to the suit bag on the bed.

"I still can't believe you have to say that," Naomi teased as she read the logo.

"Yeah, well at least now I'll think of this look you're giving me whenever I put this uniform on," Emily admitted, watching as Naomi's mouth opened just slightly, and her eyelids fluttered.

"Can I?" Naomi asked, holding out the shirt. Emily just nodded, finding the idea of Naomi helping her quite fucking stimulating. Naomi started with the middle button, her fingers gently running across her chest, then she worked her way down, remembering the subtle muscle that lay just a few layers beneath. Emily watched as Naomi's fingers surely did up each button, kissing her head as she ducked.

Coming back up, Naomi's fingers traveled up Emily's arms and down her neck. She had two more buttons, but she had to taste skin before covering it up. Leaning to plant soft kisses on her neck, Emily grabbed Naomi's hair and pulled her up for a kiss. Naomi's fingers blindly reached for buttons, undoing the ones she had just done up.

"Naomi," Emily's whisper was Naomi's undoing. She closed her eyes and allowed her fingers to map out Emily's torso. Pulling off the business shirt and singlet, Naomi pushed Emily back until she was on the bed, falling in a mess, but coming back together in a hurry. Emily wore a simple black bra, but to Naomi, it looked amazing. Kissing her way down Emily's neck once more, she stopped at the swell of Emily's breasts just for a moment before kneeling, her sore ankle a thing of the past. In a wordless exchange, Emily followed her and allowed Naomi to take off her bra.

What befell Naomi after that was something she never thought she'd ever experience: total trust. She gently pushed Emily back onto the bed and took in the rise and fall of Emily's chest. Her naked chest, she corrected herself.

"Naomi, it's okay," Emily didn't want hesitation, she didn't want a chivalrous Naomi to decided now was enough. Taking her hand, she mimicked the action Naomi had taken with her in the bathroom of the cafe and placed her palm on her chest. "It's okay," she repeated, moving her own hand away.

Naomi watched as her hand moved to trace over Emily's right breast, and she watched as her hand moved to her left and did the same. It felt right, it felt wonderful to be able to touch Emily so intimately. Leaning to kiss Emily with all the feeling she could muster, Naomi kept touching her. Light tracing turned to a more ardent pace and soon Naomi's mouth was tasting Emily's nipples, reveling in their firmness and Emily's almost painful grip of her hair. She wanted more, but didn't know where to start. Her kisses were erratic, moving from breast to breast, back to Emily's mouth. Her hands couldn't stop touching her, it felt amazing, and the sounds Emily made were spurring her on and making her own body respond.

She knew she wanted more, but she was afraid to ask. She wanted more taste, more touch, more everything. Emily had her hands under her shirt, and she leant into the touch. It was no longer timid, Emily was exploring her with confidence.

"Take this fucking thing off," Emily growled.

Naomi felt her blood boil as she looked at Emily. She was aroused by the sight of Emily and the way Emily was watching her as she took her shirt off. She'd never been wanted like that before, never been the focus of such passion.

"Oh my God," Emily's groan was like nothing she had ever heard. Both were naked, at least partially. Naomi didn't know if she'd survive disrobing Emily of her slacks and everything that was underneath. Emily rolled Naomi on her back, her hands moving directly to her breasts. Naomi yelped as Emily bit down, feeling her tongue sooth the erect nipple that Emily had claimed. Fuck, but Emily was causing her skin to burn.

Grabbing at Emily's slacks, she was careful not to damage the zipper. Truthfully, she wanted to rip it, but she knew that would be difficult to explain. She felt Emily tense as she found the button at the top of her slacks, and stopped, letting Emily dictate the pace.

"Naomi, you are fucking beautiful," Emily mumbled into her neck, both moaning as breasts touched breasts.

"Not ready?" Naomi ran her hands up and down Emily's spine, enjoying the moment to catch her breath a little.

"I thought it would be easy because it's with you," Emily refused to look at Naomi for fear she'd see disgust or anger.

"It's okay. Don't hide from me," Naomi lifted Emily's head and kissed her softly.

"I feel the flutter, my responses don't lie," Emily was so fucking embarrassed. She'd been teasing Naomi for nothing, she was a fucking failure. If only she hadn't tensed.

"Hun, this is what I was saying. You wouldn't have wanted me to take you after Effy's party."

Naomi couldn't quite believe they were talking about this, half naked and aroused. In fact, Naomi couldn't believe she was talking about it at all. But she was falling in deep here, and she wasn't going to let Emily feel bad. Deciding something that she might regret, she grabbed Emily's hand and kissed her knuckles.

Unzipping her own pants, she willed Emily to follow her with her eyes, almost pleading her to trust what she was doing.

"I want to show you," was all Naomi said, before guiding her own hand lower.

"You don't have to, it's okay," Emily felt horrible. Naomi was so trusting, and she was floundering.

"Please," Naomi begged, she needed Emily to understand. "I'm not asking you to make love to me until you're ready, I'm asking you watch me come undone at the mere thought of you," Naomi knew there was no returning from that admission. She took off her remaining clothing and layed in front of Emily, completely naked. Emily watched, tears falling as Naomi's hand dipped lower.

"Sshh, don't cry," Naomi stopped what she was doing, terrified she had done it all the wrong way. She pulled Emily to her chest, whispering words of comfort. She had tired so hard not to fuck it all up, but she had done it anyway.

"I'm fucked up," Naomi admitted into Emily's hair, feeling the tears fall on her chest.

"No, no. This is all just a little too much. I thought it would be easy once I told you, but it isn't. And it's not your fault at all," Emily kissed Naomi's chest, gripping the blonde's body closer. "Can we just lie here?"

"Of course we can," Naomi smiled, pulling Emily closer. "But I should tell you it's 7.19am and I have to be at work at eight."

"Were we up here that long?" Emily lifted her head, Naomi reaching out to wipe the tears that had begun to dry on Emily's cheeks.

"Yep," Naomi laughed as Emily looked around the bed for her bra.

"I want to lay here all day," Emily admitted, taking a quick look at Naomi's naked body. "Fuck you're gorgeous," she sighed.

"Get dressed," Naomi smiled, getting up to do the same.

"Why can I look at your body now, and tell you things like you're gorgeous, but I freeze when ..." Emily shook her head in anger. "There's something wrong with me."

"No there isn't. I don't have the answers for you, but I know that there isn't anything wrong with you. I think you're scared, but I think only you can fix that." Naomi fired off a message to Fred saying she might be late. "Fuck!"

"What?" Emily turned around in a hurry.

"Just remembered I have a sore foot," Naomi grinned.

"Naomi, can you forgive me? This must be torture for you," Emily stood on the other side of the room, and it made her look small. Naomi wasn't having any of that. Hobbling over to the redhead, she smiled.

"You want me, yeah?" Naomi waited for Emily's blush before continuing. "And I want you."

"But," Emily was silenced by a kiss.

"I'm going to break it down James Cook style – just do what comes naturally."

"What does that mean?" Emily frowned.

"It means when it's supposed to happen, it will happen." Naomi shrugged. "I'll let you finish getting dressed and meet you out the front, okay?"

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you, everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.

Emily found Naomi smiling and staring into fucking nowhere when she got outside. She still couldn't hide the embarrassment she felt, and was unsure what to say to Naomi.

"You're worrying," Naomi could sense Emily beside her.

"Of course I am. I'm that horror story you tell to your mates. The frigid girl who prick teases people she takes to bed."

"That's exactly what I'm telling everyone on Facebook now," Naomi joked.

"It's not funny," Emily couldn't look Naomi in the eyes, even as she opened the car door for her.

"Look, I don't know how many ways I can tell you, but I'm not angry. I'm not upset and I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Not even Freddie?"

"Okay, if you were just an anonymous fuck, yeah, I probably would tell him. But you're not." Naomi felt quite bad that she'd already told Freddie about her virginity and sexuality.

"What?" Emily could pick up on some discomfort even though she was focusing on the road.

"I wanted to promise you that I'd not reveal anything private about you unless you said it was okay," Naomi hoped this wouldn't blow up in her face.

"But?"

"I've already told Freddie that you came out to me, and that you are a virgin."

"Oh."

"Don't get mad and don't shut me out. I tell him nearly everything, and at the time, I needed his guidance. He won't tell anyone. Not even Effy or Cook." Naomi launched into damage control. Emily wasn't giving much away as she drove.

"I'm not pissed, not really," Emily smiled weakly.

"This today? Just between you and I, okay? I promise you."

"I have never had a friend like that, who I trust with all my concerns and who I can tell anything to, not until I met you," Emily admitted.

"I apologise for betraying your confidence," Naomi was sincere, and Emily couldn't help but smile.

"How about from now on, I tell you if I want it confidential?" Emily compromised. She understood Freddie was important to Naomi, and if she trusted that Freddie wouldn't say anything, she was willing to believe her.

"We could get one of those stamps," Naomi suggested.

"You're a fucking comedian," Emily remarked dryly.

"So sorry about ya know, wanting to show you ... um ... you know," Naomi mumbled.

"Hey. I know I'm sending mixed signals, and I know I'm not all confident and shit. It's confusing to me too. I thought I'd be able to get to that last hurdle and just let go. But I just found it kinda hard. Even though my body was responding. It's a psychological thing, I guess," Emily admitted, letting it all out regardless of whether it all made complete sense.

"I think when you're older, your virginity isn't just something to lose, it becomes a part of who you are, your intimate interactions are weighed down by it. And, given that bitch at the gym didn't want to date you after you told her? Fuck Ems, I know you're strong, but that would fuck anyone up willing to bravely admit that kind of thing. Virginity is a stigma sometimes. Look at teenagers desperate to lose it to some random boy who looks like Justin Bieber or something," Naomi smiled.

Emily chuckled despite feeling embarrassed.

"Ems, I understand this is a big thing. But perhaps you're thinking about it too much? Like you're worried that once you sleep with someone it's not going to be something that can protect you from getting hurt. I think you see your virginity as a shield from the outside world. It's protecting you from a deeper connection with someone, it's almost like it is preventing you from really coming to terms with your sexuality."

"Fuck Naomi," Emily shook her head, amazed at the depth of insight, and just how fucking true it was.

"And I think by me kinda wanting to um, you know, in front of you made you think about all that and your embarrassment met your fear and you couldn't handle it. So for that, I'm sorry. I was fucking stupid. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Naomi. I find you so fucking attractive that I want to be with you, I do. I just froze." Emily admitted, pulling over so Naomi could get out. "Look, and you're getting to work early."

Naomi knew that was enough of that conversation for now, so she switched gears.

"Thanks, Ems. Will I see you after work, or at mums later?" Naomi leant across to kiss Emily soundly. Fuck it felt good to be near her.

"Dad will want to work right up to dinner, so I won't see you until then."

"Okay." Naomi grabbed her crutches, stealing another kiss before leaving the car. "I'll have my phone on me so if you get bored, send me a message."

"Bye Naomi," Emily waved, watching as Naomi walked to work. She was going to try and fix this fucking mess, she didn't want to be a fucking prisoner to it any longer.

* * *

Freddie was in a meeting when Naomi arrived, so she remained in the small back room until he had finished. Tracy was thankfully, not in today. Naomi wasn't in the mood for her complaining. The silence gave her a chance to think about the situation with Emily. She didn't usually try this hard, and because of that, she wasn't sure of the right thing to do. Asking Emily to watch her as she masturbated was not one of her better ideas, she chastised herself. Emily was fragile, she needed someone who wasn't so fucking messed up. This whole thing made her feel sixteen again, unsure about life but pretending she had all the fucking answers.

She was at a loss to understand anything that had happened from the moment she scolded Katie to now. It just didn't seem right, it didn't seem fucking sane, this whole situation. Naomi dropped her head in her hands. She wished she could go back, go back to when she was twenty four and knew the fucking direction her life was taking. She was going to save up the money and after Cook got out, she was leaving Bristol to see the fucking world. She was carefree Naomi Campbell and she'd do what she wanted on her fucking terms. Emily was too much for her, she couldn't cope with another persons emotions, having to say and do the right thing so someone else didn't get fucking injured, that wasn't her style.

"What are you doing back here?" Freddie smiled, taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie.

"You look handsome," Naomi teased, looking up at him. He really did look good.

"Gotta look the part," Freddie lit up one of Naomi's cigarettes and sighed happily.

"How was the rest of the day yesterday?"

"It was good. We just layed there for a while, and Effy told me about her older brother."

"I know I worry about you too much," Naomi smiled when Freddie nodded in agreement. "But I want you to know that I like her, and I'll fucking support your relationship. I can be a bit of a fucking tit sometimes."

"A speech so early in the morning without alcohol or drugs," Freddie kissed Naomi's head and continued smoking.

"I'm having Emily's dad over tonight for dinner," Naomi groaned.

"Shit, yeah?"

"Freds, I'm drowning. I want to end it all here with her, I'm feeling this pressure inside, in my chest." Naomi shook her head.

"It's always that way, Naomi. It's called feeling something."

"Okay, tease me if you must," Naomi smiled.

"You fucking like her," Freddie couldn't help but smile.

"But I don't know if I want to like her," Naomi admitted.

"You're scared, that's what it is."

"What if she hurts me?" Naomi realised that was the problem. She expected herself to hurt Emily, to say or do something that would cause the other woman pain. But what happened if she gave some of herself over to Emily and Emily hurt her? That feeling would never go away.

Freddie knew Naomi had just hit on something that she hadn't factored, being close enough to be the one who could come of it damaged, or scarred.

"I'm going to get to work," Naomi stood, shaking off her gloom.

* * *

Naomi had kept herself so busy that she didn't look at her phone until she was lighting up after Freddie closed up.

"Take care, okay? Good luck with the dad," Freddie patted her on the back, looking for Effy. Spotting her further down he waved and jogged up to her.

The crutches were a fucking bitch, they slowed her down and made it difficult to steer in-between people. She'd been bumped a few times, but luckily she'd always kept her balance. Fuck but she could do with a vodka about now.

"Hi love!" Gina waved from the top of the hill, causing Naomi to groan and wish there was another way home.

"Mum, I'm not a child, I don't need you waving at me until I get to you," Naomi bitched.

"I'm in a good mood, you can't spoil it," Gina opened the neighbours car door for her obstinate daughter.

"Did you get any ideas from Emily?" Naomi asked, feeling a bit guilty that she'd not even read Emily's messages yet.

"She actually gave me a recipe," Gina smiled. She really liked Emily, and worried about her. While she loved her daughter, she knew Naomi was as flawed as any other human being and knew she had a self-destruct button when things got too tough. Emily was going to step right into it if she wasn't careful. She worried that Naomi would never really recover either.

"That's nice," Naomi smiled, wondering just what interesting concoction her mother was creating.

"I like Emily," Gina began.

"Why is everyone telling me that?" Naomi asked.

"I hope she won't get hurt," Gina remarked.

"Subtle," Naomi replied sarcastically.

Gina didn't say anything else, she didn't want her daughter sulking all the way through dinner, but she hoped Naomi would allow herself to be happy, to find some peace with Emily. She didn't give a fuck who Naomi found: boy or girl. She just desperately wanted her to be happy.

Naomi went straight to her room, putting her leg up and unraveling her bandage. She hated how the skin being wrapped felt weird to the touch. Pulling out her phone, she read through Emily's messages. Most talked about the frustration of her sister's constant disappearing act and her father's willingness to allow Katie to do nothing. Poor Ems, Naomi sympathized with her. A few more talked about how nervous she was about tonight, a sentiment Naomi freely shared. Thankfully, her mother could provide a buffer if needed.

Naomi replied with one long message, letting her know she was looking forward to seeing her and promising to be her charming self. Satisfied she had enough time, Naomi went to take a bath.

It felt wonderful to soak in the warm water. Her mother had insisted on installing one, and at first she thought it was a shit idea, but she had warmed to it. She wished she could have a nice glass of white, but she had promised herself that for a while longer she would stay away from alcohol. The look in Emily's eyes when she drank at Effy's party wasn't something she remembered fondly.

Checking the time on the old clock resting on the shelf near the sink, Naomi relaxed, allowing the warmth to envelop her.

* * *

TBC ...

THANK YOU.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN.

"Mum! What are you wearing tonight?" Naomi shouted from the room.

"Don't shout, I'm right here," Gina smiled at her panicked daughter.

"I don't have anything that's good enough," Naomi paced her room, waving a frustrated hand over the slew of clothing laying on her bed.

"Nonsense," Gina pointed to a pair of gray pants. "Here, if you insist on getting a bit dressed up, wear these."

"Okay," Naomi nodded.

"I've always liked you in this," Gina picked up a sorbet yellow button down. "Put the dark gray belt around your waist."

"Thanks mum," Naomi sat on her bed, exhausted.

"They'll be here soon," Gina dropped a kiss on Naomi's head and shut the door on her way out.

* * *

Naomi had to agree with her mum, that shirt did look good on her. She put a white tank on underneath, forgetting it was a little see-through and fixed her hair. She liked it longer, she mused. It had been short for a few years during college, but she had grown it out and liked the curl that seemed to naturally come when she grew it just past her shoulders.

"That smells good," Naomi opened the slow-cooker for a quick look.

"Thanks love," Gina smiled as she moved some of Naomi's books into a neat pile near the back door. "Soy-Ginger soup with chicken," she pointed to the recipe.

"They're here," Naomi exclaimed nervously. Shit, what if Rob catches her looking at his daughter too long? What if he and her mum don't get along? What if she says something wrong? What if he brings Katie?

"Calm down. I'll get the door, you stir the soup," Gina knew giving her daughter something to do would at least keep her occupied for a while.

Opening the door, ready for anything, Gina was surprised when a tall muscular, yet friendly-looking man stood behind Emily.

"Welcome, Emily. Mister Fitch, I'm Gina. Please to have you over."

"Call me Rob," Rob stuck out his hand, gently squeezing Gina's. Her handshake was not as firm as her daughters, but she held his eyes without looking away.

"Hi Gina," Emily kissed Naomi's mum on the cheek, handing over a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, how lovely!" Gina smiled, ushering them both inside. "Rob, can I get you something to drink?"

"A beer would be smashing. You can indulge on occasion," he smiled in reply.

Emily wanted to rush off and find Naomi, but she waited for her father. Her anticipation had risen with every second she drove them to the house. Her father was jabbering on about something, but she hadn't been paying much attention. She wanted to be near Naomi.

"So, where's Naomi?" Rob's loud voice carried all the way into the kitchen, where Naomi was taking a few deep breaths to steady herself.

"In here," she quipped, wiping her sweaty hands on a tea towel. Muttering to herself to keep calm, she expelled a deep breath and waited for Rob to come to her.

"In the kitchen!" Rob grinned, realising three strong women were glaring at him. "So, Naomi, I hope you had that shake this morning," he walked over, wondering if her handshake would be as firm the second time. He was impressed, she didn't back down.

"I did, Emily made it and showed me how to do it. Hi Emily," Naomi smiled, she couldn't help the softening of her face as she took in the redhead. She was wearing the same black skirt she had worn to Naomi's party, but wore a crisp white business shirt, the collar stiff against her neck. Those sleeves, Naomi would have rushed over to kiss her had their parents not been there. They were folded and rested just below her elbow. Her hair was draped around her neck and rested just near her chest. It was straight again, but looked like it had a little more volume than usual. She wore three large bracelets, all varying shades of red on her left arm. Naomi knew she was staring, but Emily was stunning.

Gina smiled in the silence, Rob not seeming to notice the longing looks directed at her daughter, nor the ones seemingly projected back to Naomi. She handed over a beer, and suggested taking a seat on the couch.

"Come on dad," Emily had to move away from Naomi. She felt herself mesmerized by Naomi in those pants. They looked fucking amazing and the one sock-covered foot made her look fucking adorable.

"Getting the hang of those crutches?" Rob asked, watching as Naomi set them down and hopped over to the one-seater.

"I am. I try not to use them for short walks, I find they hurt a bit," Naomi admitted, resting her foot on a stack of pillows. "Pardon that," she pointed to the injured foot.

"It's your place, Naomi. If that's how you need to be comfortable, don't worry," Emily interjected, smiling. Naomi was trying too hard to be perfect. She didn't want that, it was making her nervous.

"Too right," Rob added, smiling.

"How are things going with the locations, Rob?" Gina asked as she came out from the kitchen.

"A few top spots, but nothing is that solid yet. We're getting overrun by those franchise gyms like Fitness First so it does make it a little more of a challenge to get one of the smaller ones open and competitive," Rob replied. Gina obviously knew what he was doing in Bristol, which meant Emily spent a bit of time here. He was surprised Emily had met someone so quickly, but Emily needed a good mate.

"Emily was talking to me about how it is easier to have clients that are flexible with their workout location," Gina pulled up one of the kitchen table chairs and sat near her daughter. She felt like she was chaperone on a date with two teenagers. Emily and Naomi were trying very hard not to look at each other, but every so often their eyes would meet and it made them both fidget in return.

"Too right. We like to encourage our trainers to think outside the box. The box is our gym, but there isn't anything wrong with working outside. Getting out in the park, or coming to their house."

"A mobile gym, as it were," Naomi interjected.

"Exactly!" Rob was in his element.

"Is it receiving much positive feedback?" Gina inquired.

"Early stages of development. But it seems to be working, right Emily?" Rob worried she was too quiet. She needed some encouragement to get involved.

"Right," Emily nodded, looking up at Naomi.

"Rob, would you mind if I sent the girls out for a bottle of wine for dinner?"

"Not at all. I should have brought one," Rob clapped his hands together, startling everyone. "Next time I'll bring a red from the Margaret River region in Australia. A top bloke from there, he moved to London for a year. He had some top-notch wines with him. He sends a few over every so often."

Naomi kissed her mothers cheek, incredibly relieved to be leaving the house for a while. Her mother was shocked by her display of affection, but simply smiled and handed over some money.

"Rob, would you prefer a white? The sauce in dinner might clash with a red." Gina suggested.

"I'll let you decide," Rob offered.

"Chardonnay or a White Burgundy," Gina told Naomi. Leaning over she whispered, "Take your time, but not too long, okay?"

Naomi blushed, taking the money.

"See you soon," Naomi waved to both parents. "Emily, are you coming?" Naomi grinned.

Emily grasped Gina's hand, sending a silent thank you before following Naomi outside.

"Get in the car," Naomi ordered. "I need to fucking kiss you."

Emily happily followed the order, unlocking that car.

"Not in front of your house," Emily warned. She doubted her father was looking out the window, but she didn't want to take the chance.

Starting the car, Emily turned the corner and pulled over. Seatbelts were dropped in a flurry as both met each other hungrily. Emily wrapped her hands in Naomi's hair, moaning as tongues touched. Naomi's hands went straight for the skin under Emily's sleeves. She touched firm biceps, almost melting as Emily pushed her against the doors interior.

"God Emily, I fucking love kissing you," Naomi whispered.

"I don't want to break this," Emily moved back, trying to smooth out her shirt. "But about this morning?"

"When you are ready, Emily. If you can't with me, that's okay." Naomi shuddered at the idea of someone else touching Emily.

"It's you, okay?" Emily couldn't think of anyone making her feel as good as Naomi.

"Let me tell you something," Naomi took a deep breath. "I am aroused at the idea of you, I get a flutter in here," Naomi patted her chest. "I know it might sound like a line, but it's true Emily. I'm not sure where we go from that, but I am not frustrated with you. I won't look elsewhere."

"I know you're frustrated," Emily shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Well that kind," Naomi winked. "I guess I mean that I'm not annoyed. Would I like you to stay over tonight in my bed? Yes. Just admitting that makes me smile because that's unlike me. Would I have liked to finish things this morning? Yes. But I don't fucking care if all I can do is hold you against me for now. I just want you."

"Fuck," Emily shivered at Naomi's voice, the sincerity and struggle it took to open up. She knew all this was confusing Naomi. Freddie had told her she didn't talk about her feelings, he had warned her against expecting too much. But Naomi was talking to her, she was sharing, she was opening up. Bit by bit, Naomi was allowing Emily in, she could see that. She could feel it.

"Come on, let's get that booze," Naomi hated exposing herself like that.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you, all.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY.

Both had managed to keep their hands to themselves on the drive home, returning to the house a lot calmer than they had been. Naomi had selected a Chardonnay, not really knowing if it was one that her mother would approve of for the meal. However, she sensed Gina had really sent them out so they could be alone for a moment, the alcohol was just a bonus.

"Hello girls," Gina smiled, winking at Naomi. "We're about to serve."

"I'm going to wash up," Rob excused himself.

"Thanks mum," Naomi said, touching her arm for a moment. Emily watched as Gina turned away. She could see the sadness, but thought she saw a little bit of hope in her eyes too.

"So, what can I do to help?" Emily offered.

"You can sit down and wait to be served," Gina said. "You are our guest."

"I'm going to wash my hands," Naomi remarked.

"Me too," Emily replied quickly, following Naomi to the small second bathroom.

Naomi let Emily go first, squeezing her body through, pressing Emily the sink.

"Behave," Emily growled.

Naomi shut the door and gripped Emily's elbows. Emily moved her head, giving Naomi access to her neck.

"No marks," Emily warned.

"I've never left a mark," Naomi breathed her reply onto Emily's neck casing the redhead to shudder.

Emily gripped the sinks edge, her big bangles banding against the porcelain as Naomi teased her with light kisses, the blondes hands gripping onto her waist.

Emily watched them in the mirror, biting down on a moan as Naomi's hands slowly moved around to her backside.

"Yes," Emily gave permission, and closed her eyes as Naomi gently caressed and squeezed her buttocks through her skirt.

"God, is everything so fucking toned on this body?" Naomi whispered.

Emily giggled as Naomi dropped her hands and moved back.

"Your mother is going to give us that look," Emily finished washing her hands, ignoring Naomi's chuckle as she splashed water on her face.

"Do you have to go home with your dad tonight?" Naomi asked.

"I do," Emily kissed Naomi apologetically. "But he's given me tomorrow and Friday off. Apparently he's a actually had enough of Katie doing fuck all." Emily grinned.

"Come in and meet me for lunch? Freddie will be glad I actually take it," Naomi washed her hands, kissing Emily's cheek before opening the door.

"Okay," Emily helped Naomi, though she really needed no help.

"And tomorrow night, I want you stay over. I don't want to rush you into anything, but I would like to have you here," Naomi almost growled out her request.

"Okay," Emily gulped, Naomi's tone causing her body to respond.

"There they are! Girls. They always do things in pairs," Rob shook his head, standing as Emily and Naomi sat down. Naomi ignored the knowing look in her mothers eyes, blushing as she took a sip of water.

"To Rob's gym" Gina raised a toast.

Naomi smirked as Emily watched as she drank water out of a wine glass.

"Do you have your pills?" Emily asked, concerned.

"I'll take them after dinner," Naomi smiled.

"Not good to take them on an empty stomach," Rob nodded. "This is good, Gina. Very nice," he smiled, appreciative of the effort.

"You can thank Emily, she helped with the recipe."

"Emily is always helping me out," Rob smiled. "She'll make some man very happy one day," he hinted.

Naomi watched carefully as Emily sighed. She wanted to comfort her, but could only wait for her to look up so she could catch her eyes. But Emily was looking down into her soup and wasn't looking up, which caused Naomi some consternation.

"I've not had the best experiences with men in my life. Naomi's father abandoned us," Gina filled the silence.

"He'll have to get past my strict guidelines of course," Rob patted Emily's hand.

Naomi continued to watch, wishing she could do something.

"I haven't met Katie, Rob, perhaps you can tell me a bit about her?" Gina could feel the tension, and knew Emily was very uncomfortable.

"She and Emily, two peas in a pod," Rob beamed proudly.

"We're nothing alike, dad," Emily muttered.

"True, they have had their disagreements, but that's siblings for ya."

"I sometimes wish Naomi had had a sibling, but it wasn't to be," Gina admitted ruefully. Naomi looked over, surprised, but said nothing.

"So Naomi, Emily was telling me that your little store is quite nice," Rob poured some soy sauce into his bowl.

"I like it," Naomi replied, looking over at Rob, smiling. "It's important to me."

"Splendid. I'll have to come in and see how you operate things," Rob suggested.

"Dad, Naomi doesn't need you telling her what to do," Emily spoke up. She still couldn't look at Naomi, she knew she would be looking at her in pity and she didn't want that at all.

"We can always do with improving. I don't have five gyms just by letting things stay as they are," Rob patronized his daughter.

"I'd appreciate any suggestions you have, Rob. As long as you don't mind if I start training your clients," Naomi replied, her tone passive.

Gina stopped eating, hoping this wasn't the moment everything exploded, but was visibly relieved when Rob began laughing loudly.

"Right. I'd best mind my own business," Rob nodded, smiling. "Nice one, Naomi. Gina, I like your daughter. She's got fire."

Naomi reached for her mother's wine glass and took a sip. She hadn't meant to make a joke, she was actually finding it difficult not to chastise his behaviour given it was clearly upsetting Emily. It was hard to sit there and have Emily sink into her chair, and she wondered if this was something Emily had to put up with all the time. If so, thought Naomi, no wonder she was so nervous when it came to relationships.

"No suggestions, got it. But I still want to see it," Rob smiled.

"Of course," Naomi nodded.

Emily continued eating, not quite wanting to be at the table right now. She really fucking wanted to be alone. Her father had managed to belittle her again, and worse, she had let him. Instead of sticking up for herself, she had to listen to Naomi attempt to do it. Naomi shouldn't be fighting her battles, especially given this was never going to be won.

"Emily, would you be a sweetheart and grab Naomi's pills, please?" Gina could sense Emily was uncomfortable, and took some of the blame. She hadn't known just how bad things were for Emily until tonight. She clearly struggled with her family, and fought a war between standing up for herself and just letting it be as it was.

Emily got up silently, knowing Naomi's eyes were tracking her. She didn't want to cry, but she was bordering on sobbing at the table. That would not be a terribly good look. Instead of walking around to Naomi's side of the table, she slid the packet across, flinching as she saw the flash of hurt in Naomi's eyes.

"Thanks," Naomi mumbled, wondering why Emily had the shits with her.

"Could I grab seconds?" Rob asked, grinning. "This is good."

"Of course," Gina nodded. "Would either of you girls like some more?"

Emily had struggled to eat what she was given, which she felt bad about. Gina had gone to a lot of effort to accommodate her father's fussy eating, but she just couldn't muster the energy to eat it all.

"I'm fine," Naomi replied.

Gina poured herself another glass. This was becoming quite a frustrating evening.

* * *

Rob had excused himself and Emily after dinner, bemoaning the fact that he had to get up at 4:30am. Emily had said nothing since the end of dinner, and sat meekly at the table while her father gathered a container full of soup. Naomi had tried to engage her in conversation, but she had no luck, so she moved to the couch, protesting a sore ankle so as not to arouse suspicion. She was at a loss to understand why Emily didn't want to talk to her, and was glad to see them leave early. It wasn't a nice thing to admit, she thought, but she had no fucking idea what to do.

"Thanks for the meal," Rob beamed widely. "I had a super night." He shook Gina's hand at the door, following Emily to the car. She had said a quiet goodnight to Gina and Naomi, and walked out ahead of her father. Gina had given her a hug but said nothing about dinner. Naomi had simply waved from the couch, but didn't look up from her book. Emily knew she was being hard on Naomi, but she needed some time alone to get her fathers voice out of her head.

Gina closed the door, heading for Naomi. She sat near her daughter and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

"What the fuck can I do?"

"You can send her a message, let her know you're not angry and let her sort out what's going on." Gina smiled sadly, her heart breaking for Emily. It must be very hard for someone to be so lost and have her family be so blind to the fact.

"Yeah, okay," Naomi sighed. "I'm going to Freddie's," she decided.

"I'll drive you, love." Gina appreciated the fact that her neighbour was quite liberal with her hiring out of her car.

* * *

**TBC ...**

**A/N: Thank you to all who are still with the story, welcome to new readers and thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I am installing a new computer this week so I may be away from here for a few days. Never fear, I have this story almost written and re-edited in a way that makes me happy with the outcome, so I shall post again as soon as everything is hooked up.**

**- Corbs.**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE.

"Here," Effy handed over a spliff to Naomi.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Naomi blushed at the look Freddie gave Effy. She most certainly had interrupted. Oh well.

"You aren't," was all Freddie said.

"Emily?" Effy asked, sitting down next to Naomi.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded.

"It's hard," Effy agreed.

"Yeah," Naomi sighed.

"Sorry."

"Christ," Freddie shook his head. "You two are as bad as each other with your fucking one-worded uttering's."

"Fuck you," Naomi flipped the finger.

Effy smiled slightly.

"Take a fucking chance, Naomi." Freddie suggested, smiling to lessen the impact.

"Yeah, yeah." Naomi shook her head. They sat in silence for a while, both Freddie and Effy giving Naomi a chance to think about things.

"I'm off home," Effy stood, kissing Freddie. She knew what Naomi needed was her best friend, and whilst she was becoming a friend to Naomi, it wasn't the same.

"No, you don't have to go," Naomi said sincerely.

"I'm getting changed, and then we're all going out," Effy ordered, kissing Freddie's cheek as she left the room.

"Yeah, you need to get out," Freddie agreed.

"See you," Effy smiled as Naomi's phone beeped. "Emily?"

"Probably," Naomi said, making no attempt to check.

"Don't be long Eff," Freddie called out impatiently. He turned to Naomi, but she wasn't ready to talk, so he sat on the couch next to her and waited.

Naomi put her head on the leather chair and blew out smoke, closing her eyes and letting the quietness sooth her. Maybe a night out would be a good idea. She needed to get out of her fucking house and enjoying herself.

* * *

Naomi was still arguing over the supposed security risk her crutches posed with the bouncer when Katie strolled right past her with some slobbering bloke in tow. For a moment Naomi thought it was Emily, and a pang of guilt hit her. She still hadn't written her a message as her mother suggested, nor had she read the one still sitting unopened in her inbox. She had decided to put Emily on the backburner for a while and just enjoy a night out with Freddie and Effy. They had gone inside though, leaving Naomi to argue her way in, but as of yet, she wasn't having much luck.

"Is there a regulation that stipulates you let in drug dealers over an injured woman? Because I'm always getting asked to buy gear in this shit hole," Naomi was getting frustrated. "I mean, what do you think I'm going to do with these, perform unwanted cavity searches?"

"Ditch 'em love, and you can come in," was all he said.

"Ditch them where?" Naomi asked incredulously. "Okay, compromise. You let me in and I'll put them in the fucking shit cloakroom," Naomi suggested.

"In you go," he waved her through.

"For fucks sake," Naomi shook her head, amazed that after all that he was letting her in. "Drunk with fucking power," she muttered.

"I thought I was going to have to come get you," Freddie joked, handing over a vodka.

"I had to store my dangerous weapons in the cloak room," Naomi remarked.

"You better be careful of that foot," Freddie warned.

"You're the one who suggested a night of dancing, Freds," Naomi downed the whole drink and pushed her glass over the table. She already had had enough, and was thinking about just sitting here until her friends were ready to leave.

"Come on, no brooding tonight," Fred picked her up and twirled her around, placing her back down gently.

"You're fucking crazy," Naomi laughed, grabbing him for a hug.

"Come on, we'll keep you safe," Freddie promised.

Naomi began to enjoy herself. She was parked in the corner near the d.j booth, which seemed to lessen the chances of someone stepping on her foot. She couldn't exactly jump around, but she was out of the house, having a few drinks and spending time with her best mate. Emily was pushed aside for a while, Naomi had to do that in order to relax and enjoy the evening.

Katie had looked over a few times, a scowl on her face. Naomi tried to ignore it, not really caring what Emily's sister thought of her. It did cause Naomi to wonder how Katie had been able to act recklessly while Emily had clearly been burdened with all her family's expectations. It was as though they allowed Katie to act out, but insisted Emily be the one who work hard, follow curfew and find a stable relationship with a man. No wonder Ems got the shits at dinner, Naomi mused.

"Having fun?" Freddie shouted in her ear.

"Yeah," Naomi smiled, taking another vodka.

"Tonight's the night," Freddie winked.

"I don't need to know that," Naomi laughed, the drinks getting to her.

"Who else will I tell?" Freddie held his hands out.

"Just spare me the details, okay?" Naomi kissed his cheek, happy for him.

"We're going, you coming with?" Freddie said as Effy returned. Pandora and Thomas had arrived a few minutes before so she had gone to say hello.

"I think I'll stay," Naomi didn't want to leave just yet. Leaving would mean she'd have to deal with Emily.

"Be careful," Freddie warned. He hated the idea of her here alone, but she hated it when he played protector, and quite frankly, he was looking forward to taking Effy home tonight. If Naomi got into too much trouble, she would call him, of that he was certain.

"Yes mum. Night you two," Naomi watched as they walked out.

As she was dancing, a guy on the other side of the room raised his glass in her direction. She ignored him, but it didn't stop him from making his way over to her with a stupid fucking grin on his face. Fucking tool, she thought.

"You hurt your foot," he remarked. Naomi sighed, he was a bright one.

"Yeah," she replied, bored.

"I'm Andy," he grinned.

"Ah huh."

"Wanna drink?"

Naomi did, but she didn't want him to get her one. But on the other hand, she feared walking through the crowd.

"Vodka," she replied.

"I'll be right back," he smiled. She was hot, and he hoped by the end of the night she'd be coming home with him.

* * *

Andy was persistent. Every time he tried to pull her to him, she'd move away, but he'd just smile and try again.

"I'm involved," Naomi sighed, this guy was getting quite fucking annoying.

"I'm just interested in a bit of fun," he winked.

Naomi downed her drink and excused herself. This was the kind of opening she'd take; a man not interested in anything other than a bit of company. No strings. As he followed her, she turned and grabbed him by the shirt front and kissed him. Hard. His arms wrapped around her, grabbing her arse and grinding his pelvis into her. It wasn't difficult to read his intention. That's what she liked about men, they weren't subtle. His hands moved, one holding her head in place as his tongue tried to dart in and out. He was a sloppy kisser, Naomi hated how his tongue tried to tangle itself in her own, and when his other hand moved to cup her pubic area, she knew it was time to stop.

"I'm not interested in sex," she shouted in his ear.

"It doesn't have to be sex," he didn't care that much. If she went down on him, he'd consider the night a success.

She removed his hand, disgusted with his thick fingers almost painfully trying to rub her through her clothes.

"How about if you go down on me," Naomi suggested, knowing that while guys loved being the ones receiving it, they didn't have the same thrill for doing it on women.

"I have this," he patted his crotch. "That's much better for you."

Naomi cringed.

"So you want me to suck your cock, then let you put it in me, but you don't think your mouth should go near it?" Naomi asked sarcastically.

"Um, yeah?" He had no idea what as going on. She was becoming too much of an effort.

"Does that seem fair?" She asked, trying not to laugh as he began to move away from her.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered, walking off.

Naomi ordered two drinks. The first she used to wash her fucking mouth out; swishing the vodka around before spitting it out. Pulling out her phone, she opened Emily's message. She felt an overwhelming surge of disgust as she realised she had just effectively cheated on Emily. Okay, so looking at things in a certain way, they hadn't declared themselves as a couple. They weren't even dating. But she knew Emily wouldn't see it that way, and to be honest, she felt like she had cheated on her, so it must mean they were together.

Emily's message made her feel even worse. It was full of apologies and sweet lines like, 'I can't wait to see you tomorrow', 'you are beautiful' and 'you make me feel important'. And what had Naomi done? Tried to prove a point that she didn't need Emily, that she was happy teasing hard-up guys like Andy, proving that she had the ability to engage in meaningless games with men. She knew it was wrong, but she did it anyway.

For what? To prove she could still be the Naomi Campbell who looked after herself and didn't give a fuck about anyone else? She was never really that person, it was a fucking façade. So now, when things got a little too hard for her to fucking handle, she acted out? Naomi couldn't believe she'd allowed her fear to consume her. She was trying to be so much better with Emily. Fuck.

Deciding not to reply to Emily's message, Naomi picked up her crutches and began the trip home. The walk would be a good start to her punishment.

* * *

TBC ...

I got it all done faster than expected, so as promised, I updated immediately. Thank you, everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO.

Freddie was having his day off, leaving Naomi to contend with Tracy. She took it, saying nothing even when Tracy walked around with her tramp stamp showing. She was too caught up, knowing Emily was showing up soon. Emily had called her late last night, and left a voice message asking her is she was okay, telling her she was worried but that she'd talk to her when they took lunch. Naomi was fucking shitting bricks. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

As it got closer to one pm, Naomi began to reorganize books just to keep busy. She dreaded having to tell Emily she had kissed Andy. In fact, she was considering saying nothing, chalking it up to a bit of nothing. That way Emily wouldn't be hurt, and she wouldn't have to try to explain why she was so fucked up.

The door opened, causing Naomi to hold her breath.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Naomi frowned. Katie was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"I'm here to tell you my sister wants nothing to do with you, so stay away."

"We're having lunch," Naomi replied.

"No you're not. I told her about your little make-out session with that fit bloke. I told her you went home with him," Katie smiled, quite pleased with herself. Emily hadn't taken it well, at first she didn't believe her sister, but Katie had made her believe it. It was better to stop Emily from thinking she and Naomi were in some kind of relationship before Emily made a fool of herself. Her sister wasn't gay, she wasn't.

Naomi felt the tears welling, but refused to let Katie see she had won.

"Why would you do that, Katie?" Naomi couldn't conceal the hurt in her voice.

"I'm her sister. I love her."

"Depriving her of a life isn't love, its possession," Naomi replied coolly.

"Whatever. She's mine, so back off."

"You lied to her," Naomi shook her head. "Why are you so mean?"

"She isn't gay, alright? She's my sister, I think I'd know if she had something wrong with her like that," Katie hadn't liked seeing her sister so sad, but it had been necessary.

"Being gay isn't a defect," Naomi muttered, glad there were no customers around.

"You'll stay away from her, or else," Katie threatened.

"Fuck off, Katie," Naomi turned her back, letting the tears drop. Katie left; satisfied her message had been received.

"Fuck me, she's a right cunt," Tracy remarked.

Naomi couldn't help it, she laughed at her colleagues succinct observation.

"Yeah, she is," Naomi nodded, wiping her eyes. She gained a new appreciation for Tracy right then as the woman patted her on the back and left her alone.

* * *

"You're going to drive the clients away with that long face," Rob remarked as he watched Emily slowly plod towards the fridge. Her make-up had run down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy. He'd noticed her mood change after Katie left the house and put it down to a disagreement with her sister.

"I'm going back to my room," Emily replied sadly. She had trusted Naomi was trying to be with her, that she was trying to let Emily in. But it seemed that Naomi was playing a very elaborate game with her.

"The way you two fight, it's always over just as quickly," he offered.

"Yeah," Emily wondered how everyone in her family could get things so wrong all the time. Though, she guessed she was the same, given she'd been seduced by Naomi's words and actions only to have her go home to fuck some random guy. She couldn't believe how fucking stupid she was. She had admitted to two women about her virginity and they had both turned out to be fucking bitches. Why had she thought she of all people could make Naomi open her heart and accept someone? Freddie had been right to warn her, but she had naively thought she'd be the one to make Naomi change.

What a performance Naomi had put on in the time they'd spent together! The woman deserved whatever award was out there. Emily threw the book Naomi had given her across the room, falling back on her bed to allow the tears to begin again. Fuck she had been seduced by it all.

Her phone vibrated on the pillow next to her, Naomi was calling. No doubt to spin an elaborate lie to keep the game alive. She let it ring and ring, sobbing louder as the phone kept ringing. As soon as Naomi would hang up, she'd try again. And again. And again. Emily grew tired of the calls, so she turned her phone off. Pulling the blankets over her head, she fell into a restless sleep.

Naomi closed up the shop, hitting Emily's number again. Voicemail. Naomi had rung over and over again, but never left a message. She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted Emily to talk to her but she was clearly screening her calls. The only other course of action she had was to go over and talk to Emily face to face.

Yet, if Katie were there, she'd have no chance. But, Naomi guessed, Katie would go out tonight, which would only leave Rob to contend with, and she liked her chances there.

Decision made, Naomi went next door to grab something to eat. It would give her time to think of something to say to Emily. Sorry seemed kind of hollow, so she'd need more than that.

She had rung Freddie to confess, and he had been quite disappointed. She understood though, she felt the same. He told her in no uncertain terms that she was a fucking twat and that Emily deserved better, but as they ended their call he told her he loved her. It made Naomi think that maybe things would be okay. Freddie believed in her, even when she fucked up, and right now she needed that.

* * *

An hour later, palms sweaty and heart rate accelerated, Naomi stood at Emily's door. Freddie had told her Effy had thrown an impromptu party and that Katie had arrived with some guy. Naomi sent off a message to Effy, just a simple, 'thank you' to which Effy replied, 'good luck'. Obviously Freddie had discussed her fuck up with Effy, and she was surprised when she realised she didn't mind that Freddie had talked about her to his girlfriend. Effy was becoming her friend, as unconventional as it may seem, and she really appreciated Effy's attempt to make sure she had time to fix things with Emily.

"Rob, hello," Naomi smiled as he opened the door.

"Naomi, come in."

Naomi fidgeted with the flowers she bought, feeling a little silly.

"I heard Emily was unwell," she offered, holding out the flowers.

"Just a tiff with her sister," Rob shrugged.

"Is it okay if I go and see how she's doing?" Naomi asked.

"Of course, up you go. First door on the right," he waved her off, getting back to his workout. "See if she'd like to eat, she's had nothing but water today."

"I'll try," Naomi slowly took the stairs, carefully of her foot which, thanks to last night, was fucking throbbing. Hoping she had the right room, Naomi softly knocked.

"I'm not hungry, dad," Emily replied. Naomi closed her eyes, stunned that Emily's typically vibrant voice could sound so incredibly broken. Taking a chance that the door was unlocked, Naomi opened it. The room was dark, save for one small desk lamp. Emily was lying in her bed, the covers completely swallowing her. Sitting on the other side of the bed, Naomi opened her mouth to speak, but found she had nothing to say.

Emily felt the bed shift, and smelt the flowers aroma. There was only one person it could be: Naomi.

"Fuck off," Emily's voice broke as she spoke.

"Emily," Naomi begged.

Emily flicked the covers off, looking over at Naomi.

"Fuck. Off." Emily said more forcefully this time.

Naomi was shocked by Emily's appearance. Her face had make-up stains on them, her eyes were red raw and her nose was the same, no doubt from a fucking whole lot of crying. But more than that, she looked lifeless, really fucking lifeless.

"I got you some flowers," Naomi remarked softly, holding them out. Emily took them and threw them in the same direction as the book that had been flung several hours ago.

"Fuck you, Naomi," Emily spat out. "Fuck off you whore!"

Naomi felt as if she had been slapped, such was the force of the redhead's anger. It was hard to tear her eyes away from the angry woman, knowing she needed to see just how much she had hurt Emily. But Emily's eyes were revealing too much, and Naomi had to look away. She knew she was a coward, but she needed to leave the room.

"Okay," Naomi nodded, accepting Emily's anger. Standing up, she went over to the flowers and picked them up. Noticing the book she had given Emily on the floor, she picked that up also. Smoothing out the pages, she placed it on the dresser and walked out of the room, carrying the damaged flowers with her. She didn't know how to make Emily listen to her, and staying around was not something she was comfortable with, so she retreated.

Emily watched, ready to lash out if Naomi said anything else. She looked at her closed door in amazement. Naomi hadn't tried to explain fuck all. She'd left with the flowers and hadn't said a thing about the guy she'd fucked.

Emily waited for Naomi to return, but after two hours, she realised Naomi had indeed left. It made her angrier than had she listened to some bullshit excuse. How dare she fucking walk away! She had expected at least some performance on how Katie got things wrong, or something. Instead, Naomi had left, and it had deprived Emily of the chance to shout at her.

Getting dressed and washing her face, Emily grabbed the keys and went out looking for Naomi. She wanted a fight; she wanted to fucking have the satisfaction of telling Naomi in no uncertain terms that she was a fucking bitch.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you, everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE.

"So?" Freddie handed her a water on Naomi's request she not drink alcohol, and waited for her to tell him what happened.

"She told me to fuck off. I put her flowers in a vase and left," Naomi shrugged.

"You fucking what?" Freddie wanted to shake his dear friend.

"Freds, she was so fucking broken," Naomi shook her head, too fucking embarrassed to admit she gave up.

"Weren't you going over there to fix things?" Freddie wanted to give her a lecture, but he stopped before saying anything. His friend was a fucking mess. She had lost that glint, she was shutting down just as she had when Cook went away. He had almost lost her back then, she pulled away from even him, refusing to curb her drinking, drug taking and her attitude except for when she was work. She stopped talking to him beyond trivial work details and always made excuses to avoid JJ and him socially. It was a tough couple of months, but he managed to get through to her, and they never spoke of it again.

"You want to waste your life, go ahead. You won't always have people around you who will want to save you," Freddie knew it would hurt Naomi to hear him speak like this, but he needed to do it now before he lost her again.

With that, he walked off, hugging Effy with the sadness he felt for the entire fucking situation. She welcomed him into her arms even when her friends teased her, knowing he needed the comfort and appreciating that he came to her to receive it. Firing a look over to Naomi, she saw the shoulders drop, and her hand come to wipe tears away. Whatever had just happened had been tough on both of them.

She watched as Naomi talked to Steven, both walking out of her house. He turned to tell his friends he was driving Naomi home, and Effy sighed with relief. She had heard about Andy, though she took very little stock in Katie's version. Still, she knew enough had happened to make Naomi look guilty.

"Thanks babe," Freddie kissed Effy on the lips softly, breaking away so she could continue her conversation. He hoped his harshness would make Naomi wake the fuck up before Emily decided it was too late.

* * *

"Thanks Steve," Naomi was getting fucking sick of having to rely on people to drive her everywhere, but she wanted to get home and he was a quiet guy, so at least there wouldn't be much conversation on the trip to her place.

"See ya," he grinned as he helped her get her crutches out of the back seat. Satisfied that she could make the trip on her own, he got in the car and drove back to Effy's place. He had his eye on a pretty blonde, and was eager to get back and find out more about her.

Naomi frowned as she got close to her house. Emily's car was parked out front, she was sure it was Emily's car. There was no one inside, she nervously checked. Which meant she was in the house. Fuck. Fuck. She could pretend she wasn't home. She could walk around the block? Sleep at work? Shit.

"I guess your mother is out," a voice in the darkness scared the fuck out of Naomi as she stood, trying to decide what to do.

"Fucking hell," Naomi calmed her breathing, heading to the front door and turning on the front light. Emily had changed, and had washed her face, but she still looked distraught.

"Out getting your leg over with some cock?" Emily asked angrily.

"No." Naomi sat on the doorstep, afraid to ask Emily inside.

"Got enough of that last night, I suppose," Emily remarked sarcastically.

"Emily, I – " Naomi was cut off with a quick angry glare.

"Let me. You're sorry, it didn't mean anything, and you really like cock but you might like to fuck me too," Emily angrily tried to mimic Naomi's voice.

"Yes and no," Naomi shook her head. This was too intense for her, she just wanted to lie in bed and forget it all.

"I came here to tell you I get that you were just playing with me, the scared little lesbian virgin who has no friends, and I'm sure you've had fun laughing about it, but I'm not going to be your fucking experiment anymore." Emily's tears began to drop again, and she was surprised she had anything left.

Naomi just watched as Emily cried. She finally got up, but Emily moved away, the noise making her skittish.

"I've learnt that people can't change. They can make you think they have, and I was foolish to think I could be fucking good for you. But you've treated everyone like shit in your life, so I'm just another one on the list. I don't know how Freddie and JJ put up with you, really. You're all fucking show, Naomi. There isn't any substance."

"Emily, I didn't fuck him, will you just fucking listen to me?" Naomi raised her voice in frustration.

"I don't fucking care. I'm so sick of this," Emily shook her head.

"Please. Give me ten minutes. Ten minutes." Naomi begged her voice breaking. This was tearing her apart more than she thought. She knew Emily was going to be mad, but in her version of events, she told Emily the truth and while she got angry, they sorted it fucking out. Now with Katie's lie, it was never going to work. Fuck.

"I was so fucking stupid!" Emily shouted, turning to walk to her car. Naomi didn't follow right away, but when Emily stopped and kept talking to her with her back to her, she moved closer.

"You must have had a fucking wonderful time watching me open up; you must have thought it was so funny watching the pathetic Emily Fitch fumble around looking to the all-knowing Naomi Campbell for instructions. I gave away all the power, just like I always, and I fucking got humiliated."

Emily turned, and even in the darkness, Naomi felt how determined she was to get this all out.

"You don't get ten minutes, you don't get anything. And that's how it will always be for you Naomi, you'll have nothing worth very much." With that, Emily ran down to her car, getting in and driving off without putting on her seatbelt.

* * *

Friday was Naomi's day off, but she went in anyway. Freddie greeted her with a coffee and small smile, and she nodded, indicating they were okay after last night. They didn't speak of it, but he allowed her to stay for a few hours before kicking her out and suggesting she spend the time trying to 'sort some of your shit out'.

She went next door and began smoking her new pack of cigarettes, just sitting out the front watching the environment around her. She grabbed the pad of paper in her bag and began writing a letter.

She poured it all out, more than she'd admitted aloud. In the letter she talked about feeling a connection to Emily, writing out every single thing about her that she admired everything that she found fascinating. Then she wrote about her own feelings, how she couldn't understand why Emily had made her feel warm and happy, how with her she felt like she could do anything she wanted and how she felt more alone in the last day than she ever had.

She admitted to wanting to stop feeling so vulnerable and tethered to Emily by kissing Andy, and how angry she was with herself for being so fucking stupid. She came to understand in the process that Emily was the one person that could see through her fucking persona and sarcasm, more than even Freddie ever could.

It was a long letter of jumbled sentences, random remarks and convoluted thoughts, but Naomi felt good after finishing it, seven pages later. It had given her new purpose to fight for Emily. Rushing back to work, she ignored Freddie's remarks about going home and made a copy of the letter.

Grabbing two envelopes she put the original in the envelope addressed to James Cook. He would be quite surprised by her honesty, she mused, and he'd no doubt be very interested in the fact that she was falling for a woman, but she knew he'd help her. She needed his no nonsense personality right about now. He wouldn't walk on eggshells, he'd fucking tell her the truth all the way.

The copy she placed gently in an envelope and wrote 'Emily' on the front. She wanted to be with Emily, and handing this over would hopefully allow Emily to have concrete proof of her sincerity. She said so much more in that letter than she could say aloud, perhaps that was what was needed.

Rob had been happy to hand over the letter, asking Naomi if Emily had had a fight with a boy. Naomi had assured him things would be alright and that Emily was just feeling a bit sick. She managed to convince him that she was suffering from a cold, saying she felt the makings of one herself. He had loaded her with recipes to ward off colds and boost her immune system and promised to hand the letter over when he made her a vitamin-filled juice. He didn't ask why she was writing to Emily, and he didn't ask why she didn't come in to see Emily. Naomi was glad he didn't seem to worry too much about knowing more than what he was told, or at least she was this time.

Now she had to hope Emily would read the letter.

* * *

tbc ...

Thank you, everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR.

Emily had heard Naomi downstairs and braced herself for another showdown. She continued to underestimate Naomi's willingness to prolong the charade. Points for longevity, Emily thought sarcastically. She had not stopped thinking about her own fucking stupidity since Katie told her what she witnessed in the club. That her sister looked pleased as she broke the news was immaterial now. The fact remained that Naomi cheated on her, getting some fucking cock in her, just the way she liked things to be, as she admitted herself when they first met.

So what was Emily? A challenge that got too hard? Bedding the gay girl who was clearing interested in losing her virginity with the blonde? Fuck that must have been quite the task. All those hushed declarations felt sincere, they felt like Naomi was truly breaking down the barriers that had distanced her from feeling happiness with someone else. But, it seemed it was all shit.

Listening for who was approaching the room, Emily frowned as she heard the large thumping of her father coming her way. When her father knocked on her door, she felt a little bit of disappointment at realising Naomi hadn't stayed.

"Here you go love," Rob handed over a juice which Emily thought looked quite unappetizing.

"What's this?"

"Naomi told me you weren't well. You know you have to keep your vitamin level up. You haven't exercised in two days, you need to maintain a healthy level," he lectured, handing over the envelope to his daughter.

"What's in here?" Emily took the letter and dropped it on her bed.

"That's from Naomi," Rob smiled and closed the door behind him.

Emily took a sip of the juice and was startled to realise it tasted worse than it looked. Pushing it onto her desk, she headed back to her bed, pulling the covers over her. Katie had promised to get her out of bed for a night out tonight, which Emily was dreading. But she still had a few hours to take a nap.

Her curiosity got the better of her seconds later and she opened the envelope. Naomi had beautiful writing, but this was a mess. Crossed out lines, words scratched out. The flowing text she had expected looked jagged and harsh. It was as if someone else had written it, someone with appalling handwriting.

Emily was confused from the very first line. It was addressed to Cook. Had Naomi given her the wrong letter? It looked photocopied, what the fuck was going on? As she kept reading, she realised this was no mistake. Naomi wanted to her to read this, it was an exploration of her soul and how she was trying to understand what it was telling her. Carefully sitting back on her pillows, Emily began to read, often having trouble understanding a word or sentence due to its discombobulating nature. It had no flow, like a riverbed trying to reach out for the small trickles of water during a drought. Still, she continued on, hoping she would comprehend what this letter was signifying.

Emily couldn't help but be drawn to the words; the feeling of confusion, loss, joy, expectation and shame. She found herself crying as Naomi opened herself up, admitting to finding ways to self-destruct when things got too difficult or personal, writing about Andy and how she kissed him but was repulsed by everything about him, and how he held none of the sweetness of being kissed and caressed by Emily. It was a passionate plea for understanding; Naomi seemed to wish someone to explain her own actions, seeking some kind of prophet or guide into the deeper recesses of her closed-off heart.

She explored her inability to accept how to be happy and trust someone with more than just the bits she permitted people to have, wondering if maybe Emily was the person who could light the once-cold interior. She told Cook about being so consumed with disgust and anger at ruining her chance to make Emily happy and how lonely she felt now Emily was lost to her. She ended by admitting she had failed to allow herself the chance to be someone Emily could trust and now she was destined to be alone and worthless, just as Emily had pointed out earlier.

It was raw, there were so many times when Naomi talked about how she felt that the words became less of a sentence and more of one or two words followed by scribbled out lines. Yet, Emily understood it was how Naomi's mind was working. It was authentic, like she was simply telling herself it was time to open up to the truth, let it all run out and deal with the aftermath. Once the emotions were released, putting them all back in would leave a fucking scar no matter what Emily decided.

That knowledge scared Emily, knowing it was now something she had to care for too, that Naomi's issues were all centred on her and her reactions. It was too much to think about right now, so Emily just let herself live in the very moment. She put the letter down and sobbed uncontrollably. She allowed herself to feel all bar the emotion of the letter drain from her; her anger, her disappointment and her sadness. Naomi's picture was becoming much clearer to her. Emily realised she had failed to comprehend the depth of Naomi's fear. She cried for Naomi, she cried for herself. It was cathartic; much like, Emily assumed, the letter was for Naomi.

However, Emily still felt the hurt of the situation with Andy. She knew it wasn't wise to fall back into Naomi's arms and forgive instantly. No, this was a process. Could she even begin to trust Naomi again, even with this letter? What happened when she had to leave Bristol? Would Naomi find something to occupy her time and her bed, just because Emily couldn't be there? There were many questions swirling around, battering her already weary mind and body with a ferocity she feared would consume her completely. She needed to talk with Naomi. It needed to be a fucking honest conversation, no matter where it ended.

"Bitch, get ready," Katie stormed in, ruining the moment.

"Remember when you told me Naomi went home with that guy?" Emily's tone was calm, but she was ready to erupt.

"Yeah? What about him? Look, you promised you'd stop thinking about that bitch," Katie threw some clothes onto the bed.

"Naomi told me she only kissed him," Emily replied, making no attempt to get dressed.

"And you're going to believe her over me?" Katie scoffed. Turning around to help her sister change, she noticed the look on her face. "Ems?"

"I don't know why you hate me so much, or why you think it's okay to run my life," Emily shook her head, the anger she felt dissipating. Truth of the matter was she always hoped this day would come, the day she stepped out of her sister's shadow and began talking confident steps on her own out in the brightness.

"Ems, I only want to help you," Katie had never seen her sister so determined, so disconnected from her.

"You're my sister, that won't change. But what will change is my ability to defend myself, to stick to it and not bend once you or mum or dad asks something of me. I'm not fucking a child anymore, scared to be myself. I'm learning, and I'm learning that I don't fucking need you," Emily threw the clothes on the floor, jumping out of bed.

"You don't mean that," Katie replied, concerned.

"I defend you, I protect you and as soon as I find someone who is important to me, you ruin it! You could have waited for Naomi to tell me what had happened. But no, you had to tell me out of spite, and make the story even better with your fucking lies!" Emily raised her voice as she spoke, watching for any sign of contrition from her sister.

"I'm saving you from yourself," Katie argued.

"You're full of shit," Emily slapped her sister hard across her cheek. Both stood back, shocked. They hadn't had a physical fight since they were teenagers.

"Please Ems, I'll make it better," Katie begged, knowing she was losing her sister.

"I used to always wish we were as close as everyone assumed, I would have loved to be able to come to you when I was younger and tell you that I'm a lesbian. You would have hugged me and helped me face mum and dad. That's what I dreamt about. But you pushed me whenever I suggested it; you shoved boys in my face hoping I'd find the cure at the end of one of their cocks. You could have been there for me when I found myself so lost, unable to find someone who would want to go out with me. I would have had the confidence to go out and find someone, and maybe I wouldn't be so fucking scared to be intimate with Naomi."

Katie listened, her heart breaking as she realised she had done nothing but hurt her sister, and realised a lot of had to do with her own concerns about what people would think of her.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I really am," Katie sat on the bed, crying.

"It might not be enough, Katie." Emily admitted, dropping a kiss on her sister's head before running out of the room. It was time to put her life in her own fucking hands. It wasn't going to be an easy ride, but Emily knew it was a necessity. She had to grow beyond her families expectations. She had to reach beyond Naomi's issues. It was time to be selfish, to think and act for herself.

* * *

TBC ...

To all - thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE.

"Are you going to sulk or get up and be an adult?" Gina asked her daughter carefully as they sat on the couch together. Naomi had come home and immediately fallen into her mother's arms, saying nothing. She laid now with her head on her mother's lap, as silent as she had been when she'd first come in two hours ago.

"I gave her a letter," Naomi sighed. It was up to Emily. She had to decide the next course of action, for Naomi was at a fucking loss.

It was hard enough to actually admit all that fucking stuff to Cook. She knew he'd take it seriously, that he'd respect her privacy. But what of Emily? The letter contained so much of her soul, the real fucking honesty of her feelings were mapped out intimately. That power could be used to fucking demolish her beyond anything that could be repaired. That was the problem, Naomi knew it. She had handed it all over to the redhead, a woman she had only just met. That was a paralyzing action, it was totally ridiculous. Yet … yet … it was right. It had to be. It was terrifying to expose her as someone who needed love, who needed someone to see her and accept her even thought she was royally fucked up. There had to be a purpose to it all, surely.

"How about you and I go out? Let's go have a nice dinner and then I'll fix you a bath," Gina suggested, needing to break her daughter out of her depression before it sunk in further.

"Alright," Naomi actually liked the idea, she agreed to it immediately. She was learning that while she was letting Emily in, she was also beginning to see her mother in a different light too. It felt nice.

"That's my girl." Gina let Naomi get up, saying nothing else. She had offered comfort to her daughter, and she had taken it. Inside she felt pretty good, but she hated the situation. Hopefully those two sorted themselves out, she prayed.

* * *

Naomi was actually enjoying the night. Her mother was telling her about the time she first knew having her was going to be a positive thing in her life, and instead of biting back, asking if her mother was trying to guilt her into something, she really listened. Her mother sounded quite sad during the retelling. Naomi knew some of that was down to the way she had treated her, and she shouldered that without a fight. She knew she needed to be better at respecting her mother, at understanding that she wasn't judging every move she made, rather she was concerned about how she lived her life because how Naomi lives was important to her. It was a ridiculously simple notion; one a woman of Naomi's intelligence should have been able to grasp at a much younger age.

They took a walk after dinner, Naomi laughing as her mother recalled the first time she had come home from school full of concern for the two fish the teacher had put in the classroom. Gina teased her daughter, reminding her of her early activist involvement when she tried to get a petition together on behalf of the fish to set them free. When no one signed it, happy with the fish in the classroom, Naomi had 'rescued' them, only to discover that fish needed water, and flailed around if dropped into a pencil case. Thankfully the teacher got them out of Naomi's pencil case and back into the tank without either dying. For two months, it was Naomi's job to clean the tank as punishment. She soon stopped worrying about their well-being after she had to wipe the dirty tank clean.

"You're always rescuing things," Gina said, referring to much more than those two fish. She thought about Freddie, JJ and Cook and how she'd been instrumental in helping them find their own identities, and even though she struggled to accept Cook in her daughter's life, she couldn't fault her daughter's loyalty.

"Is this where I admit that Emily might be rescuing me?" Naomi joked.

"I think there is some truth to that," Gina admitted, smiling as her daughter blushed.

Naomi yawned, the day draining her more than she thought. Her mother took her cue and they set off home, Naomi happy to listen to the places Gina was considering touring when she took her trip in a few months time. It sounded very much like the idea Naomi had had, though when her mother talked about the trip, she always talked about returning. Naomi had planned to escape Bristol, believing it was holding her back from something, when in actual fact, she was too fucking scared to remain and make a life here.

"There's someone here," Gina whispered as they got to their front path, worried they were being broken into. "Give me one of your crutches," Gina grabbed one and held it in front of her, ready to take a swing.

Naomi giggled as her mother channeled her inner commando, but followed suit. She couldn't help but think if anyone saw them they'd fall over and collapse in hysterics before either of them could take a swing.

"I'm armed," Gina threatened the ghostly figure.

"It's Emily," a soft voice appeared from the darkness. She moved into the light and couldn't help but smile as she was confronted by two blonde haired women holding a crutch each.

"Oh, hi love. No lurking in the shadows okay? You gave us a hell of a fright," Gina handed the crutch back to Naomi and kissed Emily's cheek like there was nothing more than a simple little visit going on out on her front lawn. Unlocking the door, leaving it slightly ajar Gina walked inside, switching on the kettle.

She sat in the kitchen and waited.

* * *

Naomi had never felt more petrified about talking to someone as she did right now. It was hard to tell in the darkness whether or not Emily was here to resume their fight or perhaps be prepared to forgive her. In fact, Naomi wasn't even sure she wanted Emily to forgive her, because then she'd have to stand by everything she wrote in that letter. It would be much easier if Emily told her to fuck off.

"I read your letter," Emily caught Naomi's scared eyes and smiled softly.

"Good," Naomi felt her throat close up; she couldn't help but think Emily looked so beautiful standing at the top of the steps in a mix match outfit and baseball cap.

This was a very defining moment, Naomi could sense it. There was an assuredness about the redhead, and that scared her just about as much as it filled her with hope. Still, she waited. It was Emily's show, she was simply the audience.

"We need to talk," Emily came down the stairs, stopping when Naomi moved back. This was going to be a fucking long night if Naomi was going to hide underneath her fucking panicking and not let Emily say what she needed to say.

Emily decided to be fucking bold. Grabbing Naomi's face, smiling when she saw panic flash over the blondes face, she placed a gentle closed mouth kiss on Naomi's dry lips. She pulled away, stroking Naomi's face and sighing softly as Naomi leant into the touch even though she looked uncertain.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Naomi whispered into Emily's hand, grasping it tightly, her crutches falling on the grass with a soft thud.

"Yes you are," Emily nodded. It wasn't an empty response, she knew a lot more now she had read Naomi's letter. She felt the words she had read rush back, but they were no longer jagged, they were soft and beautiful. They were in Naomi's eyes as they refused to lose contact as their bodies moved closer together. She felt Naomi's heartbeat and knew the words were pounding out of her chest and surrounding them as tightly as their embrace.

Emily found that now she had Naomi in her arms, surrendering to the absolution Emily was offering, she didn't have anything to say, not right now at least. Naomi knew that while Emily was considering forgiveness, it wouldn't come easy.

"Um," Naomi bit her lip. Shit. She had nothing to say.

"I've made a pot of tea girls," Gina announced from the front door.

Emily giggled into Naomi's jacket, not ready just yet to let go.

"We'd better go in, she'll bring it out here if we're not careful," Naomi teased, squeezing Emily tightly.

"Did you really send that letter to Cook?" Emily asked, moving her head so she could look at Naomi.

"Yes. I needed him to know. I needed that person, free of all the fucking drama and bullshit to know how I was feeling. I know it didn't make a lot of sense at times. Ems, I needed to finally release it all," Naomi replied honestly.

"I was ready to let you go back to your lonely life, but that letter has made me feel what it is like to be you, Naomi. I know you want someone to love, and to love you. Be brave, Naomi, want me, want me to be in there," Emily knew it had to be said, even if it caused Naomi some pain, but she softened, placing her hand over Naomi's heart, letting it rest there.

"I'm so uneasy, I don't have the answers," Naomi admitted.

"I guess we'll have to sort that out," Emily smiled, pulling Naomi back into a firm embrace.

"Yeah," Naomi knew it was a fucking lame response, but Emily didn't seem to mind.

"Let's go inside," Emily picked up Naomi's crutches and went in, not waiting for the blonde. Gina was reading a magazine when she came into the kitchen, but her hands were quickly gathering up the redhead in a hug. They both knew they were celebrating the emergence of a Naomi that looked like she was finally willing to take some chances.

"Thank you," Gina whispered in Emily's ear before moving away to pour two cups of tea. Naomi had made it into the kitchen by then, and was standing near Emily, watching the redhead and smiling. Emily helped Gina, carrying two steaming mugs over to the table, just needing to do something. Naomi continued to watch unsure how she should behave.

"Is this new?" Emily asked, touching the table runner, feeling its coarseness on her fingertips.

"No, but it's been hiding away for a while. I decided because I seem to be having guests more frequently now it'd be nice to add a splash of colour," Gina remarked, smiling at her daughter who seemed to be frozen in time.

"I like it," Emily replied.

"It reminds me a bit of your hair," Gina said, wondering if Naomi was going to speak any time soon.

"This is nice tea," Emily was starting to worry. Naomi was just staring at her. She looked happy, but given she had said nothing, Emily began to panic.

"Yeah," Gina replied, her heart not in the mundane conversation.

"Naomi?" Emily put her tea down, smiling when Naomi blinked at her and looked down at her hands.

"I'm off to bed," Gina announced, getting up loudly. "Emily, will you stay here tonight?"

"I don't know," Emily looked over for some help from Naomi, but she wasn't giving her any assistance at all.

"You can't be walking around late at night," Gina reasoned.

"I'll just let my dad know," Emily pulled her phone out, leaving the room to make the call.

"Naomi, snap out of it. You're scaring her," Gina whispered in Naomi's ear.

"I don't know what she wants me to do, or to say." Naomi admitted.

"Ask her," Gina suggested.

Naomi looked up at her mother. Could it really be that simple, she wondered?

* * *

"Dad says it is a good idea, Gina. He loved that soup," Emily came back in, pulling a chair over to where Naomi was sitting. Grabbing Naomi's hand, Emily continued talking to Gina, "I have to apologise for leaving like I did that night. I don't handle my family too well and my father hit a nerve."

"No need to say sorry, love," Gina assured her, smiling as Naomi pulled Emily's hand into her lap. "Night, both of you."

Giving them both a quick kiss on the head, Gina went off to bed. She was exhausted, so she could only imagine how those two were feeling.

"I know you had the shits with that dinner," Emily remarked sarcastically.

"I did," Naomi kept her answer short.

"I could tell when you didn't send me a message before bed. I like those," Emily bashfully admitted.

"I was pissed, but more at your family than you," Naomi replied, keeping a firm grip on Emily's hand.

"I'm not sure what to do about Andy," Emily said, wanting it out there before anything else. "You told me you wouldn't look elsewhere, do you remember that?"

"I kissed him more as a joke to him and his pathetic attempts to get me into his bed than anything else. But as soon as I kissed him, I knew it was all wrong. He didn't have your lips, your smell, and your passion."

"Would you have told me about it? Honestly," Emily asked. She could handle it either way, she thought.

"I tried to tell myself that we weren't together and I tried to tell myself that one little kiss didn't mean much even if we were together," Naomi shook her head. How could she have been so fucking stupid?

"But I always came back to feeling ashamed it happened, and I knew it meant I had to tell you, even if it meant you'd never want to be with me," Naomi answered honestly, and she hoped the sincerity was visible enough for Emily to trust her.

"I want us to try, but we just can't seem to commit to anything other than this .. Whatever the fuck this is, Naomi? I ... but I think I want to try. I want you to try," Emily admitted, blushing as she stumbled over her words.

"Okay," Naomi grinned, leaning over to kiss Emily's cheek. Try, she could try.

"Okay? Is that all?"

"I don't find anyone else as beautiful, as smart, and as kind as you, Emily Fitch," Naomi got down on her knees, pleading with Emily to take her seriously. "I see myself with you and I feel less like a fucking lonely bastard. You make me happy, even though I don't really know how to be with someone."

"Have you been reading romance novels?" Emily teased playfully.

"I'm giving you honesty, the feelings in here," Naomi tapped her chest, biting her lip nervously. Was she doing it all wrong?

"So will you take me out and you know, let people see us together?" Emily was pressing Naomi, but she decided she had to right to push. She needed Naomi to understand what it would mean to be with her, what it would cost the blonde. If Naomi couldn't even try, she had to leave her.

"It might be difficult at first. I'm sure I'll lose my temper with people, but I'm not going to find reasons to be a fucking prick," Naomi tried to promise Emily and herself, but she knew it was probably going to be harder than that. She looked up and Emily and noticed the redhead thought the same.

"Don't promise anything, I don't really think I can afford to believe that right now." Emily shook her head, wanting to believe more than anything.

"Then tell me what to do," Naomi pleaded.

"Right now I just want to sleep, can I stay with you?" Emily asked shyly as Naomi stood up.

Naomi pulled Emily up, kissing her softly.

"Tomorrow we start again, okay? I want to do it right, but I have no idea how to do that," Naomi admitted.

"Just be brave," Emily shrugged, allowing Naomi to take her hand and slowly lead her into the bedroom.

"That easy, hey?" Naomi teased.

"It isn't easy, but we can try, right?" Emily asked seriously.

"Of course," Naomi wanted to make light, but she knew Emily needed assurances right now, not lame jokes. This was a very precarious moment for them both. Naomi had fucked up, but Emily had put herself out there and taken a chance. Naomi couldn't promise Emily anything and that was a big issue that needed to be resolved over conversation and actions. It wasn't something automatic, Naomi understood that.

"I can barely keep my eyes open," Emily admitted, sitting on the bed while Naomi found something for her to wear.

"Come on, arms up," Naomi helped Emily out of her top, leaving the tank on, and putting a loose-fitting t-shirt on over it. She pulled the covers out, helping Emily in, leaving her track pants on her.

Emily wasn't exaggerating when she said she could barely keep her eyes open. One quick kiss on her cheek and Emily was out. Quickly stripping out off all her clothes, Naomi put on a t-shirt and a clean pair of boxer briefs and hoped into bed. She fought her impulse to pull Emily's body to her, rolling on her back and shutting her eyes. Setting her alarm for work, she stared into the darkness, wondering just how much she was losing by being open to accepting Emily into her life. She realised just as sleep claimed her that she was actually gaining things and the losses where things that had rotted a long time ago and were in need of discarding.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX.

Reaching out with a hesitant hand, Emily ran her fingers down a sleeping Naomi's face, letting herself just be in this quiet moment before all the talking and stern words would be exchanged between them. Startled, Naomi awoke, a soft "fuck" escaping her lips before she smiled at the cause of her wake-up.

"Hey," Naomi couldn't say more than that, she was too fucking nervous.

"Hey," Emily replied shyly, propping up on her elbow.

"You uh, want breakfast?" Naomi took Emily's smile as a positive, but beyond that, she was at a loss.

"I'd better go," Emily admitted, disappointed they had wasted her two free days off with fights and silence.

"Oh," Naomi herself had to work, but she had hoped to spend a bit of time with Emily.

"Doesn't it seem fucking ridiculous that we're talking about starting over when we only met this time last Saturday?" Emily asked, not sure this whole thing was even fucking real.

Naomi shrugged, getting out of bed.

"Can't things just be complicated, Em?"

"The last two days have dulled the glow, Naomi. I felt important, like you really wanted to know me, and then you kissed someone else. The letter was very important, but I don't know if I can trust you yet, or myself. At least not completely." Emily admitted, hugging her knees to her chest. Naomi had her back to her, which didn't help her read what Naomi was thinking about her confession.

"What can I do?" Naomi's whisper almost broke Emily's resolve.

"I'm not sure. Give me time to think?" Emily shrugged. Naomi turned and nodded, and Emily could tell she was close to shutting down to preserve her own fragile emotions. This wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want to hurt Naomi.

"If that's what you need," Naomi relented. "You've turned everything upside down."

"We've done that to each other," Emily countered. Getting out of Naomi's bed, she slowly made her way over to the blonde and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you today, around one?"

"I'll take lunch," Naomi smiled weakly, waiting until Emily left the room before letting her tears fall.

Emily began her walk home, knowing she had done the right thing in leaving. She would not have been able to remain steadfast has she stayed in Naomi's bed. She felt a pain that hadn't yet healed: Naomi's need to kiss someone else hurt her like a motherfucker. Naomi's reason was unimportant, it happened and she didn't want to gloss over it. What she wanted was to resolve it all, one cure-all moment that would solidify this relationship. There wasn't such a cure though, Emily knew that, despite her wishing. Why the fuck was this all so fucking hard?

* * *

"Emily, you have to forgive me sometime," Katie sat in the kitchen, watching as her sister continued to ignored her.

"I don't, actually," Emily replied angrily, finally breaking her silence.

"I read her letter. She fucking loves you, Ems. I'm sorry I tried to ruin it, but you know mum won't approve," Katie pleaded with her sister to look at her, but she wasn't getting much luck. This was important to Katie, the fact that Emily knew she was genuinely contrite. Emily didn't want to listen though, and that made it hard to convince her.

"You fucking what?" Emily couldn't believe Katie had read the letter.

"It was on your bed," Katie shrugged. "No secrets, remember?"

"Every time you say that it's when you've butted into my life," Emily slammed the draw close.

"I still think she's a bad influence, but if you want to be with her, I'll promise not to tell mum and dad," Katie caught her sister's eyes and tried to flash the sincerity she felt. She didn't have to understand Emily's lesbian tendencies, but she found herself moved by the letter even though she was adamant she'd never like Naomi. She had never felt emotion like that in a letter, and she worried the whole thing would turn to shit. Emily was right – she had never been there for her as a sister, helping to shoulder her confusion and concerns about her sexuality. If things were going to go tits-up, she needed to be better at helping her recover.

"Gee, thanks," Emily replied sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood for whatever angle her sister was playing.

"I'm working with dad today. It's my way of saying sorry," Katie placed her bowl in the sink, turning to see Emily's reaction. She sighed when she received nothing, not even a glance in her direction. Fuck. Emily was really fucking serious about hating her right now. This was going to take a little more work than first anticipated.

* * *

Emily spent the free time re-reading Naomi's letter and thinking over what it meant for her and the blonde. She still fought with the impulse to tell Naomi everything was fine; it was hard to not be seduced and touched by the words, the gentle admissions in the letter. It still didn't change the fact that Naomi had run from her and deliberately had acted out in a way both women knew could have the potential to ruin their chances to have something special. Understanding it was Naomi's way and accepting it were two very different things, and Emily wasn't about to entertain the latter as part of her musings.

For several hours, Emily tried to formulate what she wanted and she expected from Naomi and, of course, herself. It was difficult, she was so unsure about herself and her potential to be involved with Naomi. Having never experienced this before, she nervously worried that she was doing everything wrong. It was difficult to stop from remembering she was very much new to this whole relationship thing. It was even worse to use it as a barrier to getting what she wanted with Naomi. She kept telling herself that she wasn't worth this or that because she'd not even had sex with someone before. She tried to talk herself out of demanding Naomi stay true to her, to wait for some stupid aging virgin who couldn't get her shit together. Then her anger would resurface, and she'd think about Naomi's indiscretion with Andy. She tried to hold onto that anger, not to bash Naomi with it, but to give comfort to her decision making process. She might be inexperienced, but she still deserved Naomi's respect, and she still deserved someone she could trust.

Her phone alarm drew her attention to the fact that it was one, and she had promised to call Naomi. She was a little too worked up, but couldn't help but want to hear Naomi's voice. Emily knew they could work, but only if they both put in as much as each other. It was imperative from Emily's point of view, that Naomi put those words in the letter into practice.

"Punctual," Naomi answered her phone with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi," Naomi still felt nervous, and she fucking hated it.

"Katie's read your letter," Emily cursed her outburst.

"Oh?" Naomi shook her head; she'd now have Katie Fitch teasing her all about it. Just what she fucking needed.

"Sorry," Emily added.

"Can't do anything about it now," Naomi fired off angrily.

"I didn't let her," Emily began defending herself.

"Okay," Naomi didn't want to fight over the letter. Fuck, they had other things to fight over it seemed.

"I've been thinking about everything you wrote, trying to figure this fucking shit out," Emily moved on, not wanting to fight over the letter.

"Have you come to a decision?" Naomi waited, holding her breath.

"No, not with everything. Can we meet up at the pub or something and talk about it?"

"Why not my place?" Naomi didn't like sharing her private thoughts in a public place.

"I want somewhere neutral," Emily remarked.

"I'll head to Keith's after work, meet you there?"

"Okay." Emily knew it wasn't exactly neutral, but she liked the idea of meeting Naomi to discuss their relationship at the same place they first got to know each other a week away.

"So was that it?" Naomi asked, cringing at her tone. Honestly, could she be any more fucking inept?

"I wanted to hear your voice," Emily admitted.

"Emily Fitch," Naomi smiled at the admission.

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Naomi said goodbye and hung up.

"I'm in love," Freddie blurted out. He had come in to tell her, but saw she was on the phone, so he stood just behind her and impatiently waited for her to hang up.

"Whoa," Naomi took in Freddie's nervous pacing, the way he pulled at his shirt. He had been worried about telling her.

"I know people don't understand her."

"Fuck other people," Naomi smiled, hoping to ease the tension he was feeling. She hadn't exactly approved before they hooked up, but she was behind him and Effy. They seemed to fucking click, as clichéd as that sounded. Effy was mysterious, but she seemed to really care for her friend. It was all she could ask for, given Freddie's track record.

"She consumes me," Freddie lit up another smoke.

"I know the feeling," Naomi nodded.

"Are you saying you're in love?" Freddie asked, shocked.

"No! I just fucking met her and we've spent a part of that time fighting," Naomi shook her head vigorously.

"What does that say about me and Effy?"

"It says you're either really fucking brave or really fucking stupid?" Naomi teased, punching her friend in the arm.

"I don't know how Emily puts up with your cynical nature," Freddie teased in kind.

"I don't think she does. We're in limbo."

"You fucking chicks are so complicated," Freddie shook his head and put his smoke out and heading back to work feeling much lighter now he had told his best friend about his feelings for Effy.

* * *

TBC ...

Sorry about the delay. Been a bit sick: kinda restricted to bed, but getting better.

My continued thanks to all who read this story and to those who have reviewed or sent me a PM.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN.

"How's the foot?" Keith asked as he poured her a beer.

"Fucking bane of my existence," Naomi sighed dramatically.

"Where are the boys?" Keith didn't usually see her in here by herself.

"JJ is doing some kind of at-home therapy and Freddie is still at work," Naomi replied, enjoying the first sip of beer.

"So you're getting a head start on them," Keith winked.

"They're not coming. I'm um, waiting for someone," Naomi didn't want to expand on that.

"A date?" Keith raised his eyebrow and winked at her again.

"A friend, Keith."

"Shame. I have some great drunken stories I could tell. Kinda my very own version of naked baby snaps I know Gina's busting to pull out and show your suitors," Keith teased.

"Fuck off," Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I'm going, but just remember, I have plenty of stories about you and Cook that are just dying to be told," Keith dropped a shot down for her, leaving her to sit in the booth at the back of the pub.

Naomi had downed three tequila shots and one beer before Emily showed up. She had wanted to watch her intake, but she was so fucking nervous and the alcohol calmed her nerves. She knew it was a bad idea as soon as she saw Emily's face as she took in the empty glasses.

"Good to see you're taking this seriously," Emily remarked sarcastically, noticing the slight glazed-over look.

"I'm here, okay? I can listen to you and converse without any trouble," Naomi replied.

"You hurt me," Emily didn't want to fill the silence with anything but the truth.

"I know," Naomi dropped her head.

"And I think you wanted me to be the one who ended this."

"Probably," Naomi found herself agreeing.

"But I'm not," Emily reached for Naomi's hand. "I'm not because even though you tried to hurt me, I think it was more about self-preservation and not out of a deliberate attempt to fuck me over. I believe you, what you said about Andy? I believe you. I kinda understand more now I've read that letter, and because of that, I think I want to try with you."

Naomi nodded.

"I can't change your motives. I can't change your need to protect yourself. I can't help but wonder if you'll act out again when things get tough. But even with all that … Naomi, I want to be someone important, someone you let in."

"But it's not that easy," Naomi admitted, holding Emily's hand tightly. She couldn't do what Emily wanted, at least not immediately.

"I know that," Emily bit back, angry. "I know that," she repeated in a softer tone.

"So what do you want?"

"I want you," Emily smiled. It was time for her to be assertive and make some fucking decisions for herself. Everything made more sense when she was happy with Naomi. Naomi just had to let her in.

"I want you too," Naomi admitted softly.

"I know," Emily smiled smugly, letting go of Naomi's hand as Keith dropped off two beers.

"Keith, do you remember Emily?" Naomi saw his questioning look, but shook her head, telling him she'd explain later.

"I do, hello again Emily."

"Hello," Emily took a gulp of her beer.

"Your sister comes in here a lot," Keith remarked.

"I bet she does," Emily muttered.

"Right!" Keith clapped his hands together and winked at Naomi. "Emily, you'll have to come in another time and I'll tell you a few stories about our Naomi. You'd never believe what this tear away got up to here over the years."

"Keith," Naomi groaned.

Emily smiled at Naomi's discomfort.

Keith patted Naomi on the back and gave her a look that said he knew something was going on. Fucking damn observant man, Naomi thought.

"Are we, you know?" Naomi waved her hands around, but her question didn't come out the way she wanted.

"Together?"

"Like a couple," Naomi nodded, a blush creeping up. What was she, thirteen?

"Slow, Naoms. It needs to be slow. Do you think you are ready to try and be honest with me?" Emily asked. Hours of thinking, hashing over every little point couldn't prevent her from wanting to be with Naomi. She'd have to work on her trust again, but if Naomi continued to talk to her, she hoped for a positive outcome. Perhaps it was fucking stupid, but she always wanted to be reckless once in her life.

"Slow?" Naomi paused, knowing Emily was looking at her expectantly. Fuck. They couldn't just rush into anything here, yet their pace so far had been anything but cumbersome. Striking a balance, that was the matter at hand. "Will you go out on a date with me, Emily Fitch?" Naomi summoned up some courage, holding eye contact with the redhead.

"Yes," Emily's husky voice made Naomi close her eyes for a moment.

Fuck! Now what was the next move? Naomi thought about it, coming up with nothing. Looking unsure now would surely scare Emily away.

"Will you come with me to Freddie's party tonight?"

"Is that our date?" Emily frowned. She would have preferred something with just the two of them. Was this Naomi's way of looking for back-up in case things turned to shit?

"No, not really. I'd like you to come with me as my date, but I also want to take you out somewhere just the two of us," Naomi smiled, her confidence gaining.

Emily smiled as Naomi blushed her way through her little speech. Naomi knew she had to stop thinking about how unusual this was for her, and start to reflect on how good she felt thinking about her and Emily together. It wasn't an overnight cure, it was a progressive thing, but she knew it wouldn't work if she didn't have Emily in her life. Slow? A date or two was slow. Getting that trust back through conversations and actions? Naomi could do that.

"I haven't got it all figured out, and I'm fucking scared," Naomi bit her lip before continuing. "But I like you, Emily Fitch and I want my friends to meet you properly."

"Okay," Emily smiled, nodding. A small voice told her this might not be the best idea, but she ignored it.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT.

Emily had left Naomi at the pub shortly after their talk about dating, her father insisting she train with him. Infuriating bastard. Before leaving, she had leant over the table to kiss Naomi's cheek, whispering she'd pick her up later. Naomi's smile had stayed with her all the way home, so free and unfiltered. They hadn't really talked too much on matters, it still felt a little too fast for her, but she couldn't help the feeling of euphoria as Naomi promised to tell her friends they were together. There was no actual rule book; their relationship wasn't conventional, so perhaps this was all going to be okay. Emily knew she'd try her best to remain positive. It was up to Naomi to return the favour.

She was broken out of her haze by her father,

"Sweetheart, I'm going back to London on Tuesday. I want you to come with me. I think you should have more input into the business," Rob panted as he lifted the weights above his head.

"What?" Emily turned in shock, almost falling over the medicine ball. She hated working out with him. He took it all far too seriously.

"I know you think I work you too hard and I let Katie off, and that's right, love. I trust you with my business," Rob admitted.

Emily had waited a long time to hear that from her father and now he had said it, she felt nothing but disappointment.

"But dad, I want to stay here," Emily protested.

"Love, this is a very sensitive juncture. I need someone I can trust with me all the way," Rob didn't want to go into the concerns about the biggest gym in London, not yet anyway.

"Dad, take Katie. She can talk up the gym much better than me," Emily felt her insides twist at the very idea of leaving Bristol.

"It's not a discussion, Emily. I need you with me," Rob turned and continued his workout. As far as he was concerned, the conversation was over.

Emily was glad he had turned, because her tears weren't going to stop for anyone.

* * *

"He fucking what?" Naomi shouted in the car after Emily broke the news to her.

"I'm sorry," Emily wiped her eyes.

Naomi watched as Emily cried and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles. They hadn't really talked about kissing and showing affection since Emily appeared at her door, but Naomi was acting on instinct. She needed to comfort Emily.

"I'm sorry for shouting. Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Naomi asked, almost begging.

"No. I have to go to London," Emily was defeated.

"For how long?"

"I don't know. A week at the least," Emily felt like fucking shit. Tonight was supposed to be the start of something, but now it felt very much like things were coming to a fucking end.

"I don't feel like partying now," Naomi admitted. It took a lot not to just sit in the car and sulk, but she pulled herself up and tried to find a solution.

"Please, I want to spend this time with you and your friends," Emily replied, looking in the mirror to adjust her make-up.

"Okay," Naomi couldn't deny her, and truthfully, she needed Freddie's comfort.

"I'm sorry I've fucked everything up," Emily opened the car door for Naomi, wrapping the blonde in a firm embrace.

"Not your fault," Naomi kissed Emily softly. "Let's go in there, have a good time and then we'll plan our next move," Naomi took Emily's hand and threw her crutches back in the car. "You look fucking amazing, by the way."

"I'm wearing jeans and a fucking shirt," Emily scoffed.

"Hun, those jeans wrap around everywhere and that top, that top is doing my head in. You're a fucking tease, Emily Fitch," Naomi sighed as she tapped the folded sleeves, a look she'd freely admitted she loved with Emily.

"You told me it was casual," Emily shrugged. She assumed Naomi was just trying to take her mind of things for a while.

"You are beautiful," Naomi wrapped her arm around Emily's waist, her tone firm, brokering no nonsense. Emily was beautiful and she needed to be told that more often. "Come on, I need a smoke."

Emily smiled at a few of Naomi's friends as they walked up the path, Naomi's hand moved from her waist to firmly grab her hand. No one seemed to particularly mind, which calmed her considerably.

"Naoms!" Freddie bounced over to them, smiling one of his big smiles. Naomi had told him they were coming as a couple, but it wasn't until he saw how comfortable they were with each other that he really began to think that they were fucking serious about this relationship.

"Hey," Naomi pulled him in for a hug, whispering that she needed to talk to him. He pulled back, pointing to bathroom. When she nodded, he bent down to kiss Emily's cheek.

"Hi Freddie," Emily missed the contact with Naomi, so reached for her hand again. She loved how easily Naomi gave it over, their fingers twining together with ease. It filled her with a bitter taste though, knowing that just as Naomi was allowing herself to be a little more open, she was the one moving away this time. Not by choice, but it still hurt.

"I'm going to talk to Freds for a bit, okay?" Naomi kissed Emily on the lips, earning them a few wolf whistles, and one loud "whizzer" from Pandora, but nothing negative. Naomi smiled as Emily's blush began to rise.

"Okay," Emily knew they were going to discuss her trip to London, and wished she had someone like that to confide in, because at the moment she was feeling like shit.

"So, you're together," Effy appeared, as she tended to do, from nowhere. Lighting up a spliff, she offered it to Emily who declined.

"Yeah," Emily smiled.

"Do you think it's easy to be with someone when love is involved?"

Emily was surprised to hear that from Effy, but she thought about it and tried to answer it the best she could.

"I think it's more complicated, because you care more about it, there is an investment that you don't feel with casual encounters."

Effy nodded in reply.

"I have to go to London on Tuesday," Emily blurted.

"That's what they're talking about," Effy surmised.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to come back?" Effy asked, concerned for Naomi's sake as well as Emily's.

"I hope so," Emily whispered.

"Come on, let's get a drink," Effy grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her through the crowd. She was determined to make sure she and Naomi enjoyed themselves tonight.

* * *

TBC (of course).

Thank you, everyone.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE.

"Man," Freddie had no answers for his friend, but he did admire how she kept it together when she clearly wanted to lash out.

"It's a fucking colossal nightmare," Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you could, you know, go with her?" Freddie suggested. Naomi had never taken time off work, but he was sure he could manage the store for a week without her. He might even ask Effy if she wanted to come in.

"No, I can't. We're not there yet, Freds. Her father would not understand that at all, and I couldn't sit around all day waiting for Emily to return home with her father and pretend like I don't want to fucking kiss her." Fuck, Naomi wasn't even sure Emily would want that anyway. They weren't exactly sure about their relationship.

"Telling him is not an option," Freddie guessed.

"That's something for Emily to decide," Naomi replied.

"Come on, we're not going to get this shit solved tonight. Let's try and enjoy the night," Freddie pulled Naomi up from the floor, laughing as she almost fell into the bath. Naomi would sink in the anguish of it all, she needed distraction.

"Thanks, Freds," Naomi loved how she could count on him all the time.

"Here," Effy handed a beer over to Freddie as they left the bathroom, Naomi smiling in the direction of Emily, who was currently talking with Steve and some petite blonde girl next to him.

"Thanks, babe." Freddie pulled Effy in for a kiss.

"Okay, you two are making me sick," Naomi remarked.

"Shut up," Freddie smiled, following Effy out the door for a spliff.

"Naomi," Naomi turned to see Katie standing near-by.

"I hear you've been sticking your nose where it isn't welcome," Naomi remarked angrily.

"It was a fucking sappy-as-shit letter," Katie mocked, but her smile took off the edge.

"Yeah well I've always been one for opening up," Naomi replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, right," Katie didn't believe that at all.

"So, you've come to a party to which you weren't invited to attend to tell me what, that you appreciate my prose?'

"No, I came with someone who was invited, and I came over to you to tell you I'm going to try and be less of a bitch," it was hard for Katie to admit that, she really thought she was protecting her sister.

"I'll keep my pepper spray with me, just in case," Naomi smiled, realising the struggle Katie was having.

"Leave her alone, Katie," Emily appeared, wrapping her arm around Naomi's waist.

"It's okay Ems, we're okay," Naomi assured her.

Katie watched, as if she was looking for any cracks, but her sister looked happy. She's never seen her that happy, it bounced off her. Fuck, this was not going to be easy for any of them, Katie thought. Her mother for starters would not take this relationship seriously, and her father would not understand. Then she had to worry about what strangers thought of their relationship.

"Something to say?" Naomi challenged Katie.

"Don't fucking break her heart," Katie didn't back down, she never did

Emily knew her sister wasn't exactly happy with who she was with, but she had effectively just given them her blessing as warped as it might be, by threatening Naomi. They still had a ways to go to understanding each other, Katie and herself, but in this moment Emily felt close to her. Smiling, Emily silently thanked her sister for trying.

"See you later, Ems," Katie felt her heart swell at the look of appreciation on her sister's face.

"Why are you two smiling? She threatened me," Naomi teased.

"She gave us her blessing," Emily explained, taking a sip of her beer.

"Warped shit," Naomi muttered. "I'm going outside for a spliff, you want to come?"

"I'll stay in here, I'd like to know your friends a bit better," Emily replied, smiling as Naomi kissed her knuckles.

* * *

Once Naomi left, Emily made her way over to Pandora who was sitting on the floor in the kitchen.

"Hi Pandora," Emily frowned at her location, but slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"I should be happy that Effy has a boyfriend, I have Thomas," Pandora smiled sadly.

"But you miss her?" Emily had only ever seen Pandora when she was loud and exuberant, and she shook her head at her own misjudgment. There was more to her, just like everyone else, and she was able to hide it like everyone else behind her preferred method: over-the-top happiness.

"Yeah. Is that wrong?" Pandora asked, watching as Thomas played the music for the party. She had tried talking to him about it but he didn't really understand.

"No. She's your friend, right? You need someone like that to talk with," Emily patted Pandora on the leg.

"Effy's so fucking beautiful and she knows loads more than I do," Pandora admitted.

"Panda, you're a sweet girl, you accept everyone without prejudice. That's something to be proud of, okay?" Emily replied.

"So you're saying I'm simple?"

"No, not at all," Emily laughed softly. "I mean that as a compliment. So many of us judge people before we even meet them, and sometimes that means we don't give them a chance."

"Are you and Naomi lesbians?"

"Um," Emily was stumped.

"I mean, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay."

"I am, yes. I don't know about Naomi."

"But if she's you know, kissing you and touching you, doesn't that mean she's a lesbian?" Pandora frowned. She kissed and touched Thomas, so she was straight.

"It's not about that," Emily shook her head. "It's about attraction."

"So how do you two surf and turf without having you know, the think that Thomas uses when we make monkey in his bed?" Pandora was fascinated, but Emily was fast become embarrassed.

"Pandora, I don't think Naomi would like it if I talked about that," Emily suggested.

"Right. Private, got it," Pandora smiled as Thomas waved at her.

"If you want to see more of Effy, you should just make time." Emily offered.

"Like double date? You and I could double date too!" Pandora smiled widely.

"Um, yeah, okay," Emily wondered what she had just got herself and Naomi into.

"I'll give you my number," Pandora rattled off her number and excused herself. Emily remained on the floor, watching as people enjoyed themselves. She would miss being a part of something when she left Bristol.

* * *

Thank you. More soon ...


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY.

"Did you have fun?" Naomi asked as she and Emily left the party early.

"It felt good," Emily admitted, her hand in Naomi's as they walked to her car.

"It felt really good," Naomi added, smiling.

"Why are we going? We've only been there a few hours," Emily asked.

"We can go back if you'd like, but I wanted to spend time with you. Just us," Naomi blushed as Emily grinned at her.

"I won't complain about that," Emily opened Naomi's door. Naomi seemed to be getting quite used to her sore ankle now.

"Want to come over?" Naomi asked Emily once she started the car. It was the question she'd been building up to asking since they got to Freds party.

"I'm not –," Emily began. She knew they were working back to feeling that trust again, but she wasn't sure if she was prepared to let Naomi touch her like that yet. In fact, she hadn't even tried kissing her bar that one outside Gina's house. Naomi had initiated all their other kisses since their fight.

"I'm not trying to shag you," Naomi smiled sadly, knowing they weren't back there yet, even if she wanted to be. "I just … Ems, we're running out of time."

"We're not running out of time, I'll come back," Emily promised.

"For how long, Ems? You can't stay here without a job and you can't fucking commute from Liverpool to here, that's what? Over six or seven hours by fucking trains? I can't do a long-distance relationship with you, Ems. There might have been a time where I found that extremely convenient. Less time spent having to answer to someone else, less time worrying about their feelings."

"So we only have until Tuesday? This has been to have a fucking fling?" Emily couldn't accept that at all.

"I don't know," Naomi admitted. "I don't think you can be a fling, Emily. There's already so much between us. Look, I don't want to talk about it now, can we just go back to my place?"

"Yeah, okay," Emily nodded. This was turning to shit.

* * *

"I'm getting a bottle of vodka," Naomi said as she opened the front door.

"No, I don't want to drink," Emily wanted to remain sober, trying to remember everything about Naomi.

"I do," Naomi replied harshly.

Emily said nothing, grabbing a smoke and heading out back.

Naomi grabbed a bottle, leaning her head against the wall as she opened it. Drinking away her problem, that wasn't new. She noticed Emily's slumped shoulders and knew she couldn't hide away this time. Putting the bottle down with a sigh, she grabbed her pack of smokes and headed outside.

"I'm sorry," Naomi softly admitted as Emily handed over the lighter.

"I'm tired, I just can't keep up with all this," Emily remarked sadly.

"I'm not helping," Naomi knew what Emily was trying to say.

"Effy asked me tonight if everything was easier if you were in love and I told her it was more complicated," Emily shook her head. "But I don't want complicated right now. I want special and happy."

Naomi turned her head, waiting for confirmation that Emily was in love with her, but Emily was looking down at her shoes.

"I'm no one special, just me," Naomi offered.

Naomi reached for Emily's hand, holding on as tight as she could. She couldn't tell Emily what she wanted to hear, she didn't quite understand the emotion, but she didn't want to ignore Emily's bravery at taking more steps than she was willing to take right now. Okay, so Emily didn't exactly tell her she was in love with her, but the hint of something was there and while it fucking terrified her, she couldn't help but enjoy the feel of it burn inside her.

"Tell me something," Emily smiled as she repeated the phrase Naomi had said earlier on in their relationship.

"Like what?" Naomi smiled as Emily moved closer to her. Wrapping her arm around her shoulder, she took a drag of her smoke and waited for Emily to answer.

"I don't know. Anything."

"I once had a crush on a teacher," Naomi laughed. "But he started shagging my mother and I realised I just liked the idea of wanting someone older and forbidden."

"Did he know?"

"Yeah, and he enjoyed the attention. But I never really wanted him, not that way. I guess I'm fucked up like that."

"Have you always been attracted to guys?"

"Attracted? Not in the same way I am with you."

"I don't understand."

"Sweaty hands, increased heartbeat, a buzzing feeling in my stomach," Naomi kissed Emily softly. "That's what I feel just when I'm looking at you. When we kiss, it feels more powerful, like you are someone who gets me."

Naomi pulled Emily to her, their kissing becoming more ardent. Emily broke away first, placing her head on Naomi's chest. She could feel her heartbeat; she felt the slight sigh of contentment that rose in the blonde's chest. This was too important to give up on.

"When I first saw you, I could feel some of that and then when you came to my party, I felt it increase. I'm not good at meeting new people, but I felt something," Naomi shook her head, knowing she was doing a shit job at explaining it to Emily.

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen," Naomi summarized all the feelings into one truthful sentence.

"No need to exaggerate," Emily teased.

"It sounds like a fucking line, doesn't it?" Naomi laughed softly.

"It's a nice line, though," Emily kissed Naomi softly.

"It is true," Naomi promised. "You engaged me from the first moment, when you came over to apologise for Katie."

"We can't give up on this," Emily said firmly.

Naomi pulled Emily into an embrace and both held on tight. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

TBC ...

Thanks to all.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE.

"And then he had me up there and I was fucking awful," Naomi handed over the freshly made tea, smiling as Emily continued to laugh. She had relented after a while and told Emily the karaoke stories Keith was threatening to tell, starting with the first time the pub had karaoke night and how Cook, of course, led the way. Naomi recounted how JJ got up before her, the two of them singing East 17's 'It's Alright' with some skill. JJ really had a lovely voice and Cook; well he knew how to shout with some control.

After far too many shots, Cook called Naomi up, goading her into singing. Freddie was drunk by then too and started the small crowd in a chant of 'Naomi, Naomi'.

"But why did you pick that song out of everything?" Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Cook picked it," Naomi replied. "And he was on the side doing the fucking actions, it was horrible!"

"Did you?" Emily teased. She wished she had seen Naomi sing 'I Touch Myself', that would have been quite entertaining.

"Fuck no!"

"Come on, not even a little?" Emily ran her hand up and down Naomi's back.

"I had enough trouble with the words," Naomi closed her eyes as she felt Emily touch her.

"And Keith has footage of this?" Emily teased, moving her hand to Naomi's thigh.

"Um, no," Naomi sat still, watching as Emily's fingers gently scrapped up and down her thigh.

"He said he had something," Emily watched as Naomi's eyes fluttered and bit her lip.

"Of another night," Naomi replied, drawing a sharp breath in as Emily kissed her neck, her fingers still lightly playing on her thigh. She didn't want to move in case Emily stopped, but when Emily bit down gently on her neck, she couldn't help but want more. Pulling away she looked over at Emily who was staring at her.

"What are we doing?" Naomi asked, thinking how stupid that question was, but really, she needed to know.

Emily didn't reply verbally. Instead she took her shirt off and knelt on the couch, facing Naomi. Naomi blew out a nervous breath, reaching out to run her fingers down Emily's torso. Emily's moan spurred her on, and she tore off her own shirt. Pushing Emily gently onto the couch, she laid on top of her, kissing her with a ferocity that was a little frightening. Pulling back, she hovered above Emily, waiting.

"Say something," Naomi begged. She wanted her, god did she want her, but she wasn't going to risk it here. Emily would have to set the pace.

Emily shook her head, not trusting her voice. She reached for Naomi, trying to undo her bra. She fumbled, which caused Naomi to smile, but once she managed it, Naomi sat up, kneeling precariously.

"Come to bed with me?" Naomi stood, half-naked, holding out her hand, which Emily took immediately. They walked together, silently, Naomi becoming quite nervous once they were in her bedroom.

"Come here," Emily ordered, her voice raspy. Once Naomi walked over to her, Emily trailed her fingers down Naomi's chest, slowly tracing her, taking it all in. She rubbed her palm over Naomi's breasts, feeling the nipples harden under the friction. It felt right to be here, to be able to touch Naomi and for once, she didn't feel scared.

Naomi stood with her hands at her sides, allowing Emily the time she needed. She watched as she carefully mapped out her chest, biting down on her lip as Emily's hands cupped her breasts. She couldn't help but release a moan when Emily's mouth reached her nipples, her own hands coming up to her head.

"Ems," Naomi moaned into the air. Her desire was going to consume her and Emily if she wasn't careful.

"Bed," Emily growled.

Naomi pushed Emily down roughly, laughing as she bounced a little. Crawling up to lay on top of her, Naomi gasped as Emily's hands firmly massaged her breasts. Hot, wet kisses were traded as Emily's hands continued to fondle Naomi's breasts. Naomi pulled away, trailing kisses down Emily's neck and to her bra-clad chest. Biting down through the fabric, the redhead cried out.

"Wait," Emily pushed Naomi off, and Naomi knew this was the moment Emily stopped everything.

Naomi began to apologize, but stopped when she saw that Emily was taking her bra off and pulling the blonde to her again.

"I'm here," Emily promised. She implored Naomi to understand. This wasn't about time running out, this wasn't about trying to trust Naomi by offering her virginity. This was about allowing the moment to dictate their relationship. This was about them.

Naomi nodded, letting her hands explore the naked flesh on offer.

"You are incredibly fucking beautiful," Naomi whispered into Emily's skin, feeling her need grow with every touch of her body. She wanted so much more, but didn't want this to be a quick fuck. She wanted to allow herself and Emily the time to experience their emotions, but she still wanted the redhead naked and feeling her skin on her own.

Making a decision, Naomi unzipped her shorts, keeping eye contact with Emily, waiting for any sign it was too fast. Emily's hands came to her waist and she pulled at the clothing.

"Let me," Naomi kissed Emily gently before rolling next to her. "Not the most glamorous way to do it, but my ankle?" Naomi admitted, embarrassed.

Emily propped herself up and watched as Naomi pulled her shorts down to reveal stripped boy shorts. Emily moved down the bed, pulling the shorts off, kissing Naomi's injured foot before crawling up, her body covering Naomi's. One of Emily's knees slipped between Naomi's, and she couldn't help but push down and feel Emily's knee against her. Emily gasped at the heat she felt, kissing Naomi hard.

"Can I?" Emily asked, though she knew Naomi wouldn't deny her. A simple nod from Naomi gave her the confidence to openly appreciate Naomi's body. Kneeling on either side of Naomi's hips, her jeans rubbing against skin, she smiled.

Naomi sunk in Emily's looks, in her feathery touches. Heavens, she was going to combust. Emily moved down her body, kissing a path that was often interrupted by soft moans. She touched soft thighs, closing her eyes as she imagined how her body would feel naked on the blondes. Naomi opened her legs and Emily smiled at the move, wondering if she even knew she was doing it.

"Naomi," Emily blushed as she tried to ask Naomi for more, but Naomi seemed to understand, bringing one of her hands to Emily's face and nodding. Rolling Emily over, Naomi smiled as she pulled off her last remaining piece of clothing. Emily's eyes darted down, her lips moist at the idea of being able to touch Naomi everywhere. Emily was still wearing her jeans and she hesitated to take them off. By taking them off, she was exposing herself in a way she never had. This was the point that Emily knew she needed to trust Naomi; it wasn't just about her anymore.

"Sshh, it's okay," Naomi kissed Emily softly, letting Emily pull her down. They stayed in their embrace for a while, Emily's hands roaming around Naomi's back and up her sides, the blonde content to allow Emily the time she needed. The passion was there, they could both feel it.

Emily felt herself relax, and she became bolder, her hands moving closer to touch naked flesh below Naomi's back. At the first touch on her buttocks, Naomi hissed and pushed her groin into Emily's body, the touch of denim on her most intimate of parts causing a torturous friction.

Emily took charge, pushing Naomi back onto the mattress. Reaching for her jeans, she pulled her zipper down quickly, smiling as her lover watched her every move. Once her jeans were off, and thrown across the room, she knelt and reached for Naomi's hand, placing it on her stomach. She trailed their clasped fingers down, touching clenching muscles, trailing past her bellybutton and resting them on the waistband of her red cotton underwear. They remained there together, breaths coming in hard and in unison. Emily tilted Naomi's chin up and they came together in a fiery kiss, Emily moving her hand away, but not before pressing Naomi's to her, as if giving permission to touch her.

Naomi pulled herself up, kneeling in front of Emily. Slowly, Naomi pushed her fingers past the thin waistband. The first feel of wiry hair caused Emily to moan into Naomi's mouth and pull the blonde even closer to her. Naomi moved away, dipping her head to wrap her hot mouth around an erect nipple, moving to the other as she removed her hand from Emily's cotton underpants.

Emily pushed Naomi away from her breasts, a questioning look on her face, but Naomi just smiled, grabbing her hand and mimicking the move Emily had made. Emily's eyes registered the surprise as she felt moisture on her fingertips. Naomi's eyes fluttered shut as Emily continued to touch her.

"Oh my god," Emily felt Naomi's thighs tremble as she explored the wetness. She had never felt anything so incredible, and she knew what she was feeling wasn't wrong and it wasn't immoral. She felt desire for this woman and she was feeling it in return.

Naomi couldn't help but rock her hips back and forth as Emily touched her, though she tried not to scare her away. She fucking wanted Emily, but she wasn't sure how to ask her to do more.

"Naomi, I ..." Emily smiled as Naomi opened her eyes and looked at the uncertain redhead. Realising she now had to take some kind of control for them both, Naomi grabbed Emily's hips. Moving her hands slowly into Emily's one last bit clothing, she grabbed at the redheads buttocks, biting down on Emily's neck as Emily's body responded to her.

"Take them off," Emily whispered her permission.

"Lie down," Naomi waited until Emily was looking at her before she hooked her fingers under the waistband and pulled them down. Her gasp as she took in a naked Emily caused a blush to creep up from Emily's neck, causing both to giggle.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful," Naomi shook her head and kissed toned thighs, Emily's arousal tickling her nose. "I'm burning, everywhere," she admitted as she kissed her way up Emily's body. Emily murmured softly, her hips rocking into the mattress.

Naomi slowly moved down, feeling Emily respond to her every caress. Moving her legs apart just slightly, Naomi stopped, whispering Emily's name. Eyes firmly locked, Naomi ran a shaky hand closer to Emily's need, feeling Emily's breathing quicken.

"Yes," Emily begged. The first touch of Naomi's fingers caused her to buck, so unaccustomed to another person's touch, but Emily expelled a nervous breath and reached for Naomi. Naomi crashed her lips to Emily, consumed by the moment as much as her. Her fingers explored Emily slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. One finger rubbed patterns around her entry, gathering more moisture, while Naomi's palm teased out Emily's clitoris. Emily felt Naomi's hot breath against her mouth and rocked her hips to the touches, relaxing into her.

Emily felt her body turn to molten as Naomi continued to touch her. She had never felt this moment could be so magical. She grabbed Naomi's hair roughly, hissing 'yes' into her ear. Naomi shuddered at the offering Emily was giving her and closed her eyes for a moment, desperately wanting to be inside her. Moving back so she could see Emily's eyes, she gently pushed one finger inside Emily. It was tight, and Emily clenched. Naomi kept still, allowing Emily the time to feel comfortable with her entry. Emily expelled a nervous sigh and listened to the quiet assurances from Naomi. Soon she felt her body respond, she let her body take control.

Naomi didn't want to hurt Emily, and had to remind herself to slow down, but the moment she entered Emily she found it hard to do. She was so warm and responsive she wanted nothing but to thrust with the passion she felt.

"Naomi," Emily whispered for more, and Naomi began moving inside her, not yet ready to add a second finger given it was Emily's first time, but as Emily's leg widened, Naomi cautiously added a second. Emily tensed, but held Naomi's hand in place. Naomi waited, kissing Emily's stomach. Emily took a deep breath, and moved her hand. Naomi slowly pushed further inside Emily's warmth, feeling the redhead's fear as she stretched the tight entrance. They both moaned loudly at the contact, Emily's fingers scratching down Naomi's back as she felt Naomi move inside her.

"You are amazing," Naomi whispered her admiration. She thought she had understood the importance of giving your body over, but she had been deluding herself. Emily was handing over more than her body, she was also accepting Naomi. It would have been easy to just give in and fuck somebody as she did, but Emily had waited until she trusted the person. Naomi reverently kissed Emily and quickened her pace, enjoying the feel of Emily giving herself over. She wasn't used to the technique of loving another woman, but she stopped thinking about it too much and just let herself feel the emotion of the moment. Bending, she kissed Emily's thighs, letting Emily dictate the pace of her thrusting. Taking a chance, she pressed her palm against Emily's clitoris, moving away to see if Emily was okay with her action.

"More," Emily nodded.

Bodies thrashed together in a static pace, Naomi couldn't believe how free Emily was with her vocalisations. Gone was the cautious redhead, not sure about sex and fearful of losing her virginity. This woman in her bed was so open to Naomi's touch, so willing to be loved.

Naomi continued, feeling Emily's body rattle with arousal. She continued thrusting, feeling Emily's thighs tense. Naomi willed on her lovers climax. Emily began speeding up her thrusts, forcibly pushing her hips down onto Naomi, fast and hard, fast and hard. Naomi felt Emily grab her head and her muscles clamp around her fingers. Emily let out a sound that was primal in nature, her thighs quivering as Naomi slowly pulled out of Emily's warmth, careful of hurting her.

Emily felt like her whole body was a mess of accelerated heart beats all trying to bust out of her skin. Her legs were wobbly, her hands tingling. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Naomi watched as small tremors rang over Emily's body, the force of her climax surprising the blonde. She had no idea what to say, or if she even needed to say anything. Falling beside the silent redhead, Naomi waited.

Emily couldn't stop smiling. Rolling over to see a nervous Naomi bite at her lip, Emily kissed her cheek, laughing as Naomi rolled over to kiss her forcefully. Rolling to now be on top, Emily pulled away, stroking Naomi's face. She held her gaze, hoping at least some of what she was feeling could be transferred through look alone. Laying her head on the blondes chest, she let the moment sink in.

Emily had no idea how much time had passed, but Naomi could feel her entire body itch for Emily's touch. She began rocking underneath the redhead, needing more, needing Emily. Emily smiled at Naomi's attempt at subtly, kissing her chin before moving her hand down to cup Naomi's need.

"Hun," Naomi whispered as Emily moved down.

"Fuck," Emily felt her lovers need, she felt the response she was surprised she could illicit. Naomi's moan and gentle whispering was turning her big fucking time.

With a sexual confidence she didn't know she had, she pushed a finger inside, almost coming apart as she felt the warmth inside Naomi. It felt amazing, to be inside the blonde like this, to be able to touch and caress her without cowering from the truth. This was right, it had to be. She felt Naomi who was so reserved, so hesitant to express her happiness, respond to her without concern over how she'd have to justify her pleasure.

Naomi hadn't expected such a bold move, she had expected a timid redhead on her first try, but fuck, this was hotter than she'd imagined. It got even better when Emily began thrusting her body, her palm crashing against Naomi's clitoris. Jesus. This woman was amazing. Naomi grabbed at Emily's shoulders, both women moving in time with Emily's thrusts like they'd been together like this many times before. They had a synchronicity that belied their inexperience, an understanding that was usually born of partners who had shared many intimate adventures.

Adding a second finger, Emily felt her own need contract at the feel, remembering how good it felt to have Naomi inside her. Naomi felt herself go, giving it all over to Emily happily. This was about much more than a fuck before Emily left Bristol. Naomi heard Emily's grunts as she pushed deeper into her, she watched as Emily closed her eyes, her hair sticking to her face. This woman was loving her with complete affection and trust. Knowing that, and feeling Emily's hand on her clitoris, it didn't take much longer to push Naomi over the edge. Emily loved the feel of Naomi's muscles contracting around her fingers, smiling as Naomi shuddered as she removed them. What a fucking moment, Emily thought as she fell beside Naomi.

"You're crying," Emily worried her inexperience had upset the blonde somehow.

Naomi pulled Emily to her, refusing to let go.

"I'm a cliché," Naomi said into Emily's hair. Feeling the redhead laugh, she calmed down, wiping her tears.

"Aren't I supposed to be the cliché?" Emily teased, moving off Naomi to snuggle into her side.

"We'll be one together," Naomi replied as Emily wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thank you," Emily kissed Naomi's shoulder. She knew it was probably a stupid thing to say, but to her, it fitted this moment better than any long speech could.

"Was it okay?" Naomi asked, nervously. "My first time with someone, it wasn't very nice. It hurt and it was sloppy."

"I'm good. A little pain when I felt you inside," Emily admitted, feeling Naomi move away from her.

"Shit," Naomi had wanted to make it better than her first time.

"It went away, it just felt a little different," Emily blushed; she couldn't believe she was talking about this.

"I'm sorry, Ems. Was I too rough?"

"No. You were gentle, and loving," Emily laid her body on top of Naomi to stop her moving away. Both moaned at the contact.

"It felt like my first time too, in a way. It was the first time I felt something other than a chemical response to stimulation," Naomi said, smiling.

"You are fucking stunning," Emily pushed her thigh between Naomi's legs, bending to capture a nipple in her mouth. Naomi couldn't quite understand how her body could respond again so quickly, but she felt herself rocking against Emily's thigh.

Naomi's hands reached for Emily's breasts, rolling her nipples, grinning as Emily gasped. Emily pulled Naomi up, both kneeling on the mattress, kissing hungrily. She reached for Naomi's clitoris, rubbing softly, placing more pressure as Naomi pushed down. She kept one hand on Naomi's back, her mouth laying kisses and light bites on her neck and shoulder.

"Shit," Naomi grasped at Emily's arm, digging her fingernails into firm flesh as she felt her eyes flutter with arousal. She felt herself pulled into a rough kiss, surrendering to Emily's pace. When the redhead sucked her tongue into her mouth, she felt her entire body shudder at being so completely taken over.

It was a short ride for Naomi, but it was a fucking intense one. She had never come from clitoral stimulation with another person, it felt like all kinds of fucking wonderful. By her own hand she had satisfied her need of course, but it had never been this powerful. Emily smiled as she caught Naomi's eyes.

"That never happens," Naomi admitted.

"I can't stop wanting you," Emily blushed, pushing Naomi back down. What beast had she unleashed from the captivity of her fear?

"No more, Ems, you'll kill me," Naomi laughed as Emily gently kissed her stomach.

Both women lay together in silence, soaking up the moment. Emily was the first to fall asleep, Naomi watching the rise and fall of her body until she too succumbed.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO.

Gina woke early, flipping on the kettle. She wanted to have something to eat and leave the house before the girls knew she had been home. Even with a few walls between them, Gina heard enough to know what they were doing, and knew they'd both be dreadfully embarrassed if they realised she had been here. She even left the clothes she found near the couch on the floor, knowing if she cleaned up it'd be another sign of her being here.

"Mum?"

"Shit!" Gina was glad she hadn't been holding a tea.

"Hi," Naomi blushed.

"I'm leaving. Don't tell Emily I was here," Gina suggested.

"I guess you heard then," Naomi sat down at the table, dropping her head in her hands.

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm having a little panic," Naomi admitted, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I see," Gina started to worry.

"I'm working through it, but needed to come out here and have a smoke or something."

"Are you happy, love?"

"Fucking beyond what I thought capable, mum," Naomi smiled.

"I know you don't like talking about things with me, but I am here," Gina offered, pouring her daughter a tea.

"Mum, I've been a right fucking bitch. I can't fix all that, but I do love you," Naomi admitted, holding her mother's hand for a moment.

Gina wiped her eyes, the admission meaning more than her daughter knew.

"I'm going out for a smoke," Naomi took her tea and left her mother in the relative darkness of the kitchen. She had woken with Emily in her arms, and had panicked. Knowing it was her instinct to find something wrong, she tried to stop the fear from coming up, but she had to leave Emily for a while, just to try and calm the fuck down. She wasn't going to flee this time, she wasn't going to try and sabotage things. What had Emily said? Oh yeah, be brave.

Lighting the last cigarette in the packet, Naomi couldn't help but smile at the night she had had so far. Emily was quite amazing; her body still tingled at the thought of it all. Not only had Emily trusted her, but she had trusted Emily. That was something she hadn't expected. All this time she was telling Emily she would wait for her to be ready, not recognizing she was trying to tell herself the same. Had she taken Emily to bed earlier, she would have ruined it all because she hadn't yet begun to understand how important Emily was to her. Shaking her head, Naomi closed her eyes and let her senses take over, remembering Emily's taste and smell as though the redhead was still next to her.

Brushing her teeth on the way back to bed, she got a fright when Emily switched the light next to her bed on.

"Hey," Naomi smiled, taking off her dressing gown and crawling back into bed naked.

"I've never had anyone sleep with me before you, and yet I could tell when you were gone," Emily switched the light back off and snuggled back into Naomi's body.

"Sorry, I went out for a smoke," Naomi kissed Emily's head before getting comfortable.

"Second thoughts?" Emily asked nervously.

"No, not really."

"You're not going to try and fuck this up are you?" Emily asked, concerned.

"No. That's why I went out for a smoke. I woke in a panic and needed to sort some shit out," Naomi answered honestly.

"Okay," Emily accepted that, she knew it would be ridiculous for Naomi to instantly change who she was.

"Mum was here," Naomi decided to be honest.

"Oh my god, and I bet she heard us," Emily buried her head in Naomi's chest.

"She suggested I don't tell you."

"How embarrassing," Emily laughed, kissing Naomi gently.

"Think of how much worse it could have been had we stayed on the couch," Naomi laughed.

"You have a warped sense of humour," Emily said, though she too was laughing.

"Emily, will you stay here with me until Tuesday?" Naomi nervously waited for an answer.

"Are you sure?" Emily wanted to say yes immediately, but she wanted to make sure Naomi was asking her for the right reasons.

"I am. I like being this close to you."

"Won't it be harder to separate on Tuesday?" Emily worried.

"I think it's going to tear my heart out either way," Naomi answered honestly.

"What about Gina?"

"She won't mind at all," Naomi assured her.

"How will I explain it to my dad?"

"Do you have to? You're an adult, and Katie is always out," Naomi shrugged.

"No, I guess I don't," Emily agreed.

"But if you'd like, I can ask him," Naomi suggested, kissing the hand clasped in hers.

"Please Rob, can I have your daughter in my bed so I can ravish her?" Emily teased.

"Maybe not like that," Naomi poked Emily's side.

"I'll pack my things today and just tell him I'm staying at your place. I'm an adult, sometimes I forget that because I'm so used to asking my parents for permission to do everything."

"Do I still get to ravish you?" Naomi ran her hands down Emily's body.

"Naomi?" Emily stopped, switching the light back on.

"What?" Naomi asked, concerned.

"I love you," Emily had wanted to say it earlier, but she didn't want Naomi to think the euphoria of the moment was to be considered into why she uttered those three words.

Naomi couldn't say it, she could only grab Emily and kiss her, hoping that was enough.

"I don't want you to say it," Emily ran her fingers across Naomi's lips. "I had to tell you, I was ready."

"I uh," Naomi cursed softly. She felt a deep passion for Emily in her heart, she knew she needed to be with her, but she stumbled to reply in kind.

"When I'm with you I no longer feel invisible."

"Fuck Emily, why do you even want to love someone like me?" Naomi shook her head in self-pity.

"Because you're not perfect. Because I think you might feel a lot for me, even if you can't say it. Because you are smart, beautiful and have taken a chance to be with me."

Naomi kissed Emily softly, taking her time to just be with this remarkable woman.

"And," Emily added as she turned off the light, "you are fucking amazing in bed. Best I've ever had," Emily laughed as Naomi snorted out a giggle.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Naomi asked, kissing Emily's cheek as she leant across her in the kitchen. They hadn't been able to get back to sleep, so decided just to get, even though it was just before five o'clock. Naomi had given Emily her dressing gown, which she found ridiculously cute on the redhead, while she put on an old pair of tracksuit pants and a t-shirt. It all felt terribly domesticated, yet Naomi could not stop smiling.

"I'm quite hungry," Emily admitted. Who knew sex would work her appetite into a frenzy?

"Eggs, toast and cereal?" Naomi suggested.

"Sounds good," Emily grinned as Naomi slid her hand inside her dressing gown, brushing against her breast.

"God Ems," Naomi bit her lip as she undid the gown and pushed Emily against the sink. Her hands cupped her breasts, flicking across hardening nipples. She had never been this tactile with any of her previous fuck buddies. Though, Emily already meant more than a night of sex. This was all new territory, but she was enjoying the discovery. As Emily moaned at her touch, Naomi couldn't help but smile. This woman had gained a sexual confidence almost immediately after losing her virginity. Now fuck, well now, Emily was no longer timid. That turned her on more than she dared admit to the redhead.

"Your mum is still here," Emily warned, though she pressed her body against Naomi.

"Your body is so fucking irresistible," Naomi mumbled into Emily's hair. Dipping one hand lower, she felt Emily's legs part and chuckled into her. "Can you be quiet?"

Emily nodded, biting down on her bottom lip as Naomi pinched her nipple and with the other hand, seeked out her clitoris with gentle rubbing. From this angle, entering Emily was difficult, especially when Emily trapped her hand against the sink. Moving away, bringing Emily with her, she kissed the redhead, pushing the gown onto the floor. Emily stood naked in the kitchen, blushing at being so exposed, but soon Naomi's tongue was flicking on her nipples and her embarrassment vanished.

Taking Emily's hand, Naomi led her over to the couch, pushing her on it with a gentle thud. Naomi tore her own t-shirt off, moaning as Emily reached for her breasts. Emily seemed quite enamored with her tits, Naomi thought. No complaints from her, though. None whatsoever. Trailing her hand down the redhead's body, she found the moisture she was looking for, pressing two fingers through with a smile as Emily took one of the small cushions and bit down, muffling her moan.

Emily lost all sense of control when Naomi looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. The little pull of her bottom lip into her mouth was even more fucking hot, and she just had to run her finger over the blonde's lips. She felt teeth, hard teeth almost clamping down on the lips she quite enjoyed kissing.

"When you look at me like that," Emily didn't need to finish that, she only had to run her hands down Naomi's naked torso. Naomi's body was really quite beautiful.

Entering slowly with one finger, Naomi sighed as she felt Emily's inner walls welcome her. She would never tire of this, she knew. This was a level of trust no one had ever given her, and she willed herself to remember how fearless Emily was with her. Pushing in a second finger, she felt no resistance this time, no tensing. Setting a pace with Emily's rocking, she pulled the cushion away from Emily's mouth and kissed her. Both held on, mouths together as Emily gripped Naomi's hair and felt Naomi love her. It was remarkable to her that Naomi was so gentle with her, and she wondered briefly if this is what making love was always like. It felt pretty fucking amazing so far.

Naomi pulled her mouth away to whisper into Emily's ear. She wasn't sure what the blonde was saying, but her warm breath made her skin break out in goose bumps. She felt Naomi's breasts brush against hers as they moved together, the sensation something she quite enjoyed. Grabbing Naomi's head for another kiss, she smiled as Naomi bit her lip before plunging her tongue into her mouth. Their bodies continued to rock, Naomi increasing the speed of her fingers, curling them slightly to cause a completely new feeling. Adding pressure on her clitoris brought Emily's body closer, soon a heightened feeling of euphoria steamed throughout her body, and she pushed Naomi's mouth even closer, releasing a climatic moan into the blonde.

Naomi waited until Emily was ready before withdrawing her fingers, kissing her trembling thighs before lying on top of the naked redhead. Emily ran patterns on Naomi's back, chuckling softly.

"What?" Naomi asked, lifting her head to see twinkling eyes looking down at her.

"We used the couch anyway," Emily pointed out.

"I'll go get your dressing gown," Naomi got up, taking one last look at Emily's body before heading back into the kitchen. On the way, she picked up her t-shirt and put it on.

"Why are you getting dressed?" Emily pouted.

"It gets cold down here," Naomi shrugged, throwing the gown over to Emily who put it back on but didn't do it up.

"But, you?" Emily ran her hand across Naomi's chest.

"I'm okay. I just wanted to, Ems, I just wanted you."

"I want you too," Emily frowned.

"Are we really going to argue about this?" Naomi laughed.

"Not if you take this off," Emily tugged at Naomi's shirt, frustrated when Naomi pulled her hands away.

"I'm still wired from before," Naomi admitted.

"Wasn't I good enough?" Emily panicked, wondering if there was something else going on here. Of course Naomi wouldn't be as interested in being touched by someone so inexperienced.

"Fuck," Naomi got up, pushing her hair back.

"It's okay, you can tell me," Emily stood in front of Naomi, trying not to cry.

"That is not it," Naomi grabbed Emily's face in her hands, kissing her gently.

"So this was a bit of a quick fuck?" Emily pushed Naomi away.

"I'm sorry," Naomi shook her head, not sure how to explain it to her.

"For fucking me?"

"For being scared," Naomi whispered.

"Of me?" Emily sat on the couch, waiting for an explanation.

"Of Tuesday," Naomi sat next to Emily, grabbing her hand. "Sex doesn't have to be about us both in that way, Ems. I just wanted to show you what I can't say aloud."

"I don't understand," Emily kissed Naomi's hand.

"I know. It's just that I was looking at you in my kitchen, and I thought, you'll be gone soon and I won't have you anymore. I couldn't help but think those too-long sleeves were something I'd miss out on once you got to London and I felt something here," Naomi patted her chest. "I felt sadness, but then you smiled at me and I remembered how amazing it was to feel you against me."

Emily pulled Naomi into her, letting the confused blonde have a moment. She didn't quite understand, but she knew things weren't going to always make perfect sense to her when it came to Naomi. But if she could comfort her and have her actually talking to her, she'd take that for now.

"I know," Naomi nodded, kissing the redhead. Emily needed not say a word, her embrace spoke for her.

"I'm fucking hungry," Emily smiled a crooked smile and pulled Naomi up.

"We're going have to clean that cover," Naomi pointed to the couch. She could smell Emily on them.

"You fucking drag the tone down, Campbell," Emily laughed as Naomi turned the seat cushions over.

* * *

"Are you working for your dad today?" Naomi asked as she poured herself another coffee.

"No, he's seen all his clients, I think he's going to see my grandmother today," Emily smiled as Naomi blew on her drink before taking a hesitant sip.

"I keep forgetting to ask Ems, but how did he have clients here already?"

"They are people he either wants to help him with the Bristol gym or people he found on the internet. He put it on the gyms message board and people responded. I was surprised it worked, but he got at least seven clients from the fucking thing."

"Were you serious about moving here?" Naomi asked nervously.

"Yes," Emily nodded.

Naomi said nothing, the idea of Emily living in Bristol exciting and scaring her at the same time.

"I have to go home, get my stuff," Emily stood, tipping her cool tea in the sink.

"I'll stay here, I want to call Freds."

"And tell him about last night?"

"A little. Don't worry, I'll be discreet," Naomi smiled.

"Does he tell you when he's having sex?" Emily thought that was a bit weird.

"Does he fucking ever," Naomi laughed, shaking her head. Sometimes in far too much detail, she thought.

"What will you tell him?" Emily asked, concerned. She didn't really like the idea of Naomi sharing that with Freddie.

"All I will say is I'm happy, that you a fucking hot and that I can't keep my hands off you," Naomi said, pulling Emily into a hug.

"If I asked you not to tell him, would you ?" Emily pushed, not sure if she really wanted to know Naomi's answer.

"We talked about that, right? If you are uncomfortable, I won't say anything, but Ems, we need a compromise or something, but Freds is my best mate and I want him to know you make me happy."

"Okay," Emily nodded, knowing it was unfair to prevent Naomi from confiding with her best friend.

"Okay?"

"I'm just a little embarrassed that he'll know we've made love," Emily blushed.

"You do realise Effy will probably take one look at us and know, right?" Naomi joked about Effy's perceptive nature.

Emily laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, you're fucking right."

"Okay, so you go get all your shit, pick me up some smokes if you can and then come back here and we'll sort something out to do today." Naomi kissed Emily on the forehead, walking with her to the door.

"I'll be back soon," Emily promised.

Naomi waved, shaking her head at how ridiculous she felt watching Emily get in her car, waving until the car turned the corner.

"Right, Freds," Naomi knew it was early, but she needed to talk to him. Dialing, she waited for him to answer.

"What the fuck, Campbell?" Freddie's sleepy voice barked down the phone.

"Sorry," Naomi shrugged.

"Sshh," Freddie kissed a stirring Effy on the shoulder and pulled himself out of bed.

"Freds, she loves me," Naomi wasted no time, knowing Freddie would be alert soon. They'd rung each other at odd times so often that it didn't take long to switch on.

"Fuck," Freddie pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed his smokes, heading for kitchen.

"How the fuck did we get into these messes?" Naomi laughed nervously.

"If Cook could see us now, eh?" Freddie chuckled softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"We um, you know," Naomi muttered.

Freddie smiled widely, slapping his hand onto his bare knee.

"Fuck Campbell," Freddie couldn't help but be happy for her.

"It was so fucking intense," Naomi admitted, desperate for a smoke.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed.

"I don't know how to do this," Naomi shook her head.

"You're doing it already," Freddie pointed out to his scared friend.

"She's leaving on Tuesday and I can't make her stop," Naomi shook her head, she would not fucking cry.

"It's not up to you," Freddie said softly, trying not to spook her.

"So, let's change the subject. You and Effy?"

"You already know everything. Do you love Emily?"

Naomi dreaded Freddie asking that, she had tried to be prepared for it, but she just couldn't find the right answer.

"I can't answer that," Naomi admitted. She felt ashamed that she couldn't turn her emotions over for analysis, but she had always hidden herself away.

"One day you better have a fucking answer or she'll tire of your silence," Freddie warned.

Naomi bit her lip, nodding.

"For the moment," Freddie continued, knowing Naomi was thinking about what he said, "I am fucking happy for you."

"Thanks Freds."

"I like her, and so does Eff."

"Are you warning me not to fuck up?" Naomi asked, her tone a little icy.

"No, I'm telling you she's a fucking nice girl and I want my best mate to be fucking happy." Freddie replied just as firm.

"And not to fuck up?" Naomi knew there was more.

"And not to fuck up," Freddie agreed. "But not just because you'll hurt Emily, but because you'll never fucking recover from it."

"This is so fucking ridiculous, I just met her," Naomi shook her head.

"Who fucking cares?" Freddie knew she was using that excuse as a buffer for her deeper emotions, and hoped she would stop thinking like that.

"I do, Freds."

"I'm hanging up now. Don't fuck it up," he said before ending the call.

"Don't fuck it up. Don't fuck it up," Naomi chanted.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you, everyone.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR.

Emily was surprised to find the place empty when she got to the flat. Of course Katie was out, that was nothing new, but her father was also out and had left no note. At least she was able to collect her things and leave without a barrage of questions directed her way. Packing her clothes, taking a few books and other essentials, she wrote her father and sister a note, saying she was staying with Naomi and her mother and that she would return Tuesday morning.

She knew her father wouldn't care too much, but Katie was a different story. Especially now she knew she and Naomi were involved. She expected an angry phone call once Katie got home and read the short note. Fuck it, she thought. If Katie couldn't accept she was a lesbian, she was no longer going to try and accommodate her prejudice.

Feeling nervous, Emily pulled her bags on her shoulders and headed for the car. She didn't quite know what it would feel like to live with Naomi and Gina for these few days, but she knew it was better to try it than sit at home and want to be near Naomi.

As she got closer to Naomi's house, her smile widened. When she saw Naomi sitting on the steps with a mug in hand, she felt a weird sense of calm, like she was finally at a place where she was comfortable with whom she was, after years of hiding in Katie's shadow. Plus, having the blonde waiting for her was kinda fucking cute.

"Do you need any help?" Naomi shouted from the steps.

"I'm good," Emily replied, pulling out a few bags.

"You got changed," Naomi sounded almost sad that Emily, who left in Naomi's dressing gown, was now wearing a t-shirt and purple leggings.

"Well yeah," Emily's husky voice returned as she teased Naomi, "I couldn't go giving the neighbours a good flash now, could I?"

"I guess not," Naomi kissed Emily, one hand pulling the redhead closer.

"Are you sure about this?" Emily asked, hoping Naomi still thought it was a good idea.

"Either you come here, or I come to yours," Naomi shrugged.

"That would be something I'd not like to see," Emily cringed.

"Then here it is," Naomi pulled one of Emily's bags off her shoulder and opened the front door. "Just take it all up to the bedroom; we'll sort it out later."

"I've got a few more things in the car," Emily handed over the keys.

"I'll go get them," Naomi smiled, heading back outside.

* * *

"So, what should we do now?" Naomi asked as they both sat on her bed after unpacking.

Emily pushed Naomi down on the bed, enjoying her chuckle as she attacked her neck with small kisses.

"Good morning girls," Gina smiled as both sprung apart.

"Morning Gina," Emily blushed.

"Next time, close the door," Gina teased as she entered the bathroom.

"Well, that was a bit of a mood killer," Emily flopped onto the mattress.

"It's Sunday, so I have the day off," Naomi kissed Emily's neck, her hands gripping firm biceps, enjoying Emily's body pressed against hers.

"Will you show me where you went to school?" Emily moaned as Naomi's hands ran under her shirt.

"I'd rather stay here," Naomi pushed Emily onto the bed. Seeing the look in the redhead's eyes made her rush to close the door.

"Or we can stay here," Emily smiled, pulling off her clothes.

Naomi pulled off her own clothes as quickly as she could, dragging the sheet over their bodies.

"I've marked you," Emily smiled as she traced a bite mark on Naomi's shoulder. Naomi was lying on her stomach as Emily traced patterns on her body.

"Yeah," Naomi chuckled, not wanting to delve into the deeper connotation of that phrase right now.

"I kinda like that you've marked me too," Emily blushed.

"I'm not like that," Naomi shook her head. "But I can't help but feel an almost primal sense of arousal when I'm with you."

Emily kissed the latest mark on Naomi's shoulder, before lying on her back.

"That bird at the gym who didn't want to have you was a fucking moron," Naomi muttered. She had never felt such a connection with someone she slept with, and was amazed at Emily's all-consuming attention to her body.

"I guess it was good, then I could understand this a bit better," Emily turned her head to look a sleepy Naomi in the eyes. "It might have just been sex, and not this important."

"Maybe," Naomi yawned.

"Get some sleep, I'll set the alarm," Emily rubbed circles on Naomi's back.

"Then I'll miss out on shit," Naomi muttered, her eyes fluttering under Emily's gentle touch.

"Just a few hours, then we'll do something," Emily promised, kissing Naomi's cheek gently.

"Okay," Naomi rolled over to take Emily in her arms, snuggling in comfortably.

* * *

TBC ...


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE.

Emily slept past the alarm, but Naomi was relieved. It gave her time to plan their date, though she needed Freddie's assistance. She was so fucking woeful at making an effort, she knew that, but she desperately wanted things to go well.

Freddie had suggested_ Dockstation_; a restaurant located near Queen Square in a dockside building. He suggested letting Effy know so she could get them a table, and she happily allowed the extra help, even if Effy refused to say how she knew the owner. She had wanted to take Emily to the Glassboat, a place that had a lovely view across the water, but it was closed on Sunday's, which dashed her plans. Still, she hoped Emily would find it suitable.

Planning everything from transport there, to what they could do afterwards, and what she should wear was a complicated venture, and the more she planned, the more nervous she became about it all. She was so unaccustomed to this, but Effy had talked her down, telling her Emily was already interested so the pressure of impressing her was only in her head. She was right, of course, but it didn't exactly help her. She was prone to panic, it was her response to taking a chance. She would just have to suck the fuck up before the date, or Emily might just ask for separate tables.

"Thanks, to both of you," Naomi rang them again after a mild panic, promising to behave better once she was on the actual date. Freddie had wished her luck from both of them, and suggested meeting up either later that night, or tomorrow after work. The two best friends were working hard to maintain their relationships, but it was new territory.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Emily trundled out the back in Naomi's dressing gown, her hair a mess.

"You look cute," Naomi kissed Emily's cheek, smiling.

"I slept a while," Emily sulked.

"I know. I thought you might need it," Naomi grinned.

"I wanted to spend time with you, not fucking sleep," Emily groussed.

"Emily, um," Naomi bit her lip.

"What?" Emily waited for the bad news, whatever it was.

"You know how we talked about going out on an actual date?"

"Yeah, but then you seduced me," Emily teased.

"I think you seduced me," Naomi countered. "If you would still like to go out on a date with me, Emily Fitch, I'd like it to be tonight."

"Like out?" Emily shook her head at the stupidity of the question, but Naomi just smiled in return.

"I've booked us a table at a restaurant for six, that is if you say yes?"

"Yes," Emily nodded.

"Okay," Naomi nodded. That left them seven or eight hours to spare. She could do this.

"What should I wear?" Emily asked nervously.

"I want to say that," Naomi pulled at her dressing gown, bringing a blush to the redhead's face. "But I'm not sure, actually."

"I might ask Katie."

"Really?" Naomi was quite surprised by that, given Katie's opposition not only to their relationship, but Emily's homosexuality.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, I just thought maybe she'd try to stop you or something."

"No. I won't let her. I'm done listening to her on issues regarding my private life," Emily took Naomi's smoke, smiling.

"Maybe I should ask her too then," Naomi smiled, she couldn't help it, she just looked at the redhead and felt a surge throughout her body.

Emily's laugh warmed her even further and she couldn't help but think this week was the best of her life, as silly as that sounded in her head.

"But before the date, you wanted to see where I went to school?"

"Or something, I just want to know you," Emily watched as Naomi bit her lip, wondering what she was nervous about.

"I'll show you whatever you want," Naomi knew it was true, she would take Emily wherever she wanted, she truly wanted to share that sappy shit with her.

* * *

"What were you like when you were in middle school?" Emily asked as she followed Naomi's directions.

"Fucking sarcastic. I wasn't a popular girl," Naomi chuckled. It was an uncomfortable laugh though, she hated remembering that time of her life. Sure, she met Freddie and that was always going to be marked down as a positive, but she fucking hated thinking about just how much of an outsider she had been. Sure, she always said she loved it, that she didn't give two fucks about other people's opinions, but as she got older, the memories seemed to point and laugh at her, especially as she thought more and more about leaving Bristol. They taunted her inability to communicate respectfully with her mother. They taunted her negative feelings after a one night stand. They taunted her when she heard about people who she thought would fail once they left college living well. They taunted her even now as she tried to be Emily's girlfriend.

"Katie was, I was just an annoying fucking tack-on," Emily offered, noticing Naomi was lost in some troubling thoughts. She got through her schooling like a lot in her life. She showed up, did what was require, went home and started it again. All the while she was hiding who she was, not that many saw her anyway. It was a lot easier to hide when Katie was around, her sister consuming the environment.

"Park here," Naomi suggested, shrugging it all off for now. Getting out of the car, she felt an unusual wave of nostalgia wash over her. Grabbing for Emily's hand, she led her to the green gates of the school.

"It looks like a bit of a dump," Emily remarked not unkindly.

"It looks fucking smaller than I remember," Naomi shook her head, guessing everything was relative to the time.

"So, first kiss was where?" Emily found a small opening in the gate, and pulled a reluctant Naomi through.

"We're trespassing!" Naomi laughed.

"Fuck it."

"My first kiss? It was over near that weeded shit. There used to be a small block of toilets, but it was knocked down because there was an old brick fence that everyone used to climb on. Took them about a year to decide it was too dangerous though, fucking inefficient they were."

"That sounds safe," Emily remarked.

"My first kiss was a girl, actually, sign of things to come?" Naomi smiled as Emily looked up, shocked. "It was just a peck on the lips, a dare I guess."

"How come you never told me that?" Emily asked.

"Um Ems, we only met a week ago?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. It feels like longer sometimes."

"Anyway, I used to sit over there," Naomi pointed to a wall with graffiti on it, just near where they were.

"And do what?" Emily laughed. It looked pretty barren.

"Sit, do nothing?" Naomi shrugged.

"You sound lonely," Emily remarked without malice.

"It suited me," Naomi replied, kissing Emily on the head before dragging her along.

"Do I get to see your classrooms?"

"They're like every other classroom, Emily. Desks, chairs, crappy artwork and maps of places we'll probably never visit."

"Fine," Emily nodded, disappointed.

"Oh fuck it, come on," Naomi sighed, wincing as she felt her foot begin to hurt. She had decided to wear two shoes today in order to get ready for tonight, and had left her crutches in the car, but she was regretting it now.

Naomi tried to get in, but the locks were much more durable than anything she'd seen at this school before. Turning apologetically to Emily, she shrugged.

"It's okay," Emily noticed Naomi's limp was becoming more pronounced. She appreciated the effort, so let Naomi direct the next course of action.

"Freds and I ended up sitting back there when we got older," Naomi pointed back over to the wall. "But sometimes he'd skate."

"I had no friends," Emily admitted. "They were all Katie's."

"You have me now," Naomi smiled.

"I'm not bitter, I'm just observing. I have colleagues that I like, but we don't hang out a lot. I have a phone full of people like that."

"You have Freds, Effy, JJ, Pandora and Thomas too," Naomi shrugged.

"They're your friends," Emily disagreed.

"No Ems, they're our friends."

"That'd be the same as my situation with Katie then," Emily shook her head. She didn't want Naomi's pity.

"Let's break it down: Freds and Effy both warned me not to break your heart. JJ has asked you out for a coffee, Pandora gave you her number and she and Thomas have invited you out."

"But all because of you," Emily knew Naomi was trying to help her, and while it was kind, it was making her a little embarrassed.

"Maybe they met you through me, but they all have their own fucking minds, Ems. They like you, and quite frankly, I'm not surprised."

"You're a sweetheart when you want to be," Emily kissed Naomi softly. "Let's get back in the car before you fall over," Emily let Naomi lean on her as she limped back to the car.

"I think I tried too much too fast," Naomi admitted defeat, pulling off her shoe.

"Naomi, do you think you would come to London with me if I asked?"

"I'd like to say yes, but I'm not sure if that'd be true," Naomi replied honestly.

"Why?'

"Because we'd just be prolonging the torture, hun. Then what do we do after a week in London, you go back to Northwest England and I go back to the Southwest?"

"Or it'd give us another week to decide what we want to do," Emily offered hopeful.

"Emily, my life is here. Your life is in Liverpool. It's not fair on either of us to change that," Naomi knew this was hard, but she had been thinking about it since Emily told her before Freddie's party.

"But Naomi, without you? Without being here? I don't have a life I enjoy."

"That's sweet, but I don't want to be the one that makes you regret coming here."

"Why would you?"

"I could very easily fuck this up, Ems. I know it, and you know it."

"I could fuck it up too."

"Okay, so we could fuck it up, then what?"

"I stay here and curse your name?" Emily tried some levity, but it wasn't well-received.

"I'd never want to turn you into someone like that."

"So what's the better option? You told me you couldn't do a long distance relationship."

"Fuck Emily, I don't know!" Naomi shouted out her frustration.

"Would you let me move to Bristol if dad's gym works here?" Emily tried a new angle of thinking, hoping to get something sorted out that would suit them both.

"I'm not your keeper, Ems."

"Would you let me stay in your life?"

"Yes," Naomi whispered. There was no other answer for her.

"And you would know that I did it because being here makes me happy, and that I wasn't trying to suffocate you?"

"Having you here in Bristol would make _me_ happy," Naomi admitted.

"Okay," Emily nodded. Nothing had been solved, but at least Emily knew she had an option.

"Can we please go somewhere? I want to show you another place I spent a lot of time," Naomi needed the soothing environment of the lake.

"Of course," Emily reached for Naomi's hand, grasping on tight.

* * *

"When you said a few things, I thought you meant like a drink and snacks," Emily laughed as Naomi waved three shopping bags at her.

"What? This is nothing," Naomi grinned.

"So, where to, guide?"

"There's a little lake that I spent a lot of time with the guys," Naomi started giving directions, smiling as she recalled the last few times everyone was there. "It's kinda our hideaway from all the shit we stressed over when we were younger. It was great for JJ too, he loved the tranquility."

Emily hesitated. Naomi spoke of the place like it was sacred.

"I like that you're willing to show me things, but shouldn't some stuff be yours? You know, with Freddie and JJ and Cook?" Emily started to worried this was all going to be too much, that Naomi would integrate her own life into Emily's and Emily would once again be trapped in someone else's life instead of her own.

"It's probably one of the most important places to me. Freds took Effy there."

"Okay," Emily didn't want to argue, not when she had pushed Naomi into opening up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naomi could sense Emily's mood change, and laid a comforting hand on her arm for a moment.

"I was being a tit," Emily shook her head.

"Well don't," Naomi shrugged, "just tell me what's wrong."

"I was thinking that I have nothing here that I can share with you. I worried that I was becoming an extension of you, essentially moving from Katie's shadow to yours."

"Oh," Naomi had not expected that and no answer for her.

"I'm being silly," Emily shook her head.

"Let's not go to the lake today," Naomi crossed her arms, the mood ruined.

"I'm okay," Emily tried to convince Naomi, but Naomi had shut her out.

"Let's go meet up with Freds and Effy, they wanted to see us," Naomi suggested, though she knew she wanted to be around her best friend right now.

"Naomi," Emily started to apologise, but Naomi wasn't really receptive to it right now.

"I'm just going to ring him," Naomi explained, turning away from her, looking out the window as she dialled. When he finally picked up, he could sense something was wrong and insisted the four of them meet at the park near the skate park.

Emily cursed herself for being so fucking stupid. Naomi was opening up, it was what she wanted, yet she had to fuck it up. Now Naomi was running away from her, seeking out Freddie's advice instead of telling her what she was thinking.

The rest of the drive was in silence, though Naomi's phone beeped several times with message alerts and every time she replied, Naomi would turn the screen away from Emily.

* * *

TBC ...

Continued thanks ...


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX.

Emily parked, helping Naomi with her crutches, relieved when Naomi didn't rebuff her help. She wanted to talk to the blonde, but Naomi was not interested. So she followed her silently, spotting Freddie on the skate park.

"I'll be back," Naomi said angrily, leaving Emily standing on the grass, looking for somewhere to go. Effy was sitting nearby, so she walked over and sat down.

"Here," Effy handed over her spliff, smiling as Emily took it.

"Thanks," Emily said, watching Naomi and Freddie get together.

Effy laid back, looking upwards at blue sky. She knew Emily needed the silence, and was happy to accommodate.

Emily watched Freddie and Naomi, looking for signs of Naomi's attitude. She gave away very little, which was frustrating. But Emily kept watching, hoping one of them would tell her something. Her irrational moment may just have alerted Naomi to the fact that she still wasn't completely comfortable with everything, despite their night together. Fuck. She didn't want to push Naomi away, she actually wanted to do the complete opposite.

"That will never change," Effy remarked from her position.

Emily didn't turn, but replied, "I know."

Satisfied her point was understood, Effy closed her eyes. Freddie had explained their friendship, and she knew it would never be broken no matter who else entered their lives. She had accepted that, and she counted Naomi a friend. Emily may proclaim she understood, but she wasn't sure it was completely true, given Naomi was a lot less comfortable confiding in people as Freddie was.

Naomi laughed at something Freddie said, and it sent a pang of jealously through Emily. It was irrational, but she couldn't help it. While she was thinking upon this, Freddie had made his way over to them and was holding his hand out to Emily. Taking it, he smiled.

"Come on Emily, let's go get these two something to drink," Freddie smiled down at Effy who nodded.

"Um, okay," Emily knew this was a set-up but she didn't know how to decline his offer.

"Back in a few, babe," Freddie let Effy know.

"Come on, Emily," Freddie grasped her hand, pulling her along.

Emily smiled, his happy mood was infectious, but her smile dulled when Naomi said nothing as they passed her.

"Don't worry," Freddie whispered as they walked up the hill. "She's not angry, and this isn't an ambush."

Emily felt herself relax, on both accounts.

"I thought this might have been the time you tell me I'm fucked up and Naomi can't cope," Emily admitted.

"I just thought you might like to talk to someone," Freddie suggested.

"I'm okay," Emily lied.

"Not wanting to see the lake because it was something we all did is not doing okay, Emily," Freddie said firmly.

"I feel like an alcoholic who has given up drinking only to move onto gambling. I'm not breaking the addiction cycle, just replacing it."

"That's fucking shit, Emily," Freddie remarked.

"Yeah."

"You encourage her to open up and by some fucking miracle she does then you shut her down? That is dangerous territory."

"Sounds pretty fucked up when you say it aloud," Emily scoffed.

"Okay, good. So, stop scaring her okay? She's tough, but not unbreakable."

"I have a feeling she'd kill you for saying that," Emily smiled.

Freddie laughed.

"Let's go get some coffees and shit."

* * *

Emily and Freddie returned with drinks, smiling at each other as they saw Naomi and Effy laying together, holding hands as they looked up into the sky.

"We leave for twenty minutes and they've become Bristol's new lesbian partnership," Freddie teased.

"Fuck off, Freds," Naomi poked his leg with one of her crutches. Smiling up at Emily, she took the hot drink from her and reached for the redhead's free hand.

"I'm a fucking twat," Emily nestled her head into Naomi's chest.

"Yeah, but Effy won't put out, so I'm stuck with you," Naomi teased. The talk with Freddie had worked. It had calmed her, and while she still didn't quite understand, she was willing to listen.

"You couldn't handle me," Effy quipped, taking a swig of her vodka that had been hiding away in her bag.

"I think she could," Emily muttered, blushing when all three pairs of eyes looked at her.

"That tells me all I need to know about your performance," Freddie teased.

"Hi everyone," JJ smiled as he noticed them sitting on the hill. Waving, he came over, wishing he spent more time with Freddie and Naomi.

"Jayj!" Freddie jumped up, pulling him into a hug. "Man, where the fuck have you been?"

"I got a new job, working at the hobby shop," JJ stopped; stunned that he hadn't told them. Had they slipped that far away from each other?

"Cook would be ashamed," Naomi remarked, as if reading JJ's mind.

"Yeah," Freddie kept a hold of JJ.

Effy and Emily looked at each other, knowing their bond was something they'd probably never truly be a part of, no matter how long they stayed with their respective partners.

"Come on Emily," Effy said without explanation. Emily, thankfully, followed immediately, kissing Naomi on the cheek and whispering something that made Naomi blush.

"Thank you," Naomi pulled Emily down for a kiss.

Freddie sat on the grass next to Naomi, JJ following. They sat facing each other, smiling.

"The integrity of the unit is almost preserved," JJ remarked.

"Jay, how did we not know you got a new job?" Freddie exclaimed.

"I'm so used to seeing you all the time, I just assumed," JJ shrugged.

"Fuck, we're not been very good friends to you, JJ," Naomi admitted apologetically.

"I understand. You have Emily and Freddie has Effy."

"No excuse man," Freddie shook his head.

"It's not like before when you had the shed," JJ said.

"We need a new fucking shed," Freddie smiled, looking over at Naomi.

"Oh no, not my place." Naomi shook her head.

"You have a yard out back. We could fit one," Freddie started doing the calculations in his head.

"I love you both, but I like my privacy," Naomi admitted.

"You could still have it," Freddie replied.

"We could place it in the left corner of the yard, near the concrete path," JJ smiled, getting into this idea.

"And who would explain it to my mother? And pay for it?"

"I can talk to Gina," Freddie suggested.

"And when Cook comes home? You know he's banned from my house."

"Easy, he can climb over the fence," Freddie suggested.

"We can all put in some money," JJ offered.

Naomi looked at her two eager friends, and she began to seriously consider the idea. They had had some fucking great times in Fred's shed, and it had always been a place they could touch base, where they could really join up and be themselves. She looked over to JJ, and she felt guilty. She had talked to Emily about how important they both were to her, yet she was missing out on some of his life.

"I'll suss it out," Naomi offered.

"Excellent!" JJ clapped his hands together.

"So, tell us about this job," Naomi patted JJ's leg and waited for a long JJ story.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN.

It was two hours later when Naomi met up with Emily at the car, smiling sheepishly as Emily put out her smoke.

"Sorry about that," Naomi remarked as Emily opened the back seat for her crutches.

"Effy and I were fine," Emily replied. In fact, they had talked quite a bit about the connection between Freddie and Naomi, which helped Emily understand a few things a little better.

"Still, I know we were supposed to spend the day together."

"I fucked that up."

"A little," Naomi admitted. "But then I wouldn't have been able to see JJ. That time we spent together meant a lot to me, so in a way I should thank you for your, well whatever it was."

"I realise I was sending mixed messages. But I suddenly felt like I did whenever people would ask me a question and Katie would jump in. I had an irrational moment," Emily kissed Naomi's hand, pulling the blonde to her.

"Look, if this is too much?" Naomi wasn't sure what she was offering.

"No. It was irrational."

"Okay," Naomi nodded before moving away.

Emily knew Naomi was still confused, and she understood that, because she wasn't quite sure why she had panicked like that. Perhaps the stress of going to London was getting to her now.

"I love you," Emily needed to say it.

Naomi said nothing, but smiled as she got in the car.

* * *

"A shed?" Emily laughed, watching as Naomi tried to work out the location with a smoke hanging out of her mouth.

"What do you think?" Naomi turned to the laughing redhead who was leaning against the windowsill out the back.

"I think if you bent over and showed your workers crack I might just believe you know what you're doing," Emily teased.

"I mean about having a shed," Naomi was serious about this, she wanted Emily's input. Putting out her cigarette she waited for a reply.

"If Gina says yes," Emily shrugged.

Naomi limped back over to Emily, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"I want to know what you think about having a shed here."

"If it's important to you and Freddie and JJ, and Cook, I think you should do it," Emily kissed Naomi gently on the lips, enjoying the feel of the blonde's body against hers.

"But if it's here, we won't have as much privacy out the back," Naomi replied.

"Are you getting it by tomorrow or something?" Emily joked.

"No. It'll take a while, but if you come back to Bristol? I want you to be comfortable with the idea," Naomi blushed.

"Oh," Emily smiled.

"Too much?" Naomi worried.

"You really are quite fucking lovely," Emily ran her hand down Naomi's face.

Naomi smiled, moving away from Emily to turn back to the proposed location. She felt Emily's arms wrap around her waist from behind, and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence.

* * *

"I think it's a lovely idea, love," Gina had surprised Naomi with her acceptance of the idea.

"You do realise it would mean dirty boys and loud music?" Naomi wasn't sure why she was trying hard to get her mother to change her mind, but she was still shocked.

"I'm going away Naomi, and I don't know for how long. I like the idea that you'll have people here, though I do hope they don't bring their parties inside the house."

"And Cook?" Naomi had to ask, this was a deal-breaker for her.

Gina stopped, looking over at her daughter.

"You know my feelings on him, Naomi."

"He's important to me. And to Freddie and JJ."

Gina knew she could potentially be breaking the fragile relationship she was rebuilding with her daughter, but she still couldn't help but worry about the kind of person James Cook was and his influence of her daughter.

"I'm an adult, mum. I pay bills, I pay rent."

"You're still my daughter, and I'm still permitted to be concerned."

"You won't be here, I could always defy you," Naomi stood, her chest out. If her mother wanted a confrontation, she'd give it to her.

"We don't have to worry about Cook for about six months, how about if I'm here at that time we discuss his entry into this house?" Gina compromised.

"Okay," Naomi knew her mother was trying.

"So that's a yes to the shed," Gina answered.

Naomi smiled, grabbing her phone to let Freddie and JJ know.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you, everyone.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT.

Naomi sat on her bed, waiting. Emily had left just before her talk with her mother to borrow something from Katie for tonight's date. Naomi almost wished she could be there to hear just what Katie thought about it, but she knew Emily would tell her all about it when she returned. While she waited, she charged her camera. She wanted photos of this night, something to keep with her while Emily was away.

She finally picked out her outfit, though she had gone through a lot of articles before settling for the outfit hanging in her mother's bedroom. She had not felt this nervous in sometime, but mixed with the fear was excitement. She was going on a date with Emily. She felt like this was just exactly how things were supposed to be once you opened yourself up and permitted someone to be near you.

"You'll look beautiful, love," Gina surveyed the outfit, smiling. She had missed out on so much with her daughter, they were both at fault for that, but slowly Naomi was dropping some of her defenses and it felt true, like Naomi was finally growing into herself.

"Thanks mum," Naomi blushed.

"I'm very proud of you," Gina kissed her daughters cheek and left the room, knowing too much emotion would drive her daughter crazy.

Naomi watched as she left, not knowing what to say. Her mother had not been too happy with her for a very long time, and she had let things get even worse. She had pushed her mum away, finding it easier with every little confrontation. She did things that would hurt her mother, full well knowing the impact it was having, though her mother had hurt her back with Cook. Perhaps they were both growing into better people. Thanks in no small way to Emily. Emily had entered their lives and was teaching them about forgiveness and maturity.

Her musing was broken with a text message from Freddie, wishing her luck and reminding her not to fuck up. She smiled but didn't reply. She thought about how different things would have been had Freddie not seen something in her that was worth pursuing. Even at that age, when friends are usually formed for a short period and were based on similar interests, Freddie had put up with her sarcasm, her short temper and all-round attitude. It just became natural to be with him, to talk and laugh about things. Even when he was younger he was fiercely loyal, and sometimes she had taken advantage of that. When he started recognizing girls, he would always ask her opinion, but he was confident enough with his own decisions that he didn't always take her advice. He was shy, but he also had a level of awareness about what he wanted that still made her a little jealous. If something turned to shit, he would accept it. Sometimes he made the same mistake, but that he was willing to do that made him special. When Naomi made a mistake, she blamed everyone else. Freddie would talk her down, sometimes telling her more truth than she wanted to hear, but they would never fight long enough for it to make an impact.

Then Cook and JJ entered and they seemed to fit well, even though it had always just been her and Freddie. She took to Cook's brashness slowly, but he seemed to have something from day one that she was attracted to, though it had been hard to define. After a while, she realised it was his facade that she understood, he just lived a little harder than she did. But that first time he stood up for Freddie who was getting ragged on by some random bloke, she respected him. Of course she had seen Cook stand up for JJ, but when he jumped in-between the bloke and Freddie without a thought for his own safety, and then spent the walk home talking up Freddie's bravery, she knew they had made two important friends.

"Hey," Emily smiled, watching Naomi stare into space.

"Oh hey," Naomi smiled, caught out daydreaming.

"Katie was very helpful," Emily had hung up her outfit in the second bathroom before coming to find the blonde.

"Did she give you a chastity belt and some kind of anti-Naomi repellent?" Naomi teased, getting up to kiss Emily softly.

"She didn't say much, actually. I told her I was going out on a date with you, and she looked mortified," Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi.

"Will she tell your mother?" Naomi worried about Katie's potential to destroy Emily.

"No. Then she'd have to admit this is real," Emily kissed Naomi's collarbone, smiling into her skin. "But she actually gave me something good to wear and gave me a brief hug before I left."

"She loves you, Ems, even if she can't quite wrap her head around it," Naomi wouldn't ever be Katie's biggest fan; she knew Emily's sister was important to her.

"Yeah, but it'd be nice if she could fucking love me just as me," Emily replied sadly.

"I know," Naomi squeezed Emily tighter, knowing there wasn't much more to say.

* * *

Gina welcomed them as she was cooking herself something to eat before she went out, smiling as they engaged in banter as they hung out with her. Naomi had her camera, something she hadn't used in a long time. Her daughter loved photographs, taking them more than being in them, but she had lost that interest around the same time as the drama with James Cook. Most of the photographs she had taken over the years were candid shots, and she admitted her daughter had an eye for a good photo.

"Here love, let me take one of you and Emily," Gina suggested, wiping her hands on the tea towel.

Emily smiled, coming over to wrap her arm around Naomi's waist.

"Get my good side, Gina," Emily teased, looking up as Naomi laughed. Gina took the photo right then, making a mental note to make herself an additional copy of that one. They both looked so carefree, so happy. Her daughter especially, looked quite lovely.

"Are you going to take loads of photos of me and not let me take any of you?" Emily asked as she tried to take the camera from Naomi.

"You're much nicer," Naomi admitted, taking another of her and Gina standing together, but she handed it over to the redhead anyway.

"I've been thinking about your shed," Gina broke the silence, smiling at the way her daughter and Emily were looking at each other.

"And?" Naomi stole a kiss before turning her attention back to her mother.

"I know someone who can come over and fit some specifications that would work," Gina knew William owed her for letting him stay with them for a year about seven years gone now, and he'd be happy to help her.

Naomi smiled, Emily taking a photo of it, sticking her tongue out as a surprised Naomi looked over at her.

"Thanks mum."

"But I'm still not a James Cook fan," Gina warned. They still had much to cover on that subject.

Emily watched as Naomi nodded sadly. She wished she could interject, but she too was still not sure about Cook. She felt Naomi looking at her, and knew the blonde was looking for some support on the topic, but she shrugged, unable to give it.

"He's important to me," Naomi told them both.

"I know love, and I respect that. But this is still my house and even though you are an adult and pay your way, I worry about his influence," Gina admitted, looking over an Emily who frowned. "I know he's good to you, Naomi, but he wasn't always that nice to everyone."

"It's not nice to talk about him like that while he's not here to defend himself," Naomi muttered.

"No, that's because he's in prison, a criminal," Gina felt her anger rising, and tried to stem it.

"And if I had done what he did, would you disown me?" Naomi asked sadly.

"No, but you are my daughter," Gina said as if it explained everything.

"I don't want to talk about this," Naomi left the kitchen, grabbing her smokes. She knew what her mother was saying, but she wished she'd see Cook the same was she did.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I have my problems with him," Gina patted Emily's hand.

"I haven't met him," Emily replied, not sure where she was in all this.

"The thing with James is he needs love, but he pushes people too far and instead of trying to fix it, a lot of times he goes to another extreme. I feel sorry for him, and I know he loves Naomi and would never deliberately hurt her, but I just had had enough."

"Should I go out there?" Emily wanted guidance here, if she went outside would Naomi think she was on her side? Because she didn't really have a side here.

"Give her some time," Gina suggested.

* * *

TBC ...

A/N: I just wanted to say that I've really appreciated all the feedback. I can't thank everyone individually in a PM because some are not signed in, but please know I am very pleased everyone is pretty much satisfied with this story so far. It is nice to know other people's views on what I am writing.

I'd also like to thank everyone who is tagging this story for update alerts, those here for the first time, and well, anyone else who pops their head over this fence for a quick visit *hi there*.

More shall be up soon. Thanks, everyone!


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE.

Emily waited for half an hour, but now she was worrying. Heading outside, she saw Naomi standing in the location the shed was proposed to be going, texting on her phone.

"Do you want company?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Sorry, I just needed to come outside," Naomi smiled, grabbing Emily's hand.

"I was looking at the photos, Naomi, you have about thirty of me already!" Emily laughed, leaning into the blonde.

"You're hot, Ems," Naomi shrugged, wrapping her arm around the redheads shoulder. The more she had of Emily the better their separation would be, or so Naomi desperately tried to tell herself.

"We have to start getting ready," Emily said reluctant to break the mood.

"I know. I just like to come out here sometimes," Naomi tried to explain.

"Stay. I'll shower and get ready and then you can, okay?" Emily let her have her moment, understanding it was important to her.

Naomi nodded, thankful she didn't have to explain it any further and let Emily go inside.

* * *

Emily smiled as she showered, wondering how the night would go. Katie had given her some dating etiquette, but it was pretty useless here. Naomi wasn't like the guys Katie fucked, she was far more complicated and Emily was by far nowhere near understanding her. Though, Katie was trying, and she couldn't expect much more right now.

She was going to get ready in Gina's room; in fact Naomi's mother was going to help her with her hair. She felt such a weird feeling having a parent welcome her so warmly, to offer suggestions and be a sounding board. She had two parents she kept in contact with, yet neither would ever be this accepting, this kind, this interested in her.

Naomi had made her way inside as she was drying her hair, but she left her to her own devices. If Naomi wanted to talk, she knew where to find her. Naomi probably just needed to escape the house before she let loose on Gina. Naomi was trying very hard to grow into a positive relationship with her mother, and the topic of Cook was a dangerous one to have when they were slowly regaining some kind of understanding.

"Oh Emily, you really are going to look lovely," Gina smiled, taking a photo of the redhead in Naomi's dressing gown. She couldn't resist the candid shot, Emily's face was so bright and happy. That would really turn out to be a nice photograph.

"Thank you," Emily blushed.

"I'm sorry that your mother and father don't see you like this," Gina put the camera down and turned on the dryer.

Emily said nothing, pretending the sound of the dryer was too loud for her to hear Gina's wish in the first place.

* * *

"Fucking fuck!" Naomi shouted as she sat on her bed. It was ridiculous. She didn't think she'd be this nervous, but she couldn't even do her buttons up without her hands shaking. She had changed her mind on everything from what underwear to out on, to how she should wear her hair and she was even fucking wondering if she should slip some chewing gum in her pocket for after dinner. She was frantic. Jesus, this was Emily, not some stranger.

Naomi had decided to go with crimson cotton trousers and a fitted black jacket with a crimson scarf tied to fall over her chest. Her hair was curled, a little tighter than usual, and she placed a thin black headband in to control the curls a little. Effy had loaned her the jacket, and thankfully she could do it up without any pulling. Looking in the mirror, she was surprised by how good she looked. She wasn't vain, not at all, but she felt a sense of satisfaction with her outfit that she didn't expect.

Spraying some YSL Cinema, a gift from her mother that she seldom used, she took a few pain killers and put her feet into black boots. Her foot ached, but she tried not to think about it too much. This injury wasn't going to ruin the evening. She simply wouldn't let it be an issue.

"Naomi love, Emily is ready," Gina tapped lightly on Naomi's door.

"Coming," Naomi took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

TBC ...

A little shorter than my usual, hence the additional update. See you all again soon, and thank you for reading!


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY.

Naomi waited for Emily in the living room, sitting then standing, then sitting once more. Gina laughed, biting her cheek when her daughter shot her a look.

"Wow," Naomi whispered as Emily nervously appeared in front of her. Emily simply looked stunning, and Naomi Campbell was lost for words.

Gina took a photo as Naomi reached a hand out to Emily.

"You look amazing," Emily smiled shyly under the intense gaze of the blonde.

"Thank you, Katie Fitch," Naomi muttered, smiling as Emily chuckled. Emily looked amazing. She was wearing a cocktail dress, but it wasn't the usual black number. There was much more to it. Emily's hair was curled, ringlets falling onto a naked neck and back. Her dress was predominantly black, but as Emily moved the lights picked up a dark red shimmer. A split in the back showed off Emily's lower thighs, black pumps accentuating her calves. Emily wore no jewellery, but it didn't make her look any less plain. In fact, the absence of it showed off her beautiful skin tone and her hair perfectly, Naomi thought.

There was a faint aroma of something, perfume or body wash? Naomi wasn't sure, but it smelt wonderful, and she couldn't help but kiss her bare shoulder and take the smell in.

"You look," Naomi stopped, not sure how to describe what she was feeling.

"So do you," Emily replied, her voice husky.

Gina called them together for a photo, smiling as Naomi bit her lip before turning towards the camera.

"Have a wonderful night," Gina kissed both girls on the cheek, giving them some privacy.

"I want to kiss you, but I don't want to ruin your make-up," Naomi whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily pulled Naomi to her, kissing her fiercely.

"You are rather fucking edible," Naomi moaned.

Emily smiled, pleased Naomi liked her dress. Katie had handed over some shockers, but this one she thought worked for her.

"So, Ms. Campbell, you ready?" Emily held out her hand which Naomi took grinning.

"Our chariot awaits!"

* * *

Once Emily and Naomi got outside, Emily couldn't help but laugh at their ride. It was Effy! That she had not expected.

"Ladies, welcome. My name is Elizabeth and I'll be your driver tonight," Effy smiled as Naomi opened the door for Emily.

"Where's your cap?" Naomi teased.

"You two look positively radiant," Effy ignored Naomi's tease. "Seatbelts on please."

With that, Effy started the car while Naomi and Emily sat in the backseat.

"You smell amazing," Emily murmured into Naomi's hair. Her hand ran up and down Naomi's thigh, making the blonde fidget.

"Emily Fitch, if you don't stop, our chauffer is going to kick us out," Naomi whispered, stilling Emily's hand.

"Or at least make you clean the seats," Effy's light voice teased.

"Okay, okay," Emily put her hands up in defeat, kissing Naomi softly.

Effy smiled as she continued to drive, admiring her jacket on Naomi. It looked good, she thought.

After Effy dropped them off, Naomi felt her nerves ratchet up again. The trip had been good, the three friends just enjoying a simple car ride together, or so Naomi managed to convince herself. Now was the fucking date, it began here with a beautiful redhead who looked at ease, smiling as she took Naomi's hand without fear of the moment. Naomi willed herself to snap out of it, knowing Emily needed her to be fucking here with her, and not stressing the fuck out.

"Ready?" Emily knew she needed a moment, her poor panicking girlfriend needed to run through the drama in her head before coming back into the moment. She took Naomi's hand, as if anchoring her in the present, waiting. Naomi's small smile was enough.

Walking together, Naomi refused to let go of Emily's hand. She needed that contact to tell her worrying self that things weren't going to go wrong. The more she thought like that, the more likely she was going to create something to make that a reality, so she had to have Emily there, touching her, letting her walk in silence.

"We're here," Naomi pushed open large glass doors, the sounds of friends and family enjoying a night out oddly comforting. She had been told by Effy to walk through the downstairs area which looked like a casual pub setting, and follow the narrow wooden staircase to level one. The crowd was so dense; Naomi had to pull Emily through before spotting them. Once they began the walk, the atmosphere changed into a more serene, sterile one. That wasn't to say it was unappealing, certainly not. Naomi noticed the large wooden beams decorated with carvings: patterns not pictures and the tables were spread out so not to create clutter. The large windows gave a good view of the water, the lights just starting to shine in the darkening of the night.

"Good evening," a young man smiled in their direction as he walked past, signaling he would be returning. Naomi turned to Emily who seemed to also be taking the room in and smiled reassuringly.

"My apologies. Welcome to _Dockstation. _If I can please just get your name, we can show you to your table."

"Campbell," Naomi hoped he didn't ask for a first name. Not tonight.

"Yes. Here you are. If you'll please follow me," with a smile that seemed genuine, he led them past several tables to sit near the window. Naomi was impressed, Effy had done fucking well.

"Thank you," Emily smiled as he pushed her chair in, even though she hated that. He seemed nice enough though, and knew it was part of his job, so she let it go. She couldn't help but smile as Naomi wasn't afforded the same courtesy.

"Your waiter will be Javier tonight. He shall be over shortly. Enjoy your evening, ladies," and with that, he was gone, leaving the menus behind.

"Didn't help me sit down, did he?" Naomi picked up on Emily's smile earlier. "Can't blame him, you are stunning. You deserve to be treated like a lady," Naomi teased.

"Or a baby. I've been finding my seat for many years now," Emily's husky voice sent vibrations of desire through the blonde.

"I think it is sweet," Naomi teased.

"Shut up," Emily smiled.

"Good evening. My name is Javier. Will you be waiting for your gentlemen suitors?" The waiter asked as he appeared, seemingly not noticing at first that it was a table for two.

"No, it's just us girls tonight," Emily teased, trying not to laugh as Naomi snorted.

"Can I take a drinks order before dinner?" he smiled, a little too long at Emily, Naomi thought

"We'll get two vodka and limes, please," Emily took control, enjoying the feeling.

"Of course," he nodded, smiling. He saw many attractive people in his line of work, and this redhead was no exception. Her mild teasing manner only further served to make her quite interesting.

"Fucking perve," Naomi muttered, grabbing the menu forcefully.

"Shut it, Naoms," Emily smiled over the table, winking at the blonde.

"Sorry," Naomi nodded, not sure if Emily was joking or not.

"Hey, joke?" Emily winced as Naomi fidgeted with the corner of the menu.

"I'm nervous," Naomi pointed out with a thin smile.

"If you're wondering whether we should kiss after you walk me home, I think you already know that answer," Emily flirted, waving the waiter back over.

"He wants you," Naomi shook her head. Not that she could blame him, Emily was radiant.

"Good. If this turns to shit, I'll have a back-up plan," Emily flirted, reaching across the table to grasp Naomi's hand.

Naomi laughed, releasing some of the nerves in the process.

"You are incredibly beautiful, Emily. I have never known anyone who captures me so completely," Naomi smiled, keeping eye contact even with the waiters return.

Emily smiled, ducking her head at the passion in Naomi's voice. Sending out a silent thank you to her sister, she waited until the waiter left before proposing a toast.

"To being brave," Emily smiled as Naomi clinked her glass to hers.

* * *

The conversation over dinner was flowing quite well. No tricky situations to get out of, no awkward silences. Naomi stopped for a moment as she tucked into her wild mushroom risotto with gremolata and parmesan with rocket salad, realizing it had always been like this, from their first meeting. They seemed to fit perfectly into several moulds, and stimulating conversation was one of them.

"You're thinking too much," Emily remarked as she cut into her dinner, she had gone with the fillet of sea-bass, caramelized chicory with saffron potatoes and a selection of thinly cut citrus fruits, and was enjoying it so far. The fish in particular was amazing.

"Thinking about us. How we can just be here, and talk and not fall into silences that could swallow us up and stall the evening. We've always had that, in a fashion."

"You're right," Emily agreed, smiling.

"I always am, Ems, you know that," Naomi smiled.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY ONE.

"You gave him a tip?" Emily laughed as they walked downstairs, the pub crowd jostling them slightly.

"He had to have something, he couldn't have you," Naomi grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her through. Once outside, she wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulder, upset she had long sleeves on. She would have quite enjoyed the feel of skin on skin.

"Bit possessive," Emily remarked as Naomi laughed.

Emily's hand slipped under the back of Naomi's jacket, feeling warm skin on her fingertips. She closed her eyes for just a moment, enjoying the feel of Naomi. This really was a wonderful night, more than she had expected to be honest. Naomi had really relaxed by the time they go to the restaurant, and was charming, witty and generous. She couldn't help but think this night would be one of her favourites.

"Maybe. Is that bad?"

"Not in the way you did it, no," Emily shook her head. "I mean, there's real possession, the damaging kind? I kinda like that you like me enough that you noticed his attention."

"Hun, he was drooling when you got up to go to the toilet."

"But you didn't say anything. You left it and you didn't get pissed that I was kinda flirting with him," Emily shrugged.

"You like girls," Naomi tried to downplay it.

"It meant a lot that you trusted I knew what I was doing with him."

"Ems, you may think you were flirting with him, but it never reached your eyes. Not in the same way it does with me. I feel my entire body warm when you lock on," Naomi kissed Emily's head, dropping her arm to grab her hand.

"I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"I understand. You were glad I didn't act like a screaming banshee and challenge him to a duel," Naomi teased, relieve when Emily laughed.

"Do you have a white horse, Ms. Campbell?"

"No, but I have plenty of the armour," Naomi tried to make it into a joke, but she knew it didn't quite work.

"I know," Emily nodded, thinking that perhaps she had peeled some of it off already.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Naomi changed subjects, not wanting to drag the evening down with some kind of in-depth study of her fears.

"I did, thank you," Emily had offered to pay for half, but Naomi had insisted she had taken the redhead out and refused.

"What do you say to going home, getting changed and heading out for some dancing?" Naomi smiled, the idea of Emily pressed up against her making her a little hot.

"Your foot?" Emily liked the idea, but was concerned.

"It's already fucking sore, and I want to dance with you," Naomi shrugged.

"I don't want to be responsible for your foot," Emily shook her head, noticing Effy had already arrived and was waiting for them nearby.

"Let me. All you have to worry about is having my hands running all over your body," Naomi pulled Emily in for a kiss, grinning when she heard Effy wolf whistle.

"Okay," Emily nodded, realising they needed this; they didn't have much longer together.

"Ladies, where to?" Effy smiled as Naomi opened the door for Emily.

"Call up Freds, we're going out," Naomi announced, grabbing Emily's hand tight.

* * *

"I thought you in that dress was hot, but now?" Naomi ran her hands over Emily's body, the redhead wearing only lingerie in front of her.

"Effy is waiting," Emily warned, pushing Naomi onto the bed, climbing on top of her. She gasped when Naomi undid her bra and let it fall near them, but tried to remain in control of her emotions. That fell apart the minute Naomi claimed her breasts.

"I just put that bra on," Emily laughed, kissing Naomi.

"So before, you weren't wearing one?" Naomi closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"No, I was almost naked," Emily teased, her hands burrowing themselves under Naomi's t-shirt.

"Now I wish I had helped you undress earlier," Naomi moaned as Emily pinched her nipples.

"Let's tell Effy we'll meet her there," Emily ordered, pulling Naomi's shirt over her head.

"Okay," Naomi grabbed her phone and texted blind.

In the car, Effy smiled knowingly before driving off.

"My god, Emily," Naomi blew out a very satisfied breath as Emily pulled away from her.

"I can't believe I put out on the first date," Emily joked, kissing Naomi's cheek before looking around for her bra.

Naomi pulled Emily to her, kissing her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Do we have to go out? Can we stay here?" Emily snuggled into Naomi, enjoying the warmth of her body. Emily was torn between the heat she felt when thinking of Naomi touching her on the dance floor and having other people look on jealously, and remaining in bed with this wonderful blonde until Tuesday morning.

"My hands on your body, remember? Pulsating beats?" Naomi teased.

"Okay, let's go," Emily pulled away, kissing Naomi before getting out of bed.

"Ems?" Naomi watched, smiling as Emily searched for her lingerie.

"Yeah?"

"Um. Nothing," Naomi shook her head, unable to tell Emily what she was thinking.

Emily dropped her head, disappointed. She had a feeling Naomi was going to open up, but she had shut down as quickly as she had called her name. Knowing it wasn't wise to push her; Emily picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

"Shit. Fucking fucking shit," Naomi dropped back onto the bed. What the fuck was she doing here? She was usually in command of her emotions. They were hers; they remained locked away because really, what was the point in feeling so much that it hurt? In the space of one week, Emily had entered her life, turned it upside fucking down and she had no idea how it had happened. Emily had laid herself bare, admitting not only to love, but to looking forward to having a future together and she had gone along with her. Why? This was never really going to be more than an enjoyable week long fling; it just wasn't possible to have more, not with her inability to be a fucking normal human being.

Yet, here she was, unable to stop smiling as she thought about Emily. It was well and truly fucked up. No, Naomi corrected herself; _she_ was well and truly fucked up.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY TWO.

Emily had hung up her sister's dress in Gina's room, waiting out the front while Naomi locked up. They hadn't said much since Naomi had retracted whatever it was she was about to say, with Naomi avoiding touching her in any capacity. Emily hoped this wasn't the inevitable shut down, not when they still had some time together, but the dread she felt rising was telling her otherwise. This would be too much for her, not again. Not after the ways they had come, through the drama and the shortness of time they had known each other. This couldn't happen again; Emily feared it would be the end of them.

"Let's go," Naomi's smile was half-hearted as she closed the front door.

Emily followed her to the car, her mood glum. She wanted to call Naomi on her attitude, but she sensed it would only give Naomi the argument she was looking for at the moment. So instead, she let Naomi have her silence, all the while pleading with the blonde not to do this again.

They parked quite a ways from the club, Emily actually surprised she had found a spot at all. Naomi got out of the car, already dreading the walk, but still saying nothing. She looked up to see Emily had begun walking towards the club, not waiting for her. Shit, Ems was pissed off big time, and she was just letting her do it.

Thomas was standing near the entrance, talking to someone in hushed tones. Emily thought he looked unhappy, but when he spotted her, he smiled and the man who he had been talking to disappeared. She didn't press him on it; she was never much for prying, but she hoped everything was alright.

"Emily! Welcome! Panda did not tell me you were coming," Thomas smiled, pleased to see her and Naomi. Panda had told him they were dating, and he was happy to know. He did not judge, he knew his own relationship with Pandora was most unconventional to many people. He liked to see people joyful, and while he was discovering that wasn't always possible even in a place where people have so much given to them, he welcomed the news his friends were living a life that made them happy.

"Hi Thomas. Last minute plan," Emily smiled, warmed by his greeting.

"Hello Naomi," Thomas smiled, waving them into the club to a chorus of complaints from those still in line.

Naomi reached for Emily's hand, pleased when Emily took it. Salvaging the night was her main priority. After the tremendous date, she started to feel quite fucking bulletproof, but she had gone and fucked it up again by stalling with her declaration of truth in her bedroom.

"Have fun," Thomas left them, heading back outside.

"I'm going to look for Freds and Eff," Naomi shouted into Emily's ear, not waiting for a reply, assuming Emily would follow after getting a drink.

Emily nodded, standing in a sea of strangers. She spotted Katie and was surprised when her sister waved her over.

"Ems! How was dinner?" Katie asked, leaving out the fact it was in fact a date.

"It was nice," Emily smiled, noticing Katie's omission.

"Good," Katie nodded. "This is Benjamin. Benjamin, this is my sister, Emily."

"Hi," Emily shook his hand, waiting for the twin remark, but it never came.

"So we're going to get some drinks, right babe?" Katie didn't wait for a reply, pulling her sister through the crowd she had just pushed her way through. "He's not the hottest here, but he's sweet."

"Sweet?" Emily scoffed.

"Sweet yeah?"

"Okay," Emily nodded, wondering if this was the part where Katie set her up with him. She usually got the sweet ones while Katie ventured off for hotter blokes.

"So, where's Blondie?"

"With Freddie and Effy," Emily tried to keep her frustration in check, but her sister caught it.

"What's happened?" Katie was happy to attack Naomi if needed.

"Leave it, Katie," Emily shook her head.

"You can come with me," Katie ordered two drinks, glaring at Naomi who was coming their way.

"Katie," Naomi smiled sweetly, kissing Emily on the cheek.

"Naomi," Katie leveled a challenging glare which Naomi ignored.

"Want to dance?" Naomi asked, pulling Emily closer. She frowned when Emily extricated herself from her firm grip. Surely she still wasn't pissed off?

"She's coming with me," Katie stepped in, catching Emily's body language.

Naomi looked across at Emily, waiting for her to let Katie know she could fuck off, but Emily just shook her head, grabbed a drink, and followed her sister on to the dance floor. Naomi stood planted, the music that had had her all pumped for a night of dancing now becoming a loud irritant that was grating on her the louder it seemed to become.

Ordering three tequila shots at the bar, Naomi slammed down the first two immediately, the third spilling on her hand as she turned to watch Emily dance with her sister. She looked uncomfortable by the attention she was receiving from a few of the guys, closing off her body to their advances. Naomi watched on angry as some continued to press themselves against her, but knew Emily wouldn't find a rescue terribly chivalrous right now. Besides, Naomi thought as she downed her third shot and asked for two more, Emily seemed pretty capable of defending herself.

Taking her sorry self back over to where Freddie, Panda, Effy and a few of their other friends were, she decided to enjoy the music instead of moping, waiting for Emily to come to her. The alcohol invading her senses most likely had a hand in that change of opinion, though Naomi didn't really care about that right now. A few drinks in the belly would be just the tonic she needed to let herself go to the music.

A quick look of disapproval from Freddie caused her to turn her back to him, knowing he was right even if he didn't know exactly what was going on. She couldn't really see Emily, though she tried looking for her. After a while, the music got to her and she was dancing with anyone who wanted to press their body against her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A wash of red hair made Naomi stop dancing.

"I'm dancing," Naomi replied, feeling Emily's anger as much as she saw it burning out of her eyes.

The vision of Naomi rubbing up against two men took Emily back to the incident with Andy. She knew the two who were dancing with Naomi, they were friends of either her or Effy, but it still didn't make her feel any better to see one of them wrap his arm around her waist and her lean into him like she was enjoying it.

"Fuck you," Emily spat out, not prepared to wait around for Naomi's mood swings any longer. They only had a small window before London, didn't Naomi care? She was trying so hard to move on, move past that Andy incident, to get to a place where she trusted the blonde with everything she had, and she thought they were there. Could it have all been too rushed?

Naomi laughed, though it was out of embarrassment that she was being shouted at in front of her friends rather than out of any humour. She watched as Emily left, her sister in tow, and felt a strong arm around her shoulder.

"You are well and truly fucked up," Freddie shouted in her ear. He was too disappointed to say anything else.

Naomi said nothing; she was too consumed with a heavy sense of fear and shame to reply. She shrugged off his arm; she just couldn't look back and see not only the disappointment in his eyes, but in Effy's. She knew it would be there as plain as fucking day. Grabbing her jacket which felt soggy, no doubt from someone's drink, she limped off to the bar. Fuck it, she was going to get smashed.

* * *

"I don't want a lecture," Emily said firmly as she walked with her sister to the car.

Katie said nothing, though she did want to tell Emily she had foreseen this, so she just reached out for her twin's hand. Emily took it, though she did hesitate before committing, hoping the act didn't come with an 'I told you so'.

Emily knew she was going to cry, she could sense it building up in her. She began questioning her every move, every word said to Naomi, wondering if she had been blinded by her lust so strongly that she had failed to remember that not only had she only met Naomi, but that the blonde was a self-confessed loner in the romantic stakes.

"She's scared," Katie finally spoke, her thoughts conflicted between Naomi's coldness and the letter she had read without her sister's permission.

"She's always scared," Emily muttered, getting in the car.

Katie blew out a frustrated breath, knowing she had nothing else to offer her heartbroken sister. So, she offered comfort the only way she could, by driving them home and allowing Emily to cry in the passenger's seat.

* * *

_Thank you. More coming soon._


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY THREE.

Naomi woke the next morning and couldn't quite remember how she got into her house, but she was sure there was a car or something that drove her. Oh yeah. Pandora drove her home and held back her hair as she vomited in the gutter. Oh, it was coming back all too vividly now.

Her alarm assaulted her pounding head almost with glee, and while she would have loved repaying the favour by flinging it against the wall, she realised she hadn't fallen asleep in her bed. She was lying on the floor, drool wetting the carpet. She still wore the tights she had on at the club, but was wearing one on Emily's t-shirts. When she did that was a mystery to her.

"Fuck me," Naomi sat up slowly, sliding over to the alarm. The room wasn't spinning, but her body ached and her stomach was not playing nice. But, she had to get up, she had work and she'd been hung-over and done that plenty of times, so today wouldn't be a challenge in that sense. Slowly, and quite unsteadily, Naomi made it to the shower, the water like little nails upon her sore head. Dressing, caring very little about the outfit, Naomi limped into the kitchen, popping some headache pills and downing five glasses of water.

"Fuck," Naomi knew she had really put herself in the shit last night, but in a way, she liked the idea of being able to let Emily down again, instead of handing out some kind of false hope that they would remain the happy couple once Emily left. She had done the redhead a huge favour.

She didn't really know if she believed that, though.

* * *

"Want me to come with?" Katie asked as Emily asked her for the car keys. She didn't want her sister going to Naomi's alone, especially in this fragile condition.

"No. My fucking problem, I can solve it," Emily muttered with very little conviction.

"Ems, let me go get your stuff," Katie tried again. She knew she had tried to ignore the subtle messages her sister had been sending her for several years now, always deflecting talk of sexuality before Emily had a chance to tell her more than she was prepared to hear. Even though she still struggled with it, she had promised herself to put that shit aside for her sister's sake.

"I need to," Emily implored her sister to understand, or if not, to at least let her go on this one.

"Okay," Katie hugged her sister gently.

"I'll be back soon," Emily promised.

* * *

Naomi was leaving for work when Emily arrived to pick up her stuff. Emily had hoped Gina would be home and she could avoid Naomi, but it seemed she just wasn't that lucky. The torture that was their relationship was like a fucking open sore that refused to heal.

"If you give me your keys, I'll grab my stuff and leave. I'll get Katie to drop the keys to your work," Emily said without preamble, her body language defiant.

Naomi said nothing, handing the keys over. She was struck by the firmness in the redheads tone, and the flash of pain that crossed her eyes when their hands brushed each other. By preserving her own fragile heart, she had broken the one of the only person she felt she could be very happy with for a very long time. She was a fucking twat of epic proportions, and this time, a letter wasn't going to rescue her, it was all too late. This was goodbye, this felt final.

"Goodbye, Naomi." Emily whispered, walking up the path, as if reading Naomi's mind. She needed to be quick, otherwise she'd demand answers from the blonde. No, it was better this way, less time for Naomi to spin her marvelous web of lies and fear. She had fallen for it again, and she had never felt more fucking stupid.

"Wait," Naomi fired off a message to Freds to let him know she was going to be late and followed Emily inside.

"You don't want to do this right now," Emily warned, fury flashing past her face.

"I'm a mess. I'll do anything," Naomi said sadly, watching as Emily packed her stuff. She clung onto the shirt she found herself in this morning.

"That's mine," Emily snatched at the shirt, surprised when Naomi kept a firm hold of it. "Oh fuck it, you can keep it," Emily spat out angrily, lifting her bags up.

"Don't go," Naomi begged, her broken voice carrying so much pain. Yet Emily didn't stop, didn't falter. She slung her largest bag over her shoulder and left Naomi's bedroom. Emily was shutting her out completely.

"Emily!" Naomi shouted through her tears as Emily left something on the kitchen table, an envelope of some sort. Emily flinched, the only indication she had heard Naomi, and then turned to face her.

"It's over, Naomi," Emily was defeated, but her voice was firm. Naomi had broken her heart, and they both knew it, but she wanted her final moments with the blonde to be one of pride. She wouldn't succumb to Naomi's fragile body language or her crumbling voice this time. She was strong; she was going to get through this.

Naomi watched as Emily calmly left the house, not knowing what to say to get the redhead to return. Apologising seemed so inadequate.

Emily threw her things into the car, taking a deep breath before walking back over to Naomi. The blonde flinched, probably because of Emily's body language. Leaning over, Emily kissed Naomi softly on the lips, pressing her lips to the blondes a little harder before pulling away.

"I loved you, and you ruined it," Emily whispered, turning and running towards the car.

Naomi watched as Emily fled, the tears falling faster as she heard Emily's parting words over and over in her head. She knew this was the moment she had feared, the moment she felt so destroyed, so torn apart that she couldn't even breathe without pain. But, it wasn't Emily who had broken her heart; she had done it to herself. She had turned her fear into anger at Emily, blaming her for having a hold over her, for having her care about her. The connection she had found with Emily had been too hard to contain, and instead of letting Emily be her partner in the terrifying trip, she had fallen into her own illusion and was now being swallowed by the beast she never thought she'd have to meet.

Wiping her eyes, Naomi went back inside. She had to clean up before she went to work.

* * *

Thank you.

TBC ...


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR.

Naomi worked later to make up the time, though she knew Freddie wouldn't care about that, he would be far more concerned about her state of mind. He had tried several times during the day to reach her, but she had rebuffed him. Sure, she had told him she and Emily had split up, but she gave nothing more than that, it was curt and it was brief. Emily had left a letter for Gina, and Naomi knew that tonight her mother was going to be heartbroken. She knew the feeling, though she'd try to conceal it from everyone.

Freddie had offered his place for Naomi, and she was taking him up on the offer only because he told her he'd be at Effy's. She didn't want her kind friend prying; she just wasn't ready for the look of disappointment that he'd present once she told him she had well and truly fucked up. Best to let him have his time with Effy, at least they were happy together.

She walked the way to Freddie's, the darkness wrapping around her mood perfectly. It was a shit of a day, and all she wanted to do was drink, but she knew the pain had to be suffered through, her punishment was to just fucking feel. It would be far worse than any hang over she could even have.

Checking her phone, she sighed as she saw a few from Effy and one from her mother. Her mother wanted her to know she loved her, which could only mean she had read Emily's letter. Effy's were a bit colder, chastising her yet offering understanding. Naomi smiled very faintly, knowing Effy was probably the only one other than Cook who knew how fear could eat away at you. It was hard though, hearing the truth. She almost wished everyone supported her, blamed Emily for it all and told her how wonderful a person she was … no, that wasn't true. She had fucked up; she needed to feel that, she needed to understand it so she could move away from it.

Pulling out Emily's shirt which she had stuffed into her bag, she laid it next to her on the spare room bed and waited for sleep to claim her.

* * *

Naomi woke to her phone ringing. Looking at her watch in the dark yielded not answer as to the time, so she picked up her phone and angrily barked a "what?" into the receiver.

"It's me. Katie. Katie Fitch," a whisper came through the phone.

"Huh?" Naomi sat up, her hand resting on Emily's shirt.

"Hang on," the whispering continued.

Naomi pulled the phone away to see it was 3:56am. Tuesday, the day Emily was leaving Bristol and most likely now, never coming back.

"She's sleeping," a voice a little louder explained.

"Katie?"

"Yes, it's me bitch. What the fuck did you do to my sister? Bitch you must have really done it."

"I fucked up," Naomi answered honestly.

"Jesus, lezza, no shit. I don't think a letter will help you this time," Katie sat on the edge of the bath, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks," Naomi was waking up a little more now, and she had to know why Katie was calling her.

"She's been fucking crying all night. Thinks I can't hear her, but I can," Katie replied sadly.

"I broke her heart," Naomi admitted.

"And now you're going to fix it, yeah?" Katie ordered.

"Fucking great Katiekins, how will I do that?" Naomi replied sarcastically.

"You're going to fucking let her go to London and then you're going to start fucking using your lezza skills to get her back," Katie sighed. Really, did she have to do everything?

"I'll look in the magical book of lesbian spells right after I order a new broomstick," Naomi wasn't in the mood.

"She needs time, okay? But she loves you," Katie whispered again, hearing stirring coming from Emily's room. "I've got to go."

"What?" Naomi asked, but Katie was gone. Laying back down, the smell of Emily on her shirt comforting her, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Who was that?" Emily asked, blowing her nose.

"Naomi," Katie thought about lying, but she wanted to start anew with her sister. If that meant helping her get back with Naomi, she was willing to try. After laying the fuck into the blonde bitch who hurt her sister, though. This wasn't going to be pretty for Naomi, not if she had anything to do with it, but if the blonde bitch came through the testing, she would help.

"Fine, don't tell me. But do you think you could fuck off so I can shower?" Emily wasn't in the mood for her sister's jokes right now. She just wanted to shower, eat and then start the trip back to London with their father. The faster she left, the faster she hoped her heart would mend.

Katie shrugged her shoulders, she had tried being honest.

"Running away isn't like you," Katie said as she left the bathroom.

Emily looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a fucking mess. Running away? No, she wasn't running. She was moving on. It was healthy. Really.

* * *

TBC ...

Thanks, everyone.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE.

Naomi heard her phone, but ignored it. Freddie looked over, wondering if Naomi should be at work, but she seemed focused enough. She was leading a small group on the topic of wind turbines and alternate energies, and looked to be her usual self. But he knew, from the slight change in her posture, that she was still hurting. She told him this morning that Emily had told her she had ruined all chances of them getting back together, but she really was keeping most of the issue to herself.

The silence worried him, he knew she was falling, but he wasn't allowed to help her.

"Thanks," Naomi's smile was professional, but it lacked any real emotion. Not that any of those around her seemed to notice. She checked her watch, popping out back to have a smoke.

"Hey," Tracy smiled as Naomi borrowed her lighter.

Naomi nodded, but said nothing.

"I'm quitting," Tracy announced, but still, Naomi showed very little emotion.

"Okay," Naomi finally spoke up, putting out her cigarette. She didn't want to stick around and have her talk to her. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

"Nigel and Jack are here," Freddie popped his head into the office.

"Okay," Naomi nodded, closing the book she was half-concentrating on. Nigel and Jack were always interesting to talk to, especially on the topic of cable news networks versus print media. Jack had once worked at FOX News, but was fired for questioning their 'Fair and Balanced' tag on his blog. Of course, his blog was independent of his job, but FOX fired him for poor performance, or so the termination letter stated.

At the time, Jack was a popular guest on most of the big-named shows like The Factor, Glenn Beck, On The Record and Hannity, providing sound views on the Democrats with evidence to back up all his claims. His smack-down of Sarah Palin and Gretchen Carlson during a segment on FOX and Friends got him into trouble with the big-wigs, but for some reason, they kept asking him back on, and there was even talk of him getting a show with Bernie Goldberg. As he always joked, he'd be the new Alan Colmes, the token guy on the left.

He moved to London to work with CNN International, but he found they were more interested in sound bites rather than long segments which delved into the problems of the world, which was a shame, because he had, once upon a time, found CNN to be the beacon of journalism on cable, or so he told Naomi in one of their first little gatherings. So now he lectured at universities, and said that for a guy who loved the sound of his own voice, nothing was better than what he was doing now.

Nigel was the quieter of the two, but had a very sharp intellect. He had met Jack when they worked for CNN and hit it off almost immediately. Naomi had always thought there was something going on between the two of them, but they never spoke about it and she respected them too much to ask.

"Hi guys," Naomi shook their hands. Finally, Naomi thought, something to take her mind off Emily.

* * *

Naomi plonked in the office after Freddie had locked up the front, exhausted. Pulling out her phone, she was startled to see three messages from Emily. Nervously opening the first one, she smiled as she read the text: 'Got to London safely.' It wasn't Yeats, but to Naomi it filled her with emotion. She had not expected to hear from the redhead, quite possible ever again, and this kind of message surprised the fuck out of her.

"You're smiling," Freddie shook his head, knowing it was a genuine smile.

Naomi nodded, opening the second which read: 'Bristol gym a go.'

"What the fuck?" Freddie sat next to her and waited for an explanation.

Naomi smiled at him, but said nothing. The third message was a little longer, and more confusing: 'I don't know why I'm telling you, I hate thinking about you.'

"They were from Emily," Naomi finally replied, handing over her phone so he could read them.

"Shit," Freddie handed back her phone and patted her leg sympathetically.

"Is this what love is?" Naomi begged Freddie to help her understand.

"I think this is what a break-up is," Freddie didn't want to sugar coat it; he needed her to get what was going on so she could move on with her life.

Naomi picked up her bag and waited for Freddie.

"You staying at mine again? I'm at Eff's," Freddie did the only thing she would let him do; it was the only comfort she permitted him to give.

"Thanks," Naomi took the keys and began the slow crutch-assisted walk back to Freddie's place.

Slipping into Freddie's old track pants, Naomi pulled out one of his shirts, a red one he had given her a while ago and laid on the bed. Emily's shirt was still there, still with a lingering smell of the redhead. Pulling her phone out of her bag, Naomi read over the three messages again. Did Emily want her to reply? What would she say? Closing her inbox, she traced the photo she had put as her wallpaper before their date. It was the one of Emily's face, close up; taken that night she sent the photo of her in bed with the Bacevich book.

"I'm so sorry," Naomi whispered.

Making a decision, Naomi decided to reply. She would make it short, and devoid of any personal connection. Typing, 'Glad to hear you are safe', she sent it, cringing at how fucking stupid it sounded. A reply came back seconds later, which had her heart racing. Opening it, she felt her heart plummet at the text: 'I am now.'

Obviously that was Emily's non-to-subtle way of telling her she was relieved to be so far away from the blonde. Naomi wiped away the silent tears, tears that seemed to visit her regularly now. She had no reply to that, nothing that should could put down that would comfort Emily, so she put her phone down and opened a bottle of vodka. Sleep would come, but it would at the bottles hand.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you, all.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FORTY SIX.

"You look like shit," Freddie remarked as Naomi stumbled up the back stairs with her crutches.

"Fuck off," Naomi bit back, her hang over still very raw.

"Take the week off, Naomi. Sort your fucking shit out," Freddie didn't want to be unkind, and he knew Naomi would perform her job, but she was self-destructing and she needed to do that somewhere else for a while.

"I'm okay," Naomi cursed as she banged her elbow on the door.

"You are fucking falling apart and I love you, but I can't be watching you and running this place," Freddie said, hitting Effy's number on his mobile remembering her making him promise he'd call on her if Naomi needed help. He didn't understand the urgency of her plea, but he accepted it, knowing the darkness that Effy spoke about briefly in terms of her own life wasn't something he could really understand unless he suffered through it personally. He assumed from her need to help Naomi that his best friend was falling into something fucking horrible. If Effy could help her, he was not going to stand in the way of it at all.

"Effy will take you where you want to go. I'm happy to have you at mine, but please Naomi, take the week, okay?"

Naomi could see this was hurting Freddie, and knew he was risking a lot by ordering her away. So, she nodded. She let him know she wasn't mad with him; she let him take care of her.

"I love you," Freddie pulled her into a hug that crushed them both as Naomi held on tight.

"I love you too," Naomi admitted freely.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Freddie kissed her forehead, wishing Cook was here.

"I won't," she promised, though she wasn't sure just how much of his friend would remain after this week. She felt herself slipping away, and the pull was too hard to fight.

Freddie smiled sadly, telling her to wait near the park for Effy. He hoped he hadn't just made the biggest mistake in their friendship by sending her away from him for a week.

* * *

"You have to lay off the booze," Effy remarked as she drove Naomi back to her own place.

"You need to lay off analysing me," Naomi bit back.

Effy said nothing; she didn't rise to the bait which frustrated Naomi.

"If you wanted to go to London, I would drive you," Effy offered, knowing the remark had startled Naomi, who was looking for a fight, not such an offer.

"That's not going to happen," Naomi said sadly.

"It won't if you don't let it," Effy replied calmly, as if that statement was the cure-all to Naomi's problem.

"Yeah. Right," Naomi shook her head as she got out of the car.

"I mean what I say, Naomi. The offer won't be rescinded," Effy told the retreating blonde.

Naomi watched as Effy drove off, considering her offer. Could she really show up in London and have everything work out?

"Wake up, Naomi," she muttered to herself. It would make things worse.

Once inside, Naomi noticed a pile of mail. Sorting through the usual crap, she stopped when she came across an envelope with mistakable handwriting. Fucking James Cook.

Ripping it open carefully, she couldn't help but smile as she unfolded the average-looking paper. She caressed the words, tears falling as she imagined his voice, like he was sitting right next to her, being her advisor and confidant. She laughed at his reaction, knowing he had written it immediately after reading her letter, his exclamations visceral and true. He told her how the guard looked at him funny as he handed it over, obviously having opened it.

Cook spoke of the respect he had for her having 'maybe bigger balls than me' by writing the letter, and in his typical Cook way, told her he wanted details of it all when he got home.

It was the final part of the letter that really made her desperately wish for him to be with her. He wrote about fearing she'd fuck it up by pretending not to feel the emotions she clearly admitted in the letter, that she'd find the pressure of her own need for denial and obstruction, or as he put it, 'your fucking female Cookness', too much to handle. He admitted his lack of caring was an illusion, that he needed more from life than pretending not to care and pushing away when it became hard, and hoped she'd lay the groundwork for his own awakening once they were reunited.

She felt so ashamed as he wrote how he thought Emily was the piece they were both missing, that for her it was about finding that one person to love and that for him it was witnessing that kind of love work that would drive him to seek it for himself.

She couldn't let him down; she couldn't allow him to believe that love of any kind was poisonous and broke you down into nothing. She believed he loved her, Freddie and JJ, but perhaps even there he had more to give.

Picking up her phone, she called one person who would help her.

* * *

"Fuck, you look like shit that's fallen in more shit," Katie breezed past Naomi, dropping her bag on the couch.

"I'll take your insults, because you're going to help me," Naomi smiled weakly.

"Listen, she might never speak to me again after this," Katie took a deep breath. Saying it aloud made it even more terrifying.

"I know," Naomi knew Katie was taking a risk.

"But, I'm going to help her, because even though I don't really like you, I know she does. But this is not going to be a fucking easy thing. You hurt my sister. I love my sister. I'll be watching you, Campbell," Katie pulled out a large spiral notebook and pen.

"Why do I feel like I'm being questioned?"

"Bitch, this is an inventory. Things you'll need to bring and things you'll need to say," Katie handed it over to a skeptical blonde.

"Jesus Katie, it's fucking over ten pages long," Naomi blew out a breath.

"Twenty," Katie corrected.

"What?"

"It's double-sided," Katie explained.

"Oh," Naomi looked up and smiled slightly, a smile which Katie returned.

"I've got the car. Be ready in an hour," Katie ordered.

"Huh? I thought Emily took the car," Naomi was floundering.

"It's my cousins," Katie sighed, not up for explaining everything.

"Okay. But what do I bring?" Naomi had no idea.

"That's what this is for," Katie tapped the notebook.

"I'll go get ready," Naomi sighed dramatically. This trip was going to be very interesting.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN.

"Bitch, if you play with the dial again, I'm making you walk," Katie slapped Naomi's hand away as she fiddled with the radio.

"I have a name," Naomi muttered, frustrated, and really, a lot fucking nervous about surprising Emily in London.

"Didn't I just use it?" Katie asked sweetly.

"Whatever. Are you going to be like this all trip?"

"Leave things alone and I'll be as quiet as a mouse," Katie replied sarcastically.

"I'm fucking nervous; I need something to distract me!" Naomi shouted.

Katie looked over to her passenger.

"Want to play I-Spy?" Katie suggested.

Naomi looked over, and upon noticing a grin, burst into a fit of giggles.

"Fuck off," Naomi shook her head, surprised by the way one little laugh had calmed her.

* * *

Naomi was asleep when they hit the town, so Katie decided not to stop at their last pit-stop before going back to the small place near Southwark her father had bought for her a year ago. She never really stayed there, preferring to be with her family, but for now it was perfect. To her, the people living there were too subdue, she much preferred the fast-paced London for all her follies, but this was a place her father was given by a client and she wasn't going to pass up not paying rent. The drive wasn't terribly exciting, but Katie was looking forward to seeing her sister. She hoped her current bout of meddling wouldn't drive them apart even further.

"Jesus, my body aches," Naomi complained as she woke. "Where are we?"

"Nearly there," Katie replied, her own body not enjoying the trip.

"I don't know if this is the right thing to do," Naomi voiced her concerns aloud.

"Too late to back out," Katie retorted, shrugging when she felt Naomi's glare. "I'm not doing this for fucking fun. I can't stand seeing my sister so fucking wrecked. If you won't try like your life is fucking on the line, tell me now. I'll drop you off at the nearest station and you can fuck off back to Bristol."

"I'm here. Thank you," Naomi muttered.

Katie pretended not to hear, but she was warmed by the fact that Naomi seemed to be aware of what this meant for the both of them.

* * *

Katie took twenty minutes to find somewhere to park. Even with a valid permit it was a challenge, but once they were settled inside her small flat, Naomi went straight off to sleep on the couch, leaving Katie to stew about tomorrow. She knew Emily would be angry, and that dad wouldn't understand what was going on. Emily would accuse her of taking Naomi's side and most likely sever all ties with her, but she held out some hope that their sisterly bond, though weak, would mean something.

When she got the call from Naomi, she hesitated for a moment. Naomi wasn't someone who would be accepted by her family. Hell, she hadn't accepted Naomi, though she knew she was quite in love with her sister. It didn't make it easier to understand why Emily would want to be gay, and it made no sense that only a week with the blonde would make such an impact. But Katie was beginning to at least understand that it didn't matter if she got it, it mattered that Emily was happy.

She had heard her sister mumble her love to Naomi even through the sobs and anger. She knew it was going to be a very delicate operation, getting these two together to talk. Maybe it wasn't her best idea ever, but she needed to help her sister. If it meant Emily got to vent her fucking anger at the blonde, she'd happily hold Campbell down as Emily battered her with her hurt. If it meant Emily moved on, found some fucking stable relationship, fine. If it meant Naomi had to grovel for the rest of her life to prove she was worthy of her sisters love, she was fine watching that embarrassment too.

Naomi had to have been desperate beyond all measures to call her, but perhaps she saw an opening due to Katie's own call to her. It was weird, being with a lesbian for so long and not have her make a move. That's what lesbians did right? Tried to make all women gay too? Isn't that why she worried her sister was gay? Worried that one day she'd wake up no longer wanting cock, but wanting some fanny?

Shaking her head at her fears, Katie messaged Emily, letting her know she was coming to see her the next day. Emily's reply was short, a simple, 'fine', which while a little dismissive, was a positive sign. The test would arrive when she brought Naomi along with her.

* * *

**TBC ...**

**Thanks, everyone. **


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT.

Naomi woke, her ankle throbbing. It took her a few moments to remember she wasn't at home, and right after realising that, the panic set back in. She wasn't one for big scenes, but Katie had assured her that going to the gym was better for them all. She was at Katie's mercy while they were here, and that didn't sit well.

Freddie, Effy, JJ and her mother all sent messages of support, though it was Freddie's that really struck her. His voice message was one of love and compassion, and she could sense he was really hoping she wouldn't come back a broken woman. She took strength from him, and from Cook's letter which she carried on her. She was determined to do things right this time. First she had to discover just what that actually meant.

"There isn't a lot here, but we can eat later," Katie handed over a tea and a bowl of tinned soup, sitting on the couch next to the blonde.

"Thanks," Naomi took the tea, wrapping her hands around the mug. The heat was oddly comforting.

"Emily knows I'm coming," Katie informed her, pausing before adding, "She'll fucking flip when she sees you, but she'll have to be professional so don't get your fucking hopes up when she doesn't run."

"Okay," Naomi nodded.

"I'm taking a risk here bitch so don't fuck it up," Katie threatened. This was more than she ever expected she'd do, and it had real fucking potential to create a chasm between Emily and her, one never to meet in the middle again, and she needed her sister, no matter what she might project.

"Thanks for the pep talk, can we go?" Naomi's sarcasm protected her when she needed it most.

"You need to shower first," Katie pointed out. "You fucking reek."

"Charming," Naomi muttered, getting up.

* * *

The tube from Waterloo East was interesting, at least for Naomi. Katie seemed to be in her element, which was peculiar given where they were, but she was learning there was more to the Fitch twin than she realised. Katie was currently chatting with a young mother, cooing over the baby without caring what people thought of her. It was really quite touching, thought Naomi. Katie seemed really good with children if this young toddler's happy attitude was any indication.

"Cute," Naomi remarked when the mother and child left.

"Yeah," Katie smiled, waving through the window at her new admirer.

"You know how to charm them at any age," Naomi teased.

"What's your problem? I thought lesbians loved children."

"I'm not gay," Naomi shrugged.

"You've been shagging my sister. Gay."

Naomi blushed as the two people near them tried not to look over.

"Shut it," Naomi ordered through gritted teeth.

"Have you been?" Katie lowered her voice.

"What?" Naomi had had enough of this conversation.

"Shagging my sister?"

"I know twins are rumoured to be closer than most siblings, but that's too much information," Naomi replied sarcastically.

"I mean, are you the one? Her first, ya know?" Katie thought it would explain some of the heightened emotions swirling around. Your first time did have the potential to be an emotional fucking trip, and her sister was the one who really lived through her emotions more than she ever had.

"Katie, I'm not talking about my sex life with you. Especially on public transport," Naomi remarked, crossing her arms as the man and woman in front of them turned to look at her. "Yes? Can I help you?"

They turned, muttering, which made Naomi smile.

* * *

Arriving at Covent Garden wasn't as simple as Naomi would have liked, given her ankle was playing up. The walk to Southwark underground station, which Katie said would only take fifteen minutes took almost half an hour, and getting off at Green Park was more difficult than it should have been too, following that she got caught up with someone's fucking laptop strap and almost fell. After getting off at Leicester Square there was even more walking to be done. Naomi was drained, her physical state catching up quickly with her mental exhaustion. She was on the verge of collapsing in tears; this whole thing was so fucking fragile.

Katie led the way, purposefully. Naomi, still on crutches, struggled to keep up, getting washed up in the people and sounds, which irritated the buxom redhead to no end. Every time Naomi caught up to Katie she would sigh loudly and tell Naomi to hurry.

"Why did we get off here?" Naomi complained.

"It's closer to the gym, I'm doing you a favour," Katie replied.

"Fine," the fight left Naomi, she just wasn't up for it.

"Right, now you stay here and I'll go in first, okay?" Katie ordered. It was almost like a breech on a hostage situation, the only thing missing was tactical gear.

Naomi looked up, seeing a small boutique gym with a few people on treadmills. She never understood why people liked working out not only in front of a mirror, but also a large window. The people looked fit, but it took a certain narcissist, she thought, to be that desperate for attention.

"I'm coming in," Naomi didn't want to wait outside, she had had enough.

"Fine. But don't make any romantic gestures in front of our father, okay?" Katie scolded Naomi like she was a three year old, but Naomi took it.

Once inside, the pulsating bass from the speakers filled her senses, as well as the noise of the machinery working around her. The entrance was non-descript, but she noticed all the trainers she could see were super fit. A walking and talking advertisement for the place. It made her ill.

"Hello Miss Fitch," the receptionist welcomed her warmly. "Shall I tell your father you are here or would you like to wait in his office?"

"We'll wait. She's with me," Katie threw a hand back, scanning her card into the sensor machine.

"Miss? I'll have to get you to come through the gate," the young receptionist came around from her desk and showed Naomi through.

"Thanks."

"Come on," Katie ordered impatiently.

"I'm going to clobber you with one of these if you stop treating me like one of your boyfriends," Naomi muttered.

Katie said hello to a few of the staff, and some of the members too, enjoying the attention. Naomi followed, saying nothing even when people said hello. Waiting for Katie to open the door of the office, she and the buxom redhead froze when the door Katie was reaching for was opened by a very shocked Emily Fitch.

"What the fuck?" Emily whispered through clenched teeth. She didn't quite know who to direct the question to, so she kept her eyes on her sister.

"Let's go in here," again, Katie Fitch took charge, her voice brokering no argument.

* * *

"I told you I was coming, sit down and stop pacing," Katie ordered her sister calmly. The office was so small that Emily could only really take four steps before spinning and heading the other way.

"You didn't say you were bringing her," Emily sat next to Katie, pointing angrily at Naomi.

"Would you have seen me?" Katie reasoned. When Emily said nothing, Katie continued. "So, you two are going to sort your fucking shit out, okay? I'm taking our father out for lunch and when I come back, I don't want to see police tape at the gyms entrance, alright?" Katie stood with purpose, the first part of her job done.

"I'm not staying here, I have work to do," Emily stood only to sit again when Katie glared at her.

"You're in a meeting. I'm going to tell Rachael at the desk to hold your calls for an hour."

Naomi watched the two sisters, feeling a little uncomfortable at the silent communication going on. Katie Fitch was quite the force.

"Fine," Emily dropped her head.

"One hour, okay bitch?" Katie turned to Naomi.

"Naomi," the blonde muttered, but she nodded all the same.

Katie leant down and kissed her sister on the cheek, fixing her top before opening the door to the office and leaving. Emily turned her back to Naomi, pretending to focus on her emails. Neither woman said anything for awhile, Naomi too scared and Emily too angry.

Finally, Emily turned. Naomi looked dejected; there was no other word to describe her. Her shoulders were drooping, her clothes a little disheveled. She wore no make-up and her face was washed out. She refused to meet Emily's eyes, picking at the padding of her crutches instead. It almost made Emily want to reach out.

"Think this will work?" Emily asked harshly.

"What?"

"Getting my sister on your side?"

"She's hardly on my side," Naomi shook her head.

"Here to explain? To tell me everything is fucked up? I've seen that movie, bought the merchandise." She had heard all of Naomi's excuses before.

"I had to see you," Naomi finally looked up, the pain in her eyes causing Emily to recoil slightly.

"I can't be with you," Emily shook her head, willing it to be true.

"You love me," Naomi said it like it was almost the cure to all this, but Emily knew it wasn't that simple.

It wasn't the actual club that had been the moment, it was the way Naomi would make love to her with such reverence and project her feelings, yet when they had finished, the shutdown would begin. The club had been an innocuous thing on its own, but it was the moment Emily stood up and took fucking control. She wasn't about to give it back to Naomi.

"So _now_ you think love conquers all?" Emily asked sarcastically, shaking her head in disbelief.

The door swooshed open, Rob Fitch smiling as he saw Naomi.

"Naomi," his hand extended to her as she stood more out of shock than respect.

"Mr. Fitch," Naomi shook his hand.

"Rob, remember?"

"Rob. I like your gym," Naomi lied. She found it too full of show ponies on steroids, but she wasn't going to tell him that, but at least she had a moment to compose herself and maybe think of something to say to Emily.

"Splendid. Katie here told me you two came to visit. You have to come to lunch with us. Emily, you too."

"But dad, I have work to do," Emily didn't want to play happy families.

"I'm the boss," Rob joked, but Naomi felt a hint of something more, almost like he was ordering his own daughter to do something. It made her uncomfortable and she shot a sympathetic look to Emily, who glared back at her.

"Fine," Emily put on a black jacket, leaving Naomi alone with Rob in the office.

"She's missed you, you know," Rob said, before opening the door. "She keeps talking about you and her other friends back in Bristol. When she takes that job, I think she'll really be happy. I want her happy, like Katie."

Naomi nodded, her heartbeat thumping out of her chest. Not only did Emily still talk about Bristol with affection, she was coming to live there. Perhaps all wasn't lost.

"You'll take care of her," Rob put it like an order, but Naomi didn't mind this time.

"Yes sir," Naomi stood taller, her posture rigid. She wouldn't let Emily down this time; she would fight for her even if it continued to hurt.

"Okay, let's go," Rob put his arms around his daughters, both shrugging off the attention. Naomi couldn't help but smile at the revelation Emily was moving to Bristol.

* * *

On the way back to the gym after an uncomfortable lunch, Rob sprung an unwelcome surprise on the blonde, offering to show her around the gym and get her some time with their physio. It had been a nightmare, it was the only way Naomi could describe the rest of the day.

Emily spoke very little to her, Rob tried to set her up with a trainer who loved her full name a little too much, and the physiotherapist gave her a lecture about the perils of drinking alcohol while injured. She wanted to go back to Bristol, to be in the comfort of her own room, her friends. She felt so isolated here.

Now she had to have dinner at the Fitch house, after Rob insisted she and Katie stay with him and Emily while they were here. Fuck, this was hard. But worth doing she told herself. This was for Emily, to get her to be with her again. It was important that Naomi stop thinking about how difficult it was and focus on how vital it was to suffer through Emily's anger and disappointment. She deserved it all, and probably more.

* * *

**TBC ...**

**Thank you, all.**


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER FORTY NINE.

Rob had left them to their own devices after dinner, a prospect more frightening that either would admit. Katie hadn't even showed up, telling neither Emily nor Naomi she was out. Naomi knew it was a ploy, and she felt like Emily did to, and was blaming her for it. Katie would have loved watching her squirm under Emily's disapproving gaze, shame she missed it, Naomi thought sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Naomi admitted. "I had to be here, to see if you could forgive me again for being such a fucking twat."

"I'm not built for more of that," Emily admitted sadly, getting up from the table to start washing up. No holding back, that was the best way to explain it to Naomi. She just couldn't let the blonde act out this scene again and give in. No, she needed to maintain the rage she was feeling, the fucking frustration in Naomi's lack of fucking bravery. She had given Naomi more than she'd given anyone. Her virginity, Naomi had been trusted with protecting that moment, and yet she betrayed her trust by running away from the powerful feelings they clearly shared. She wasn't alone; she knew Naomi cared for her, that their relationship though fleeting meant a lot to the blonde.

Yet she had turned away, satisfied with inflicting pain instead of trying to heal through her own doubts with the truth. She had made Emily turn from her because then she didn't have to worry about the hurt that would follow their separation. Naomi hadn't been looking for a confrontation, she had wanted it to be over with nice and fast or that was what Emily had thought. Yet she was here now, in London. Naomi continued to mind-fuck her; she had no plan of attack to these sneak tactics, and it made her fucking mad.

Naomi followed, but kept her distance. Leaning near the sink, with a tea towel in her hand, she waited. Whatever was going on in Emily's head couldn't be rushed.

"You fucking shattered me," Emily went on, trying not to cry.

Naomi knew it was useless to offer platitudes, like she'd fix Emily. It simply wasn't how it worked, not here.

"The way you shut down, I know you needed to say something that night of our date. But you didn't, and then acted like a fucking bitch. You made me want to leave you. For the second time."

"Probably."

"Consider it a successful mission," Emily bit angrily.

"I fucked up. Beyond fucked up. I didn't handle it, handle us the right way."

"I'm so glad you agree. Should we hold hands now and skip through fucking fields of daisies?" Emily asked sarcastically, turning on the taps in an angry motion.

Naomi put her hand on Emily's arm, wincing as Emily moved away. Taking a deep breath, she tried to put it out there for Emily. She needed to demonstrate she was worth another chance.

"Emily, I had a path, a plan. When I was in college I knew I was going to university. Make something of myself out in the fucking wide world. Then my job came along and I thought okay, so I can still be someone away from Bristol. I still had a path, with a slight detour. I still wanted out of Bristol." Naomi took a breath, looking over to see if Emily was still listening.

"Everyone was so narrow; they were defined by so little and accepted it. I didn't want to accept that. I wanted freedom, to be where I could understand my life. Then you came along and in one little fucking week you ruined it. You ruined my path," Naomi began to cry, her tears falling onto the tea towel.

"But no, it wasn't ruined, not in a negative way. You improved it because I was expressing myself in a way I never expected. I never wanted it, but then when it happened, I knew I kinda did, ya know? I knew you could lift me to something higher and when I stopped to think about it, I realised I was afraid of heights."

Naomi wiped her eyes with the towel, seeing Emily too was crying. She shut her eyes and willed herself to press on.

"Emily, I was standing up there, you were right next to me. I couldn't feel the wind or sense the impact a fall would be. I saw the horizon, it was wonderful and bright, almost wrapping around us. But then I thought about being there by myself, without your support. I began falling, it was heavy and dark and it tore at my flesh. I knew I wasn't going to get out of there, that my life had no direction. I was becoming like the people I felt sorry for, I was getting swallowed up because I wouldn't admit to myself that you are the one for me."

Emily moved away, walking into the small living room. Naomi remained in the kitchen, her admission taking more out of her than she anticipated. Emily took a breath before replying.

"You chose to look the other way, to turn your back on the path, Naomi, don't you see? You didn't open your heart, not really. You let me give you all the adulation, you basked in that and then lost the desire to be with me. You were too wrapped up in how things were making you feel that you didn't think about how much I was willing to give you. I can't be with someone like that, even with your pretty speech. You had chances to show me you were ready. I doubt you ever will be, Naomi, and that's sad, because I am the only one who could have loved you enough."

Naomi rushed over to Emily, taking her hands even when the redhead tried to break free of the grasp.

"You set me free Emily, don't you see? I want you, need you."

"No. I gave you all I could," Emily felt herself being swallowed up in Naomi's embrace, and found she didn't want to leave it, not just yet.

"It's my turn to give, Emily. It's my turn to prove this is right. I'm being brave. Not for me, but for you."

"I'm not, I'm not ready," Emily admitted. Would she ever be?

"Okay," Naomi wanted to push, wanted Emily to forgive her immediately, but she didn't. She accepted it.

"I do love you," Emily admitted, smiling. Fuck, Naomi had a pull over her, made her want to take her in again, even though all Naomi seemed to do was hurt her.

"But you're not ready to be in love with me," Naomi guessed.

"I know you feel it," Emily laid a hand on Naomi's chest. "But I can't forget that easily, I'm not sure I can ever forget it Naomi. You hurt me too many times and you come back with all these wonderful words which seduce me all over again, but I don't know if you believe them."

Naomi nodded before moving away.

"I'm moving to Bristol," Emily announced softly. "Maybe then we can talk, be friends?"

"I'll do whatever you need," Naomi promised. She had said that before with shitty results, but she had nothing else to offer.

"Help me wash and dry up?" Emily's smile turned coy and Naomi found herself smiling in return.

"I'll dry," Naomi offered.

* * *

They spoke very little, but the air wasn't as thick as it had been. Once the washing and drying had been completed, Emily excused herself, needing the silence of her bedroom to mull over Naomi's heartfelt confession. She was waiting for more though, she wasn't sure what, but Naomi was still holding back. Until Naomi could offer more than pretty speeches, they just wouldn't work.

But, Emily knew she couldn't eradicate the blondes influence from her life. They were bound to be reunited in some form once she moved to Bristol; she wasn't stupid enough to think she'd be a stranger to her. But a lover? No, that was not going to happen. It might never happen, and at the moment she wasn't even willing to try.

Naomi was going to be sleeping on the couch, borrowing clothes from Rob to sleep in. Emily had shown her where everything was, including the small laundry out the back. It was shared, but no one was in there this late, so Naomi was able to wait in the plastic chair with a few smokes while her outfit washed. She wondered just what she and Emily were doing now, were they friends? They certainly weren't anything more than that, even though Naomi longed to be wrapped in the redheads arms tonight. It was hard, she wanted so much to return to before, she wanted Emily to give her assurances, but she wouldn't dare ask her for anything. No, she had forfeited that right with her fucking fuck-ups and now she had to wait for whatever scraps Emily was willing to give her.

Texting Freddie with the latest, she let his support wash over her. She chuckled as she read his reply, 'good luck. Send us a postcard'. He was always there for her, proof that people could love her for who she is; a sarcastic, commitment-fearing, screw up who pushed people away when it became too hard. But she hadn't with Freddie. She hadn't with JJ or Cook. But, she reminded herself, she had with Emily. The one person she wanted to let in the most.

Rob had ordered her to rest up Friday morning over breakfast – more protein shakes – saying the physio had suggested two full days of staying off the foot. Mercifully, he had not mentioned her drinking, but he had cautioned prolonged damage if she didn't take care of herself. Rob took it upon himself to be her personal doctor, which meant she was stuck in this flat until the trip home on Sunday. It wouldn't have bothered her too much if Emily had suggested on staying with her, but all Emily offered was instructions on how to work the television handed over a few books and dropped a few large bottles of water near the couch.

"I'll come back at lunch, make you something beneficial to eat," Rob promised, repositioning the cushions for Naomi.

"Really, it's not bother," Naomi tried to prevent such concern over her, but Rob wasn't having any of her protesting. He left with Emily, shouting out a few instructions, leaving Naomi alone in the flat.

Fuck. Emily hadn't even said goodbye.

Switching on the television occupied the blonde for a while, getting caught up in the replayed telecast of the third debate that aired live last night between PM Brown, Conservative Party contender David Cameron, and Liberal Democrat Nick Clegg. Brown came across, to Naomi, as a pushy old man trying to get his two items purchased before the other shoppers, while Cameron seemed to finally be finding some footing, but to her Clegg was still the better public speaker.

It was substance really, that Naomi was searching for, their points of view on the questions posed, and how their party could strive for a better society. She came away disappointed, as per fucking usual. All the fucking bloviating did her head in. She much preferred conducting her own research.

Cameron was running a slick PR campaign, but given his history in shifting his view (and often his clothes) to paint him as a common-folk player, that wasn't a surprise. Though it frustrated the fuck out of Naomi that people fell for the populist facade, but, she mused, that was politics everywhere. When things weren't going well, sometimes the easiest thing was to find common ground with the voters, even if you didn't believe whatever crap it was that you were spewing.

She found Clegg the most fascinating one out of this whole General Election. A man who once worked with Christopher Hitchens in America had her attention. Though Hitchens was a fucking odd guy, his intelligence was a sight to behold in her opinion. While she didn't agree with everything Hitchens said, she appreciated an activist who firmly held their beliefs. Some of his stances like on abortion, she completely vehemently took the other side, but she wouldn't mind having an hour or two with him to thrash out the Bush years. It would make her brain spin right out of her ears, but it'd be worth it.

She thought that Clegg, if he continued to be serious on civil rights, the NHS and protecting the environment, could be someone of fucking substance, but she didn't like her chances. Politics changes people, it was a known fact.

Of course, even with the economy being a fucking major issue, most of the networks were still covering Prime Minister Brown's remark through a microphone that he thought switched off. Okay, so he called her, 'a sort of bigoted woman', but is that really a more important story than whether or not he, Clegg or Cameron had a fucking plan for big banks and the fucking economy? Naomi didn't think so.

All the so-called experts asked to break down the debate, all the computer-generated graphs to rival John King's on CNN and all the people on the street asked to give their less-than-interesting take on the debate left her bored, so she picked up one of the books Emily had lent her.

The first was Al Gore's book, the second substantially heavier in Bob Woodward's 'State of Denial' and two romance novels, obviously Katie's. Naomi chuckled as she flipped through them, noticing the sex scenes had been dog-eared. Good old Katie Fitch. Opening Gore's book, Naomi got herself comfortable and began reading it.

* * *

She was interrupted a while later, nearing the middle of his book, by her phone. It was ringing and she didn't recognise the number. Answering, she was surprised to hear the voice on the other end of the line. It was Emily.

"Hey," Naomi smiled, Emily sounded nervous.

"Heya Emily."

"You were warned about the effects of alcohol on your injury," Emily lectured harshly.

"How did you know?" Naomi was sure the physio hadn't said anything. Shit.

"I asked Guy why you had to be in my fucking house for two full days and he told me you weren't doing everything right. I drew my own assumptions from that," Emily couldn't stop her anger, even though she didn't really want to be so mad.

"Oh." Naomi sensed the conversation had turned from nervousness to anger, but didn't know how to change it.

"And Effy told me you've been drinking and that Freddie banned you from work for a week," Emily added.

"She what?" Naomi was shocked that Effy broke her confidence.

"She was concerned about you," Emily spat out as if she was angry about that fact.

"Shame my friends enjoy bitching about me instead of helping," Naomi hung up, furious.

Emily was about to respond, but shook her head sadly as she heard the other phone hang up on her.

Naomi punched in Effy's number and took a deep breath, ready to launch a tirade.

"She told you," Effy said as she answered, taking some of the anger out of Naomi's body.

"Why the fuck?" Naomi couldn't understand why Effy had broken her confidence.

"You need help. Remember, things won't just happen for you, Naomi. You have to let them. I told a friend that I was concerned about another friend. A person I care for a great deal."

Naomi stopped, stunned by Effy's admission.

"I'm still pissed," Naomi's fight left her, though she wasn't sure why.

"Fair enough. But will you please stop fucking running? I've been running. I've been running a long time. It's nice to just stop and rest," Effy bade her farewell and hung up, leaving Naomi with more to think about.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you, everyone.


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER FIFTY.

Half-watching a documentary on snow leopards, Naomi switched it off when she heard the key in the door. She braced herself for Rob's enthusiasm and his fucking shakes, but was surprised when Emily appeared, flopping down on the one-seater near the television. Emily was staring at her saying nothing, making Naomi's squirm.

"Okay, you going to bore holes in me or something?" Naomi couldn't help but be sarcastic; Emily was making her fucking nervous.

"I don't know what to do," Emily admitted, her hands clenched together tightly.

Naomi had no solution either, so she laid there and waited.

"I want to hate you. I kind of do hate you. But I can't stop thinking about you," Emily shook her head, she had rehearsed a speech on the way over, but it all seemed so fucking stupid now. "I want something that will probably destroy me, leave me feeling even worse than I do now. I want to give you another chance but I don't trust you."

Naomi knew she had broken her trust twice in a week, so she wasn't able to plea a very good track record.

"But when I think of you, all I do is cry, and then get angry. I have your powerful words, but your actions, Naomi, they are much more real. They cut deeper."

"I'm not running anymore," Naomi used Effy's words to boost her confidence, knowing she was right.

"I'm supposed to believe you?" Emily replied sarcastically.

"I guess you have to want to trust me again," Naomi replied, shrugging at Emily's choice.

"So we get back to trust," Emily rubbed her hand over her face in frustration.

"Emily, I'm just saying – "

"No! I don't want you to play the fucking martyr," Emily shouted, getting up and storming out of the room.

"Well it's not like I can follow her," Naomi muttered frustrated.

* * *

"Things haven't been the same, since you entered my life," Emily returned with a salad, startling a dozing Naomi.

"Same for me," Naomi took the salad, smiling.

"I love you, Naomi," Emily admitted, sitting on the floor near Naomi's feet.

"But?"

Emily looked up sharply, finally realising what it was that was missing. Not once had Naomi told her she was in love with her. She had used long eloquent speeches to dodge the entire thing, but she was still hiding. Fuck, Naomi was still holding herself back, waiting for Emily to do all the work. No. No, that wasn't right. Naomi needed to tell her. Now.

"Do you love me?" Emily had to ask, she had to know. Before making a decision, she had to know.

"Emily," Naomi felt herself trapped, not sure how she could answer that question.

"It's pretty simple," Emily knelt in front of Naomi's head, almost begging for an answer.

"Not as simple as you think," Naomi tried sitting up, to get away from Emily's penetrating stare.

"You've fucking floundered around it, all your grand fucking words, did you think I wouldn't notice that you've managed to fucking ignore that?"

"I can't answer you, not like this," Naomi implored Emily to understand, but the redhead was intent on receiving an answer. Naomi just wasn't sure how to do that.

"You said you weren't running anymore. Here's your chance, Naomi." Emily challenged her.

"No, not like this," Naomi felt an air of challenge, and she knew Emily had gone from genuine interest in the answer to almost provoking her, gaining the upper hand by forcing an admission out of her.

"Why not, Naomi, scared?" Emily ran her hand up Naomi's arm, running her fingers across her chest.

"Stop it Emily," Naomi grabbed her wrist, sitting up.

Emily pushed Naomi back onto the couch, attacking her lips. Naomi squirmed, trying to push the redhead off.

"Emily, please," Naomi was crying, distraught that Emily was so angry with her. Pulling Emily's head away, she noticed tears on her cheeks too, and knew this was breaking them both.

"Do you love me?" Emily whispered, choking on her sobs.

"Emily please, baby, please," Naomi was broken. She carried Emily's pain on her shoulders; she couldn't bear how Emily was so distressed. This wasn't how she wanted her to be, this was all fucking wrong. This was so fucking messed up, and she knew it was her, all her.

Emily fell into Naomi's chest, Naomi positioning them a bit better so she could take the redhead completely into her embrace. Rocking her softly, Naomi let Emily cry until through exhaustion she fell asleep, wiping away her own tears in the process. This was fucking shit and Naomi had no answers, she had no idea how this could be fucking fixed.

* * *

Emily began stirring, Naomi letting go of her as soon as she felt the redhead waking. Emily looked as though she had let down that final piece that was hurting her, while Naomi was feeling the exact opposite. She longed to say 'I love you', but she didn't know how. It was ridiculous, given, as Emily correctly stated, she had skirted around those three words with so much fucking dialogue yet balked when she tried to admit her feelings. But it was hard, she knew once those words were said, she would be an equal which meant Emily then had the power to fucking destroy her, leave her heartbroken, an unsalvageable wreck.

"I'm so sorry," Naomi whispered.

Emily said nothing, pulling herself off Naomi. She didn't even once look back, collecting her jacket and closing the front door softly. Naomi had no idea what was happening, no idea if Emily was going to come back.

Cursing usually helped, but not this time. Naomi had nothing, she was hollow.

* * *

Katie stormed in several hours later with some random chap in tow, talking about some club like it meant something to Naomi, while Emily changed into her work suit for a meeting with some of the people who would be involved in the Bristol gym. Naomi sighed as the bloke whose name she hadn't caught leered at her as Katie made everyone a drink.

"Yes?" Naomi wasn't in the mood to have some half-stoned loser staring at her tits.

"Hi," he literally made that one tiny word stretch out into about ten seconds of speech, causing Naomi to wince at his horrible breath.

"Hey, stay away from her," Katie pulled him away.

"So, you the twin?" He asked Naomi as Katie handed over a tea to both of them.

Katie and Naomi exchanged looks before Katie responded.

"Do we look like twins?"

"No, not really," he shook his head, tea splashing on his jacket.

"He's a keeper," Naomi remarked sarcastically.

Emily entered, making Naomi smile and then stare a little. She couldn't help it. Emily was wearing a black skirt, fitted to sit just below her knees, a black business shirt and black blazer. Her hair was pulled back, something Naomi was growing to like, and she wore small black earrings. Her legs were bare, and her shoes carried about half an inch of heel. Simply put: she was stunning.

"Whoa! Is she your twin?"

Emily's look of disgust caused Naomi to giggle, earning a glare from Katie.

"You're super hot," Katie's date remarked.

"Okay, we're going," Katie announced, almost yanking the mug from his hands.

"But we were going to eat," he whined.

"We'll eat later babe," Katie pushed him towards the door, coming back to give Emily a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck."

Seconds after she closed the door, both Emily and Naomi burst into a fit of giggles.

"He asked me if I was her twin," Naomi snorted.

"Katie would have been horrified," Emily laughed with her.

"You look amazing," Naomi admitted. "You'll wow them all tonight."

"Thanks," Emily blushed at Naomi's open praise. She had no fucking idea what had changed since she had taunted Naomi into admitting she loved her, but they were flirting, and it felt weird.

"Good luck." Naomi dropped her head, staring into her tea. She knew her eyes had given away too much.

Emily was struggling to set boundaries with the blonde here and so vulnerable. It was hard to sit in the middle of friendship and being more, she wasn't sure how they would manage that. But Naomi still had the power to make her feel better about things, where she would happily offer her own confidence as some kind of extra reserve for when Emily faltered. She had to be near Naomi right now, to feel that support. The dinner tonight was going to be one big fucking bore.

Naomi seemed to sense that, standing gingerly, pulling Emily in for a stiff hug. Emily felt herself snuggling into Naomi's embrace, asking for more, and Naomi hesitantly refused. This didn't feel right, Naomi thought.

Emily pushed herself away, muttering a goodnight before hurrying out the door. Naomi just flopped to the couch, wishing she had one tiny fucking idea what was going on.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE.

Emily didn't return home with her father, Naomi knew though it looked like she was sleeping. Rob switched off all the lights bar the one in the kitchen, and went on to bed, and Naomi waited, perhaps Emily was just coming in now? She waited for twenty minutes, listening for the key in the lock, but nothing. She checked her phone, but there was nothing from her, no explanation. She started to panic, which was irrational because if something bad had happened to her, Rob would tell her. At the very least Rob would be less calm about his nightly routine.

She contemplated texting Emily, but had no idea what to write. She thought about texting Katie, but didn't want to be ridiculed. The only answer Naomi could come up with was Emily had hit the town. Maybe Emily was picking up. They weren't together any longer; she could do so if she wanted. With her new sexual confidence, she could pick up whomever she wanted. She was a fucking stunning woman, after all.

The very idea made Naomi ill. The thought of someone else touching her, whispering sweet terms in her ear, hearing her moan as she stroked her body ... No, she had to stop thinking about it. It would only paint her as a possessive ex-partner who can't stick to what she says, and she wanted to desperately show Emily she was serious about things.

Fuck. She knew she wouldn't bring someone back here, so she might not ever know if Emily had the touch of another on skin Naomi still longed to map out. Would Emily tell her? Did she _need_ to tell her?

She was dozing off when her phone beeped, startling the hell out of her. A message from Katie which read: _'Ems out wit me. Drunk.' _Well what the fuck could she do about that stuck in this fucking flat in a place she had no fucking idea where shit was?

Another message arrived before Naomi could reply. Again, from Katie: _'Taking her hme.'_

Thank god. Naomi made a snap decision, grabbing her crutches and phone she began rummaging through the cupboards. She was going to fucking cook something for Emily and she was going to let Emily know she didn't want them seeing anyone else. It might not work, but she needed to say it. She needed to be assertive, preserve her connection with the redhead even if the cost was Emily telling her to get to fuck.

* * *

Emily was a reasonably quiet drunk, Naomi thought. Katie was putting on the kettle, grabbing a bottle of water first for her sister while just Emily sat at the table, humming some tune, smiling at everyone but saying nothing.

"Ems? Here," Katie handed over some headache tablets which Emily took immediately.

"I've made stuff," Naomi pulled out three plates. "Katie?"

"I'm famished."

Naomi nodded, pulling out the three battered fish tenders and putting one on each plate. She then pulled apart some of the salad she had had for dinner and served it out, cutting up a lemon for the side of the plate. Fucking domesticated Campbell, cooking for twins. What the fuck was her life?

"I'm not hungry," Emily pushed her plate away.

"Fucking eat," Katie pushed the plate back. "At least have some fucking salad."

Naomi smiled as the sisters fought.

Emily ate, the more she put in her mouth, the hungrier she realised she was. Dinner had been a dry affair at some swank restaurant but because she did a lot of the talking, she didn't eat too much. When Katie called her and asked if she wanted to go out, she jumped at the chance to be out. No inhibitions. Unfortunately, she had drunk too much to really enjoy the night.

Naomi pushed her own plate of food over, which both sisters began to pick at like starved animals. She was tired, and unless either of them needed her for something, she was going to lie down.

"Hey, where you going?" A drunken Emily asked, grabbing for Naomi's hand.

"Back to bed," Naomi didn't want to be brisk with her, but she didn't want to show Emily and Katie just how upset she was, irrational or not.

"Come to be with me, I'm pretty hot ya know. I could fuck your brains out like no one else. You know I can do that thing with my … Ouch!" Emily felt her sister hit her, frowning.

"I'm leaving," Katie got up, signaling for Naomi to walk her to the door.

"She doesn't drink a lot, so she'll really be feeling this when she wakes. You'll have to make sure our dad doesn't find out." Katie warned. Emily was always so responsible; always the one he could count on.

"How?"

"Think of something," Katie ordered. "I'm going back to the club."

Naomi closed the door, taking Emily's keys which had been hanging in the lock. Returning to the kitchen, Naomi watched as Emily tried to get up from the table, only to sit back down quickly.

"Here, have some more water," Naomi poured a glass for her, handing it over carefully.

"I need to go to the toilet," Emily whined.

"I'll take you," Naomi said, helping a swaying Emily to her feet.

"I can fucking do it myself," Emily tried pushing Naomi away, but Naomi held on.

After closing the door, Naomi waited out in the hall until Emily opened the door and came back out. Taking her to her bedroom, Naomi sat Emily down and began taking off her business suit. She was too busy worrying about getting the redhead to bed and trying to think of a reason why she was so hung over tomorrow that she paid very little attention to the naked flesh being exposed. Dressed in knickers and a t-shirt, Naomi encouraged Emily to drink some more water from the bottle she had put in the sweatband of her borrowed tracksuit pants before laying her down.

Emily sighed as her head hit the pillow, though the room seemed to be spinning. Calling out Naomi's name softly, she waited until the blonde was closer before saying goodnight. Naomi's smile was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep.

* * *

Naomi woke with a start. She was sitting in the cane chair in Emily's room, having promised to sit there for just a while until she was sure Emily was okay, but must have dozed off. But now she was awake to the sounds of a very sick redhead in the bathroom. Getting up, Naomi turned on the light, not familiar with the flats layout enough to go in blind, and hobbled to the bathroom. Knocking softly on the door, Naomi heard a groan and more vomiting and she knew poor Emily was not doing so well. Heading back to grab the bottle of water from Emily's room, Naomi chanced the handle, the bathroom was unlocked.

"Oh hun," Naomi couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had been there before; she knew what it all felt like. Grabbing a hair tie from the cabinet, Naomi tied Emily's hair back into a messy bun, rubbing her back between the times Emily was hugging the bowl.

"I hurt," Emily's strangled sob broke Naomi's heart, but all she could do was hand over the water. Emily took a bit, swishing it in her mouth and spitting it into the bowl. Naomi looked for a washer or something, but only found a pair of socks hanging across the bath – as well as a few other things, all Rob's she assumed from the boxers – on a flimsy string line. Ascertaining they were in fact, clean, Naomi soaked them lightly in the sink and pressed it against Emily's burning flesh on her neck and forehead.

Emily's vomiting had subsided after a few more hugs of the bowl, but she was now shivering. Naomi knew the combination of the cold floor and the physical exhaustion of such an act was catching up with her but she wasn't sure if Emily was ready to move. Pulling off her long-sleeve shirt, she wrapped it around Emily, pulling her onto of her body as best she could. She felt her ankle protest, but she ignored it, focused on getting Emily off the cold floor.

"I need to clean," Emily muttered.

"Huh?" Naomi had heard of drunken people doing some weird things, but cleaning?

"Teeth," Emily clarified.

"Oh. I'll get it," Naomi smiled, putting a towel on the floor before putting Emily down. Grabbing what she hoped was her toothbrush; Naomi put a light smattering of toothpaste on and handed it to Emily.

It took quite a while for Emily to be satisfied the taste of vomit was gone, and once she handed over her brush, Naomi threw it straight into the bin. No one needed to use the same brush they had in their mouth at a moment like this, ever again.

"Can you get up?" Naomi asked gently. A small nod was all Naomi got, but it was enough. Pulling her up very slowly, Naomi helped Emily back to bed. Taking off the shirt that was now a little dirty, Naomi picked another one out and dressed Emily for the second time that night.

"I'll be back in a minute," Naomi promised. Flushing the toilet, washing her hands and getting some more water, Naomi returned as fast as she could move. Emily was still sitting on her bed, her doona wrapped around her.

"Do you want to lie down?" Naomi asked.

"No."

"Okay." Naomi encouraged Emily to drink more water.

"Television," Emily managed to get out slowly.

"Sure, okay. Come on, I'll help you," Naomi led Emily to the couch slowly. Emily stopped a few times, obviously warring with her stomach, but there was no mad dash to the bathroom, thankfully. Once Emily was sitting on the couch, Naomi pulled her doona up, tucking the seated woman in.

"I'll just go use your bed if that's okay?" Naomi asked.

"Stay," Emily begged.

"Um. Okay," Naomi sat at the opposite end, pulling her thin doona over her. She was now only in a tank, and the air was mighty cold. After settling on a station, though she was sure Emily wasn't really watching, Naomi found herself beginning to drop off.

"Naomi?"

Naomi was alert instantly, wondering if Emily needed something.

"Ems?"

"Can I have some more water?"

Naomi smiled, pleased at the question. Dropping her doona on the floor, she headed into the kitchen. Returning, she couldn't help but smile. Emily had fallen asleep, falling right where the blonde had been sitting. Pulling her doona up, Naomi kissed Emily's head and sat in the one-seater. It was going to be a bitch on her muscles, but she wanted to stay near Emily.

* * *

TBC ...

Thank you to, well, everyone!


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO.

"You girls have a slumber party?" Rob grinned as Naomi winced, her muscles protesting about her sleeping decision.

"Dad, we're not twelve," Emily bit back, her headache making her quite grouchy. Fuck, how much did she drink last night? And why was Naomi looking at her weirdly? Shit, hopefully they didn't fuck last night. Wait. Would Naomi take advantage of her? No. She wouldn't. Fuck, her head was getting worse.

"We were just talking, about the Bristol gym. I guess we fell asleep," Naomi offered, pushing over a glass of water in Emily's direction. The redhead looked quite panicked for some reason.

"Love, why are my socks wet?" Rob had stumbled across them when he showered, and he had no idea how one sock was so soaked when everything else was dry.

"Huh?" Emily had no idea what he was talking about.

"Never mind," Rob went back to his breakfast.

"How was last night?" Naomi asked.

"You did well last night kid," Rob smiled at Emily before turning to Naomi. "It went smashing. Real potential."

"Good," Naomi hoped she sounded sincere enough. She really wanted to get up from the table and take a bath. Her fucking body was not happy with her.

"So, where's Katie?" Rob asked Emily.

"How the hell should I know?" Emily muttered. If her father switched on that blender she'd be fucking shoving his big annoying smile right in there with his fucking whey protein.

"She said she was staying with friends," Naomi interjected, catching the surprised look on Rob's face.

"As long as she's up for work today," Rob shrugged. His daughters were grown women now, and they had to make their own decisions, even if he'd like to be the one telling them what they should be doing with themselves.

"I'm going to have a shower," Emily pushed her chair out, leaving Naomi with Rob.

"She not get enough sleep?" Rob frowned. Emily wasn't usually like this, not since they all lived together when she and Katie were teenagers.

"Maybe," Naomi shrugged. How did Rob not hear any of that last night? He must be a sound sleeper.

* * *

"Here," Naomi handed over a piece of toast with a light cover of butter to Emily who was sitting on the couch.

"I'm not hungry," Emily pushed it away.

"Ems, you have to eat," Naomi sighed. Emily was quite a cranky redhead when she was hung over. No wonder Katie had warned her. Rob seemed oblivious to Emily's plight though, thank fuck.

"I don't fucking want it," Emily hissed angrily. Naomi was being too nice to her, she hated it. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but still, she couldn't afford to forget things weren't right between them based solely on Naomi's lovely care of her during the night.

Naomi sighed. There was not point pushing her, not while she was like this, it would only lead to a stand-off that she wasn't interested in pursuing.

"Fine. I'm going to have a bath," Naomi began walking off, stopping when Emily called her name.

"I almost kissed someone last night. A girl. I wanted to do it. To spite you. To see if I could be happy with someone who doesn't treat me like you do. I almost did it."

Naomi had to brace herself against the wall at Emily's whispered admission. Emily looked contrite, but when she looked back up, she was also defiant, like she was looking for the admission to get a rise out of her.

"Yeah? She must have been almost fucking great, Ems for you to remember that but not me helping you all fucking night while you threw your fucking guts up."

Emily opened her mouth, but Naomi stopped her.

"No, don't bother thanking me now, I don't really want to hear anything from you at the moment," Naomi left the room, waiting until she had the taps of the bath running before she broke down, crying.

So this was what it felt like to be in love? No wonder she'd never bothered before. Naomi had just gained a painful insight into how Emily really felt when she told her about Andy and when she had her friends dancing with her the night of their date. It felt fucking horrible to be wondering if something was going on, if someone was going to be given the chance to love Emily better than she could. Emily was right, that feeling was like someone ripped your heart out. Her causal manner had hurt her the most, the way Emily had looked to cause pain by stating it with no preamble. Emily must really hate her.

She knew she shouldn't be too mad. They had no ties to each other beyond the friendship realm, but Emily's soft confession distressed the complete and utter hell out of her, and she hated it.

Naomi grabbed her phone. She needed Freddie.

* * *

Naomi had broken down as soon as she told Freddie, and he let her release it without empty fucking platitudes. He let her be, and then told him Effy was already taking the car and coming to get her. She wanted to protest, she wanted to tell him that Effy would be driving hours for no reason. But she didn't have anything here anymore, Emily had pushed her away using the blondes own tricks. Smart woman, Naomi thought, using a tactic that she had utilized many times in the past. It was always a powerful weapon, and now she felt it from the other end. Fucking hurt like a mother fucker.

Freddie had simply told her it was the right thing to do, and let Naomi hang up first. He couldn't help but feel his friend's pain; she wasn't really one for showing weakness, even in front of him. He bemoaned the chance both Naomi and Emily had been presented with, and the lack of courage and trust to grab it and become a partnership that would truly be worth something. He wanted to be angry with Emily, but he had grown to admire her, and he knew she would be suffering just like his dear friend.

Naomi pulled out the plug; she didn't much feel like a relaxing soak in the bath now. She wanted to get out of this place, get back to Bristol. It made her smile, the realisation that she had always tried to escape that place for somewhere like London. Now she longed for her home. Hiding in here wouldn't help; soaking away the pain was a useless past time. What she craved for was a fucking drink.

Emily was still on the couch, her head in her hands when Naomi re-entered the room. She was sobbing, but Naomi didn't comfort her. She wanted to, but she felt herself balk at offering support.

"I'm leaving," Naomi announced, taking some satisfaction as Emily jumped at the harshness in her voice. It was best to leave with her anger intact. It was best not to think of taking Emily in her arms and asking to be together. Her anger would shock her into remembering how fucking stupid romance was, and how dangerous it was to fall into something strong with Emily. She had been seduced by the idea, but that would soon be a thing of the past.

Emily said nothing. She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and waited for Naomi's next move.

Naomi always projected to the world that she was so strong, but that was just some kind of front to ward off connections with people. Emily was seeing it now, quite clearly. She was just as fucking human as Emily. She didn't have the answers any more than Emily did. She wasn't infallible. She was breaking, and Emily was the only one who could repair the fucking damage.

"Okay," Emily nodded, getting up and walking past the blonde. This was how things ended. It was weird, Emily had known something was coming, but this cold exchange was not how she imagined it would go. Still, neither knew what to say, so perhaps they had said it all already. Now it was time to leave it all behind.

* * *

_TBC ..._

_Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Fell ill, but feeling better now so I'm back on track with the updates. Thanks, everyone._


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER FIFTY THREE.

Katie promised to drop off her shit on Tuesday when she returned to Bristol. Apparently Bristol was about to be hit with a double Fitch attack, god help everyone. Katie was going to be the receptionist at the gym. Effy had found that news quite amusing, but it failed to raise a smile from the blonde in the passenger's seat.

Driving back with Effy was great for Naomi. Effy wasn't big on small talk, and Naomi didn't want to engage in it. The only time they talked was to discuss where to stop off and eat and when Naomi had to fish out the fucking map because Effy had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

By the time Effy dropped Naomi home, both were fucking exhausted. Effy had driven up and back in one day, and all without drugs or alcohol. She was ready to get back to Freddie and fucking collapse in his strong arms, while Naomi needed to be by herself tonight.

"Hey babes," Freddie kissed her gently, pulling her to his bedroom.

"She's a wreck," Effy commented tiredly.

"Yeah, she'll put that wall back up soon. It'll be back to the usual Naomi," Freddie said, though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He took Effy's shoes off for her and climbed onto the mattress, taking her in his arms.

"Love you," Effy whispered, surprising herself and Freddie with her admission.

"Love you too," Freddie knew neither of them would write it off as a tired uttering, it meant too much to do that, so they let it sink in and snuggled in closer. Soon Effy was asleep, Freddie watching over her.

* * *

"You're such a fucking idiot," Katie chastised her sister loudly.

"Fuck off, Katie," Emily tried escaping her bedroom where she'd lay on the mattress from the moment she walked past Naomi. That was ten hours ago.

"You'll be seeing her all the time," Katie argued.

"She's not going to come near me," Emily replied sadly. She was sure she'd not only lost Naomi, but Naomi's mother and all her newly-made friends now.

"Is this what being a lesbian in like? Fuck, I'm glad I'm a raging hetero."

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you are okay," Katie's voice softened as she realised her stupid jokes weren't what Emily needed. She needed to help her sister here, it was important.

"You're pretty fucking shit at consoling people," Emily remarked sarcastically.

"Ems," Katie sighed, flopping on the bed with her sister.

"Fuck off," Emily started crying again, it was all just too much. She felt Katie try to grab her hand, but she resisted until the tears fell faster and her chest heaved harder. Taking comfort from her sister, she cried freely, letting it all out. Why had she tried to push Naomi away? No, she knew the answer. She had done it because she wasn't sure how to be friends with her and not sure if she could be romantically involved. Instead of trying to sort it out, she had pushed; she had played Naomi in a way she knew would see the blonde leave London. She never thought herself a coward before, but now she could lay claim to that state.

"You'll be okay, Emsy," Katie promised, kissing Emily's forehead. She had forgotten how important it was to have a sister. She had used Emily like a piece of furniture, dragged her along to fucking clubs and shit just so she could show Emily the joys of her life, but she had neglected to see what Emily's life was like. They were two people, and right now, Emily was going through something quite painful, and quite complicated. She was the only family that mattered to her, and Katie wasn't going to fuck that up this time.

* * *

Naomi fell on the couch, bone tired. Her mother, thankfully, was not home. She didn't want to explain anything right now, in fact she never wanted to explain, but she knew she'd have to at some stage. She pulled out her phone. No messages. She contemplated sending Emily a message, letting her know she got back alright, but stopped herself.

She had talked about being on a path, and now she was able to get back to the original plan: getting the fuck out of Bristol. Emily was moving here soon, and there was no way she could wonder if around the next corner was Emily Fitch and some random fucking bird hanging off her arm. She wasn't nearly nice enough to be the better person.

Naomi thought about going to bed, but she couldn't go in that room. Not the one she and Emily had shared for a very brief moment in time. No, the couch would do for now. It was back to work for her on Monday, but thankfully tomorrow was Sunday so she had one day to get her fucking shit together, she could do that.

She simply had to, she had very little in her life, and she had to preserve whatever she could.

Monday arrived fucking too fast for Naomi. She spent Sunday smoking and drinking whatever alcohol she could find in the house. Fuck going to work sober, she wasn't interested in doing the right fucking thing. Why should she? It was all just fucked: life, so who gives a fucking shit? She surely didn't.

She had avoided calls and messages from Freddie, Effy and JJ, feeling so bad that after a while she just switched her phone off. She knew it would be freaking Freddie out, but the drinking made her forget that for a while. Instead she lay drunk outside on a blanket, feeling incredibly sorry for herself. It was the proposed area for the shed, it was a perfect place to lay and wonder just what the fuck her life was all about, because it didn't seem like it was worth too much.

Her self-pity continued until she was woken up Monday morning by her mother. Gina had been away with a suitor all week, but a frantic call from Freddie made her return back home. He said she had fallen into a deep despair, and they'd only witnessed that once before, and it almost swallowed the blonde up completely. Gina found her snoring on the blanket, the smell of smoke and booze strong. Grabbing a bucket, she filled it with water. Wincing as she threw it on her drunken daughter, she waited for the explosion.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naomi tried standing, but stumbled. The waters cool temperature reacted strongly on her skin, feeling like ice.

"Time to get off to work," Gina remarked, putting the bucket down.

"Fuck you, you cunt!" Naomi shouted as droplets of water flew from her lips.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Gina queried, heading inside. She had to play it calm, but she was torn between slapping her daughter and pulling her in for a hug. Such anger and pity in someone so young was a worry. Her daughter had always held so much of herself in, that a collapse like this was cataclysmic in size.

"Fuck you!" Naomi shouted again before leaning into the bushes to empty some of her stomach contents.

Gina waited. She offered no assistance, because she knew it would only upset her daughter more. Naomi appeared not long after, drying herself with the blanket, her eyes steel.

"You are a fucking bitch," Naomi muttered. She was shivering, but she wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction of jumping in a warm shower.

"Go shower, get dressed and I'll drive you to work," Gina didn't rise to the bait.

Naomi stood, looking for a battle. Her mother wasn't complying. Sensing this stand-off would be lost by her, Naomi silently walked away. She needed a fucking shower, she was freezing. Her anger, however, remained hot. She was on a hair trigger, ready to snap at the slightest thing.

* * *

"Don't fucking start," Naomi warned Freddie as she got into work. Taking three headache tablets and knocking it back with some water; she pushed past him and started to organize her week of work.

"I'm giving you today, but after that, you're talking to me," Freddie warned.

Naomi ignored him, busying herself in her books. At least her books remained the same no matter the time she was away from them. She was so fucking hung over, and she'd rocked up to work in similar states before without any problem. Today, today was quite different and she tried to ignore the glaring fucking obvious, but it shouted at her from inside her head and her heart. She was an emotional basket case. The proof was in her body language, in her excessive drinking, in her anger towards the people who were trying to help her. It was everywhere, blanketing her entire existence like a rock slide that trapped her in the smallest of air pockets. She had some time, but not a lot. Either she suffocated on this feeling or she fucking attempted to rip those rocks away with her bare hands.

The trouble was Naomi wasn't sure which one would hurt less.

"Freds?"

Freddie looked up, trying to conceal the surprised that she was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, Freds. I'm a fucking twat of a mess."

"Hey, I've been there," Freddie smiled, patting her on the back.

"Do I fight for her? I don't know how to do this," Naomi almost begged her dear friend for the answer, but he wasn't sure he had one for her.

"All this anguish, is it because you're away from her and it's killing you in there," Freddie touched his chest, pointing to his heart, "or are you hurting because you hate her and never want to have a thing to do with her?"

Naomi thought about it, she really fucking thought about it and knew what the answer was as plain as fucking day.

"It's killing me not to be able to talk to her, to touch her. That's all I think about," Naomi admitted, closing her eyes so she couldn't see Freddie's reaction. Romantic notions were not typical to her. She failed to understand the importance of being in a partnership with Emily. She failed a lot of fucking shit with Emily. Saying she wasn't used to it wasn't a good enough excuse any longer. Hiding behind the fear was safe, but it was no longer about protection of her way of life, rather an exploration of togetherness and trust. She needed to be better. No, not needed. She _wanted_ to be better. That was the important transformation. She wanted it.

"Then fight, but this time do it right and lay it all out. Don't hold back. You won't get another opportunity. Do it right, Naomi," Freddie shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Naomi smiled, albeit a very small one. Fight. She'll fight.

How the fuck does one fight for something like this, she wondered?

Fuck.

* * *

**TBC ...**

**I know, more angst. More undecided emotion. This is the central theme of the story, so unfortunately, there is quite a bit of it. However, resolutions are arriving shortly, maybe on a few black stallions, or a run-down Nissan with only one working speaker. You'll just have to continue sharing the journey with me to find out, I guess. Thank you to everyone who is still here, and my gratitude to those who have reviewed along the way ( _"Hi there!" _). See you all tomorrow!**

**- Corbs.**


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR.

Emily was gingerly walking around the flat, not wanting to alert her father that she was home. She wasn't in the mood for one of his Fitch pow-wows, she just wanted something to eat and to head up to bed early to cry herself to sleep as she had done the last two nights. She didn't blame Naomi for leaving, but at least Effy was friendly to her. She had been surprised to receive a text message from Freddie's girlfriend saying she and Naomi returned home safely, but was touched by it. She knew enough about Effy that it simply wasn't a gesture of pity; rather she had known Emily would be worried.

Of course she had heard nothing from the blonde, but every time the phone rang or she received a message she frantically searched for her phone and prayed it was Naomi. She was a fool to believe Naomi would contact her, given the way they had parted. Naomi had walked out the door, telling Emily to thank her father, and never looked back. Their constant emotional games had taken a toll on them both, and now neither woman had the upper hand.

"Emily?" Rob heard the commotion in the kitchen and called his daughter into the small study he had set up for himself. Emily had not been on top of her game the last few days and Rob put it down to missing her sister and Naomi, but still expected her to be at her best. Sure, he had slumped when his marriage went to hell, but Emily had always been much stronger. She needed to stop worrying about friendship for a while. Get the job done, get it done well and people respect you.

"Yeah?" Emily sighed, coming over to him.

"Love, you haven't called your mother for two weeks," Rob had wanted to press her about work, but he had already given her a lecture, and another seemed to say he didn't trust her abilities.

"That's because she's a bitch, dad," Emily retorted harshly. She knew he hated it when she spoke of her like that, but she didn't really give a shit right now. Her mother used emotional blackmail lie a fucking pro. She was getting too old to fall into that trap and quite fucking frankly, she didn't want to make a weekly phone call to someone who tormented her with her snide remarks, false sincerity and match-making suggestions.

"Now Emily, I know you find it difficult to get along with her, but she is your mum."

"Yeah, and she's so accepting of me just how I am, isn't she?" Emily was angry at her mother for dragging dad into it, but she couldn't take her anger out on her, so her father was going to be the one tonight.

"Now love, let's not start all that again," Rob shook his head. Jenna had been quite harsh with Emily, they both had. But he was trying to make that a distant memory.

"I'm never going to be who she wants. I'm never going to be another Katie."

"You don't need to be." Rob never knew how to handle the animosity between Emily and her mum. Even when he was living with them, all one big supposedly happy family, Jenna had always been in charge of the children. She never really told him why Emily was rebelling against her own mother, and now he wished he had pressed more, taking more responsibility in understanding his three children.

"I'm gay, dad. I'm gay," Emily blew out a breath, surprised at how easy that admission fell off her lips. Her father was sitting, shocked. He wasn't moving, but was staring at her. She didn't want to retract it, she felt no shame. The shadow was slowly shrinking. She was Emily Fitch; she was not Katie's sister. This was important to move the fuck forward.

"I don't think that's possible, love." He was shocked, there was no disputing that, but there was no anger, like the times her mother would fucking blow whenever Emily sarcastically reminded her she wasn't going to date some random bloke her mother had picked up on the street somewhere.

"It_ is_ possible. I'm a lesbian. Mum always knew it and that's why she was always encouraging Katie to set me up with her ex-shags." Emily almost begged her father to understand; she needed him not to just hear what she was saying but comprehend the fact.

"Your mum only wants what is best," Rob was floored by Emily's admission.

"She wants what is best for her and her fucking set of morals," Emily scoffed.

"But you can't be gay, Emily," Rob just didn't understand. Okay, so she never seemed to like boys, but he just put it down to her work ethic, and before that, her application to school work. He thought she was more selective than Katie. Gay? No, that wasn't possible.

"Is this the part where you ask me if I'm sure? If it's a fad? If you did anything to make it happen?"

Rob stood, his large muscular frame towering over Emily for a moment. He saw fear in his own daughter's eyes, like she was bracing for a hit.

"Emily, are you sure?" Rob grabbed his daughter's shoulders gently. She was crying now, and that sight broke his heart.

"Yes dad." Emily dropped her head into his chest, comforted by his sturdy arms wrapping around her. She had expected anger, but there was none.

"I don't understand." Rob had never thought of homosexuality as something that would concern him. He knew there were gay people out there, but knew of none himself, or at least they hadn't told him. Hearing from his own daughter that she was gay had shocked him more than anything she could ever say. But here was his daughter, the reasonable of the two twins, telling him something, trusting him with this, and he knew it was a hard thing to say.

"I know you're disappointed," Emily dropped her gaze, staring at a stain on her father's shirt. "But I'm not going to keep pretending that I'm happy with hiding. I'm not like that anymore dad; I need to live my way. I need to stop being okay with everyone's expectations. Okay, dad? Okay?"

"Alright love," Rob still had so much to think about. He knew he couldn't tell his ex-wife, no she would not understand. Jenna was always going to be the love of his life, but he knew on this she would not understand. It was one of the reasons they began to drift apart. She was so set in her ways, and at times it had hurt him and the children.

"Please don't hate me for this," Emily pleaded.

"I won't love, Emily. I never will." Rob promised. He'd protect his family forever, no matter where they were.

Emily wiped her eyes, looking strangely at peace.

"I'm going off to my room, love. To think about this, um, thing. But I'm not angry, okay?" It was true, he wasn't angry. In fact, he admired her courage. But it was still something that he didn't quite understand and he'd need time to figure it out. Kissing his daughter on the head, he broke the embrace and walked off to his room.

Emily dropped onto the chair, her body numb. What the fuck had she just done? She'd just outed herself to her father, fuck. It had been quite easy, she hadn't planned it, nor did she work up to it in her little conversation. She just said it, let the truth out and it felt kinda fucking right. Terrifying, but right.

She was glad in a way, that she hadn't rehearsed a speech and planned it all to perfection. It would have felt artificial, and Emily always worked best on instinct. She had just felt a moment, as weird as it might sound to others. It was there, she took it, and spoke the truth and because it wasn't from a script, it wasn't carefully planned, it felt right. Like, really fucking right. Emily wasn't kidding herself; it was still a fucking horrifying couple of seconds after she had said it, waiting for her father's reaction. He hadn't told her to leave, so she was happy with that at least. He had things to think over, that was fine too. She had lived with her homosexuality for longer than five minutes, of course he'd have to process it a while longer. In a perfect world, he'd have told her it was fantastic, told her he was absolutely okay with it. Maybe sit down and discuss it. He was far more tolerant and reasonable than people expected, Emily knew that. It was probably what helped her tell him, to be honest.

She took herself off to her room, wondering if she should text Katie and let her know what she'd done. No, who she really wanted to contact was Naomi, but she knew that couldn't happen. Unlocking her phone, she saw an unread message. Opening it, she couldn't help but smile as she saw the sender was Naomi. It was a sweet message, or so Emily thought. Naomi had simply text, _'Hi Emily. Good luck with your meeting tomorrow.'_

Emily held the screen to her chest, the smile refusing to fade. It wasn't the most romantic of messages, or the most detailed. That was irrelevant to her, because it was from Naomi, the friend she had made almost at the same time as she had found herself attracted to the blonde in a more personal way. Her friend was reaching out, and she was very happy to take that for now.

Replying with, _'Thanks Naomi'_, she waited, in hope for a response.

Sure enough another message came through. Again, it was from Naomi, with this one saying, _'Is your dad pissed I left early?'_

Emily smiled, thinking her father was anything but worrying about her early departure. Replying with, _'I told him I'm gay, so I don't think he cares too much right now'_, she fired it off before she could change her mind.

Naomi was floored when that message came in. She wanted to ask Emily more, but her clients had just come in and she was due to talk to them about the upcoming election. Putting her phone on silent, she tucked it away in her jacket and stood to shake their hands. She'll have to message for more details later. She was fucking itching to know how it all transpired.

Emily waited for a reply, but none came. Thinking she had ventured off into territory Naomi would rather not be discussing with her, she cured her own stupidity, falling back into their easy way so quickly. Sending off another message, _'Sorry, too much information. I left you out of it',_ Emily waited. Still nothing. Naomi must be really fucking pissed off.

* * *

Naomi was still thinking about Emily as she was locking up. She had no idea what to say, did she congratulate her? Did she ask if she was okay? Fuck, she had no idea. Grabbing her phone, she read Emily's next message and smiled. The redhead obviously took her silence to mean she was displeased. Though, with the way the two of them acted of late, she couldn't blame Emily for thinking that way. Dialing up her number, Naomi waited nervously.

"Hey," Emily's voice started a cascade of butterflies in Naomi's stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Naomi asked, concerned things might be fucking shit there. She cursed her early departure, knowing Emily was there on her own braving god knows what with her father.

"He's processing it," Emily sighed.

"He didn't say anything, you know, to hurt you?" Naomi knew she couldn't walk away from Emily, she just couldn't. She was in too far; there was no escaping the redhead. At this present moment, Naomi wanted to grab her and hug the stuffing out of her. She was so proud, so fucking amazed at the redhead's strength to put herself out there.

"No. He was calm," Emily wished she was able to touch Naomi, feel her skin on her fingertips. She needed comfort, or something. Naomi was the only one who would know how to hold her just right.

"Fuck me," Naomi whistled as she walked home.

"I don't even know why I did it right in that moment. I think I'm fucking over hiding who I am."

"What about your mother?"

"She already knows, and is going to deny it whether or not I tell her. She'll never be okay with it," Emily replied sadly.

"Hun, you are one brave fucking woman," Naomi was impressed. Emily was really fucking breaking away from her family, making her own decisions and sticking by them.

"Not brave enough," Emily mumbled, and they both knew what she was talking about.

"I miss you, Ems. I can't function without you and I know you said we need to be friends before you can start to trust me again, and I know you might not need this right now, but I … Emily … I … I can't stand this," Naomi shook her head, not sure if she was making sense.

"When I come to Bristol, we'll talk. We can't do this over the phone, it's too impersonal," Emily offered, but it sounded so fucking lame. Naomi's passionate plea wanted her to break her own rules, but they needed time to sort things out.

"Okay. But Ems, I can't live with the silence. I'll become a fucking ruin," Naomi admitted.

"We can talk. But not about us, not yet," Emily gave the only offer she had and hoped Naomi would take it.

"I can do that. For now." Naomi promised. She wanted to kiss the redhead, to celebrate the slight opening she was being given. She needed Emily, and she was fed up with her own fucking rules of caution and protection.

"Call me when you get home. I want your advice on this fucking mess," Emily suggested.

"Em, I just want to say one thing before we stop talking about us, okay? I don't care that you almost kissed that girl. It hurt, but I don't want you stressing over it. I will promise you though, I'm waiting for you. I need only you and if you ever want me again, I'll give everything to you. Everything you deserve."

Emily was overcome by the passion, by the determination in Naomi's voice. It clutched at her heart, causing her to take a deep breath before replying.

"I didn't want her taste in my mouth; I didn't want her arms around me. She was nothing like you. She was not gentle and sweet; she didn't light that heat inside me like you can. I pulled away from her because she had nothing to offer me that I would want to take. I know we're in a fucked up place. I'm looking for you to be with me wholeheartedly, to be the woman I fell in love with. We need to rebuild, okay? We need to do it better because it'll be our very last moment in time," Emily could hear faint sobs, and waited for Naomi to regain her composure.

"Jesus," Naomi muttered, her mind on overload.

"Okay, now hang up, get home and call me again," Emily joked, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Naomi called Emily the minute she dropped on her bed, laughing as Emily answered with a flustered 'yes'.

"Doing something?" Naomi teased.

"Not that," Emily laughed.

"Shame," Naomi continued the tease.

"Alright you dirty bitch. If you must know, I was burning off some energy by doing some weights."

"Okay, I'm going to let that one slide."

"I can hear my father walking around his room. He's agitated."

"He probably doesn't know what to say to you, Ems," Naomi reasoned.

"I know, but he's making me fucking nervous."

"It'd be a shock, hearing that your daughter is gay. He's always struck me as someone who likes things fucking straightforward – no pun intended."

"Yeah, but I'm just a few rooms away and I'm scared he'll come in having decided it was too complicated to accept this," Emily confessed. She stopped for a moment, realizing she had had the same fear about Naomi, only in a different context. Was everyone scared of her for a reason? Was she too much?

"I don't know your father like you do, but I think he'll be okay with it Ems. He loves you and I think it's that unconditional kind that some parents are just fucking made of," Naomi knew she wasn't only talking about Rob but also of her own mother. She had put that woman through far too much, and yet she still loved her.

"I was just talking to him and it just seemed like the right time Naomi," Emily tried to explain. Naomi needed to understand it wasn't about putting pressure on her to re-ignite their relationship. She did it for herself, and herself alone.

"I'm not mad with you," Naomi frowned, wondering why Emily was pushing that.

"He might assume you and I are dating," Emily pointed out.

"Oh," Naomi hadn't thought about that in the slightest.

"And what do I do, lie to him?"

"Are you asking me, really?"

"It does fucking concern you." Emily replied a little harshly. Was Naomi trying to avoid the matter?

"If he asks, tell him the truth," Naomi suggested nervously. While Rob might accept his daughter, knowing she was sleeping with someone he already knew might not register the same reaction.

"Are you sure?" Emily had underestimated her father once, believing he'd never try to accept her, but he had struck up a good rapport with Naomi and that could potentially change if he found out about her. She didn't want to jeopardize that respect he had for her by admitting they were once together.

"No," Naomi laughed, "but I want you to continue living happily, and if that means Rob puts poison in my next protein shake, then so be it."

There was a silence over the line, Emily smiling as wide as her face would allow. Naomi was showing with actions that she was willing to be better, and it warmed her heart tremendously. Naomi was just sitting impatiently, awaiting Emily's response.

"You seem to be able to seduce the Fitch family pretty well, maybe you won't have to worry," Emily teased. Katie was warming up to her, and her father had liked her from their first meeting.

"Yeah, for a non-people person, I'm pretty good," Naomi joked, her skin tingling when Emily laughed.

"My brother will love you, but you're female with a pulse. My mother is a very different story," Emily remarked.

"Given they live in Liverpool, I doubt I'll have much to do with them," Naomi pointed out.

"True. But one day I'm going to go back there and shaking my gay cooties all over the place," Emily laughed.

"When are you coming here?" Naomi had almost said 'home', but stopped herself in time.

"I don't know," Emily was sick of meetings and following her father around. "Maybe the weekend."

Naomi tried not to groan, that was too far away.

"I have to find somewhere to live. My cousin is happy to have us stay with him, but I don't see me, Katie and him all living together for years on end."

"Want me to look for places for you?" Naomi suggested. At least that would make time go a little faster.

"I won't be looking yet. We'll stay with my cousin until the gym is stocked and staff is hired, but after that I'll need somewhere."

"Okay, so you won't need me to scout ahead," Naomi nodded her head. She really wanted to offer her place. With her mum going away and rooms on offer, it seemed like a great idea, but she knew it would send the wrong signals.

"I'll need a second opinion," Emily offered.

"I'll happily be your second opinion," Naomi smiled.

"I've got to be going. Early dinner then off to bed for me," Emily groaned. She had to get up at four am again.

"Okay, Ems. Sweet dreams," Naomi couldn't stop the lowering tone as she bade Emily good night. Thinking of the redhead in bed was too much for her to contain.

"Night Naomi. I've put that photo of you sitting up in bed with your sheet covering your body, remember that one?"

"I do," Naomi smiled.

"It's my new phone wallpaper as soon as I hang up," Emily's husky voice made Naomi tremble.

"I'm putting the one of you I snapped when you were wearing my dressing gown at the sink as mine," Naomi's husky voice was nothing on Emily's, but she knew Emily remembered that moment, it was just before the robe came off and they were making love on the couch.

"Why do we get like this before bed?" Emily laughed.

"I think you know why," Naomi replied softly.

"Hanging up now," Emily laughed as she bade Naomi goodnight.

Naomi hung up, searching for that photo. Fuck it if anyone saw it, she wasn't hiding Emily. Besides, it was a side on photo, Emily pulling her hair back, the long sleeves dropping to show up to her wrist. Emily was laughing, and while you couldn't see her face perfectly, her eyes gave away her mirth. It was a beautiful photo and fuck it if Naomi wasn't proud someone that gorgeous was interested in her. They may not be together, but they certainly weren't apart.

* * *

_TBC ..._

_I know, it was quite long, but it all had to be said in one chapter. Hope you liked it. Thanks, everyone._


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE.

Emily hated meetings. She hated the fake smiles, the plastered on look of interest as sales people droned on and on. It was frustrating, but messages from Naomi which she surreptitiously read over now and then made her feel a little less stressed. They were just messages about JJ's latest job, how pleased he looked working there, and how he had actually told her off for her behaviour then apologised immediately after. Naomi told Emily all about Freddie and Effy, how committed they were and how Effy had begun working at the store, taking Tracy's position. They made Emily feel connected to them, a feeling she found foreign but quite appealing.

"So we're suggesting hitting one thousand members in the first two months," the guy in the red tie said with a flourish of charts and laser pointers. What was his name again? Bob? No, that was the guy in the blue tie. Shit. Gareth, that was it.

"Gareth, that may not be a target we'll reach," Emily cut in, wondering if these guys actually knew anything about the gyms they already had set up.

"Nothing is impossible," Bob remarked, grinning like he just wrote himself onto a motivational poster.

"Our gyms are not big chains with gimmicks to sign people up. We're small but well populated because our trainers are the best, our ideas are a little different and we're more flexible with training times that most," Emily began, holding up her hand when Bob wanted to interrupt. "We rely on long-term members; loyalty is rewarded with more than a free towel of drink bottle. We get to know our members through functions, through general chatter. Sure, we'd like to pull in the cash the big franchises do, of course, but as long as we can keep our members happy, they'll encourage their friends to join us."

"Loyalty!" Bob grinned at Gareth.

"If we try to pull in people with gimmick after gimmick they'll not only expect something all the time, but they'll lose interest in working out. They'll come maybe four times a month. Then they'll come once a fortnight. Then once a month for about forty five minutes. Then they'll disappear. They won't renew. To them it'll just be a gym they used to visit, instead of something they fit into their schedules religiously because it's important to them."

"So you're saying no to the timed treadmill bookings and the spin classes run by a C-list celebrity who is working her way through fitness school?" Gareth began crossing off some of the ideas they had.

"Thank you gentlemen, but I think the meeting is now over," Rob said, opening the door of his office so there was no misunderstanding. Both men collected their things, muttering something unflattering about gym junkies.

"I'm very proud of you," Rob said, nodding his head.

"Thanks," Emily tried not to blush, but she did like it when her father thought she had done a good job.

"And I'm still sorting out that other thing, but I will never disown you. I love you, okay kid?" Rob had worked up to that since breakfast when both were very tentative around each other.

"Thanks dad," Emily knew it would be poor form to cry with so many people able to see them, so she took a sip of water to calm herself.

"And if you want me to meet your lesbian girlfriend, I might be okay with that one day," Rob struggled with that part the most. Knowing his daughter is gay was one thing, but thinking about her engaging in a relationship with another woman was very difficult for him.

"I don't think you call them lesbian girlfriends, dad," Emily teased. "I think it's just girlfriend."

"Right. Of course." Something for him to remember.

"I don't think either of us is ready for that," Emily admitted.

"Are you seeing a lesb ... sorry, I mean woman?" Rob asked, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes. Kind of anyway," Emily wanted to shut this conversation down now.

"Okay, I don't know what that means, but if you want me to meet her?"

"Dad, let's just take things slow, okay?" Emily suggested.

"Yes, yes okay," Rob was relieved Emily had put a stop to it there, he wasn't ready to welcome someone in, but that was the same for Katie. He never thought the boys she went out with where good enough for her, and he had a feeling he'd feel the same about anyone Emily took to meet him.

* * *

Thank you. Back soon ...


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER FIFTY SIX.

The week went very slowly for Naomi. She had a lot to do at work, but as soon as she'd stop, she think about the days ticking away, and how much longer she would have to wait to see Emily. Friday came around impossibly slow, and even though she talked to Emily every evening once she got home, she felt disconnected from her, desperately wanted to be able to see here in the flesh.

Their conversations had all been relatively boring. Their ideas on reconnecting were topics not mentioned at all. Not even in passing. No more flirty messages, no talk about what happened when Naomi was in London. It was as if both were trying to pretend it didn't occur. They were both not as dense to really hold on to that, wishing their disagreements and their hurtful moments hadn't happened, but it never came up.

For Emily, she looked forward to the evening chat after another packed day at the gym, and her father's desperate attempts to show her he was okay with her homosexuality. A lot of their talks were about the Bristol gym and the upcoming general election. Emily enjoyed hearing Naomi's ideas on who would make a better Prime Minister, and whilst she didn't know as much as Naomi on this topic, she kept up just fine. Katie, however, was not as fluent in the political system. In fact, Emily told Naomi, Katie was upset that voting was set for weekday. Apparently lining up on a shopping day was 'fucking stupid'. As it turned out, she hadn't registered to vote anyway, so it mattered very little. Katie Fitch didn't do lines, it wasn't in her make-up.

Gina was brought up a fair bit too, Emily noticing that Naomi had fallen back into an acrimonious relationship with her mother when she first returned, which was a shame, though Naomi said it had all been her fault and she was trying to do better. Emily had seen a change in Naomi's interactions with Gina, and she knew Gina was welcoming that cautiously. She made a mental note to call Naomi's mother later and talk with her about things, like her coming out to her father for one.

It was nice to have an adult who accepted her, who simply let her be and called her on her errors in a way that was mature and sound. It paralleled her relationship with her own mother in quite a painful way, knowing she'd never have that with her. Jenna wanted her to be someone else, and she just couldn't play that part. She knew she couldn't change her mother either; a painful realization for any child no matter their age, knowing that perhaps your parents weren't your biggest supporter.

In her spare time Naomi had developed the photos of the date night, feeling a pang of guilt over how she fucking ruined their night. Pushing it aside, Naomi began creating a little binder of photos; writing out little summaries about the photo, her emotions she felt when either taking it or looking at it now. She held very little back, speaking with a truth she didn't quite know she had. Once she started, it was difficult to stop things from becoming too long and tedious.

She had made copies of all the photos, knowing her mum had an interest in a few too. Naomi put several in frames, not caring how presumptuous that was given their current limbo status. One, a candid of herself and Emily looking at each other and laughing was one of her favourites, and it took up pride of place right next to the photo Freddie had given her for her birthday. It was a moment of sheer happiness and love; she saw it in her own eyes. Something she had been denying was so fucking transparent, yet she still struggled with the words.

Another, which she put on her bookcase, was of Emily laughing at something either her mother or she had said. It was simple, yet there was beauty in that face that blew Naomi away. The third was the one of them in their outfits about to head out. Again, the looks between them gave away everything from nervous to anticipation to love. She looked at them and shook her head at her own stupidity. She had told herself she was holding something back from everyone, but these photos showed Naomi was in love with Emily and the only person she was fooling was herself. Well, now not even she could deny it, not after looking at these photographs. It was time to stop hurting Emily and herself. She had to step up and acknowledge what it was that made her feel alive whenever she thought of the redhead. Easier said than done, of course, she was still a fucking infant when it came to these things.

Switching on the election coverage kept her mind off that for a while. The counting was getting interesting. No one party seemed able to capture the 326 seats needed for a majority. Clegg and his Liberal Democrats showing was disappointing, as was the news for Brown. At her last update, Cameron and his Conservatives had 291 seats, while Brown had 247, with Clegg capturing 51. The commentators were going crazy over their hung fucking parliamentwhich frustrated Naomi. She knew it was nothing to crow about. It meant back-door fucking dealings with Cameron and Clegg. Broken promises and moral compromises, that's what it meant.

Seeing a graph fly across the screen did not alleviate her frustration, so she muted the television and went back to organising the photos for her mother. She couldn't help but stare at Emily, wishing she hadn't fucking messed things up. Again.

As if by telepathy, she noticed Emily was calling through on her phone. Smiling, she answered it with a soft, "hey."

"Okay, don't be mad but – "

Naomi's heart seemed to slow. This was Emily calling to say they'll not be arriving on Sunday as anticipated. Her heart plummeted.

"I don't want to hear it," Naomi pleaded.

"Just open the fucking door, bitch," shouted the unmistakable voice of Katie Fitch.

"We're here a few days early," Emily grinned as she waited for Naomi to catch up.

"What?" Naomi didn't want to believe it, but soon the knocking at the door made her start to think maybe this wasn't a dream.

"I'm going to fucking unload my bladder in her fucking pot pla – " Katie didn't need to finish her threat, Naomi had swept open the door with vigor and Katie breezed past her, getting vague directions from Emily.

With the phone still to her ear, Emily smiled slowly, enjoying the look of shock on the blondes face.

"Hi," Naomi shuffled her feet nervously.

"Hi," Emily put her phone in her pocket and smiled up at Naomi.

Naomi stuck out her hand, laughing nervously as she dropped it just as quickly. Shaking hands? Really? Fuck she was a tit.

"I hope you don't mind. I know today was your day off," Emily couldn't stop smiling, but she wanted to be closer to Naomi.

"I want to hug you," Naomi confessed. Emily needed no more invitation, almost throwing herself into Naomi's arms. Naomi sighed as she felt the redhead tighten her grip. This was perfect.

"Do you mind if we stay here until my cousin gets back from work? We gave our keys back, so we're kinda locked out," Emily blushed as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Naomi's ear.

"I'm not letting you move from here," Naomi joked.

"Alright Bette and Tina, move the fuck out of the doorway," Katie grumbled.

Naomi let Emily go, mouthing 'Bette and Tina?' at Emily who shrugged in reply.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Naomi grabbed her bag, the one Katie had promised to return with her on Tuesday, but then said she was staying in London until the weekend. She had been down on clothes this week, but at least she hadn't brought everything with her to London.

"I'm sorry," Emily was contrite, not knowing if her surprise had been the right thing to do.

"Hey, it wasn't a criticism. I love it. You should have seen me all week, Ems. I was fucking more moody than Effy," Naomi joked, leaning over to kiss Emily's cheek. "Shit. Sorry about that."

"Come here," Emily had had enough of walking on eggshells. Their conversations had been all too polite and proper. Right now she just wanted to be close to the blonde. She pulled Naomi to her, stumbling a little but regaining her footing fast enough to connect her lips to the blondes. Naomi wasn't sure what was happening, and resisted anything more than pressing her lips to Emily, her hands by her sides. Emily playfully bit her lip, and soon was entering Naomi's mouth. She couldn't help but moan as Naomi grabbed her head and leant into the kiss, both women experiencing a wonderful moment of tentative forgiveness and promises for the future.

"Fucking hell, I can hear that from the front door," Katie complained, though she did smile as they broke apart guiltily.

"Um," Naomi wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to play games with Emily, she couldn't just kiss her like that and pretend things were normal.

"So come on, what's to eat in here?" Katie dropped her bag on the table and headed over to the fridge.

"If I apologise for that I'd be lying," Emily admitted into Naomi's neck.

"Good, I was worried about having to pretend I didn't want it," Naomi admitted, smiling as Emily flipped her sister the finger as Katie made gagging noises.

"So come on, why aren't we organising a fucking welcome back to Bristol party?" Katie grinned as she pulled out her phone.

"You probably know more people here than I do," Naomi remarked sarcastically.

Katie didn't deny it, she had picked up a lot of number in her time back here, and she planned on using all of them to get one big fucking party going.

"What's the name of that Thomas' club?" Katie shouted, though she didn't wait for a reply as she headed out the back to make her calls.

"Hi," Naomi smiled as Emily watched her sister leave the house.

"We've done the greetings," Emily teased.

"Yeah."

"I've missed you," Emily admitted, smiling shyly.

"I've missed you too," Naomi replied.

"Will you go?" Emily asked, catching Naomi's frown. "To Katie's fucking party."

"I really need to stay off my foot Ems," Naomi admitted, a bit depressed.

"Okay," Emily tried not to show her disappointment, but she wasn't too successful, Naomi caught the dip of her head and the look that flashed across her face.

"You said slowly, you said building trust," Naomi started to fluster as she saw Emily back away from her just a little.

"I'm not anticipating fucking you on the bar, Naomi, I wanted you to come as my friend," Emily's tone had turned icy.

"And I'm telling you that I can't come to one little party, not that I won't ever talk to you again," Naomi shook her head, trying to reign in her temper.

"Alright, you lezzas we're on for a fucking party. I've got to start getting ready, Naomi, where's your bedroom?" Katie hadn't taken long to organise things, she was pretty good at social networking.

Naomi gave meek directions, watching Emily as she continued to move away from her. She knew this was one of those moments that she had to step up and try harder to make sure they didn't continue to fuck everything up.

"You could stay here, with me and mum. For, you know, dinner or something?" Naomi suggested, believing she had done something positive.

"I want to go out," Emily felt like she was being petulant now, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself from acknowledging Naomi's effort.

"Dinner first? Then you can go meet everyone?" Naomi wasn't giving up this time.

Emily smiled as she noticed the positive body language the blonde was projecting. She seemed to be sure of herself here, and that was kinda fucking hot.

"Dinner first," Emily nodded.

"But Ems?" Naomi waited until Emily was looking up at her. "No vomiting this time okay?"

Emily blushed, realising she hadn't thanked Naomi for taking such lovely care of her that night. Naomi took the blush as the thank you Emily looked too embarrassed to voice.

"You're cute when you do that," Naomi teased, leaving Emily alone before she grabbed the redhead and refused to let her leave her arms. It was maddening, this situation, and their kiss only seemed to make it worse for Naomi.

* * *

TBC ...

Thanks, all.


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN.

Katie had fucked off, all tarted up in Naomi's opinion an hour or so later. Freddie had called her to confirm the news that both Fitch sisters had returned and Naomi smiled as she replied in the affirmative, with Freddie asking what it meant for her and Emily. She answered honestly, she had no idea. She had asked her mother to pick up something to eat, only to hear a delighted squeal from her over the phone as she told her about Emily's return.

Emily had spent most of her time inside, fielding calls from her father and a few other people, and Naomi was pleased that at least she didn't have to sit awkwardly near her and make fucking small talk. They seemed to be so fucking hesitant that it would only lead to more fucking discomfort, so she left Emily alone.

"When you run out of smokes, want to come in here and fucking talk to me?" Emily teased as she joined Naomi outside.

"I like having you back and I want to leave it like it is," Naomi admitted, taking a drag.

"What? Fucking hesitantly feeling each other out, jumping to bickering just because we can't fucking process where we are?" Emily asked without malice.

"Yeah, like that," Naomi grinned despite the situation.

"Fine. Let's fucking drop complicated, okay? Let's do uncomplicated," Emily shrugged, coming over to rest on the wall near Naomi.

"Sure, you got a fucking magic wand?"

"I know you use your sarcasm with me when you're afraid, Naomi. I know you're afraid, but I also know you fucking want to be with me, so stop hiding," Emily was terse, but she needed to get past this stage and fucking begin feeling as happy as she did when she first met Naomi. She knew it was possible to get back to it, she knew they both wanted to be with each other. Her coming out had opened her heart up to Naomi again, it had given her some insight into hiding away from the world and how good it felt when it was released. She could go on for weeks, maybe months, teasing Naomi until one day she decided Naomi had gone through enough of her hoops, or she could make Naomi see this was right and that it was okay to be in love.

"Of course I'm afraid; I don't want to lose you!" Naomi shouted. Lowering her voice, she admitted, "I can't lose you again, Emily."

"Fine, then stop hiding."

"I have," Naomi tapped her chest painfully, "I have this weight of worry that I'm too fragile to cope with the emotions that are building up. You are so within me, such a part of my vital fucking functioning, Emily, I think I've stopped being Naomi alone, I think I've taken some of your essence."

"Love exists, Naomi. Let it exist," Emily took Naomi's hand, pulling her close to her body for comfort and confidence.

"Risk it all," Naomi muttered into Emily's embrace.

"Love is only all about risk when you fail to accept it can happen for you," Emily wiped away Naomi's tears, smiling as she met the blonde's eyes. "I was naive to think we would begin again just as friends. I think that pressure to regulate how we should be acting got to us both since you came to visit me in London. Our relationship has never been about friendship alone, we've felt that pull right away."

"You are so beautiful," Naomi murmured, cupping Emily's cheek. This was not what she had expected, not so early, but she knew Emily was onto something, saying they had begun their friendship with thoughts of more. They were interconnected; it just was the way they were with each other.

"I want to be with you," Emily finished, smiling softly.

Naomi dared to hope but needed more.

"Dating, you and me," Emily spelled it out as clearly as she could.

"Okay," Naomi's smile was so bright; Emily wished she had a camera on her.

"But slow, okay?" Emily warned, not wanting to take too much gloss off this moment, but also aware they needed time for their hearts to mend.

"Slow," Naomi whispered as she bent down to kiss Emily.

* * *

Slowly had turned out to mean a bit of kissing and cuddling on the couch, which suited them fine. Naomi found she was enjoying the feeling of freedom that came in the acceptance that things were just happening without any friction or pressure. Emily had told her about the latest with the gym, and Naomi was surprised it was happening so quickly. Obviously Rob wasn't one for hanging around. He had the equipment ordered, was halfway through hiring staff and was organising an open day. Naomi offered to help publicise the open day when a date was confirmed. She knew Freddie would say yes to having information pamphlets in the shop, so that part was easy.

The hard part was making sure the gym wasn't ignored by people. It was difficult, Emily told Naomi, to compete with the big gyms because they could introduce special introductory prices to seduce people, and they did that quite often when a new gym was set to open. Naomi had been to one of the Fitness First gyms in Bristol once; she knew that some people would be quite impressed with the layout. It was big, it was well equipped and the staff were all friendly and attractive. They sold a good story, Naomi hadn't been interested though, and she had gone with Freddie when he was looking into hiring a trainer to get his fitness level up for his skate boarding after he broke his elbow and collarbone. But the trainer was asking too much for simple strengthening exercises, so Freds went to his fellow skaters and asked them for tips.

"How do you manage to maintain a sustainable place with the big ones around?" Naomi pulled Emily to lie on her chest, both careful of Naomi's foot. As Emily snuggled in, Naomi played with her hair, waiting for her to answer.

"We just try to be different. Going to the gym for some people is a chore, so we try to make it welcoming, non-threatening. You walk into a big gym and all the sales people are working for the biggest commission. They are nice, but persistent. They can be quite dismissive of people who are overweight. We don't have sales officers, so we've cut out that part," Emily enjoyed the feel of Naomi's arm wrapping around her.

"It's still intimidating," Naomi remarked.

"Were you?" Emily lifted her head, smiling.

"I was. Everyone that worked there was so fucking attractive."

"Our trainers are quite nice, yes. But they are advertising themselves," Emily pointed out.

"I'm glad you don't walk around in your red tank," Naomi continued playing with Emily's hair as the redhead lay back down.

"Why is that?"

"Are you looking for a compliment on how your body is fucking incredible?" Naomi teased.

"Oh," Emily blushed, not expecting that.

"Emily, I know you've struggled with who you are, at least in some areas, but if people haven't noticed how breathtakingly stunning you are ..." Naomi stopped, not sure how to complete that sentence.

"I seem to remember someone liking my black pants and shirt combination," Emily kissed Naomi's neck.

"I don't mean physically, at least not just physically," Naomi added, moaning as Emily's lips continued to play across her collarbone.

"You're beautiful," Emily whispered into Naomi's skin, feeling the blonde respond by pulling her up for a kiss. Naomi tried to keep her hands in Emily's hair, wanting desperately to run her hands under Emily's shirt. Emily moved away, kneeling on the couch, her lips slightly swollen.

"Ems?"

"Sorry, I need to stop," Emily climbed off the couch, heading to the kitchen for something to drink.

Naomi expelled a deep breath before following the redhead.

"So, how about them Yankees?" Naomi queried, smiling as Emily rolled her eyes.

"You are a fucking dork," Emily laughed as Naomi shrugged her shoulders.

"Naomi, is Emily still here?" The front door slammed shut as Gina kicked it with her foot.

"We're in the kitchen, mum."

"Wonderful. Hello Emily," Gina smiled, taking in the happy body language from both her daughter and Emily.

"Gina, hi," Emily smiled in return, watching as Naomi offered to help her mother. Obviously things were getting better between the two of them again, which made Emily quite happy.

"Give an old woman a hug," Gina pulled a surprised Emily in, gripping her tightly.

"Okay mum, don't break her ribs," Naomi teased, dropping the bags on the bench.

"I'm making apricot chicken if that's okay?" Gina asked Emily. Receiving a nod, she set about getting things ready.

"Mum, we're going outside," Naomi grabbed the blanket and a bottle of vodka, pulling Emily along with her.

"Okay love," Gina didn't look up, she was too busy.

* * *

TBC ...

Sorry I haven't been as fluent with my updates, but I'm working on the World Cup and it's on late here in Oz so I sleep during the day to keep up with reporting on the matches. As a result, my proof-reading and constant nit-picking of certain lines and so forth has suffered a slow down. Thank you to everyone who is still reading. Hi to the reviwers. Go England!


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT.

"Drinking, Naomi?" Emily tried not to be too terse, but she really did worry about Naomi's recovery. They were trying to move on, and she was still working that out in her head, but she knew it was what she wanted. Sounding like a nagging girlfriend would not help things.

"I promise to only have a few little sips," Naomi remarked as she put the blanket down.

Emily said nothing in reply, she didn't want to fight with the blonde, not after they had had a lovely afternoon and evening together.

"Shit, I forgot something," Naomi went back inside, leaving a puzzled Emily to sit on the blanket and wait for her return. Emily had no idea, so she waited. Naomi returned shortly after, a shy smile on her face. "Here," Naomi said, handing Emily a red box.

"For me?" Emily smiled as she saw how nervous Naomi was behaving. She was impatient, she wanted to open it right away, but Naomi's posture told her to take it slow.

"Come sit next to me," Emily said, patting the blanket next to her. Waiting until she sat down and stretched her legs out, she opened the box. Taking the binder out, Emily gasped as she felt the weight of it in her hands. Opening it slowly, the binder making a slight creaking noise, Emily ran her fingers over the first two pages. Words, sentences ... all about Naomi's feelings. Her fear, her happiness. All without restrictions. Some of it was harsh truth, but it was all Naomi. Emily spent a lot of time on these pages, soaking up the things Naomi had to say. Her honesty touched her more than she could explain.

As she turned the pages, she saw Naomi had glued in photos of their date night. Everything was placed with care, and the little captions underneath or near them spoke of how Naomi felt about Emily. It was all about Emily now, Naomi was not introspective with her own feelings, rather was writing about Emily. From her favourite type of laugh, to Emily's kindness, to describing how radiant she looked in Naomi's dressing gown, getting ready. As Emily kept going, she felt the passion that Naomi was clearly scared about. But not once did Naomi try to hide what she was feeling, she wrote truth no matter what it was, no matter how much she admitted to being afraid but willing to accept the fear and move away from it. It was so powerful that Emily struggled to say something after she finished looking through it. She could only hug the binder to her body.

Naomi watched. She waited. Emily still said nothing, but she didn't freak out about the silence. She knew it was alright. So she waited.

"I worried I'd never know you like this," Emily's husky voice startled Naomi, who was still sitting in the silence. "I always thought that your letter, your speeches? I always thought that was all I'd get from you, that you could tower over your fear but only in small moments of time. I've been looking too hard for that huge declaration. But it's always been there; bit by bit you've stood up to your fear. It's in everything. Sometimes you've let it consume you, but you keep coming back from it."

Emily couldn't look at Naomi yet, she feared she'd break down.

Naomi gently took the binder and put it back in the box. Emily was smiling, playing with Naomi's hair as Naomi pushed her down onto the blanket. Hovering over the redhead she wiped away a few silent tears from Emily's face and gently kissed her lips. It was slow and tender, neither willing to rush the moment. Emily's hands slid under Naomi's shirt to grab her waist, Naomi moaning at the contact. The glow from the outdoor light gave them enough illumination, the night taking over from the dusk. Naomi let Emily pull her shirt off, her bra following soon after. Emily touched Naomi's skin slowly, carefully, as if by doing any more the moment would slip through her fingers and she'd wake to loneliness again. Looking up, she saw Naomi starting at her, her teeth biting down on her lip. She saw it there; she saw the love and devotion. She needed no words from Naomi, she knew it was there.

Emily flipped Naomi on her back, removing the blondes clothing until she lay naked. Emily smiled before removing her own clothing, laying her naked flesh upon Naomi's with a little wink from the redhead as skin made contact. Both felt the moment as if they were experiencing it for the first ever time. It felt right, they fit so perfectly.

Emily felt Naomi's arm come around, sighing contently as her body pressed firmly against her own. This wasn't about sex; this wasn't about anything more than letting each other see who they were, and who they would become together. Emily felt a shiver, grabbing at the blanket to her right. Pulling it haphazardly over their bodies, Emily laughed as Naomi bit gently on her shoulder.

"I love you," Emily said softly, kissing Naomi.

"I love you too," Naomi replied, smiling as Emily looked up sharply. She had been fighting with those words, trying to tell herself that they were unnecessary, yet she was fooling herself. Whenever Emily said those words to her, she felt fucking incredible, like she was taller or braver or something. She faked her way through a lot in life, and Emily was becoming involved in a little of that. She knew she loved Emily, and she knew it was time to fucking stop being a pussy. Once she said it, she felt something float above her, like the chains around her were breaking away. There was only Emily. There was only her. There was only them together, living their lives and loving each other.

Emily had longed for the words, and now they were here, she underestimated how she'd feel once Naomi said them to her. Explaining it the only way she knew how, she kissed Naomi hard. The passion didn't take long to ignite, both feeling the admissions power in their own way. Emily worked her way down to Naomi's chest, looking up at the blonde before lowering her head and capturing a nipple in her mouth. Naomi's hiss only spurred her on, her teeth sharply nipping at her chest.

Naomi felt the heat rise, her body unable to contain the feeling. Emily's teeth seemed to be tearing their way into her soul, and she was being consumed by the feeling. As Emily moved further down, Naomi opened her legs, begging for more attention.

"Dinner, girls!" Gina's voice startled them both, but thankfully they were hidden by the overrun bushes near the door.

"Okay," Naomi's voice was husky, which caused Emily to chuckle into her stomach.

"Perfect timing," Emily muttered as she crawled up, the blanked still covering them.

"Ems, I need you," Naomi wasn't ready to go inside yet. She needed Emily. Naomi gripped Emily's hips hard, as the redhead rocked into her from above.

Emily smiled, slipping one leg in-between Naomi's legs. Both felt the passion as Emily pressed in and Naomi bucked.

"Later," Emily teased, moving away.

"Shit," Naomi watched as Emily dressed.

"I don't want to rush it," Emily apologised with a smile.

Naomi grabbed her own clothing, taking a large swig of the vodka.

"You're an evil fucking cow," Naomi muttered, pulling Emily backwards for a kiss.

* * *

**TBC …**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who still has me traumatised over the amount of lace, double-sided tape, cardstock, glitter and 'cute' phrases one group of women can stuff into their scrap booking trolleys when sale time comes around. I detest glitter, by the way. Big time. Sure, I said, I'll help you in your store ... big mistake! Anyway, she made her gf a scrap book and it was sappy and had far too much lace and ribbons, but it was also such a lovely gesture...**

**... They've split up now. Just kidding, they're going strong. Guess when you ingest gallons of glitter you simply have to stay together through the bad times, that's what they say isn't it?**


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER FIFTY NINE.

Emily was reluctant to leave Naomi and go out, but Naomi had assured her it was okay. She got dressed in the bathroom after Naomi had threatened to help her undress if she did it in her bedroom, but her enthusiasm for meeting up with Freddie, Effy, Pandora and Thomas was waning the closer she was to being ready. But she had promised Katie she would go, and she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she fucking piked now. Still, staying with Naomi now she seemed to have released the biggest demon of them all had its certain upside.

"Damn," Emily sighed as she made her way hack to Naomi's room. She'll make an appearance, placate her sister and get back here quick smart. She simply had to be with Naomi.

"Wow," Naomi whistled as Emily returned to the bedroom. Emily was wearing a skin tight top, long sleeve and black. She wore a long necklace and had her hair clipped back, letting some of it drop down on the sides. Her grey jeans were ripped in a few places down her legs, and her black hi-top cons were without laces.

"What will you do tonight?" Emily asked as she flopped on the bed next to Naomi.

"Nothing much," Naomi shrugged, running her fingers over once of the frayed parts on Emily's jeans.

"I won't stay long," Emily promised.

"Will you come back here?" Naomi asked, hopeful.

Emily kissed Naomi, her hand traveling down the blonde's body to cup her heat delicately. Naomi bit down on Emily's lip as Emily pushed her hand into Naomi's shorts, feeling the heat hit her hand. Naomi gripped at harsh denim as Emily ran her finger over her clitoris, its firmness increasing as she manipulated it.

Emily's hand was beginning to hurt against the thick waistband, but she continued moving against Naomi. Pulling the shorts down gave her more space to touch the blonde she couldn't get enough of, she simply was addicted and had missed this closeness terribly. As the cool air hit Naomi's skin she gasped, but was soon moaning as Emily slowly entered her. Both felt the connection of that moment as confirmation that they were moving past their hesitation and into a solid relationship. Emily continued moving slowly, letting Naomi feel her. Naomi grabbed at Emily's shoulders, wanting more, but Emily was making her wait.

"I love you," Emily kissed Naomi, thrusting harder inside her, giving the blonde permission to speed things up. Emily kept pace with Naomi, watching as the blonde tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Sharp breaths were being pushed out as Emily continued to love her, it looked and felt quite fucking wonderful.

"Fuck," Naomi felt the blood begin to rush, she felt it swell in her ears and pump too loudly through her veins. Emily was thrusting harder and faster now, letting her dictate the pace, whispering to her, but she couldn't understand what she was saying. All she could feel was Emily inside her.

It didn't take too much longer for Naomi to release her passion. It had been building up since they were outside together; it had failed to diminish even over dinner. Naomi had never felt such love and security during the act of lovemaking with Emily. She realised fucking and making love were two things, though she would never have believed it before.

"Okay, where's my phone?" Emily asked, kissing Naomi hard before rolling away.

"Is that you young person's equivalent of a post-coital cigarette?" Naomi teased as she put her shorts back on, a slight tremor causing her to stop as cotton met her still-sensitive flesh. Slow? _This_ was fucking slow? Un-fucking-likely.

Emily laughed, feeling her own body still fighting with the passion she felt during their moment.

"I was going to cancel tonight," Emily replied.

"Fuck it," Naomi got up suddenly, grabbing a clean towel.

"Um Naoms, what are you doing?"

"Showering and coming out with you," Naomi replied. "We never did get that dance together."

"Really?" Emily smiled, hoping this wasn't a joke.

"Yeah. I can take some pain killers, wrap my fucking ankle up tight, put some shoes on and fucking ravish you on the dance floor," Naomi said as she left the room before Emily thought it was a bad idea. She couldn't help but tingle at the idea of having that body rubbing against hers to music.

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but found she had no objections.

* * *

"Okay, coming in here in just a towel?" Emily raised an eyebrow as Naomi dropped it to get dressed.

"If you can control yourself, Ems?" Naomi teased as she stood, comfortable with her own body in front of Emily. She felt a blush as Emily stared at her with hunger in her eyes, but admitted to herself that she kinda liked being desired by the redhead. Getting ready fast seemed to be the best idea, so she threw on a pair of dark blue denim jeans and plain black t-shirt, picking out a grey cardigan jacket with silver flecks stitched into the fabric. Her hair was straight, but she knew once the heat of the club hit her, her hair would begin to curl.

"That was fucking hot, watching you dress," Emily muttered, grinning as Naomi threw her towel at her.

"We are as bad as each other," Naomi laughed, holding out her hand for Emily to take.

Laughing together, they left the house and began the walk to the club, hand in hand. Gina had bid them goodnight, but they hadn't heard. They were too caught up in each other, in their ability to move past their fears and anger and look towards creating a life together. Naomi couldn't stop smiling, a state she was most unfamiliar with, but enjoying it all the same.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"If I'm not, I'll sit down," Naomi kissed Emily's lips gently before winking at her.

"That Campbell charm won't work on me," Emily remarked as she wrapped her arm around Naomi's waist.

"Hun, it already has," Naomi replied, enjoying the feeling of Emily's body against hers as they walked through the streets of Bristol together.

"Cheeky sod," Emily laughed as they crossed the road. This felt good, it felt amazing.

"It'll be nice to see everyone," Naomi remarked, though she had seen Effy and Freddie today when she went in for breakfast with them it wouldn't be the same now she was arriving with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who had forgiven her and accepted her love, she added with smile.

"Yeah, I've missed them," Emily admitted. She took comfort in Naomi's warm body, knowing Naomi's friends had become her own. Naomi had been right when she said that while she had met them through her, they were building friendships independently of the blonde. It felt nice to have people to talk with, really talk and not just shallow discussions on insignificant matters. Of course, those conversations were okay, but when that was all there was it fell a bit flat. Bristol was becoming her home, a sensation she'd failed to feel in Liverpool or in London.

"JJ will be very happy to see you if he comes tonight," Naomi smiled, remembering his harsh, but deserved, lecture. He had been quite sad to hear she was not together with Emily, so seeing them together now would made him quite pleased. She owed him an apology, though she knew he had already forgiven her.

"Did you ever get a reply from Cook?" Emily asked.

"Oh shit. Yeah, I did."

"Did it help?"

"It cleared a lot out for me, shit I was holding on to like it was important," Naomi replied cryptically.

Emily nodded, though she didn't quite know what Naomi meant, but she respected the friendship they had, and if Naomi thought she should know something, she trusted she would tell her.

"You don't have to explain. I know you and he share something quite personal," Emily tried to let her know it really was okay.

"I'll tell you everything about me, anything you want to know it's yours," Naomi pulled the hand around her waist, gripping her hand in hers, stopping their progress.

"I'm not upset. I know Cook is a private person, from what you've told me he protects himself tighter than you do," Emily smiled, knowing it was important to Naomi to protect Cook.

"I love you," Naomi smiled as Emily's eyes sparkled. She'd not tire of seeing Emily so happy when she admitted her love, it really was quite breathtaking.

"I know," Emily smiled in return.

* * *

"Whacker, its Emily!" Pandora clapped her hands together, running over to Emily and Naomi, hugging them both uncomfortably to her chin. "Hi you two."

"Hey Panda," Emily smiled, she really liked this girl, there was something wonderful about someone so willing to simply be who they were no matter what other people thought.

"Hey Pandora," Naomi smiled as she grabbed Emily's hand again.

"Come on!" Pandora led the way, waving to those in the line. It wasn't long, but they didn't want a rush when Thomas started his set, so they were letting them in slowly.

Naomi whispered in Emily's ear, causing the redhead to giggle and grip the blondes arm. Walking into the club felt like being transported into a new world. Gone were the coolness of the evening breeze, and the buzz of traffic. In its place was thick heat pressing on the skin, beats pumping through the dirty and sticky floor, people jostling, drinks splashing.

"Drinks?" Pandora shouted.

"Vodka for Emily and just water for me," Naomi replied just as loudly, feeling Emily tugging on her hand. "I don't want to drink. Honest," Naomi pulled Emily in for a kiss, feeling the redhead's hands in her hair. They broke apart, both smiling.

"Guess I don't have a chance," some tall handsome bloke shouted into Emily's ear, weary of the blondes glare. He put up his hands in surrender, not wanting to cause a drama. He had noticed the redhead when she entered. They were holding hands then, but with chicks it didn't often mean anything.

"I'm taken," Emily smiled at Naomi who was still glaring at him.

"Lucky woman," he replied, putting his hand out which Emily shook. "Stef, and you are?"

"Emily. This is my girlfriend, Naomi," Emily raised her eyebrow as a challenge, which Naomi took, shaking his hand firmly, the grip surprising him.

"Nice to meet you both. You'll have to let me grab you lovely ladies a drink later," he offered, smiling.

"Maybe," Emily replied, watching as he walked away into the sea of sweaty bodies.

"He seemed nice," Naomi remarked sarcastically.

"Here you go," Pandora returned with one bottle of water and a glass of vodka.

"Thanks Panda," Emily smiled, tucking her hand into Naomi's back pocket.

"I'm going to go over there. Will you come over soon?" Pandora pointed to a random area of the club.

"Sure thing," Emily promised, squeezing Naomi's buttocks. Pandora smiled and vanished into the sea of people.

"Marking territory?" Naomi teased, pulling Emily's hand out of her pocket.

"Let's go dance," Emily ignored the tease, pulling Naomi along with her.

"Hun, slow down," Naomi laughed as Emily dropped her empty glass onto one of the tables, her body moving to the song as soon as she was free of the glass in her hand. Naomi watched for a moment as Kelis' Acapella was mixed with something, one of Thomas' creations. Emily was sensual, yet there was a roughness to her moves that Naomi hadn't quite seen from her before. It was fucking hot, though, whatever was causing her girlfriend to let go like this.

Dropping her jacket onto a random vacant chair, Naomi took a long gulp of her water and joined Emily. Her back was to her when she managed to push her way through the crowd. Naomi waved at Thomas who nodded her way from the booth before curling her arms around Emily's waist, pulling her to her. Emily slowed her movements, allowing Naomi to manipulate their bodies. She was already feeling quite sweaty, and was regretting such a skintight top, but as she felt Naomi's nails drag down her forearms and felt the blondes hot breath blowing against her ear, she found she could cope with pretty much anything.

Turning her body in, so she was now facing Naomi, Emily pulled her in, her hands anchored on her waist. Their hair was sticking to their faces, but they made no attempt to move it. All they cared about was getting lost together in the beat of the music. Thomas was good; Emily thought as Naomi gripped her forearms and smiled at her. He seemed to gauge the mood of the audience really well, playing music that heightened their mood instead of confusing it.

Naomi moved fucking well. She was coordinated, she seemed to feel the music before the next beat arrived, and she was fucking intense. She had not taken her eyes of Emily since she had turned around.

"You're good," Naomi teased before kissing Emily with a fierceness that surprised them both. They didn't want to break from their embrace, it seemed like they could remain together until the lights in the club were switched off and no one was around. They were consumed by their passion for each other, the intensity of their environment only encouraging them.

Finally Emily pulled away, her hands shaking as she tried to regulate her breathing again. It was hard with Naomi's eyes fluttering and her bottom lip being chewed on.

"Fuck," Emily whispered into Naomi's ear, feeling the blonde laugh.

"You are everywhere, you're under my skin, pumping around in my blood," Naomi almost grunted her admittance; she was so fucking turned on.

"I'm going to sit down," Emily was a little overcome, the intensity was hitting her hard. This is not how she planned her slow re-acquaintance of Naomi. This had been just as fast and just as blinding as that first night at the pub where they felt that fucking pull. Was anything ever going to be slow and fucking normal with her and Naomi? Should she have tried to resist getting back with Naomi a little harder?

Naomi nodded, realising she had gone a little too far. She couldn't help it, though. Staying to dance, hoping some of her adrenalin would burn off; Naomi turned away from Emily and moved into the crowd a little more.

"Naomi!"

She turned, seeing Freddie dancing with Effy. They all traded hellos before Freddie wrapped his arms around her, smiling wide.

"Where's Emily?"

"Sitting down, I kinda freaked her out," Naomi smiled at Effy who seemed to understand and left to find the redhead.

"Freaked her out?" Freddie frowned.

"Got a little intense. I had her in my arms and I just couldn't stop myself from feeling like I was going to fucking explode," Naomi couldn't stop smiling. Throwing her arms up she shrugged, "I'm in fucking love!"

Freddie stopped, bending a little in shock before smiling one of his trademark big smiles.

"Are you high?" Freddie asked.

Naomi slapped him and kept dancing, Freddie wrapping her up again in a hug. Fuck, she was serious. About fucking time.

* * *

Effy glared at the man sitting next to Emily and he immediately got up, giving Effy his chair. Dropping a drink in front of Emily she smiled her lazy smile and waited.

"Nice mind trick Jedi Master," Emily teased, slamming down the vodka with a wince.

"Thanks."

"Thomas is good."

"You're hiding from her this time," Effy cut through the fucking bullshit.

"Bit intense. Like she has all the answers now she's admitted she loves me. I feel – " Emily wasn't sure what it was, actually.

"You feel like the inexperienced one again," Effy didn't beat around the fucking bush. Life was too short.

"Yeah," Emily nodded, blushing.

"You liked being higher than her, but now you're on equal ground."

"No, that's not it," Emily shook her head, that made her sound like she had enjoyed being angry with Naomi.

"I felt the same with Freddie. Now you could fuck up and there is no room to blame the past. You have to fucking be yourself, let it all out and you don't know if she'll like it enough."

"I don't know who I'm supposed to be," Emily admitted.

"Emily Fitch," Effy shrugged.

"Emily Fitch," Emily repeated. Fuck Effy broke it down so quickly that she felt so stupid that she hadn't identified the problem herself.

"I'm getting drinks," Effy smiled as Freddie and Naomi pushed their way through the crowd.

"Emily!" Freddie pulled her up from her chair, kissing her on the lips as he put her back down.

"Hi Freddie," Emily raised her eyebrow, Naomi motioning that he was drinking.

"Welcome home," he pulled up a chair, sitting down heavily.

"Good to be here," Emily smiled; she liked the idea of this place, these people, becoming her home.

"I got a little too full on, I'm sorry," Naomi whispered as she sat behind Emily. Emily just shook her head and grabbed her hand.

"I like it when you lose a bit of control, Naomi," Emily's husky voice had Naomi gulping.

* * *

Katie hadn't showed up, causing Emily to curse her sister not just to Naomi but onto Katie's voice mail. She could have been home with Naomi, enjoying their reconnection. Although, Emily thought as Naomi's hands brushed her breasts as they danced, it hadn't been a complete failure. Having Naomi be so open in her affection for her was impossible to explain, but her smile had not left her face all night. Naomi seemed to have un-caged the fear that had made her a victim of her own disguise for so long that she didn't see any need to hold back.

Emily had been surprised by the lack of bigoted remarks, though perhaps some had been flung their way and she simply couldn't hear it over the music and Naomi's gentle whispering in her ear. Stef had been true to his earlier remark and shouted them a drink, though only Emily took him up on the offer, walking with him to the bar after Naomi warned her about drink spiking. She had had a few drinks, enough to feel a nice soft buzz, but not too many to have a repeat of that night in London. Mixing drinks had been deadly, and Emily had a feeling her guilt over that near-kiss churned her stomach up too.

As she was buying Naomi another bottle of water, she spotted her sister arriving with two guys. They were eating out of the palm of her hand, a skill Emily never quite understood but found fascinating.

"Emsy!" Katie gave her two air-kisses, causing Emily to sigh dramatically.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Emily demanded.

"Our fucking father. He called me, put me to work, can you believe that?"

"What did he want?"

"Something about something that doesn't matter. I won't let you and the gym down, I did it for him, okay?"

Emily realised she was a bit defensive, and smiled at her sister. Katie was really making an effort, but sometimes old habits were hard to shake.

"Sorry. Want a drink?" Emily offered, wondering if either of the two men with Katie spoke.

"Two beers, two tequila shots," one of the men, on cue, spoke up.

"See Emsy, this is what being hot gets you," Katie teased.

"Right," Emily didn't think it was just about being hot and more about putting out, but she said nothing.

"Where's Blondie?"

"Dancing," Emily didn't bother correcting Katie.

"Drink up, sis!" Katie laughed as she tried to race Emily.

"Thanks," Emily looked up at the guy who had brought the drinks, but he was looking at Katie's breasts. "I'm going to go now. Naomi and I are tired."

"Tired," Katie scoffed.

Emily kissed her sisters cheek, saying nothing as she grabbed Naomi's water and left her sister to her men.

"Ready to go home?" Emily asked Naomi who had moved from the dance floor to a chair.

"Yeah, my foot is protesting," Naomi gratefully took the water, downing most of it before offering it to Emily who took a few sips. "Lemon?" Naomi asked as she tasted it on the bottle.

"Katie and tequila," Emily shrugged, grabbing Naomi's jacket.

"Katie's here?" Naomi looked around, but couldn't see her. She had already said goodbye to everyone, so she wasn't going to brave it again just for Katie.

"Just got here with two fucking bodyguards."

"You're hot when you're sarcastic," Naomi laughed, pulling Emily in for a kiss as she stood up. There was no mistaking this kiss; this was a precursor to something more intimate.

"Come on, let's get home," Emily shivered as Naomi smiled at her.

* * *

**TBC ...**

**Once again, I am sorry I haven't been able to maintain the frequent updating of chapters past, but reporting on the World Cup is quite time-consuming. Thank you to all who have continued to read this story and a cheerful hello to reviewers.**


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER SIXTY.

The taxi ride home was quiet, both women trying to let go of some of the intensity they shared at the club. It had been surprising to Naomi especially, the freeness in her body as she danced, letting herself be with Emily without any fucking worries. She needed this trip back to really think about how her life had changed in three weeks and how much she needed Emily Fitch. They weren't even touching, as if having that connection would prove too much, they'd burn into ashes, leaving nothing recognizable behind. Was this passion too much? Did it consume them too strongly?

Naomi had to take Emily's hand; she needed her partner to understand everything when not even she knew it all. Reaching across, she felt the shock of electricity as Emily's fingers gripped her own, both staring at their hands like they conjured up some magical spell that only they could understand.

The trip ended shortly after, but the atmosphere failed to shift. They walked to the bedroom quietly, Naomi sitting on the bed while Emily stood on the other side, looking at the photos Naomi had put up of them.

By some unspoken understanding, both began to get undressed, looking at each other as they slowly moved closer to nakedness and to each other. Emily knelt on the bed, her eyes remaining on Naomi's as they suddenly crashed together, mouths attacking each other. It was hard, it was rough. Emily pushed Naomi down, refusing the blondes touch on her body, slapping away at hands they begged to touch the skin on offer. Emily bit down on flesh; she gripped onto shoulders that wanted to move upwards. There was no spoken word, just the sounds of a battle waging between two very aroused women.

Emily felt like there were two of her; the one who gently covered the bites with her tongue and lips, kissing them better, and the one who mere seconds later, attacked more flesh. She finally let Naomi touch her, and the fingertips scorched right through her skin. If she had looked up, she might have expected burn marks in their path.

Naomi had her breasts in her hand, was pulling on erect nipples. She hissed with every touch, pushing herself further into Naomi's hands. Not words, just need and passion.

As if realising the headiness of the moment, both women stopped. Naomi smiled, stroking Emily's face with a gentleness that had not yet been used, drawing a few tears from the redhead. None dropped, not with Naomi's hand wiping them away. Naomi couldn't help but sigh at the love and trust this other woman was radiating from her eyes. It was remarkable, really, that Emily had forgiven her and let her grow into this relationship to be someone Emily needed. And Emily needed, no, deserved, someone who would give her love, give her shelter and give her confidence. Though to many, Emily was already the confident one. But while Naomi acknowledged that, she knew Emily still had doubts. She was only human, after all.

"I'm in love with you. So much," Naomi sat up, smiling as Emily hid her face. Lifting her chin up, Naomi placed a gentle kiss on her lips, chuckling to herself. "I've run from it, I've pushed you away, but even then I've known you were my fucking salvation. I know you are the one that will inspire me, challenge me, and love me. Like no one else."

Emily smiled, knowing she felt the same about Naomi's love and her acceptance of their relationship, but she didn't need to vocalize it. The time for conversation was later. Gentle pushing Naomi, her own body falling too, she began kissing her with an intensity different to the one of a few moments ago. This was slow; it was heavy with its implicit declarations. Their initial rush had been distinguished, they knew they could love each other just as wholeheartedly at this pace, and Emily was going to prove it.

Murmurings took their passions on a trip of mutual discovery and devotion as Emily loved Naomi, whispering words into the air. Naomi held on, knowing this was the power of that mysterious entity known as love. As Emily made her way down her body, she stopped wondering about the trivial; instead she felt every ounce of Emily's love.

"Ems," Naomi moaned as Emily kissed her way past where her need was most transparent, small nips at thighs, hard kisses on legs and firm grips on calf muscles. This was all Naomi needed to concentrate on. As Emily moved back up, she stopped, squeezing the blonde's thighs to get Naomi's attention. Naomi looked down, not sure what Emily was asking, but when Emily's eyes dropped down, she knew what the redhead was asking.

"Yes," Naomi hissed the word out, grabbing at her own stomach as she waited for the first touch of Emily's tongue on her most sensitive folds. She was unprepared for the sensation, almost losing control as Emily tentatively mapped out her heat, but she tried to focus a little longer. This was nothing like anything she had ever experienced. As Emily's tongue teased out her clitoris, Naomi closed her eyes, feeling it everywhere. When Emily entered her with her fingers, they soared together. Emily was astonished by the blondes response, feeling it resonate in her own body.

Naomi felt and tasted amazing. A little foreign at first, but Emily soon got used to it, her tongue doing the job her fingers had always done on her own body. She knew Naomi's responses now; she knew how to make her climax. Tasting Naomi's arousal was something altogether different, and Emily was loving it.

Naomi couldn't keep up with the sensations, and was climaxing all too soon, she just couldn't stay with the pace Emily had wanted to set; it was too fucking powerful.

"Fuck," Naomi breathed the expletive out as she lay limp on the mattress. Emily fell beside her, rubbing her stomach as the shakiness in her body subsided. Emily had never felt anything like that, and was a little overwhelmed, so she snuggled up to Naomi and just enjoyed listening to the blonde's fast heartbeat.

"Ems," Naomi pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. She just needed a moment, and she knew from the clinginess of the redhead beside her, she wasn't the only one.

"I love you," Emily said as she kissed Naomi's breast.

Naomi rolled to cover Emily's body with her own, her knee finding out just how ready Emily was for her, but she knew she had to go slowly. Emily was still feeling the effects; it seemed to embarrass her that she had used her mouth to pleasure the blonde. Naomi wanted to say the right thing, to assure her it was okay, but Emily wasn't looking at her. So she dropped little kisses on her jaw, on her neck and collarbone until she felt Emily relax. Only then did she look back up and kiss Emily's lips.

"That was so fucking hot," Naomi whispered into Emily's ear, moving to her chest without looking at her again. She lavished attention on all of Emily's sensitive spots, especially one just on the underside of her left breast, a spot Naomi couldn't help but return to again and again. Getting that sound out of Emily – a cross between a giggle and a moan – was one of her favourite things. Emily pulled at her hair, making Naomi grin as she moved down excruciating slowly. Emily was vocal in bed, a trait Naomi couldn't help but find sexy, but tonight she was quiet save a few moans and murmurings. Naomi knew Emily wanted her to make love to her, but she was filled with uneasiness. Coming back up, looking into Emily's eyes, she searched for anything like hesitation, but Emily smiled at her and ran her hands up and down Naomi's back.

"Hun?" Naomi had to ask. She did not want to make a mistake here, not when Emily seemed to be giving off mixed signals.

"I'm sorry," Emily looked away, knowing Naomi had picked up on something.

"Talk to me," Naomi hovered above her, begging for answers.

"I'm okay," Emily assured her.

"Something's not right," Naomi shook her head, rolling onto her side.

"I just, well I'm not sure how to ask you," Emily covered her eyes with her forearm. Fuck she was an idiot.

"Ask, ask me for anything and I'll give it to you," Naomi replied honestly.

"Do what I did?" Emily muttered, and Naomi was sure there were more words in there, but she understood enough.

Naomi just smiled, running her hand up and down Emily's chest. Emily's breathing returned to its increased rate soon enough, and Naomi gripped Emily's jaw, staring into her eyes before bending for a hard kiss. She nipped at Emily's lip, knowing she was near drawing blood. Emily's bashful request had awoken the beast in her, and she was trying very hard not to be overcome by it.

As she lowered herself, feeling flesh tingle as she moved, Naomi grinned as she felt Emily squirm under her. This redhead was so fucking incredible.

Naomi stopped for a moment, her finger touching Emily's folds with reverence. Emily was watching her, she was watching her with such focus it almost did Naomi in, but she accepted Emily's trust in her. At her first taste, Naomi wasn't sure she could continue, it was salty with something else, but Emily's response spurred her on, and she realised this was Emily. This was Emily's excitement at being loved, being fucked by her. It felt powerful, the heady smell, the essence of love. Soon Naomi was unable to move away, she felt Emily pull at her, but she wasn't going to move, not yet. Thrusting inside her, Naomi felt Emily's response everywhere. Fuck, it felt amazing.

Emily didn't quite understand. Once Naomi's mouth touched her, she felt a whole other sensation, and she fucking couldn't get enough of it.

"Fucking hell, Naomi ... baby ... oh my ... " Emily began babbling, though Naomi heard nothing. Instead she felt her way through Emily's climax, felt it build around her fingers and her tongue. She felt it crash against her, and it caused tremors to travel through her own body.

"Naomi," Emily reached blindly for Naomi, pulling and grabbing at whatever she could reach. Naomi kissed Emily's delicate folds softly before allowing herself to be pulled up. Naomi poured her feelings into a kiss that Emily greedily accepted. Rolling on her back, Naomi couldn't help the laugh that escaped her chest.

"Not what I was expecting," Emily remarked dryly, wrapping her arm over Naomi's waist.

"I'm happy. Fucking incredibly happy," Naomi replied, kissing Emily's head.

Emily smiled, sleep claiming her pretty quickly.

* * *

_**TBC ...**_

_**Sorry I was away so long - work had me flying over to South Africa and unfortunately, my story was on my computer at home. So, I'm back, and hoping to do one last read-through of the final few chapters (yes, we're almost at the end) in the next week or so and get back to regular postings. Thank you to all who have remained with the story.**_


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER SIXTY ONE.

That fucking alarm. Naomi wondered if the people who created this sadistic weapon were easy to track down, because if they were, she was going after them. Hitting it angrily, she looked down to see Emily, fast asleep. She was lying on her chest, her hair everywhere. Naomi couldn't help but grab her phone and take a photo of her, even if she felt a little creepy about it after she saved it to her phone. Kissing her back, Naomi just took a moment to think about her life. It looked fucking good, which was a shock. Still, she wasn't going to complain.

Grabbing a towel, she made her way off to the bathroom. She didn't want to wake Emily, but she hoped she'd be awake before she went off to work. When she got back to her room, Emily was still asleep. Damn work, she thought. She could stay here with Emily all day if it wasn't for that fucking thing people called gainful employment.

Stealing downstairs after she dressed quietly, Naomi made herself breakfast, the house too quiet for her current mood. Grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote Emily a brief note, shaking her head at how fucking co-dependent she felt. Oh well, she couldn't really tease Freddie about his ability to fall in all the way anymore, because she was there, and she was enjoying the feeling.

Breakfast over; Naomi knew she couldn't hang around too much longer, not with her opening up today while Freds took a well-deserved day off. In fact, it would just be her all day today; Effy only worked a few days a week, and the weekend was not her style.

Wondering if she should be back on her crutches, Naomi shook her head at her internal question. No, she fucking hated them. Limping would do. Leaving the note near the kettle, Naomi left the house.

* * *

"Miss Campbell, how are you this morning?" One of her favourites, Norm greeted her with his customary smile.

"I'm well, and you, Norm?" Naomi flicked on the kettle, knowing he'd want a tea.

The conversation turned from the election and the Brown gaffe to the more personal, with Norm telling Naomi he was moving to Somerset to be with his son who was going through some tough times. Norm didn't elaborate, and Naomi accepted that, though she did admit she would miss him. He really was a great one to talk to, and despite their age difference, he never talked down to her. His insight into the political goings-ons were always fascinating, especially during the Thatcher years.

"You'll have to find a nice man to settle down with," Norm instructed.

Naomi smiled, thinking she might have found that person, but Emily was certainly not male.

"I never felt better about myself than the very moment I saw my beloved wife at the library. She was headstrong, but I persevered and she took pity on me," Norm smiled at the memory.

"I think I've found that," Naomi admitted.

"Don't waste time. I wish I had more lifetimes with my Maggie," Norm shook his head; the memory of her dying slowly in front of him was not something he enjoyed reliving.

Naomi patted his hand, changing the subject for him.

"You'll have to write me letters," Naomi ordered, smiling.

"I shall. Someone has to keep you on your toes. Those university students aren't a match for your intelligence," Norm dropped a kiss on her cheek as he got up.

"Take care, Norm," Naomi shook his hand pulling him in for a quick hug.

"You are a lovely young woman," Norm said before leaving. He had been estranged from his son for several years after Maggie's death, but they had begun to mend some of that damage. He had very few years left, he knew one day he would be able to rejoin his beloved Maggie, but before he faced her in heaven he had to fix things with their son.

* * *

TBC ...


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER SIXTY TWO.

"Excuse me miss, I've heard there's an all-seeing blonde who works here," Emily teased as she entered the store. Naomi's back was to her, but she quickly spun around, smiling widely.

"All-seeing?" Naomi teased as she dropped a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"I wanted to say completely fuckable, but wasn't sure if there was anyone here," Emily replied, her voice husky.

"Just me," JJ's embarrassed voice popped up from the office. "Hi Emily."

Naomi laughed at Emily's expression.

"Oh. Hi JJ," Emily blushed as JJ waved at her.

"So now that we've established Naomi's sexual prowess, can we change the subject?" JJ asked, his blush matching Emily's.

"Your faces," Naomi wasn't helping, pointing to both of them and smiling.

"Something to drink, Emily?" JJ changed the subject for them.

"Please. A coffee would be good," Emily pinched Naomi's ass as retribution.

"Hey!" Naomi exclaimed.

"I liked your little note," Emily said, kissing Naomi quickly. "You should have woken me."

"You've had some early mornings," Naomi shrugged. "Plus, I got this from it," Naomi fished out her phone, showing Emily her new wallpaper.

"Fucking perve," Emily muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll change it back to the one of you in my dressing gown. I just liked having this as a reminder of last night," Naomi promised.

"Drinks are ready," JJ announced before turning the corner.

"JJ, it's okay. We're not shagging on the table," Naomi teased her dear friend and his loud announcement.

"Not today anyway," Emily added softly, sending Naomi a look that made the blonde flush.

* * *

Naomi was enjoying watching Emily and JJ get to know each other. Emily was attentive, even when JJ got a little locked on, while JJ really liked hearing about the process to building a new business. He seemed happy, Naomi thought, as he conversed comfortably with Emily and herself. This job was a great thing for him; he was finally getting outside more, getting to interact with people who had similar interests.

"You're staring off somewhere," Emily nudged Naomi, grinning at her.

"Sorry, just thinking," Naomi waved off any concern, so Emily turned back to JJ and asked him about his parents. Naomi excused herself only a few times, when customers arrived or when she was making them something to drink, but really even when she was sitting with them, she hadn't needed to facilitate much of the conversation.

JJ left an hour or so later, saying he was meeting Thomas for some French lessons, but made Emily promise they would get together for their planned coffee date which Emily agreed to readily. He waved to them both as he left out the back, Naomi waving as she was serving a young girl and her grandmother who had been looking for _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_, a book that Naomi admitted she loved, causing the young girl to giggle.

When they first initiated their relatively small children's section, she had been fucking petrified of those little brats with their dirty hands and ability to ruin books faster than a wind storm, but not all were that fucking bad. In fact, she had grown to enjoy chatting with some of the older ones; they seemed far more intelligent than she was at their age.

"You're cute," Emily came up, wrapping her arms around Naomi.

"You're not one of these crazy baby-loving women are you?" Naomi gasped jokingly.

"Actually, I hated the idea when I was a teenager. Thought children were all fucking disgusting like my brother," Emily moved away when she heard the door open, but continued talking, "I suppose I'm mellowing because sometimes I like to wave to babies."

Naomi laughed, shaking her head.

"I don't think waving to babies means you're ready to have one," Naomi teased.

"I don't think that will ever happen, Naoms," Emily pointed out.

"Yeah? Don't think I could knock you up, Ems?" Naomi whispered before walking over to the customer who looked a little confused.

Emily smiled, heading to the office. She wasn't sure why she suddenly thought a more serious discussion on their future was important, but she left their little non-serious conversation with that feeling.

The day had gone reasonably fast, but having Emily in the store for most of the day helped, even if she was making her want to take her up on that offer of fucking her on the table every time she stared at her when she was with a customer or on the phone. She didn't quite know what it was that was getting Emily all hot and bothered as she worked, but she wasn't going to complain if her girlfriend found her desirable.

"It was your drive, your knowledge of the books and the way you spoke to them," Emily explained as they locked up, Naomi reaching for Emily's hand as soon as she put the keys away in her bag.

"You're a fucking sex maniac," Naomi teased.

"Given I've only ever had sex with you, I don't know if that's accurate," Emily pointed out, enjoying the feel of Naomi's hand in her own.

"I don't suggest going out and fucking other people just to prove me wrong," Naomi warned, smiling.

"I don't plan to," Emily promised. "In fact, I don't ever want to with anyone else," Emily added, a little too seriously.

Naomi looked over to Emily, noticing the change, and smiled.

"You are high, Emily Fitch," Naomi teased, kissing Emily's hand.

"I'm serious," Emily pressed on. Perhaps it was too much, they only got back together. Perhaps she was naive to think her first love would be her truest and only one until the day she died. In fact, putting it like that in her head made her feel a little silly. This was a serious relationship, but it wasn't there yet.

"Okay," Naomi nodded, not knowing what she should say.

"It's too fast," Emily pulled away from Naomi, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"We've just got back together, and I see us together," Naomi offered with a shrug, wanting to touch Emily but not sure if the redhead would like that right now.

"Sorry, the baby talk had me jumping ahead," Emily cursed her fucking stupidity.

"You want kids?" Naomi asked, a little shocked.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know," Emily sat down on the bench, shaking her head.

"Okay, so we don't have to discuss that you if you don't know. Don't try to push it all into one conversation," Naomi grabbed Emily's hand, pulling it into her lap.

"I want to be with you," Emily smiled shyly.

"Me too. Me being with you," Naomi smiled in return. "Let's start there, okay hun?"

Emily nodded, dropping her head onto Naomi's shoulder.

"And if you want to have children, it'll be fucking with fucking artificial insemination, not with some shoddy guys dick in your vagina," Naomi said firmly.

"I like it when you get fucking all butch on me, Campbell," Emily teased.

"Let's just be together okay? We can talk about things, of course, but let's not fucking panic about where we'll be in ten years. I've never been in love before, and I can't see anyone filling my heart like you Emily, so that must mean we've got something that'll last a while, right?" Naomi kissed Emily, not caring they were in public.

"Okay," Emily nodded, getting up, pulling Naomi with her.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**TBC ...**

**Thank you, everyone.**


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER SIXTY THREE.

Gina was home, with some bloke sitting with her having dinner, when they finally got home. He seemed nice enough, and Naomi knew even admitting that instead of causing a scene or being fucking rude was progress. Her mother knew it too, her smile caught by Naomi as she was banished to the couch by Emily while she cooked them something to eat.

Naomi was surprised that Emily was quite the cook, though as Emily explained it, she was the one who cooked at home. Her mother apparently, was pretty shit at it so she took over after a while and it kind of just became routine.

Gina and Dave left them for a walk, which suited Naomi just fine. It gave her more time with Emily, and that was something she'd never tire of, especially when Emily was opening up more and more about her life. Most of Emily's stories were actually tinged with sadness. They seemed to centre on Katie's life, with Emily being an observer to the events, while at home it seemed Jenna was aware many years ago about Emily's lesbianism but denied it quite viciously. The story about her mother ripping her posters of female stars down off her wall and leaving the torn pieces on her bed was especially horrible, and all Naomi could do was hold Emily's hand as she told the story. Her mother was making quite the silent statement, and that one seemed to hurt more than the verbal arguments they had about it.

But Emily also spoke about her love of animals and taking drama at college, even though she first did it just to vent some of her anger over her family situation in a productive way. Her eyes lit up when she talked about a stray cat with one eye that she befriended in an abandoned warehouse, and how she'd sneak away to feed it or just be near something that loved her unconditionally when her family refused to understand her. The cat –'Kit' she called it – was lovely, Emily recounted, always following her around the warehouse, hiding near her if other people were playing around the lofts, always coming to her when she called.

Naomi laughed along with Emily as she told her of the time Kit caught a mouse and dropped it next to her, only for the mouse to run away, scaring the life out of the redhead as she had been about to throw it away.

"What happened to Kit?" Naomi ran her thumb over Emily's knuckles, dinner long over.

"She died. Old age, though. I thought she was a kitten when I found her, but they said she was at least six when I found her and got her shots and shit, they said she had been starved when she was obviously dumped, so she never really grew to the usual size. I had her for another six years, four of those I managed to convince mum to have her in the backyard."

"You never told me about her before," Naomi was surprised, given deep affection in which she spoke about the cat.

"I know. I'm sorry. Talking about her means I have to remember things in my past and while I loved Kit, I think of the times I ran outside to be with her because my mother had upset me," Emily wiped a few tears away, smiling as Naomi got up and pulled her to her chest.

"I understand," Naomi smiled, kissing Emily before moving away so she could take their plates into the kitchen.

"I hate that she still gets to me," Emily followed, enjoying being close to Naomi.

"Hey, just because you're now an adult doesn't mean the things that hurt you when you were younger magically disappear. Some things stay with us, hun, it's what shapes us. It can either be a positive or a negative," Naomi shrugged, turning on the taps, ready to wash up.

"Yeah," Emily smiled, knowing Naomi was speaking from experience.

"Now, go relax, I'm going to wash up," Naomi pushed Emily out of the kitchen.

"What are we doing tonight?" Emily asked, grinning as Naomi raised her eyebrow.

"I'm having a bath then reading, you?"

"Fuck you're a prick," Emily laughed.

"I have tomorrow off; do you want to go out?" Naomi wouldn't mind another round of dancing.

"I should probably be getting my stuff to my cousins," Emily suddenly realised she hadn't unpacked, and that she was assuming she'd just stay at Naomi's again.

"Oh," Naomi nodded, stopping to realise Emily actually had a place to stay that was other than her bedroom.

"Katie will kill me if I keep her stuff in the car," Emily added nervously.

"Of course," Naomi turned her back, tending to the dishes.

"Want to do something tomorrow?" Emily asked, grabbing her keys.

"You're going right now?" Naomi wanted to ask her to stay, but Emily clearly wanted to leave. There was still that nervousness to ask for what she really wanted.

"I probably should," Emily felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. She dropped a quick kiss on Naomi's cheek and turned, heading out of the kitchen, feeling like a coward. Why didn't she just ask if she could stay tonight?

"Emily? I don't want you to go," Naomi mumbled, looking up at Emily.

"Okay," Emily smiled widely, dropping her keys onto the table.

"Okay," Naomi returned the smile. Shit, that was pretty easy at the end of it all, Naomi thought, shaking her head.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the delay. A death in the family shifted priorities. One more chapter of this story remains. I hope you are all well. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR.

"Do you have to work on Monday?" Naomi asked as Emily brought over two beers to the couch, Naomi's foot resting on the coffee table.

"Yeah, we've got to move pretty quickly on the gym," Emily replied, snuggling into Naomi's side.

"Do you think you'll find a place just for you, Ems?" Naomi pondered the idea of visiting Emily with Katie there and didn't really like that idea.

"I haven't really thought of it," Emily admitted. She did like the idea of a place that was all hers, though.

"Mum's going away soon, you could always stay here," Naomi suggested. As soon as she said it, she wanted to take it back. She had only a few hours ago told Emily she was moving too fast, and now she was inviting her to move in?

"I don't think that's a good idea," Emily said, though she loved the idea.

"Why not?" Now that Emily was refusing, Naomi found herself wanting her to say yes.

"Because we're not there, not ready for that. You told me so earlier."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, just kinda hang out here while you're looking for a place. You can even stay in mum's room if you don't want to stay with me," Naomi was formulating a plan now, and she wasn't going to give up easily. The idea of seeing Emily every morning, to come home to her, well it felt fucking right.

"Hang out?" Emily moved away from Naomi, not sure what to make of that suggestion.

"Together," Naomi added, smiling.

"I really want my own space," Emily decided to be honest, knowing it might make Naomi upset, but she needed to stand up for herself.

"Alright," Naomi felt the fight leave her as Emily quietly admitted her preference. She felt a little down, the idea gathering steam in her head. She kinda liked it, but now it wasn't going to happen.

"I've upset you," Emily stated, looking over at a forlorn blonde.

"No, not really. You're right, Emily. I guess I was just experiencing the euphoria of having you back in my life," Naomi shrugged, putting her near-full beer on the table and getting up. "I'm going outside for a smoke."

Emily watched as Naomi left, knowing she was trying to escape to think about what had just transpired, yet she wasn't sure what to say. It felt like a wonderfully romantic notion to live here together, but she knew that she wasn't going to cope with being with someone so quickly after living with her mother and brother until taking this job. She needed time to be Emily Fitch, just Emily Fitch. But how did she say that to Naomi without causing the blonde to retreat into her fucking armour again?

"Will you just fucking come inside?" Emily had let Naomi have twenty minutes outside in the cold, watching as the blonde stubbornly ignored her own shivers while she lit up another cigarette, but time was up.

Naomi came in, but was silent, her eyes firmly planted on the carpet. Emily came over and hugged her, hugged her fucking firmly until Naomi wrapped her own arms around the redhead.

"Fucking tit," Emily teased as she kissed Naomi, feeling the blonde's tension drain as she responded.

"Yeah," Naomi agreed, smiling as she ran her hand down Emily's face in apology.

"So can we sit back on the couch?" Emily was amazed at how easy it was to just get back to simply being together. There was no need to talk everything out; there was no big fight or fucking misunderstandings. They sorted things out just by accepting each other. In this very moment over others, Emily felt as if they were really a partnership.

"I love you," Emily said as she found that comfortable place in the crook of Naomi's arm that she simply adored sinking into.

Naomi pulled her tightly to her body, just letting the silence comfortably wrap around them. This felt like fucking forever, or at the very least now and tomorrow. Tomorrow was always going to be that extra day to catch up to, and as long as they never stopped trying to reach for it, Naomi was confident they could be something she'd protect.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily felt Naomi's smile.

"Us. Heat. Love. This. Being us." Naomi's jumbled reply came, causing both to laugh. Yep, this was perfection, she knew this was right. Love had come, and finally Naomi had let herself exist in it without surrendering her own identity.

"You're one fucking soppy bitch," Emily laughed, pulling Naomi into a sweet kiss with promises for tomorrow. Tomorrow ... they could fight off all evils if they did it together.

"I love you," Naomi moaned, pulling Emily up. They would make new promises to each other tonight, and cement their dual journey on the path they feared had been lost to them. They would take it as they were now: holding hands, side by fucking side. It was time for the world to step back and let them burn brightly.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: I must send out a very big "THANK YOU" to everyone who has jumped on this journey with me. It means more than I can say. **


End file.
